


Unmei no Akai Ito

by OniZenmaru



Category: Tales of Vesperia, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 100,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a lost phone...Fate had a funny way of tying two people together. Fluri</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Thread: Fate Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading older works~

He wasn't the type to lose things; it was as plain as that. But yet…here he was. His first initial reaction was humor, thinking that he had merely placed the lost object in another compartment of his bag. It wasn't until he emptied both his bag and his pockets that the gravity of the situation began to make itself clear. Flynn Scifo, first year college student of M University, had lost his phone. It just wasn't right, especially given what said cell phone meant to him.

It was a parting gift from his mother before leaving for Japan, and even if that was some years ago he never switched it out for a newer model. He was going overseas to live with his cousin to get away from his parents, which was for the best because they were having a few legal problems. For him to stay meant he'd probably just get in their way, something he deeply didn't want to do. Hell, he was the one who had come up with the idea to go abroad, slightly happy that he was both fluent in the language and have a relative to greet him upon arrival.

The blonde's departure was filled with melancholy, because no one really knew when he'd return, not even himself. His other cried while his father patted his back, both of them telling him to call them every once in a while. He would try…but in the back of his mind he cynically knew it wouldn't happen. He would, of course, at first, but after the first few missed calls and pushing it back to 'later' their communication would definitely be lacking if not severed all together. But he put on a cheerful face and told them he would try, 'trying' being the only thing he could really do. The flight was ungodly long, though Flynn would willingly admit that it had been a while since he had slept so well.

The stewardess' were fairly kind, telling him how much time they still had because both minutes and hours just seemed to blend together. It was such a…odd feeling going to a place where time just seemed so different, the country itself being an entire day ahead of the one he had left. Not only that night and day were completely reserved, so if it was the middle of the day back home it was the middle of the night in Japan. How Flynn would adjust to this was beyond even his comprehension, but he would try…he was much more concerned about the culture shock.

Oh yes…he would be counting the day until he somehow made a fool himself in front of someone. With a culture so steeped in respect, he was damn sure he'd be pissing someone off his very first week there. Of course he was ignoring the glaringly obvious fact that he would stand out like a sore thumb, because no Japanese person was born with blonde hair and blue eyes. Flynn was, by every standard, the clueless foreigner. It was sad, and worse yet he would probably never really feel like anything but an outsider as time passed. Sure he'd make friends, earn less strange looks from the neighbors and maybe manage to date…but it would never really be his homeland.

Upon arriving at the airport, it wasn't all that hard spotting his cousin since, well, he made sure he could be seen. Holding up a sign with his name on it would've been fine, but holding up a sign that said 'I'm the only other blonde in this airport' in English was embarrassing as all hell. He was really ready to buy a ticket back home, telling his parents that Guy's crappy idea of jokes were horrible. But that wasn't an options, so he kept silent as he was probed with questions about his flight, his family and if he had gotten all of his luggage.

The two of them looked a bit alike, though certain variations such as eye color, hair length and age made it clear that they were not twins but were related in some fashion. This was pretty much why he allowed the 'you were better off coming here' comment to slide during the car ride back to his place. He already knew this, but just hearing it from someone else made him annoyed. He kept his feelings to himself, knowing no matter what he felt it wouldn't help anybody.

Guy's apartment was small, but then again he wasn't expecting much from someone living on gym teacher's salary. High school was going to be interesting, but before that he had an entire month to get himself adjusted and make sure he learned a little about the culture. Things were slow at first, Flynn usually holding himself up inside the apartment and making himself useful, but after a week he was kicked out and told to 'see the neighborhood'. Shibuya was a lively place, full of people around his age just living out their youth. He didn't have any friends to do the same with, and it really didn't bother him all that much.

He spent the next few weeks navigating the city and subway system, finding both seemingly complicated at first but easily getting the hang of it. Flynn also managed to get himself accustomed to things he surely wouldn't have done back home, such as using the honorifics '-san' when referring to someone older than himself, '-kun' when referring to a boy around his age and '-chan' when talking to a girl. He also found that everyone addressed one another by their last names, only going by the first if they were close with the other. Guy informed in that upon entering school he'd have to call the upper classmen 'sempai', something he remembered since pissing off the people above him was never a good idea.

Once the big things were out of the way Flynn learned a few that he formed a habit of doing, such as saying 'tadaima' upon arriving back home or saying 'itadakimasu' before eating. His cousin was an okay cook, but then again Flynn really couldn't complain because his couldn't cook worth a lick. He was just naturally bad at it, even back home his mother didn't allow him to help her in any way in fear that something might go wrong. He didn't take it to heart though.

By the time school finally started he felt that he had learned enough to no make that big of a fool of himself, though he was certain that something would go wrong along the way. He was told that the uniform he would be wearing was the fall version, which consisted of a blue blazer with the school emblem embroidered on the chest pocket, a pair of pants that matched the color of the blazer and a simple white dress shirt. The tie that came with it was completely optionally, but since he wanted to make a good first impression he decided to wear it. All in all Flynn really felt like he was going to a job interview, or better yet just going to work in an office building. The dress code was the dress code and the only thing he could really be happy about was that everything he wore was comfortable.

Walking though the main gate he was greeted by a few stairs, something he wasn't entirely surprised about, so he kept himself composed as he tried to figure out what class he'd be in. Outside was a large board broke into both grade and class, most of the students huddling around it to do exactly the same thing he was doing. It didn't take him long to find his name, though when he said '1-C' out loud he swore he hear an echo…a much more feminine echo. Looking around he found a girl staring at him with a surprised look on her face, obviously the both of them having the same reaction when hearing their class being said.

She was smaller than him, and if he hadn't have heard her he probably would've missed her completely. Much like the other girls she was wearing almost the same thing he was, the only difference being the plaid skirt she wore. Flynn wasn't quite sure what he should've been doing, though just saying 'sorry' and walking away probably would've been best. But before he could even do so she took his hand, shaking it furiously as she shouted 'welcome to Japan' in the choppiest English he had ever heard since coming to the country…and that was saying a lot. She had the brightest smile on her face which just made things even more confusing to him, and the only thing he could do was laugh nervously and tell her that he spoke Japanese.

She looked at him with horrified eyes, apologizing over and over again while bowing just as many times…Flynn was a little afraid her back might break. The blonde quickly stopped her, saying that everything was okay. Since they were heading the same way he wasn't at all surprised that he was followed by her, but it was a little odd to say the least. She never tried to initiate a conversation; though ever time he looked over his shoulder she seemed to be studying him like some kind of exotic animal.

Well, in that school he probably was.

By the time the teacher was finished introducing him everyone pretty much huddled around him, asking him about this and that which he sometime found rather embarrassing, but not in a bad way. Since role had been called he had learned the name of the girl who had been examining him, Estelle, and she was pretty eager to showing him around the school, much to her friend's displeasure. Or at least Flynn thought she was Estelle's friend. Everywhere they went they were followed by a brunette with a really pissed off look on her face, and after a while he really had no choice but to ask if he had done something wrong. He was merely given a loud 'tch' and nothing more, which either meant he needed to bid his tour guide farewell or just shut up and deal with it.

He chose the latter. By the time lunch rolled around he had to hide himself so he wasn't surrounded by a crowd of people wanting to know about him, but somehow Estelle had managed to find him along with irritated follower. Her name was Rita, and given what he had seen during the one class both of them shared she was not the easiest person to get along with. She was referred to as the 'chibi akuma' around the school, though he had also heard that anyone who had ever said that to her had been sent to the infirmary. It amazed him how someone like Estelle, who was also called 'hime-sama' by admirers, could willingly put up with her let alone find her pleasant.

It wasn't until he really began spending time with the two of them that he found out, and it was so amusing that he really couldn't keep his laughter contained. Apparently the brunette had a 'thing' for the enthusiastic girl, acting completely different from what the students at school saw her as. He nearly lost his arm when he inquired to Rita about the 'thing', quickly adding that he didn't have a problem with it just was she dislocated it. Luckily she was nice enough to pop it back into place, both of which hurt like hell.

Flynn had managed to get his social life in order, not only by making a few friends but by also joining the kendo club. Why kendo? Because it was one of the only clubs that didn't chase him down the hallway while yelling 'join our club!' or something similar. It was a bit strange how desperate people were to obtain members…The blonde also joined because of his secret love for swords, and he figured the best way to get his hands on one, even if it was wooden, was join. The whole sport was a little difficult to get into at first with all the equipment he had to wear, but after getting past that he became one of the best in the class. Guy, Estelle and Rita always came to his tournaments, but it was little embarrassing having them cheer so loudly for him (Guy and Estelle more so than Rita).

He had a good three years of high school, he had made many bonds with people he hoped he'd see again in life, gotten to be one of the top students in his class and had helped get his team to the national kendo tournament which they had won…but…upon leaving he felt that he had missed out on something. Just what it was he wasn't really sure of, and upon asking his cousin if he had ever felt such a thing he was merely greeted with a smirk, Guy telling him to 'figure it out' himself. So helpful…It bothered him even as he entered college, wondering why he felt so half full when he had had such a wonderful high school life.

So he decided to devote his entire college life to figure out what he had missed out on in high school.

"Eh? Flynn, where are you going?" Estelle asked, eyes watching him curiously as he began to sprint away.

"I think I left my phone in one of the classrooms," He said as he stopped momentarily, "It might take some time so I'll see you two tomorrow."

With that she nodded and left, Rita following right behind her and probably silently thanking him for the alone time with enthusiastic girl he had unintentionally given her. He had three classed to check, physics, Japanese Mythology and anthropology, and none of them were near the other. He sighed just thinking about the walk, not really wanting to do it all over again but knowing that if he wanted to find his phone he needed to. His anthropology teacher was still in the room, so all he had to do was ask if anyone had turned in a cell phone. Sadly no one had, and before moving on the blonde was told that he had a report due in two weeks.

Right…he was supposed to be writing a short paper about the culture variations between Japan and back home, which would pretty much serve as the set up for the term paper he'd have to write during the end of the year. He knew a lot about differences in ones culture, so the class just came naturally to him…this really couldn't be said about physics. He wasn't bad at it really, but he could've been a little better at it. The classroom was empty by the time he arrived, Flynn making sure he checked under all of the tables and not just the one he usually sat at. It was time consuming, and after finding nothing but a few lost pens and pencils he knew it was time to move on.

Japanese Mythology was probably his favorite course, because he had always been so fascinated with the gods, goddesses and youkai of folklore. There wasn't any short of class for that back in high school, so he was a bit ecstatic about them having one at the college. Upon arriving at his classroom he paused for a minute, wondering if he'd really find his phone and if he should just go to the lost and found tomorrow. There wasn't really a point in not trying, so with a small sigh he slid the door open.

Peeking in he found that there was only one person inside, sitting on one of the tables while looking at- hey, his phone! Or to be more specific the charm that dangled from it. It was a birthday gift from Estelle, saying that the maneki neko brought luck to its owner. She also added that there was also a mate to the charm, his being a small mostly white cat while the other was a mostly black cat, but apparently finding it was pretty hard.

Closing the door lightly behind him, he coughed a bit before speaking.

"Excuse me-"

" _Good fortune and purity_."

"What?"

The person with his phone titled their head slightly, gaze now directed at him.

"It's what your cat stands for."

Oh…Flynn stood silently for a few moments, wonder if this person had taken his phone or had merely just found it. He really didn't feel like pressing the matter so he merely asked for it returned, wanting to just get back to his apartment..

"Don't wanna."

"What? Why not?" The blonde questioned, not really in the mood to deal with this person's antics.

"Well, you see, if I gave it back I might be losing a potential mate." They said as a small smirked formed on their lips. Upon seeing that Flynn recognized the expression, the sheer smugness of it reminding him of a certain person.

Yuri Lowell…He didn't know him personally, but had seen him around the school, usually using that smirk of his to charm any woman that approached him. Was he a playboy? Flynn didn't know and really didn't care, he just wanted his goddamn phone back…

And what the hell did he mean by 'mate'? He was almost afraid to ask, but he guessed that the quickest way to get his phone back was to just go with the flow…so he asked. The longer haired male's smirk widened, his dark locks flipping over his shoulder as he reached into his bag to pull someone out. Flynn almost protested at this, but when he saw what the other male had pulled out of his bag he stopped himself. It was a phone, much like his own, and dangling from it was a maneki neko…a _black_ maneki neko.

"Mine on the other hand wards off stalkers and evil spirits, so I can safely assume you're not either of those."

There was no way…He tried telling himself that it was probably a different charm, one that just looked liked his…but no…the more he looked at it the more he could see that it was the exact same make as his own.

"I'd say this is fate." Yuri said as he flipped open the blonde's phone, looking at the screen after doing so, "And it'd be a shame to waste such an opportunity- hey, are either of these chicks your girlfriend?"

"Neither of them are," He said as the raven haired male held up his phone, a picture of him, Estelle and Rita pulled up on the screen, "And would you stop looking through my pictures? It's not your phone-!"

"Well good, it would've been pretty bad if we started anything and you were already in a relationship."

"…Wait, I'm sorry, what? Could you be a little clearer about what the hell is going on here?" Flynn said, not meaning to sound so irritated but it had been a long day and there was still quite a bit he needed to get done before heading off to bed.

"I'm asking you to date me."

If Flynn hadn't needed his phone back he wouldn't backed up and left, ignoring whatever the other male had to say as he left. But this wasn't the case so he just stared at Yuri, mind trying to figure out the best course of action and failing miserably at it. There was no point in asking the longer haired male if she was serious, because the look he was giving him spoke more than any words he could've said. This was just…just _so goddamn odd_ , and he could truthfully say that he had never been in any kind of situation similar to this one.

The other male seemed to be pretty patient, not asking for an answer as he browsed his phone some more. He really should've just snatched it and left, but he had far more concerning things to deal with. Who just said that to someone they didn't know? Weren't you supposed to date someone you knew? The two of them had never spoken to one another until that moment, and the blonde was pretty sure they didn't even share any classes together.

So why was Yuri doing this? Because of the so-called force called 'fate' he believed in? There was no such thing…Events happened coincidentally, there was no predetermined 'destiny' for people in the world, everything just happened to happened. Upon telling him this the raven haired male slowly closed his phone, staring directly at him as he did so.

"Do you honestly believe that? Can you honestly say this was nothing but a random meeting?"

"Yes…"

"How? How can you be so sure?"

"Because! Things just…just don't work like that…" Was all he could come up with, knowing full well that it was a weak argument. He wasn't sure…but if fate really had led him to such a meeting he wanted to know why. Why was it so important that he meet Yuri Lowell?

"Heh, you're a pretty interesting person, what's your name?" The other asked, clearly amused by the situation.

"You don't even know my name but you wanna date me?"

"Meh, wasn't the first thing on my mind."

Okay, Flynn could admit when something was funny, and that statement certainly was. He allowed himself to give off a small chuckle, the sheer absurdity of everything finally getting to him. The blonde finally introduced himself, Yuri doing the same though it really wasn't necessary.

"So, do you have an answer, Flynn?"

"I, um…" He began to trail off, wondering why his mind was making him even fathom the possibility of accepting the offer.

Firstly and foremost he had never dated anyone, because in the past he was far too busy with his studies and the kendo club to even really consider it. Sure he had been asked out and confessed to a few times, but he had to turn them down ever time. Secondly Yuri was a _guy_ , and the blonde wasn't even sure if he was attracted to the same sex. Sure, there were times when he admired another male, but it was nothing close to love. Okay, and there were times that his eyes lingered a bit too long on one or two of his male classmate's bodies while they were changing for gym, but that was merely out of harmless curiosity.

When it came to women, well…he never really thought about them much, maybe just the normal amount a high school boy should've. He never looked twice at Estelle or Rita or any other female that had crossed his path, though the blonde would freely admit that he'd blushed whenever the other guys in class brought dirty magazines to school. But this really didn't mean he did or didn't like the same sex…meaning the chance was still there.

So…maybe it was worth it to at least try something different, because the raven haired male looked like the kind of person who didn't back down when said no to. There didn't seem to be a downside to accepting, but then again he wasn't really sure what kind of person the other male was. That was the most concerning thing to him, because the last thing he wanted was to date a crazy person. It was the unknown that made him hesitate, but it was also the unknown that made the offer so _tempting_. Flynn had never really done anything anyone considered 'bold', 'out there' or 'haphazardly' and maybe that was partially why he felt the way he did…

He had just been _living_ , but not necessarily the life he wanted.

Everything had become so routine, so 'normal' that he became bored with it. The three years of high school had been enough, so now his body craved for something different, something that would give a much needed jolt to his system. Looking over at the other male who was now typing something into his phone (what the hell was he doing now? Calling someone? God he really needed his phone back), he could easily tell that there was something about him that just screamed different. He looked like the kind of person who would give him one hell of a hard time, the kind of person who would probably annoying the ever loving shit out of him but after a while that annoyance would leave him because of whatever they had going on between them…

The kind of person he _needed_ in his life…

"…Alright…I'll date you…" Flynn finally said, once again earning the attention of the raven haired male.

"Great." Yuri said as he closed his phone, "Now you can walk me home."

"Huh?"

"You don't actually expect me to walk home by myself, right? I mean it'd be pretty bad if something happened to your boyfriend right, Flynn- _chan_?"

The blonde just stood there, allowing what the other had said to sink in. It was the word 'boyfriend' and '-chan' that completely threw him off, because he had never been addressed as either before. Slowly looking over to one of the windows, he indeed saw that the afternoon sky was very much present, its orange and yellow hues painting themselves across the heavens. It did seem a bit late…and if Yuri didn't live too far then there really didn't seem to be a problem with him accompanying him. So he agreed once again, and upon doing so the raven haired male dragged him out of the room by his wrist. His mind was still in a slight daze, every time it seemingly starting to come back to reality the word 'boyfriend' would replay, sending him right back.

"Oi!"

"Huh?"

"For the fifth time, which stop is yours?"

"Oh…um, Shibuya." The blonde said, finally snapping out of his trance. God, he hadn't even noticed the two of them arriving at the station let alone let alone leaving the school.

"Good, that's mine too." Yuri said, finally letting go of his wrist. Wait…'finally'? Had he been holding it the entire time? That thought left and odd feeling in his stomach, one that caused a strange nervousness to take him over.

Had people been watching them…? It wasn't like they were…well, he wasn't sure what the hell to call it. He certainly didn't feel anything for the raven haired male, so he was sure that it wasn't love. On the other hand he didn't hate him, and they weren't even friends, so then…what would he call it? A mutual relationship of nothing? That didn't seem right, but there wasn't much else he could name the feeling. Maybe it was too early to start giving out names, so he withdrew it, decided that once something started then he'd give it a proper label.

Holding his wrist up slightly Flynn examined it, the tingling sensation from it being held still lingering. Yuri had a strong grip, and after taking his time to actually remember the walk they had made to the station, not once did he loosen up. The other male was making _sure_ the he came along. A sudden flash brought him from his thoughts, the blonde turning his head just in time to see Yuri clicking away at his own phone.

"W-Why did you do that?" He asked, never really liking the idea of someone taking his picture without permission.

"You had a funny look on your face, that's all." Yuri said as he put his phone away, the train arriving just as he did so. Flynn just stared at him for a moment, watched as he boarded before soon doing the same, wondering if he should ask for the photo to be deleted.

He didn't think he'd do anything with it, hell, maybe he'd delete it on his own without needing to be asked to. God, why was he even thinking about this? It was just a damn picture…maybe it was the fact that _Yuri_ had taken it, someone he didn't even know. That's right…outside of his name and the fact that he was a flirt, he didn't know _anything_ about Yuri Lowell. What courses he took, what his major was, if he had a job, Flynn didn't know any of it. The only thing he was sure of was that the raven haired male took Japanese Mythology, because how else would he have found his phone? But then…how had he not noticed him before?

When they took their seats, the car surprisingly not as crowed as he thought it would be, the blonde knew the ride to Shibuya wouldn't be that long, but he swore it felt longer. He couldn't help but glance over at the other male who sat nonchalantly next to him, arms behind his head with one leg draped lazily over another. He looked…rather relaxed for someone who had just started a relationship with someone they had just met. Fate was a powerful thing if it could get someone so sure about something like 'the one'.

"Something on your mind?" Yuri asked in a rather bored tone, Flynn guessing that he had probably been aware of his staring for some time.

"I, um, was just thinking…are you really okay with this? I mean, I'm sure there's someone else you probably want to date, so it doesn't seem fair to just-"

"You're the only person I want to date right now, Flynn."

Now he was dropping the honorifics…

"In fact, you're probably the only person worth dating to me. I admit that the whole fate thing never really stuck with me before, but _something_ out there obviously wants something between us…so we might as well see where it goes."

"But-"

"Look…" Yuri suddenly said as he moved mere inches away from his face, the blonde tensing just a bit at the action, "What are you so afraid of? That you might actually fall for me? Or are you just intimidated?"

Flynn didn't say a thing, too busy focusing on their closeness more so than the question posed to him. The blonde was never the kind of person who found themselves at a loss of words often if not ever, but today the other male left him speechless so many times that he was sure it had to be some kind of personal record. He had never met anyone who could render him completely incapable of speaking, but here he was…getting stared at by the very person who had done so.

Luckily the overhead speaker announced that they had arrived at their stop, finally breaking the other male's uncomfortable close presence. The two of them didn't say a word as they left the train, Flynn continuing his small glances over at the raven haired male. How could one person be so forward? So…so damn blunt? It was like he wasn't afraid or even considered the consequences for wanting something so outlandish, but then again he did seem like the kind of person to act before thinking…

Upon reaching the apartment complex that Yuri called home, a small lump formed in the blonde's throat. He knew this place…hell, he should've since he lived there too. Flynn knew the streets had been a little too familiar, but it wasn't all that uncommon for students who went to the same school to live in the same neighborhood. But in the _same goddamn building_? That was just- no…he wasn't going to say it. It was just a mere coincidence that they lived in the same building… _but how was it possible for him to have never seen the other male around_? No…no, no, no, he wasn't going t call it fate or anything else…

But he had to call it something the moment both he and Yuri arrived at his room…

"Well this is it," Yuri suddenly announced as he dug through his pocket to retrieve his key, "Hope your place isn't too far from here-"

"It's there…"

"Huh?"

" _There_."

Someone was really screwing with him…The phone charm, fine, that was pretty interesting…living in the same building, though a little weird, he could understand that… _This_ on the other hand was just too much, and he really hated himself for finally admitted that 'coincidence' had nothing to do with it…The only thing Flynn could do was point to the door next to the raven haired male's, so wanting to take a long nap after finding out that they lived _right next to each other_. Yuri just looked at him then at the door, and when he brought his gaze back to the blonde he let out a small laugh.

"Still don't think this is fate?"

"I…" All Flynn could do was sigh…he knew when to admit defeat, "Fine, it's fate…"

"Good." The raven haired male said as he tossed him his phone, Flynn almost dropping it before he managed to get a good grip on it.

"Let me ask…if I didn't admit it would you have given me my phone back?" The blonde asked, not liking the way a smirk slowly spread across the other's lips.

"Maybe yes, maybe no," Yuri cryptically answered as he opened the door, but before stepping inside he motioned to his phone, "My number's in there."

And with that he was gone. Flynn leaned against his door for a moment, running his fingers through his hair as he once again tried to make sense of what had just transpired over such a small span of time. Maybe there was no point anymore, in fact he'd probably just be wasting both his time and brain cells trying to do so. Fate had dealt him a strange hand, and he really couldn't help but laugh as he thought about the future, or rather…thought about the fact that he _couldn't_ think about it.

In the past he was always able to know what was going to happen: he'd attend school, eat lunch with Estelle and Rita and if he had it that day he'd attend practice. But now he was completely sure everything would change, that his life would be heading into the unknown and he would be in for a an experience that he wouldn't forget…but for some reason…

He was excited…


	2. Second Thread: Fools In Love

"…Yuri, you don't even have classes today, do you…"

"Nope."

"So why are you-"

"Do you even have to ask?"

He really didn't have to…yet he still felt the need to. It had been a whole month since the two of them had started 'dating', and he was fairly surprised at how much things hadn't changed all that much the first day. Yuri would talk to him sometimes, but for the most part he really didn't do anything that would make people suspect that they were dating. But then the second day rolled around…and things just went from zero to sixty. Everything started went he woke up the next morning to an unfamiliar smell, and given how strong it was it definitely wasn't coming from next door. Groggily he got up, slowly walking into the kitchen to find none other than Yuri making breakfast for him.

His first reaction was to yell, followed by him questioning how the hell he had gotten into his apartment. When the raven haired male flatly said 'balcony' Flynn couldn't help but panic slightly, quickly rushing over to the sliding glass door where his balcony was. He didn't need to open it since the laughter from the kitchen stopped him, the other saying that it was merely a joke. In truth he had asked the landlord for a spare key, the blonde feeling rather embarrassed that he had jumped to conclusions. For the rest of the morning he got himself ready for school, spending most of his time in the sole bedroom he had in the entire apartment and only leaving to use the bathroom for his morning routines.

Flynn had nearly forgotten about the other male, and the only reminder he received was his collar being yanked just as he was about to slip on his shoes to leave. He was seated at the kitchen table, something he hadn't done in a long time since he usually just ate in his room while he studied. The spread was rather nice, including okayu (rice porridge) with umeboshi, broiled mackerel, miso soup, various pickled items and a poached egg over plain white rice. It was a lot of food, but luckily the portion size was reasonable. Even if it all looked and smelled great, Flynn was a bit hesitant, not because he didn't trust it (even if he didn't know Yuri, he didn't think he was crazy enough to poison food) but because looks could easily be deceiving.

There was really no telling what kind of cook the raven haired male was, or for that matter if his taste buds were normal. Things could've gotten mixed up somewhere along the process, leading to something tasting like something it really shouldn't have. After muttering a small 'itadakimasu' he took his chopsticks slowly, trying to figure out which dish would taste the least horrible…Deciding that the fish would probably wouldn't have been too bad, he started with that, knowing full well that the raven haired male had not taken his eyes off of him.

What if he didn't like it? Or worse yet…what if it was so horrible he had to spit it out. He'd probably be hit if he did, but it wouldn't be totally uncalled for. So instead of delaying the inevitable he took a bite, not realizing that he had closed his eyes until he had opened them in surprise. It tasted… _incredible_. He began to speed up on his eating, finding everything he put in his mouth to be delectable and magnificent. Flynn would only nod when asked if everything was 'good', his mouth too full for him to properly speak. Hell, if it was like this every morning he really didn't mind Yuri coming over unannounced.

Once done he thanked him, the raven haired male saying it was 'nothing' as he stood from his spot at the table. It didn't take long for them to clean up…and he could easily say that the moment the two of them stepped out of the apartment Yuri was pretty much stuck to him after that. It was an odd feeling…having someone so close to him so often, and because the other male didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space sometimes it was a little awkward for him. He had taken a liking to his shoulder, using it as a pillow while they were on the train, and thankfully he didn't receive any odd looks from the other passengers. They had their own things to worry about.

This even went on during school hours, the two of them sharing damn near all of the same classes (surprise, surprise…) so Yuri always sat next to him. The raven haired male would lean against his shoulder if the lecture became too boring for him, though some time he had to tell him not to since his kendo lessons left him sore on occasion. Getting hit in the same spot over and over again really took a toll on his body, a nice soak in the local bathhouse doing it some good.

Yuri always had a solution when he couldn't use his favorite spot for resting…and it was simply curling up on the bench and laying his head on his lap. The first time he did this Flynn pretty much freaked out, standing suddenly while shouting 'what the hell?' which caused the other male to topple to the floor and the entire class to stare at him with confused eyes. He couldn't help it! He'd never had someone lie down in his lap before! It felt so…warm, but it was odd having such a pressure around that region. He slowly got over it though, only tensing when the other male suddenly decided that his shoulder was no longer comfortable.

The touching didn't stop there; the raven haired male liked to intertwine their pinkies together while they walked down the hall, Flynn not daring ask why he didn't just take his hand because it would've lead to a smug comment and a smirk. He hated those damn smirks some times…other times he wasn't really sure how he felt…During lunch the raven haired male would always sit on his lap, feeding him the homemade bento he had made the night before. Flynn had rejected this for a good while, finding it completely unnecessary and very embarrassing.

The only reason he finally broke down and allowed it was because Estelle gave him an ear full about not accepting something that the other male had worked so hard on, and since there was no arguing with her he caved. Being fed too wasn't something he liked, but it was the only way he was able to eat, and there was no way in hell he'd turn down food made by Yuri.

At first he was a little concerned about what Estelle and Rita would think about Yuri, and given how the raven haired male had pretty much introduced himself as his 'boyfriend' he was really thinking that they would shy away from him. But he had been wrong (thankfully); the chipper girl took to the other male instantly, wanting to know how the two of them met, had they gone on their first date and if he had become intimate. In fact…Estelle seemed a little too enthusiastic when she found out they were dating…he really didn't want to think about the reason why…

Rita really didn't care either way, though he did catch her on more than one occasion laughing at Yuri's actions towards him. The other male did seem to pick with her a lot when she did so, questioning why she hadn't done the same with a 'certain person'. She would always blush furiously while yelling at him, the other female just staring at the two of them with a confused look. So it seemed Rita actually was an easy person to read, though it also seemed that the ditzy girl was the only person oblivious to the fact.

When the end of the day finally came around the blonde was pretty much spent, though he knew his time with Yuri wouldn't end there. He always invited himself in, much to Flynn's annoyance, and had taken a liking to his room. He'd lie in his bed while Flynn worked, asking him random questions because he was bored. And just because they were behind close doors didn't mean his touching stopped. Yuri would slump against him from behind, chin on top of his head as he watched him worked. From this position the blonde could easily smell the shampoo the other had used, though he wasn't quite sure what he was smelling.

It was sweet, that much he knew for sure, but as to what fruit it was he didn't have a clue. Sure he could've asked, but he had more important things to be doing. There were a lot of things he wanted to ask the other male, like why he never saw him study, why he was so clingy, why he only wore his hair up during Japanese Literature 101, why his ring tone was _Kane wo Narashite_ by Bonnie Pink or why he never seemed to be around disappear on Sunday around three. He wanted to know, but then he also thought he didn't have a right to know just yet. Some of the things he inquired about may have seemed trivial, but it was still Yuri's personal business.

"Hey, Flynn…" The raven haired male started, arm propped up against the table while his hand supported his cheek, "Let's go on a date this afternoon."

"Can't, I have practice, and I can't skip since there's a tournament coming up."

"Meh, that's fine, I can wait outside for you."

"…For a whole two hours…?"

"Sure, why not?"

With a small sigh Flynn placed his pencil down, rubbing his temples as he once again contemplated Yuri's…obsessive behavior. He knew very well that the other male was genuinely interested in him and starting a relationship, but the things he did…it made him really question why he was going so far for just one person. He knew the other male had friends, he had seen them hang around outside, but what he hadn't seen for the past month was those friends or rather the raven haired male around them. Flynn really did believe that Yuri had abandoned them for him, something that irked him to no end.

"Why don't you just hang out with your friends…? They haven't seen you in awhile, so I'm sure they're worried-"

"Yeah, about that…" The other male started, eyes never leaving the bored as he spoke, "Those people aren't my friends…if I fell off the face of the Earth they wouldn't give a damn."

"Then why did you even bother with them in the past?"

He went silent after that, seemingly bored with the conversation. No…he didn't seem bored, he seemed…distant. Deciding not to push the issue anymore he stopped himself from asking anymore questions, because truth be told he really hated that look. He'd seen it once before when the topic of family some how came into the conversation. Yuri just stopped talking, staring off into space like it was nothing. It was like the blonde had touched upon something he shouldn't have, and being the smart person that he was Flynn decided that if he ever found out anything else that made the other do that, he'd never bring it up again.

So he could safely add friends to that list.

After that Yuri really didn't say anything, the blonde not completely sure if he should say anything to lighten the heavy mood that had settled around them. He didn't like it…in fact there was a lot he didn't like about the other male. That smirk, the way he clung to him, the way he always managed to get as close as he could to him…but above all else what Flynn hated the most was when Yuri _didn't_ do any of this. When he spaced out and just didn't seem like himself (though it wasn't like he really knew what the other was 'like'), so he always tried his best to bring him out of the funk he had gotten himself into.

The only thing that his mind could come up with was talking about their date, so he started up a conversation, which seemed to do the trick. He asked where he wanted the two of them to go, and without missing a beat Yuri answered L'Occitane Café. Flynn knew that café, it was right outside the Shibuya station, and really how could he miss it. The place was huge, and there was no denying that he saw quite a few couple walk into that place. The raven haired male began rambling on about all the things he wanted to eat and feed him, doing all of this while leaning against him, head gently placed on his shoulder.

That was much better, and it wasn't until Yuri pointed it out that he finally realized he was smiling a bit. He'd admit that was one of the things he didn't find so bad about the raven haired male…the sound of his voice. It was nice having someone else speaking to him around the apartment, because after moving out of Guy's place the sound of silence just didn't sit well with him. He was the kind of person who thrived on interaction, which he received plenty of during school hours, but after returning home there was no longer anyone waiting for him.

Maybe that was why Fate had decided to intervene in his life so suddenly…because he didn't have anyone at home to talk to. Sure, he could've invited his friends over, but he was sure they had other things they'd rather be doing. They had lives too. After a while he became accustomed to not saying tadaima when entering his apartment, because he knew very well that he'd be talking to nothing but thin air. Flynn really contemplated getting a cat, but then the raven haired male entered his life.

That was really the best way for him to describe Yuri; a cat that had waltzed into his life and seemed pretty hell-bent on staying there. Flynn still wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing since it had only been a month, but he did enjoy the other male's company and that was good enough for him at the moment.

When the class was over Yuri stretched, getting the kinks that had build up from sitting in the same spot for too long out of his body. There next class was a little ways away, and the blonde pretty much knew what that meant. He only sighed when the raven haired male wrapped his arms around his, head once again resting on his shoulder. It was a pretty odd sight, he knew for sure, but this had been slowly becoming normal to him. Normal…Flynn couldn't help but laugh at that word. For the past month his definition of 'normal' had changed dramatically, it now being associated with a clingy guy who believe rather deeply in the phenomenon called 'fate'.

 _That_ was Flynn Scifo's normal…and the confusing part was he was really okay with it.

Yuri pretty much slept through the next class, the blonde wanted to do the same since it was nothing but review. Goddammit he hated this class…and he would freely admit that he'd caught himself dozing off on more than one occasion. Commercial law just wasn't his thing, and he really just took the damn class because he had an extra slot to fill. Sadly this was the same reason the other male had signed up for the class. The teacher didn't help this at all with his monotone way of speaking, the sheer sound of it so bad that it actually annoyed him.

He really needed something to keep him preoccupied… _now_. The person he usually spoke to was asleep, so that pretty much ruled him out…or did it? Looking down he had to wonder how one person could look so comfortable in such an uncomfortable position. Flynn knew for a fact that the bench he currently sat on wasn't very comfy, but there was Yuri, sleeping peacefully like he was lying on a soft futon opposed to a hard bench build for sturdiness and not comfort. Flynn was a bit cautious with his movements, not really sure if he should've been touching the other male when he was so vulnerable.

But he wasn't going to be molesting him in his sleep, so that pretty much convinced him that it was okay. Slowly reaching down he ran his fingers through Yuri's hair, slightly surprised at how soft it felt against his fingers. He knew it was soft just by looking at it, but to actually feel it was another thing. Racking his fingers through once again his nose caught a faint whiff of something, the smell completely different than the last time. He quickly identified it as strawberries, and given the odd smell that accompanied it he guessed cream as well. Yuri seemed to use rather feminine shampoo, but given the fact that the smell changed so often Flynn was sure that the other male didn't have a problem with it.

He had to wonder if the raven haired male's apartment smelled the same way, because even if they lived next to one another the walls were pretty thick. It was strange for him to say that after an entire month he had never set foot in Yuri's apartment, but it was the truth, he had never so much as seen the other's apartment. It didn't really bother him though, because he was sure that the other male would invite him over when he felt it was right. Though curiosity did make him wonder how the raven haired male lived…but he wouldn't go so far was to obtain a spare key from the landlord just to feed that interest.

His hand jerked away when Yuri stirred, his heart pounding in his chest for some unknown reason. Flynn wasn't doing anything wrong…so why did he feel so damn nervous? Maybe it was because he had never touched someone like this, had never ran his fingers slowly and tentatively down the warm cheek of anyone he had ever known. Wait…when had his fingers moved on to his cheek? He hardly noticed the repositioning of the digits, but then again…he hardly minded it.

What he was doing wasn't affection, or that's what he told himself as those very same digits made their way down to the other male's jaw line. It was merely…curiosity, yeah, he was merely getting a better look (or feel really) at the creature that had attached itself to him. As he gently ran his thumb over the other male's lips, finding them just as soft as his skin, he heard him mutter something along the lines of 'parfait'. Maybe he had a sweet tooth…Flynn had witnessed him sucking on some kind of hard candy during class a few time, usually offering him a piece if he catch him staring.

The blonde always declined, because from the way the other male smirked he knew that was the last piece of candy he had, and Flynn didn't want to think about the transfer. He never put anything past Yuri, because he was so damn spontaneous that it just seemed wrong to. But as spontaneous as he was Flynn noticed that he had never said 'I love you' to him. Maybe that was going too far even for him, which was saying a lot, but then again…maybe he was just waiting to spring it on him and catch him off guard.

Yeah…that sounded like Yuri…

"Mhm…is class over yet…?" The raven haired male grumbled as he opened his eyes, Flynn having moved his hand the moment he saw the other stir again.

"There's still five minutes left…" Flynn muttered, eyes completely avoiding the other males. From the pressure that had disappeared from his lap he knew that the other male had sat up, most likely stretching before resting his head against his shoulder.

"So, did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Touching me."

He could only stare at the raven haired male, completely horrified that he had known what he was doing. There were a couple of things he could've done in such a situation, like confessing a moving on…but he decided to take a different route.

"I did no such thing!" He shouted as he stood, slamming both of his hands against the wooden table as he did so. Yeah, denial wasn't the best thing he could've gone with…

"Really?" Yuri said, trialing a finger down his cheek until he reached his lips, "My skin is pretty sensitive, so if anyone's touched me the feeling tends to linger…"

Shit…he had been backed into a corner and now there was nothing else for him to do…

"I don't mind…" Yuri started, getting mere inches away from the blonde's face, "As long as I get to touch too."

He couldn't deny him that because if he did he'd never hear the end of it, so with a long sigh he sat back down and allowed Yuri to do whatever he wanted. There was barely anyone in the classroom so he wasn't really worried about people staring at him, not to mention the people actually in the room were asleep (the professor looked like he was on his way there). Slowly Yuri's digits ran down his cheek, much like his had done, and he really couldn't help but notice the amount of interest he held in his eyes. Maybe he too was curious about the person he had let into his life…

"Your eyes are a pretty shade of blue, and…ah! Two shades of blue."

"Yeah…they get darker around fall and winter."

"Really? That's pretty cool."

"I guess, but they still stand out too much."

"That's why I like them."

Flynn silenced himself, far too shocked with the kiss the raven haired male had planted on his eyelid. What…what the hell was he doing? His mind went blank after that, his last class going by so fast that he refused to believe he was even there. He managed to snap out of it when Yuri wished him good luck, Flynn realizing that he had walked all the way to dojo where he practiced without knowing it. He gave the raven haired male a muffled 'thanks' before going in, knowing full well that Yuri's actions would distract him from doing what he needed.

But how could he _not_ think about it? It was his first kiss…thing…Okay so it wasn't on the lips so it really didn't count as a 'real' kiss, but it was still definitely a type of kiss. It shouldn't have bothered him so much that the other male hadn't actually taken his first kiss, no, not at all, in fact he should've been happy that the virginity of his lips was still intact. So then why…why the hell was he even still thinking about it? What was done was done, and it wasn't like he actually _wanted_ Yuri to kiss him…

_SO THEN WHY THE FUCK WAS IT BOTHERING HIM SO MUCH?_

By the time practice was over he was scolded pretty badly by his coach, Flynn believing that he completely deserved it since it should've been focusing more on his technique rather than his personal life. Because of his mind wandering over to things unrelated to kendo he was punished, which consisted of him sitting seiza-style for an entire hour. Granted he sat like this often, but never for a whole hour, hell, he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to walk after being in such a position for so long. But he accepted it, knowing full well that he couldn't blame anyone but himself for earning it.

And so he sat, eyes closed as he tried his best to concentrate on something other than the cramps he knew were coming. The first ten to twenty minutes were fine, his foot twitching every now but it was nothing worth worrying about. But then around forty mark he really needed to get up…he knew there were only twenty minutes left, but his body was screaming at him. The blonde's leg muscles tensed painfully, Flynn having to bite down on his lower lip just to keep himself from groaning.

It was hell…Around the fifty-eight mark he heard the door behind him slide open but paid no mind to it, wanting to just count the seconds in his head so it could be over it.

"Yikes, have you been here like this for an entire hour?" Yuri asked, and the blonde could only guess by the light 'thud' next to him that he had sat down.

"Y-Yeah…It's p-punishment for spacing out too much during practice." He said while he fidgeted little, another spasm ripped through his left calf as he did so. God that one hurt…

"Spacing out? Hm…kinda makes me wonder about what…"

"Just shut up and wait for me here." Flynn said as he finally stood, completely unsteady as he walked to the changing area. His legs hurt like hell, but he knew that if he walked around a bit they'd return to normal.

Once fully dressed he made sure he smelled decent, so he took a small towel out of his gym bag and began to dab the sweat off of himself. It wasn't a long process and the end result was him smelling like, well, nothing, which was much better than the smell of drying sweat. Tucking his towel back into its proper place the blonde left, meeting up with Yuri so the two of them could go on their date. Though….it really didn't feel like a date, not that he knew what one was really supposed to feel like. He did, however, know he was supposed to be feeling something positive as he boarded the train with Yuri.

Confusion was all he really felt…His mind was still thinking about that kiss, or that fact that he was so indecisive about what he wanted and what he didn't want that it was driving him crazy. He had found that Yuri always did this to him…The raven haired male always made his body and mind confused about what it wanted, because sometime he wasn't sure if he was really okay for him to not be bothered by the things the other male did or didn't do. Ugh, he was doing it again! One person shouldn't have made him such an indecisive mess!

By the time they had reached Shibuya Flynn was far too frustrated to speak, Yuri obviously noticing since he was constantly staring at him. The blonde paid him no mind, much more preoccupied with his own thoughts than what was going on around him.

Yuri apparently didn't approve of this.

"O-Ow! Yuri, what the hell!" Flynn shouted as the other male pulled on his cheeks.

"We're on a date, so I should be the only thing on your mind right now." The raven haired male said as he pinched him harder, Flynn wincing as he did so.

"S-Sorry…but you are the only thing on my mind…constantly…"

At that moment Flynn could honestly say that was the first time he'd ever seen Yuri look genuinely surprised. It was somewhat of a relief to know that the other male was actually capable of such an emotion, it making him look…he didn't want to say attractive, but his vocabulary seemed rather limited at the moment. The raven haired male tried to compose himself, Flynn finding it to be a rather amusing sight but kept that little thought to himself.

Upon being seated Yuri wasted no time in ordering, the other male being completely predictable when he ordered nothing but sweet things. Crème brûlée cheesecake, a large fruit parfait, lychee sherbet, mint and chocolate ice cream, a slice of pound cake and a box of strawberry mochi to go was a lot by anyone standards, and since it was all off of the 'couple's menu' everything was half off (which was probably why he decided to drag him there). The only thing the blonde ordered was a cup of lychee tea, which he sipped on slowly as he watched the raven haired male eagerly awaiting his order. He was little kid, fidgeting while watching every waitress that passed them, and to this Flynn couldn't help give off a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"You and your sweets, I've never seen anyone so excited over sugar. Aren't you afraid of getting fat?"

"Meh, I have a good metabolism and I work out."

"I can see that."

"Oh? Admiring my body?"

Flynn nearly chocked on his tea because of this comment, coughing a bit to loosen the liquid that had gone down the wrong pipe. Goddammit…he walked right into that one…The raven haired male merely laughed at him, Flynn completely unable to get mad at him because it was totally his fault. After calming himself down the other male's order finally came, and he had never seen one person's eyes sparkle so much.

The first thing he devoured was the sherbet, which was just as fragrant as the blonde's tea. Since it was only two scoops he took it out in a single minute, moving onto the mint ice cream once done. Much like the sherbet there wasn't much, which was probably why he coupled it with the pound cake, killing two birds with one stone. The cheesecake was passed onto him, because Yuri apparently overestimated how much he could eat and still have room for the main dish, the parfait. Flynn really didn't mind, finding the dessert to be rather delicious and he thought about ordering one to take home.

And then Yuri came to the parfait. He really couldn't help but smile as he watched the raven haired male eat spoon full after spoon full of fruit, cream, ice cream and jellies, the sheer happiness on his face becoming contagious. Reaching over the blonde wiped a small bit of cream off of Yuri's cheek using his thumb, telling him that he was making a mess of himself as he did so. While pulling his hand back he noticed that the raven haired male was giving him an odd look, digits ghosting over the spot where his hand previously was.

"Yuri…?" He asked hesitantly, not really sure what was going through his head.

"S-Sorry, it's just…no one ever done that to me before…"

Shit…he was doing it again…Yuri was now staring off through the window next to them, his eyes reflecting absolutely nothing as he completely stopped joyful eating. All the happiness that he been radiating off of him was gone now, the blonde feeling nothing but distance from the other male. Flynn really should've kept his hands to himself, if he had then the raven haired male wouldn't have looked like he did…so he needed to do something and take responsibility…

But what? He wasn't the spontaneous type, nor did he want to be, because it meant him making a fool of himself…but this time around he felt it was okay to play the fool. Reaching over he pulled Yuri forward, briefly brushing their lips together before pressing forward, lips completely connecting. It was a bit sad that the first thing he thought was how much he wanted to try the café's parfait after tasting it on the other male's lips, not that fact that he was kissing another male in public, oh no, he was thinking about food. How pathetic was he? He'd been bitching and morning about Yuri _not_ kissing him most of the afternoon, and now that he was actually getting what he wanted he wasn't focused on it at all!

God he'd have to punish himself later on for his stupidity…maybe another hour of seiza-style sitting would do it.

The only knowledge he knew about kiss he had overheard from the other people in his class during high school (everyone in college just talked about screwing he'd come to learn), but it was very little…but regardless of this knowledge was knowledge. So what better time for him to put that knowledge to good use? Tilting his head to the slide ever so slightly he ran fingers along the other male's neck, stopping upon reaching his shoulder which he gripped slightly. Yup, that was about all he knew…any attempts he might've made from then on would've just felt awkward, not to mention the raven haired male would've sense how much effort he was putting into it and laugh his ass off.

Slowly he parted, noticing the completely stunned look on the other male's face as he sat back down. Flynn opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when he found that he couldn't find a single thing to say that would progress the situation. Yuri must've felt the same since he went right back to eating his parfait, the blonde taking this as a hint to move on and. He tried to, but he was painfully uncomfortable.

And oh how uncomfortable and awkward it was, the two of them pretty much staying silence, Yuri texting away on his phone while he mentally beat himself up. Playing the fool no longer seemed like a good idea…in fact an extra two hours of seiza-style sitting seemed like a good idea. Since the night didn't seem to be going anywhere it was probably best for them to head home, which they did, in complete silence. It wouldn't have been so bad if Yuri had lived in another apartment complex since he really needed to just get away from the situation, but no, Fate decided to be a dick and set their apartment right next to each other…

Flynn had to endure the uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding the two of them _all the way back to their complex_. Screw Fate…just…screw it.

"Um…" Flynn finally said, breaking the awkward silence that had been building up around them. The raven haired male finally put his phone away, Flynn completely unsure what he was supposed to say after getting the other male's full attention.

"About the, um, kiss…sorry for springing it on you like that, I just…I mean-"

Flynn really didn't need to finish since the other male pulled him forward by his collar, wrapping his arms around his neck as he roughly pressed their lips together. The blonde was obviously taken aback but he recovered surprisingly quickly, pinning the raven haired male against the wall between their rooms as he returned the kiss while deepening it. They parted every now and then for air, but it was only for a slit second before going at it once more. Yuri's fingers were running through his hair while his own hand was braced against the wall, the other wrapped tightly around the other's waist.

This was much better than his half-assed attempted in the café, his mind completely blank as his senses were overwhelmed with the raven haired male. The sweet taste of his lips, the small sounds he made when he nibbled on his bottom lip (Flynn didn't know he knew that one), the feeling of heated skin again his fingers as he rubbed his lower back, the glimpses of his flushed face every now and then when he opened his eyes…everything was Yuri, _Yuri_ , _**Yuri**_ , _**YURI**_. How could one person completely take him over like that? It was almost sick and wrong how he had fallen to the raven haired male's will so easily, but it had happened…

And he was completely okay with this development…

When they finally let go of one another the blonde couldn't help but pant, finally taking in both his and Yuri's disheveled state. God had they really been going at it that hard? That seemed to be the case…and as he began to straighten himself out a strong feeling of embarrassment began to overcome him. He knew very well that people made out while in a relationship, but since his and Yuri's was such an odd one he wasn't really sure if what they had done was okay. Sure he got an odd feeling in his gut and chest whenever he became too close, but this feeling was far too vague for him to really call it attraction.

"Heh, it's about time you took the initiative," The raven haired male started as he regained his composure, "I thought I'd have to do everything in this relationship."

"…This is a relationship…right?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I feel pretty bad if we did all of this and we don't even feel a thing for the other person…"

"Hm…so then would it be better if I said 'I love you'?"

"Only if you mean it…"

"I do mean it."

When the raven haired male was an inch away from his face he held his breath, and when Yuri said 'I love you' his chest tightened uncomfortably. He wasn't lying…Flynn could see it in his eyes, the amount of conviction they held was a bit startling at first, but then he remembered the other male never did anything half-assed. He was the kind of person that _never_ had to think before he acted, because he knew that he was right and that was all that mattered. His heart was in his words, so all Flynn could really do was accept them.

"So do you love me?" Yuri asked, backing up a bit, but not enough for the blonde to really have space to himself.

"I guess I do…I mean I get this weird feeling whenever I'm around you and my chest hurts whenever you're too close…I've never felt that before with anyone, and- what the hell is so funny?"

"Y-You sound like a character out of a bad shoujo manga! Oh my god, I didn't think anyone really talked like that!" Yuri just laughed harder, so much so that Flynn could feel his cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"I-I'm being serious, Yuri!"

"Sorry, I can't take anyone who talks like a fifteen year old girl seriously."

Oh god, now he had doubled over on the floor, laughing even harder and if the blonde looked close enough he swore he was crying. He was such…an ass…

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm sorry, don't go!" Yuri said as the other male roughly opened his door, the raven haired male still laughing but looked as if he was trying to control himself, "Can't you just say it a different way?"

"…Fine…I think I love you, you goddamn asshole…"

"And I know I love you, you high school girl."

The two of them were so screwed up…maybe it'd work out that way…


	3. Third Thread: Sukiyaki Shuffle

This was not going to work out, and the worst part was it was far too late to back out, run home with his tail between his legs while never looking back. But now there was nothing he could do…so as he stood in front of his cousin's apartment, Yuri giving him a confused look, he could only curse.

Flynn had an entire week to really think over what would've happened if he brought the raven haired male over to Guy's place, but since he was so heavily distracted it was a wonder he could really focus on anything other then school. He had three exams that week so of course his constant studying stressed him out behind belief, and the only thing that took the tension away was the other male dragging him away for a make-out session or dragged him out of the apartment to just walk around Shibuya until they found something to do. The blonde always put up minimal resistance, because truth be told he was tried…and he wanted Yuri to make him feel better.

As time went on he found that this want was completely rational, because at first it was a little frightening how much wanted to touch the other male. Well, the fact that it came so suddenly was what had really scared him. He was just sitting in his room working, Yuri casually lying on his bed while eating stick after stick of pocky (which is told him not to do), and then he sudden urge to look over at the other came over him without warning. Flynn decided to finally give in, thinking nothing of it, but when he did he found his eyes lingering far longer than he expected. He had seen the other male like this hundreds of times, so why was he trying to memorize every curve of his body?

He didn't get a chance to since Yuri took notice of him, smirking as he removed himself from the bed and walked over to him, removing his glasses (Flynn only wore them when he studied) before kissing him. His want was being fed, hands touching whatever exposed skin they could grasp…and maybe a little under the shirt fondling just for good measure. It was intoxicating, but he always managed to stop himself before his hands did something he'd regret. Yuri always took great joy in reminding how much he had changed during their two months together…

Oh yes, he had changed…

He never noticed it before but apparently he was somewhat of a prude, getting extremely uncomfortable whenever the raven haired male did anything remotely intimate with him. But now Flynn didn't even flinch at most of the things Yuri did, though the things he said was a completely different problem. He never noticed how tense he was in the past until the raven haired male pretty much forced him to relax, his entire body letting out one big sigh that he had been holding in unknowingly. Upon thinking about it he had a lot to be tense about in the past, from his parent's problems, school work and…just life in general…god everything just stressed him out.

It was pretty bad that he didn't notice it at all, and if he had gone through life completely oblivious he probably would've collapsed or worse yet ended up in the hospital. So he probably should've thanked Yuri for making him realize such a fatal flaw about himself, but he'd probably be teased again which would completely ruin the mood. He had found that the raven haired male had a habit of making light of the situation whenever they became mildly serious, and Flynn wasn't sure if this was just him being an ass or if it was some kind of defense mechanism…he actually hoped it was the latter.

If it was then that meant the mystery that was Yuri Lowell would only deepen, because the blonde still didn't know a thing about him. Was it wrong that he had gone a whole two months without finding out about anything personal that dealt with the other male? Maybe, but then again Flynn was the kind of person who didn't pry into the live of others unless asked to…and Yuri certainly hadn't asked him.

The one interesting thing he did learn about the raven haired male was that when it came to exams he always seemed remarkable calm. It was one of the few times he actually sat away from him, eyes completely forced on his test as he tapped his pencil against the table to whatever beat was playing in his ears. Yuri liked to listen to music while he worked, which was fascinating to the blonde since he couldn't work with so much as the radio on low. Every so often he'd glance over at the other male to see if he was doing okay, and ever time he did he was relived that he didn't seem stressed at all.

Flynn had a few concerned when it came to the raven haired male testing; he really wanted him to do well but since he had never seen him so much as pick up a pencil to study he had his doubt, though as always Yuri reassured he'd be completely fine. So all he had to do was believe in him…which he had a problem with sometimes but he still tried. He really wanted the raven haired male to move up in the educational ranks with him, because he didn't want to leave him behind…and he didn't dare tell Yuri this.

Once the three hour testing exam was over the raven haired male always clung to him, saying that he had been 'deprived of him for long enough' so they needed to make up for lost time. And they did. Flynn had pretty mixed feeling about making out in front of his friends…well, really just Estelle since she liked to ogle them a bit too much. It was really unnerving. He had to stop once, trying his best to not let himself sound irritated as he asked her what in the world was so interesting about watching two men kiss, to which she replied that it was just in her 'fujoshi' nature. It was sad that he had to look that word up just to find out it's meaning, and even worse when he actually _did_ find its meaning.

Maybe it was better if he didn't tell his friends about his personal life…though Yuri kind of ruined that for the both of them. Things became really bad when Estelle brought out the laptop, showing off her collection of 'boy love' picture with such glee that it almost mimicked the raven haired male when he ate sweets. Both he and Rita sat over to the side, wanting little to do with whatever was going on in the all too enthusiastic girl's little BL bubble she had built up. Okay, so maybe he was still a prude, just not when Yuri was involved.

The raven haired male on the other hand just sat next to her, head cocked sideways with a confused, almost intrigued look on his face. Flynn started to question the other male's sanity whenever he pointed to the screen, turning to him with a far too smug smile on his face while saying 'we should try that move one day'. Good god they haven't even had sex yet and he was already picking out positions for them to try out…At least he had Rita to talk to, who called the two of them perverts for looking at such things in public.

The idea of sleeping with the other male was a bit too much for him, mainly because he had just finished grappling with the 'do I love him?' issue. Saying 'I think' didn't seem good enough to him, so Flynn spent many a nights awake in bed, wondering if his own feelings were true or if he was just playing the role Yuri wanted him to. The blonde certainly didn't hate Yuri, even if some of things he did drove him up a wall, but that seemed like a completely normal part of any relationship since he was sure one was not supposed to like every aspect of their partner.

All of his guessing and sleepless nights came to an end when a certain incident took place, and Flynn would admit that maybe things got a little out of hand and that he probably should've controlled the situation a little better. The raven haired male had ran off somewhere during lunch, the blonde not thinking much of it until their next class started and Yuri was nowhere in sight. It was a bit bothersome when he wasn't around, so the blonde decided to go look for him. After twenty minutes of pure searching and five minutes of asking around he managed to find the raven haired male in the courtyard talking to someone, or really he was being yelled at by one of his old 'acquaintances' (he dare not call them friends again).

It was when he saw said 'acquaintance' strike the raven haired male across the face did he intervene, quickly crossing the length of the courtyard to punch the shit out of the raven haired male's attacker. Sure he could've simply dragged Yuri away or for that matter tried to defuse the situation and try to figure out what the hell was going on, but…he just saw red. There was just something about watching Yuri get hit that made all rationality inside of him disappear, leaving him with nothing but one raw emotion…anger. He hated that person…hated that they had laid a hand on the person he-…It was then that he finally stopped, allowing the battered person to flee like the dog they were.

Flynn hadn't even realized he was on kneeling on the ground until he finally calmed himself down, tensing a bit when he felt hands on his shoulder, the raven haired male soon leaning against his back in a gentle manner. It was certainly different…but having the other male's heat against him wasn't an unpleasant thing. Reaching back he touched his hand, not really sure what he should've said in the situation but soon found that nothing _needed_ to be said. The blonde understood now…the protection he felt for Yuri in that moment stemmed from another emotion…one had been wrestling with for far too long.

It almost made him laugh slightly, especially since the conclusion was so simple. He…loved Yuri Lowell, so much so that he was willing to risk suspension and his own reputation for him. For Flynn that was a pretty big risk, but apparently the raven haired male was worth such a thing. From that point on the raven haired male picked up the habit of calling him his 'knight', something Flynn wasn't sure if he liked or not since it didn't appear that the other male was joking around with him. There was genuine admiration in Yuri's eyes whenever he called him that, so he allowed it to slide, though a few times he really did think that the raven haired male was just messing with him.

By the time they were through with their exams Flynn thought they deserved a little rest, and as if he was reading his mind he got a call from his cousin asking if he'd come over for the long weekend. This was the exact moment the blonde really should've been thinking about what he was about to do; bringing Yuri with him was pretty much the equivalent of introducing one's lover to their parents, which was a big step in a relationship (or so he had read). There was a nagging feeling that he was missing something big while he was on the train, though upon stepping in front of Guy's door it hit him full force.

He was about to introduce the raven haired male to his only family in Japan…

"Uh, Flynn?" Yuri started, a slightly confused tone on his voice, "Are you gonna knock or should I?"

"S-Sorry, I…Maybe we should go back…"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't tell him you were coming with me…"

"So?"

He didn't seem to get it…

"It's not like you're taking me to see your parents."

Okay, maybe he did understand, if only a little, but Flynn still had his doubts. Guy was an easy person to get along with; he enjoyed the company of others and was always willing to do whatever he could to be a good host. The problem was that he liked to tease him sometimes, and with Yuri there he'd probably bring up things about his past that Flynn would rather not have come up. It wasn't anything horrible, but the blonde would rather not be reminded of the time he had forgotten to change into his summer uniform in high school one year, so he was pretty much the only dumbass in school walking around with the wrong uniform.

Things like that could've stayed in the past…

"So what are we gonna do? I don't mind going back, but I'm sure your cousin will be disappointed." The raven haired male said as he put a hand on his hip, all the while looking fairly neutral about the whole situation. No…it didn't seem fair to Guy if he just up and left, especially since they were already standing in front of his door.

So with a long sigh the blonde instead decided to brace for whatever was to come, because he might've known his cousin but in such a foreign situation he didn't know him well enough. He knocked three times before waiting, a small knot forming in his stomach as his nerves began to get the better of him. It was just Guy goddammit…he had taken care of him during his stay in Japan, so what did it matter that he cracked a few jokes here and there and brought out embarrassing topics? He had enough dirt on the other blonde to put up some kind fight in the end…

Oh…there was something he probably should've told Yuri about Guy, it being another factor that made him want to turn tail…

"Yuri, um…about my cousin…he-"

"Flynn! I was wondering when you'd get here!"

Flynn nearly had the wind knocked out of him when his cousin pulled him into a tight bear hug, the younger blonde desperately trying to wiggle his way out of it with little to no success. After a couple of second he decided to give up, knowing that if he wanted out he'd have to just wait until Guy was done.

"Oh, who's this?" The older blonde asked, finally letting up on his 'hug' (more like vice grip).

"T-This is Yu-"

"Yuri Lowell, his princess, now would you please let go of my knight?"

Well if Flynn was his knight it only made sense that the raven haired male was his princess…this, however, didn't stop him from staring at him like he said something taboo. It was always fascinating to see how amazingly blunt Yuri was about their relationship, because most people would've been blushing or shying away or just doing something normal people did when talking about being in love. But the raven haired male did none of it; in fact he did the polar opposite of it…act like it didn't matter to him at all.

Upon really reflecting on it…it kind of ticked him off…but then again the raven haired male had shown him in private that it did. Whenever they'd kiss there was that (very) brief moment where he saw that small tint of pink in Yuri's cheeks and that always captivating love struck look in his eyes, it was obvious he felt something. Even as fleeting as the moment was it was so very amusing to watch.

"I see," Guy started as he let go of the younger blonde, allowing himself a small chuckle as he bowed, "I wasn't aware I was in the presence of royalty, please, allow me to apologize and allow you entry to my small, but humble, home."

Yuri didn't say anything at first, the stunned look on his face so priceless that the younger blonde really wished he could've taken a picture. Upon finally regaining some of his composure the raven haired male merely gave his cousin a small 'of course' before walking inside, Flynn following right behind him while trying his best to not say a word. They took their shoes off in the genkan before proceeding any further into the apartment, a habit Flynn didn't have trouble picking up when he moved to the country. It wasn't a shock when Yuri asked if all of his family members looked alike, but he was stunned when the raven haired male asked if Guy was always that 'weird'.

Yuri calling someone else weird? Yeah, he allowed himself to laugh at that. This earned him a not so light jab in the side by the other male, Yuri's 'serves you right' comment and the fact that he turned away from him making the blonde suspect that the other was either blushing or pouting…both of which he wanted to see. Once the front door was properly closed and locked, Guy escorted them to into the living room were they were greeted by two other people. Right…he was supposed to tell Yuri about this…

"Flynn-chan! You really did come!"

And for the second time in a span of less than five minutes he was hugged again, but at least this time he could breathe. His cousin was a nice guy, maybe a little _too_ nice given his current relationship status. He was very much taken, and his taker just happened to be twins. Yes…Guy was dating two different people at the same time…and they were okay with it. The story went that he had met the two in high school, Guy being a third year while the twins were only first years.

The 'youngest', Luke, introduced himself first, Guy saying that they hit it off rather quickly because of his peppy personality. The 'oldest' twin, Asch, was much more standoffish, preferring be off in a corner by himself then socialize with Guy or anyone else for that matter. Guy said he always had fun when the two of them were around, especially in the beginning since he liked to find all of the difference between the two (his cousin had odd habits).

Most of it was hair related like Asch's whose was a shade of red darker than his brother's, the older twin admitting that he dyed it to differentiate himself from Luke. Also when the older twin had his bangs down (he usually wore them up) his part was to the left while his brother's to the right. Even with all differences in their personalities and looks they did have one major thing in common…they both loved Guy, even if they have their own ways of showing it they did. None of this really came out until his cousin was in his last year of college, the older blonde trying his best to deal with his own feelings for the twins.

Form the there the story became a little odd, Flynn finding it a bit hard to believe that anyone would _literally_ fight over Guy let alone coming to the conclusion that it was okay for both of them to date him, but then again stranger things had happened. Like his meeting with Yuri for one…Currently the person who had wrapped his arms around him was Luke, the two of them getting along upon learning that both of them had little to no talent when it came to cooking. Of course there was the whole 'he looked like Guy' thing that the 'younger' twin found so fascinating, which just furthered their friendship.

Yes, they were just friends, and he probably should've told Yuri this since he was glaring at the other male.

"And who would this be?" Yuri asked, voice filled with both irritation and suspicion as he crossed his arms.

"This is one of Guy's boyfriends, I tried telling you they'd probably be over here." The younger blonde said as he finally pried Luke off of him, something he was sure the raven haired male was happy about.

"And I'm the better boyfriend too- Ow!" The younger twin began, but was interrupted when a cup came colliding into his head.

"Like hell you're the better boyfriend…" Asch said in a rather bored tone from his position on the couch, his intense gaze falling on his duplicate as a form of intimidation. That look seemed to tick the younger redhead off, so much so that he threw his own intimidating glare right back at him.

God where they really about to get into it? It seemed that was the case, Luke walking over and starting an argument Flynn really didn't care to hear. So he just escorted the raven haired male over to the kotatsu that sat in the middle of the room, making sure Yuri didn't get hit with anything in the process. When asked if they always fought like that he merely nodded, the blonde peeling one of the oranges that sat on the table as he explained that it was just 'who they were'. The two of them always found things to bicker endlessly about, be it who would make dinner or who would have alone time with Guy that day, but luckily the younger blonde had learned how to drown out the long haired redheads rather effectively.

"Come on you two," His cousin said, finally stepping into to pull them apart, "We have company, so could you try to hold off the fighting for just this weekend?"

They made a 'tch' sound before agreeing with the older blonde, the three of them taking a seat at the kotatsu soon after. Flynn braced himself…he knew what was coming next…the questions. After all how could they not ask him anything? He had walked into the apartment with someone they didn't know, and on top of that the enigma had introduced himself as his boyfriend.

"So, how did you two meet?" Guy asked, the younger blonde opening his mouth to answer but Yuri beat him to the punch.

"Fate brought us together."

"Fate?"

"Yup, with matching cell phone straps."

Luke looked extremely interested in what Yuri had to say, Asch had better things to be doing like mindless staring at the TV and Guy just keep his neutral face on even as the raven haired male began to explain their meeting in detail. The younger blonde already knew Yuri would be doing most of the talking so he it didn't bother him too much, though he did make sure that the raven haired male told the truth since he didn't want Guy to get the wrong idea about their relationship.

All the while Yuri leaned against him against his shoulder, both arms wrapped possessively around his one as he continued to speak. He had been held by the other numerous times, but this felt…different, and it didn't take him too long to figure out why. From the moment Luke had hugged him the raven haired male had been on edge, probably due to the jealous that had flared up inside of him. Yes, Yuri was jealous. It was rather funny, because every time either redhead began to talk to him the grip Yuri had on his arm would tighten. It was a pretty interesting since he never took the other male for the jealous type, but once again it all came down to the fact that he knew nothing about him.

"Well it's about time for dinner," Guy said as he stood, "Any suggestions?"

"Beef!"

"Chicken…"

And the two were thrown right back into another intense staring contest, Flynn merely sighing as he watched them. It was then that Yuri suggested that they have sukiyaki, explaining that that way the twins could have the meat they wanted without then fighting and everyone else could eat in peace without someone getting pissed off because they didn't get what they wanted. That seemed to do the trick since both Luke and Asch finally broke their gaze, each of them saying that they didn't mind the idea.

So the people able to handle a knife were off to the kitchen, leaving both him and Luke to talk amongst themselves. Guy had tried to convince the raven haired male to stay since he was a guest, but Yuri just told him that he 'knew what Flynn liked' which pretty much shut his cousin up.

"He really likes you." The younger redhead said as he placed his chin on the table, smiling at Flynn as he did so, "Its nice seeing Flynn-chan in love."

"Y-Yeah, though Yuri can be a handful sometimes."

"Heh, Guy says that about us all the time."

"I can imagine."

Luke just laughed a bit at this, and it was a good thing he knew this because it was a rather hard thing to deny. The younger redhead then pointed out that he seemed rather relaxed compared to when they had last seen one another, and Flynn couldn't help but agree. He told the other male that when around Yuri he just felt a lot more at ease than he did before their meeting, all the while the younger blonde noticed himself smiling. He always seemed to when he spoke about the raven haired male, even when he spoke about the things that annoyed him he found himself doing the very same.

He really did love him…no one had ever made him feel so light, like everything else didn't matter as long as the raven haired male was with him. Yes, he knew it sounded cheesy and make him seem like a 'high school girl' (goddamn Yuri for calling him that), but it was the only way for him to describe the odd lightheaded feeling he'd get when around Yuri. Luke had a goofy look on his face as Flynn spoke to him, and when the blonde asked about it the younger twins just answered that he was just enjoying listening to him talk about someone else so fondly. Flynn couldn't help but blush at this. It was then that the redhead suddenly became deep in thought, but before Flynn could ask anything he suddenly sprung up, a huge grin on his face as he spoke.

"Oh yeah, have you done him yet?"

Flynn didn't know it was possible to swallow a whole orange slice, but he did just after hearing Luke's statement.

"W-What? No! We haven't done anything like that yet!" Flynn shouted slightly, trying his best to not cough anymore than he already had.

"Why not? It's going on three months with you two together, right? I think it's about time you make a move." The younger redhead said as he sat back up, crossing his arm and giving him an expression that just screamed 'I'm right'.

"W-We'll do it when we're ready! T-There's no rush…"

"I guess…but the sooner the better."

"Luke-"

"Oh, I know! You two can do it in the extra bedroom."

"Luke-!"

"Obviously I mean later on tonight since, you know, doing it now would be a little weird since Yuri's cooking-"

"For the love of god Luke, I'm not screwing Yuri!"

"Well…didn't expect to hear that coming from you."

The younger blonde quickly shut his mouth as his eyes fell on the subject of their conversation, Flynn completely sure all of the color had drained from his face. He really did like Luke, really he did, but he could seriously strangle him for the shit he said sometimes. Since he had pretty much embarrassed himself to such a level he didn't think possible, Flynn kept to himself, only answering when he was spoken to rather than being an active part of the conversation.

The set up for dinner wasn't too hard; a hot plate was set up in the middle of the table, and on top of that was place a large pot filled with beef broth (at least Flynn thought it was beef broth…he didn't want to ask). As the broth boiled various ingredients were added such as thin slices of beef and chicken, enokitake mushrooms, tofu, Chinese cabbage, watercress, chopped leeks, udon noodles, fish cakes, carrots and just for some flavor a little sake. Of course the younger redhead whined about the addition of mushrooms since he didn't like them, but his brother just told him to 'shut up' and just not eat it.

Flynn just there nibbling on whatever object his chopsticks fell on, desperately trying not to look over at the raven haired male…but of course he was failing. What the hell was he supposed to say to him? 'Oh sorry, I didn't mean to say that I don't wanna sleep with you, I was just telling Luke to shut the hell up because he talks to damn much'? Yeah, that seriously wasn't going to fly with Yuri. Looking over once more he tried to read the other's expression, but it was pretty hard to when he was interacting with the redheads, Guy occasionally interjecting with a question or comment directed at the raven haired male. He seemed to be enjoying himself, though he did notice him grimace once in a while when eating something.

He allowed his eyes to follow Yuri's chopsticks, noticing that he pretty much picked at everything, though he did seem to be trying his best to avoid one particular ingredient.

"You don't…like watercress?" Flynn asked, finally earning the attention of the raven haired male.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah I don't like them too much. They taste too much like-"

"Radishes…" He finished for the other male, the two of them staring at one another with an unreadable look. So they had similar tastes, but that wasn't the reason Flynn just stared at the other male, the urge to laugh slightly bubbling inside of him.

It was the first time had learned something about Yuri from Yuri himself, not from observing the other male and noticing the little things he did, but from _**him**_. Even if it was a small and somewhat useless face, he still found it fascinating. In the past the thought of actually asking the raven haired male about his personal life didn't seem appealing to him, but now he had actually gotten a taste of it…he wanted more. But since too much questioning would cause Yuri to back off he decided to start off slow. But not today…he was far too busy riding on the high of having the raven haired male actually tell him something about himself to actually start.

"You seem rather…chipper…"Asch commented as he plucked another piece of meat from the pot, Flynn noticing him waiting for a reply before continuing.

"I-I do? I-I guess I just like hearing about Yuri." Flynn muttered, hoping the flushness in his cheeks was due to the heat from the pot and not because of his own embarrassment.

"Well, given how you two met it's understandable you wouldn't know that much about one another," Guy said as he finished off another mushroom, "But I'm sure it must be thrilling to learn new things about your lover."

"Sometimes it's better not knowing anything…" The raven haired male muttered, almost darkly, as he allowed his bangs to shield his face from the others. Flynn could only stare at the other eat, silently asking himself what the hell he had just heard. There was the obvious meaning behind the words, but then there was something else…something that made the blonde's stomach to churn in a disgusting manner.

But the worst part was that he didn't know what it was…

Dinner continued on without Yuri speaking all that much, the silence floating around the two so very uncomfortable even when others were speaking. Flynn wanted to hear Yuri's voice…even if what he said annoyed him, even if what he said embarrassed him…he wanted to hear it. It was then that he noticed the other male's stray hand under the table, and he wasted no time using it to his advantage. Reaching under the table he gently laced his fingers together with the other male's, the action apparently startling Yuri since Flynn saw him visibly jump.

The raven haired male didn't look over at him, though he was sure the other acknowledged him because of the small smile on his face and the fact that he had squeezed his hand. That was a little better and he even managed to start talking again, which seemed to relive Luke who had looked a bit concerned with the silence between the two of them. The younger redhead had taken a liking to Yuri, so much so that Flynn had to tell him to tone it down sometimes.

Asch seemed to enjoy teasing the raven haired in a not so nice manner, though the younger blonde didn't say anything since Yuri seemed to be holding up against him fairly well, the older twin having to back down because the color of his face was beginning to match his hair. It was fun to watch, and he couldn't help but wonder why he was so worried about the three of them meeting the raven haired male in the first place. Maybe they'd come over a little more often since he knew everything would be okay, and it wasn't like Guy's place was all that far from his.

He barely noticed it when everyone was finally done with dinner, both Luke and Yuri completely disappointed when Guy announced that he didn't have dessert. Since it had gotten a bit late Flynn decided to take a bath, knowing it'll do his body good and make him relaxed enough to sleep. So he walked into the bathroom and began to strip, pulling up a small stool once fully naked. The actual tube was only used for soaking, the actual cleaning taking place outside of it in a small area where one would lather up and rinse off before entering.

The younger blonde found this a little odd to get use to, especially the concept of public bathing. He felt so…exposed whenever he visited a public bathhouse, though Guy usually came with him so at least he had someone to talk to. Though this didn't stop him from covering his body (or at least trying to) when there, Flynn pretty much making it known to everyone around him that he wasn't use to it. Hell, he didn't even like changing in class for gym in high school, the whole thing shocking him to the point where he tried his best to completely skip out on gym when he was a first year.

His excuse didn't fly with the teacher so he still had to strip.

Taking a seat on a stool he began to lather himself up with the soap he had brought from home, making sure he got his hair since it had been a while since he had last washed it. It was probably because he was humming some song he had heard around Shinjuku that prevented him from hearing the door open, but he certainly heard it close, the younger blonde jumping at the sound. Near the door was none other than Yuri, who was nonchalantly stripping off his clothes like there was absolutely nothing wrong with his presence at all there at all. Flynn had a few words about that…

"Jesus Yuri! What the hell?" The younger blonde shouted as he tried to cover his privates with the small washcloth he had, a deep blush spreading across his face and down his neck.

"What? We're both guys, plus it saves water." The raven haired male said as he began to remove his boxers, Flynn quickly looking away and closing his eyes as he did so.

"J-Just wait for me to finish!"

"This way if quicker."

"But-!"

The blonde quickly stopped himself from speaking when he heard Yuri cross the short distance between them, a small lump forming in his throat preventing him from swallowing. This…this couldn't be happening…there was no way such a porn-ish scenario was really playing out before. He swore he had read how this would play out in lewd manga given to him by one of his male classmates as a graduation gift, something he had only looked through once because the second half involved tentacles. Luckily he was sure none of those were going to bust through the wall an molest Yuri, which would probably be really ero-

No! No! No! No! He was not going there!

"Hey, Flynn…"

Oh god…it was coming…Yuri was going to say something vulgar, something that would make his entire body stiffen…including a part of him he really wanted to remain soft.

"Is my body so unattractive that you won't even look at it?"

That…was unexpected…At this Flynn snapped his attention towards the other male, eyes wide and completely stunned that he could even say something like that. Yuri had his arms crossed, hair back in a loose bun, wearing a towel around his waist (thank god) and looking none too happy as he stared down at him. Yeah, this was not going to turn out like that manga had, and he let out a long sigh as he came to this realization. But a new problem had arisen…why the hell was Yuri looking at him like that?

"W-What? I think you're very attractive." Flynn said, knowing full well that the redness of his face was slowly spreading to his ears as well.

"Then why don't you wanna have sex with me?"

"H-Huh?"

"You said you didn't want to have sex with me to Luke."

Oh…that's what he was talking about. The blonde couldn't help but laugh at this slightly, which only made the other male's expression sour even further. What the raven haired male had overhead was nothing more than a misunderstanding, and upon telling him this he demanded an explanation, Yuri now a mere inch away from his face

"I just meant that I didn't want to have sex with you _here_. I-I really do find you attractive, a-and I do want us to have sex, just not now…it feels too early for that…" Flynn said as the blush on his face once again deepened, the raven haired male giving him an odd look as he backed up a bit.

"Well, I've never heard that one before," Yuri said as he laughed a bit, walking behind the blonde as he did so before kneeling down, "Such a romantic aren't you, Flynn."

"It sound like you're making fun of me- w-what are you doing?"

"Washing your back."

That was all fine and good, but the feeling of Yuri's hands against his bare skin was spreading a very unwanted sensation throughout his body. Flynn bit down on his bottom lip slightly, trying his best to control himself as the raven haired male's hands slide up and down his back. He tried keeping his mind off of it, mostly by doing long division in his head which seemed to do the trick, but a part of him always wandered over to that fact that _Yuri was touching him_.

"You seem to keep all of your tension here," Yuri started as he ran his hands along his shoulders, "And here."

He couldn't help but let out a small groan as he felt the other male began working on a single area of his back, kneading it in such a way that made him both wince and practically melt. God he was really good at this…

"Y-You're supposed to be washing my back not giving me a massage."

"Sorry, sorry," Yuri said with a small chuckle, hand finally leaving his body, "There, done."

"T-Thanks…um…do I have to do yours too…?" Flynn asked, a little hesitant about touching the other.

"Nah, I can mange on my own."

And with that he the raven haired male pulled up a stool behind him, the two of them sitting back to back as they continued washing themselves. Every now and then the other male's hair would brush up against his back, sending small chills down his spine in a rather nice way. Once he was sure he had gotten himself as clean as humanly possible, he rinsed himself off, making sure he didn't give Yuri any kind of show as he walked over and began soaking in the water.

The blonde let out a long sigh as he slide down into the hot, but oh-so-good, water, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to completely unwind. It didn't help at all that the day before their departure he had kendo practice, Flynn unfortunately having to train a few of the recruits who hit WAY too hard for his liking. Even through the padding he swore he had a bruise somewhere on his body, and even if there wasn't a mark his muscles were so goddamn sore. Baths always helped, always made him unwind and forget about the how much he had trained his ass off to earn all of the soreness his body held.

"Someone looks like they're enjoying themselves."

"If you were beaten with a wooden sword over and over again you'd be enjoying it too."

Yuri laughed at his comment, causing him to open one eye and watch as the other male became comfortable against his chest. Flynn tensed form the skin on skin contact, the blond having to wonder why the raven haired male lacked any sort of decency. There had to be more to it than just him not caring, because any normal person would've at least been blush to some extent, but no…Yuri seemed so calm.

It was a bit scary sometimes…

"Hey, Flynn…" The raven haired male began to mutter, Flynn a bit surprised at his tone, "You love me…right?"

"U-Um, yeah, I do-"

"Even if I'm a liar?"

He stared down at the other male, stunned that he'd actually say something like that.

"You're not a liar. Hell, you're probably the most honest person I've ever known. And…even if you were one…I know you'd have a very good reason to lie to me, because you're that kind of person."

Now Yuri was doing the staring. He looked surprised, the raven haired male slowly looking to the side before sinking into the water up to his nose. Was his…hiding? Covering his mouth Flynn tried his very best to stop himself from laughing, the sight far too amusing for his liking.

"You look like a frog." The blonde chuckled out, earning him a not so nice look from the other male.

"Shut up." The muttered before ducking back down into the water, the sight of him blowing bubble in the water like a little kid causing him to laugh even more. Reaching down he ruffled his hair, saying that he was only messing with him…though this was apparently the wrong move since Yuri bite his hand like a shark hunting for food. Yuri had a _very_ strong bite.

When finally through with their soaking, Yuri pretty much huffing at him whenever their eyes met, the two of them toweled off before slipping into their nightwear, the blonde being a good little boy and making sure he didn't peek over that the other. Flynn knew exactly what room was theirs to sleep in, a nostalgic feeling filling up his chest as he stepped inside. Nothing had changed about it since he barely filled it up with personal objects, though a few things like the single poster of the pop star he liked and one of the photos with him and his parents sitting on his empty dressed were still there.

It was then that he noticed it…

"Hey, Guy…" Flynn called out from his room, causing his cousin to appear in the doorway, "There's only one futon…"

"Sorry, I only had one extra so you two will have to share that one."

Didn't have an extra futon his ass…and the worst part was that Guy looked as if he wasn't trying to hide it at all. The younger blonde could only glare at him as he walked away, Flynn knowing he'd have to get him back for doing such a thing to him. The older blonde was the kind of person who liked to stick his nose into other people's personal lives and play matcher maker, or in this case he was attempting to bring both he and the raven haired male closer together.

Yuri might've come over to spend ungodly amounts of time in his apartment, but he had never once asked to spend the night let alone asked for the two of them to share the same bed. This wasn't sex so it wasn't like he could complain about it being too soon or anything like that, but the blonde couldn't help but feel nervous about the whole thing. God…he really wanted to leave and punch the daylights out of Guy for thinking this up, but the curious look on Yuri's face prevented him from doing so.

It was like he was lost in thought, not like the times when he'd zone out and just seem depressed, this time it actually looked like he was thinking of something. When he felt the other male take his wrist he didn't think much of it, but when he was flung on the futon, Yuri plopping down gracefully next to him, he quickly began to question the raven haired male's motives. Flynn really began to panic when the other male straddle his waist, inching his way closer to him until their lips pressed against each other.

He melted into it, pressing them closer as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist, loving the taste a freshly washed Yuri. Oh god, it was bliss…He nibble on the other male's lower lip before going back in for another rough kiss, the action earning a small groan from Yuri. But it was when he felt the raven haired male's hands moving along his chest that he knew things needed to stop immediately, so much so that he had to push Yuri away slightly, just enough for the two of them to part and make the other male sit up

"We have to stop." The blonde said as he kept his hands on Yuri's shoulders, just to make sure he didn't go back in and try anything.

"Why-? Oh…" The raven haired male smirked down at him, a small chuckle escaping his lips, "It was just a goodnight kiss, it's not like I'm seducing you or anything…unless you want me to."

"Yuri…what I said back in the bathroom still stands…"

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing." He said as he slide off of him, the raven haired male placing his head on his shoulder as the two of them lied next to one another.

It was odd having someone next to him while he was lying in bed, but as the blonde told himself over and over against that nothing would happen he began to feel a little better about the situation. Yuri was warm against his body, his soft hair a welcome sensation as he pressed his cheek against it. The two of them began to talk about unimportant things mostly just to pass the time, Yuri jokingly asking if him at some point if his cousin was bold enough to screw both of his boyfriend while they were in the apartment. He laughed at this comment, wondering too if Guy would be brave enough to commit such an act.

Sex…he had been thinking about it much more than he had in the past, it obviously having to do with the desires and urges he had towards the raven haired male as well as his new-found love for him. It was true he wanted throw the other male on his bed, ravish his body throughout the entire night while making him say his name over and over again. It was normal for him to want something like that, but what he wanted and what he should've done were two different things. He _wanted_ to screw Yuri into the bed sheets, but he _needed_ to calm down and wait until the both of them were ready before he jumped him.

Physically he was very much ready, but mentally…if it was really possible to have uncontrollable nose bleed from witnessing extremely gorgeous people like they did in anime…he'd probably die from blood loss if he ever _really_ saw Yuri naked.

Flynn must've dozed off at some point because the next thing he knew he was waking up; all the lights in the apartment completely off as he listened to the raven haired male's steady breathing, the sound rather calming. Reaching for his phone he decided to check the time, wanting to know exactly how long he had been asleep. He was a bit surprised to find that it was two in the morning, his body telling him that he probably should've taken himself back to sleep.

But before doing so he looked down, finding the raven haired male clinging to his waist with his cheek placed firmly against his chest. It was really a sight to behold, and since Yuri loved taking picture of him at unexpected moments he decided to take his own. Angling his phone just right he snapped a single picture of the sleeping beauty, taking note at the way he stirred in his sleep every so slightly before settling closer to him. He had seen him sleep countless time, but in this position with the two of them so close…he found his sleeping face captivating.

He stroked his hair, pulled him a little closer as he finally decided to give into his urge and fall back asleep…but not before saying:

"Oyasumi, Yuri…"


	4. Fourth Thread: Home

"You really don't mind me coming, right?"

"I already told you it was fine…"

From his tone, Flynn could tell that his presence was irritating the other male. He still had time to leave and catch the next train back to Guy's place, but he wanted to know where Yuri went every Sunday…He had caught him leaving his apartment a few times in the past, the blonde asking where he was off to but only ever receiving a small 'just out' before leaving. What really concerned him was that Yuri's whole demeanor changed whenever Sunday came around, the raven haired male acting rather aloof and irritable whenever he was around before disappearing to wherever it was he went for the day. The thought of tailing him had occurred to him, but if was caught there was no way in hell Yuri would forgive them.

And then there was the thought of him actually finding something out about the other male he shouldn't have know…he was sure that if he did Yuri would shun him. Hell, he might've moved out of their apartment complex just to get away from him. It was a bit extreme he knew, but given how secretive he was about the whole thing Flynn could easily assume that it was something he didn't want him knowing about _at all_. And that scared him…what if he was doing something illegal? Drugs maybe? No…that didn't seem like something Yuri would do, solely based on the fact that he was far too addicted to sugar to be addicted to anything else (other than him).

Maybe…he was seeing someone else…but that thought was quickly dashed since the raven haired male believed so wholeheartedly in 'Fate' to cheat on him with someone else. So then what was it? This was pretty much all he thought about Saturday night during dinner, Guy unfortunately bringing the beer out for everyone to drink. Flynn didn't like drinking too much, not because he found alcohol distasteful or the act of drinking disgusting, but because he could hold his alcohol better than the people he went drinking with. Since he had high tolerance for the stuff he was always left babysitting everyone who had fallen victim to the liquid's side-effects, which meant dealing with crying, vomiting, unwanted sexual advances, stripping and horrible karaoke sessions.

Being the dependable one wasn't all it was cracked up to be, but someone had to make sure nothing happened so better him than someone else. But he decided to indulge a little that day, Guy being the oldest in the room so he left the responsibility to him. Luke was a horrible drunk, so much so that he spent a good hour in the bathroom puking everything he had ingested that night, his mantra being that he would 'never drink again'. His cousin held his hair back while he rubbed his shoulder, Flynn curiously asking if the younger redhead would actually keep to what he was saying. The answer was a swift no.

Asch was a little better, though he had the habit of clinging to the older blonde as if he was doing to run off somewhere. When Guy actually did leave him alone to do something, like use the bathroom in peace, he would turn so depressed that it seriously looked like he was on the verge of tears. Actually witnessing the older redhead crying probably would've ruined the image he had of him, and he'd probably never bring it up in fear of Asch literally killing him.

Yuri on the other hand decided to skip on the alcohol, saying that he was as bad drunk and it was the last thing he wanted to see was him acting like an idiot. Flynn wondered about that…He noticed that the moment Guy brought out the beer the raven haired male became a little nervous; he inched away from it like it was going to attack him, and even managed to fend off all of Luke's attempts to get him to at least have a sip. Obviously he had some kind of past with the liquid, and given his reaction it was nothing good. But then again there was no way for him to be sure…because it wasn't like Yuri would give up such information so easily.

That irritated him…Even if it took a while for him to get drunk Flynn still knew there was one side-effect to him drinking…a shorter fuse. He tapped his fingers against the table as he thought about the very next day which annoyed him, mainly because he was sure the raven haired male was just going up and leave while he was still asleep, leaving him both empty and cold. It only took one night for him to figure out that he enjoyed the presence of the other male next to him, Flynn completely unaware of how cold he had been at night until the raven haired male slept against him.

The thought of waking up and not having Yuri there left a nasty taste in his mouth, but had he actually known where the hell he was going he probably wouldn't have been so upset. Finishing off the rest of his drink he stormed off into the bathroom, needing to cool his head before he actually decided to do anything. If he had asked Yuri about Sunday he probably would've made a scene, something he obviously didn't want to do even if he was in the presence of people he knew. The blonde needed to approach the subject when the raven haired male couldn't run away, because when things unintentionally began to pry into his personal life that was exactly what he did.

The blonde really hated seeing him retreat from him, like he wasn't worthy of knowing anything about him…like he didn't trust him. Being in a relationship was all about trust, right? But then again their relationship was so unorthodox that he wasn't sure what it was based on, other than the fact that the raven haired male believe so strongly that they were _supposed_ to be together. Flynn had finally accepted that there was some kind of divine intervention involved with the two of them hooking up, but the question still remained for him…why did Fate went them to meet at that moment? There had been plenty of opportunities beforehand like them bumping into each other in the hallway, or for that matter on the way out from their apartments.

Why had Fate made them pretty much ignore each other until he had lost his phone? Why was he _really_ supposed to be with Yuri? Such questions always plagued him from time to time because he honestly wanted to know the answers, but because he was dealing with the mysteries of the Universe Flynn knew he wouldn't be getting any answers anytime soon.

While soaking in the tube he was soon joined by the raven haired male, Flynn making sure his eyes wandered elsewhere while the other stripped and washed. Just to make it less awkward for him he decided a little small talk was in order, asking the other male trivial things like which shampoo was his favorite, which sweet did he like the most and if he was partial to any type of animal. He answered truthfully, saying that he liked the strawberry shampoo the most, that he had a hard time choosing a parfait over cake and that he liked dogs but was a bit disappointed that the complex didn't allow them.

He listened to all of this with great joy, loving the way the other male spoke when he talked about himself. The blonde couldn't help but blush a small bit when he asked Yuri what his favorite color was, Yuri responding with 'blue of course' while he smirked at him. Yeah, he should've seen that coming…When the two of them were done, the water hitting all the right spots on his sore body, the raven haired male announced that he wasn't quite ready for bed yet. Guy was too busy nursing both of the redheads, so that pretty much left the two of them alone in the living room.

The raven haired male decided to watch a bit of late night TV, which Flynn found fascinating since he had never viewed any program after ten o'clock. Japanese television after ten was just, to be blunt, weird, with shows titles like _Takashi's Super Fun Late Night Show_ , _Ultimate Elimination Challenge_ and _Beat Down Angel Crème-chan_ he had to wonder what else he'd see if he stay up later. Yuri apparently knew a lot of the shows they skimmed through, sometimes humming along to the theme song if they found something he really liked. This made the blonde question just how late he stayed up on a daily basis, to which Yuri answered that he usually didn't get a lot of sleep at night.

That really did explain why he slept so much during the day…but when he asked about just why that was, the raven haired male fell silent. So it was one of those topics…since they were already treading in that area he decided to go a little further, Flynn hesitating a bit before he asked where Yuri always seemed to disappear to on Sundays around three. He didn't look at him, only muttering that it was nothing for him to worry about since it was his business. That hurt…Reaching over he gently grabbed the other male's hands, instantly getting his attention as he told him that anything dealing with him was _his_ business as well.

Before Yuri could make some smartass little comment about the situation like he usually did, he pulled him foreword, kissing him hard so that the words he wanted to say would be lost. Was he being unreasonable? Yes…he was backing the raven haired male into a corner without any form of escape. But this needed to be done…because he wanted to understand Yuri, wanting to know why he felt it necessary to keep things from him. Upon parting the other male looked to the side, the glow of the television illuminating his face to he could see the faint shade of pink on his cheeks. Yuri breathlessly muttered that his tactics were unfair, and before he could say anything else Flynn asked if he could come along with him on Sunday.

Yuri didn't look at him, merely nipping at his bottom lip as a look a deep thought crossed his face. Flynn allowed this, wanting him to have as much time to think it through as he needed. When he was given a small 'I'll tell you tomorrow' the blonde decided to go with it, knowing that was as much of an answer as he was going to get. After that Yuri kept some distance between the two of the, not saying a word as the night continued on. It was a little disheartening, but he knew the other male wasn't doing this to punish him. He just needed some space to think, Flynn completely unsure what was going through that head of his.

It wasn't until the two of them were walking their the extra bedroom did Yuri finally do something, the blonde having to stop upon feeling the light tug on the back of his shirt. He turned slightly to find the other male looking as if he wanted to say something, but he soon closed his mouth before giving him a small smile. ' _Oyasumi_ ' was all he said before entering the room, Flynn noticing that when the two of them lied in bed that the other male held him much tighter than before.

To say his behavior was a bit concerning would be an understatement, because one of the most concerning things about Yuri were his mood swings. For him to go from upbeat and cocky to silent and withdrawn was a hard thing to watch…But in order for him to deal with the problem he needed to understand the 'why', something the raven haired male gave him a hard time with constantly. Flynn kept telling himself 'baby steps', because in such a delicate situation timing was everything. He, however, did have one issue about prying too deeply into Yuri's past…what if he learned something devastating about him? What if it was so horrible that he wouldn't be able to even look at the other male?

When the time came he'd find out…but he knew that whatever it was Flynn couldn't turn him back on Yuri…

He awoke that morning slightly groggy, the sunlight beaming through the blinds not helping the slightest. But before he could really gather himself he felt something was amiss…and it didn't take him long to figure out just what it was. He was cold…Quickly sitting up he looked around the room, not finding anyone else around as panic began to set in. Yuri couldn't have…he wouldn't have just left without telling him…right? Sprinting out of the room he prayed that he was wrong, that Yuri had merely stepped out for a minute and he'd be back any minute now. The raven haired male wouldn't do anything without giving him a proper answer…

Just as he was about to sprint past the kitchen he managed to stop himself as an all too familiar smug voice caught his attention, Flynn quickly peeking in to find the raven haired male making breakfast with his cousin. Letting out a sigh he walked in, earning an ' _ohayo_ ' from the both of them as they continued cooking. The blonde was so relived as he sat down at the table, placing his head down as he thanked all of his stars that Yuri hadn't left without him. He didn't need to question where Luke and Asch were, the obvious answer being that they were in Guy's room recovering from their drunkenness.

For breakfast they had onigiri, miso soup and tamagoyaki (basically a sweet rolled omelet), but for the redhead they were given rice porridge since it was easy to eat and would full them up quickly. For the most part not a lot was said during breakfast, his cousin once again leaving the two of them to tend to the twins. Flynn wanted to say something, glancing over at the other male every so often, but…what could he say? It seemed wrong to inquire if he had made a decision yet, because it was Yuri who said he'd tell him if he could come alone. Saying anything before the fact would make him sound like a spoiled brat that wanted an answer before one was actually formed.

So all he could do was wait…though he didn't have to wait long.

When he was finally finished with breakfast the raven haired male grabbed the bottom of his shirt, much like he had the previous night. Yuri didn't look over at him as he spoke, which was rather disconcerting because he really wanted to see the expression on the other male face as he told him he could come along with him. After that the raven haired male demeanor towards him completely changed; every time they were around one another he seemed irritated, like it would've been better if the two of them were on completely different sides of the Earth. Guy asked him if anything had happened between the two of them, and he really couldn't answer since he wasn't sure.

Was Yuri…really that upset about him coming along? Around two thirty the two of them began getting ready, the raven haired male telling him that he needed to wear something nice. Where exactly were they going? But he didn't ask, in fear that the other male's mood would sour even more. The only thing he told his cousin was that they'd probably be back later, though he wasn't quite sure when 'later' was or if they'd really be back. He walked behind Yuri the entire time, noticing that if he became too close the other would speed up.

The train ride back to their part of Tokyo wasn't long, and once off Yuri didn't waste any time getting to their destination. It was a sweets shop…He really wanted to ask if this was really the place he needed to look 'nice' for, because if so the raven haired male's addiction was far worse than he had imagined. But he remained silent as the two of them walked into the store, an older woman greeting the two of them as they did so. She seemed to know Yuri, which wasn't all that surprising, the blonde watching as the two of them spoke. They held a short conversation before the raven haired male purchased a box of strawberry mochi, Flynn finally getting enough courage to ask if that was all they were out there for.

Yuri merely looked over and muttered a small 'don't be stupid' as he continued to walk, Flynn flinching a bit as the tone the other male used. Okay, he needed to do something…because Yuri's salty mood was starting to get to him. He could understand if he knew why the other male was treating him so badly, but since he wasn't given a reason he felt he had every right to feel the way he did.

Once they were back on the train, he couldn't help but ask if he was bothering the other male, to which he received nothing but silence as the raven haired male stared out the window. He asked again, adding a bit more force behind his voice as he did so. This time he Yuri spoke to him, using that damn irksome voice of his that finally struck the wrong nerve.

" _Yuri_ …" He said with a small growl, his hand taking Yuri's and squeezing it, "If you don't want me here I'll catch the next train back to Guy's…"

"I _told_ you already-"

"Then fix your goddamn attitude! If you're really fine with me coming then show it! Don't act like my very presence annoys you!" He shouted, ripping his hand away from the other male's before sitting back and trying his best to control himself. He didn't mean to blow up on Yuri…but…the irritation he felt because he knew the raven haired male was forcing himself to shun him was unbearable.

"This…isn't easy for me…"

"Then why have me come at all-?"

"Because-!"

Yuri stopped himself from saying anymore, sighing as he gave him an apologetic look.

"Just…bear with me, okay?" He muttered before turning away, Flynn decided that it was as much of an apology as he needed. The two of them ended up getting off at Ikebukuro, the blonde feeling that their disconnect needed to end there.

Reaching over he took his hand, much more gently than he had before as he pulled him forward, pressing his forehead against his. He told him that he didn't need to keep pushing him away, that whatever they were going he'd keep holding his hand no matter what. The raven haired male didn't say anything at first, but when he heard a small chuckle emit from his, Yuri telling him that his little speech was 'cheesy', he knew things were slowly going back to normal.

Of course things weren't as bright between them as they were before, but at least the annoyed air that settled heavily around them had lifted slightly. Yuri still snapped at him, but he at least caught himself afterwards and apologized. It made him wonder once more where they were going, or better yet who they were seeing that made the raven haired male so on edge about him just being there. Maybe they were the parents he didn't speak about, or maybe it was one of the high school classmates he never seemed to bring up, all in all it seemed as if there was no one who was connected with the other male…

It made it seem like…had just appeared out of nowhere…That couldn't be the case since they were on their way to meet…whoever Yuri was giving the mochi to. It was only logical that he was visiting someone since he hadn't devoured the box yet, the blonde wondering how well they knew the other male. There was a tightness in his chest when he thought about meeting someone who had known Yuri before he had, the blonde not completely sure if he'd control himself from asking questions he had been too hesitant to ask the other in the past.

Though he also had to factor in just who said person was and how long they had known the raven haired male, thus his question would have to wait until he knew more about this person's connection to Yuri to really know what he should inquire about. Damn, it was a little sad how excited he was getting himself, and even sadder that the more enthusiastic he became the more Yuri seemed to become nervous.

Flynn noticed the raven haired male visibly tense when they finally stopped , their destination completely surprising the blonde.

"The hospital?" He questioned, almost losing Yuri as he walked into the building. It was so…white…everything from the walls to the doctors and nurses, the bright florescent lights seeming to make the problem worse for his eyes. He never liked the smell of hospitals, because having an entire building filled with the sickeningly strong scent of disinfectant twenty-four hours a day just didn't seem normal to him.

While navigating the hallways a few of the nurses greeted Yuri, asking about school and if he was doing well. When a few of them began question just who the blonde was, he was amazed to find that the other turned down right sheepish when he spoke to him. He'd laugh nervously, eyes avoiding as he played with his fingers behind his back like a child while introducing him as his boyfriend. Flynn could only stare whenever this happened, completely unsure if he should've felt amused, upset or scared.

His whole personality had changed…which made him question which was the real one, or if he had even seen Yuri's true personality. Maybe…the raven haired male really was liar- no…he wasn't going to go there, because he had more faith in Yuri than that. The two of them finally stopped in front of one of the hospital room, the other male telling him to wait outside for a bit as he entered. Doing what he was told Flynn leaned against the wall, wondering how long it'd take the raven haired male to ready whoever he was speaking to in there.

He wanted Yuri to take however long he needed for prep, because he knew the feeling of bringing an unknown person to meet family or friends. When he saw the subject of his thoughts peek his head out of the door Flynn swallowed hard, knowing what he was there for.

"Come on," The other male said as he motioned him over with his hand, "She's been eager to see you for a while, so excuse her behavior."

'She'? That had been the only hint Yuri had given him to who he was going to see, though the guessing probably should've stopped since he was about to meet this mysterious person. Before following the raven haired male inside, he noticed how much…calmer he looked, like speaking to whoever he had had lifted whatever fear he'd been shouldering. It brought a smile to Flynn's face since he had not seen him so collected since the previous day, the blonde thankful that he could see Yuri like that.

And then the moment finally came; Flynn hesitantly walked into the room, following Yuri closely though they didn't have far to walk. The room itself was rather bland; its color reflecting that of the hallway though not as bright, the blonde rather relived that he didn't have to shield his eyes upon walking in. Though he wasn't really pay much attention to his surrounding, far too focused on the reason for his being there. Sitting in the only hospital bed in the room, positioned nicely near an open window, was a girl smiling brightly at him, his attention on her directed back at the raven haired male as he sighed heavily.

"Oi, dumbass, it's almost fall so keep the window closed." Yuri said as he walked over to the window, closing it with a small 'thud' before turning back to the mysterious girl.

"Oh it's not that cold, Yuri-chan." She said as she took the box of mochi that had been handed to her by the other male.

"The hell it isn't."

"Shouldn't you introduce me to him? I mean, he's just standing there."

"You're perfectly capable of doing that yourself."

"Heh, you're so mean, Yuri-chan."

It was when all of the attention had fallen on him that Flynn felt a bit nervous, and it was also then that he noticed how much he had been staring at the two of them. Could anyone really blame him for being fascinated at the sight of Yuri behaving friendly (he had an odd way of doing so) to someone other than him, Estelle or Rita?

"U-Um…I'm-"

"Flynn, heh, I should know the name if the person Yuri-chan is dating." She interjected, earning a swift 'whatever' from the raven haired male as he looked to the side, an obvious look embarrassment present on his face.

She soon introduced herself as Judith, all the while Yuri pulled up two chairs for the two of them to sit in. He sat, the newly named Judith asking him how well he was putting up with 'Yuri-chan'. The raven haired male scoffed at this comment, Flynn unable to hold back the small chuckle that had formed in his in his throat.

"Well he's not the easiest person to deal with," Flynn started, the corner of his eye catching the raven haired male giving him a deadly 'shut the hell up' look as he spoke, "But he's really just a big kid."

"Who are you calling a kid?"

"You."

Yuri gave a 'tch' sound before crossing his arms at his chest, the sight furthering Flynn's thinking that the other was childish. Stroking his longer dark hair, the blonde apologized, apparently not learning his lesson the first time he had done this action because the result was the same. God Yuri had sharp teeth…While nursing his wounded hand he noticed that Judith was extremely amused by their antics, though anyone watching of the two of them would. He began to apologize for their behavior, but she stopped him, saying that seeing Yuri act like that was comforting.

Comforting? Why would something like that bring her comfort? Flynn felt that asking would only lead to an uncomfortable silence, so he kept that particular question to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up the wrong subject, especially since Yuri had gone through the trouble of bringing him along. The only problem with that particular plan of action was the fact that he didn't know just which topic was taboo, the only bases he had was the other male's aversion to family, old 'acquaintances' and his past when they spoke.

"You look like you have a lot to say but can't find a way to say it." Judith said, her observation skills surprising him.

"Y-Yeah…I mean, it's really nice to meet someone who's known Yuri for so long-"

"Oh? How long do you think I've known Yuri-chan?"

"H-Huh?"

"Guess."

Well…that was a somewhat random question, but then again she had some connection to Yuri so it shouldn't have caught him off guard all that much. Given her attitude towards the other male and vise-versa he could tell that they had known one another for a while, so he threw out 'nine years' just to start. When that he was 'too low' he thought a little more before he answered, wanting to make sure he didn't over shoot.

"Thirteen years?" He asked, noticing her eyes lighting up as he did so.

"Close."

"It's been fourteen years." Yuri interrupted, Judith pouting a bit as she called the raven haired male a 'spoilsport'. Fourteen years…he had never known anyone for that long, and since he had left all of his friends behind back home he really couldn't relate.

In fact…his friends hadn't contacted him at all through his stay in Japan, and he was sure that if they wanted to all they needed to do was get in touch with his parents. But then again…he hadn't contacted his friends either. So he was pretty much disconnected from his former life, so much so that he hadn't even visited his parents in the last four years. That was far too long…

"It's a long time, right? Heh, Yuri-chan was a little snot back then too."

"You were no better." The raven haired male shot back, not missing a single beat. Both Flynn and Judith laughed, the sole female in the room suddenly becoming very interested in the blonde once again. She bombarded him with question after question, some of which making him blush quite furiously.

Why did everyone feel the need to ask him about his sex life? Or better yet his lack therefore of? Judith seemed to figure out this was his weak-spot, the slightly older female (by three years) teasing him about intimate night he wanted to spend with the other male. For the rest of their conversation (if you could even call it that) his face stayed completely lit, Flynn inadvertently blurting out that he 'wanted to sleep with Yuri badly, but know it was better to 'wait' as his face reached a new shade of red he didn't think it could.

Judith looked a bit surprised by his statement, but she soon smiled at him, patting him on the head as she told him that he was 'good for Yuri'. There it was again…it only lasted a brief second but she had such a strong look of desperation in her eyes that it was almost frightening. But the look was also sad in a way, it causing his chest to tighten every time he saw it. She was connected to Yuri after all, so wouldn't she have secrets she tried to hide behind a cracked mask?

Though that did being up another question…what were they hiding and if it was so painful for them to talk about why did it seem like Judith _wanted_ him to find out? It must've been painful, whatever they were shouldering together, and if he could Flynn wanted to help them with that burden…but….he didn't know what the problem was…

"Ah," Judith said as she gazed at the clock on the wall, "It's about time."

"I guess so." Yuri said as he got up, Flynn completely unaware of the wheelchair in the corner until the other male had wheeled it over. He watched as the raven haired male helped her out of bed, the slightly older female wincing whenever she seemed to put pressure on her feet.

So that's why she was in the hospital…From her outward appearance there seem to be nothing wrong with her, and he did wonder why she was staying in the hospital if she was completely healthy. There was something wrong with her legs, and given the way Yuri was helping her there was a good chance that she couldn't walk. He tried offering assistance, but the raven haired male told him that he'd been helping her long enough to know what he was doing. He backed off after that, knowing that it was better to no mess with something that had been around longer than he had. Speaking of which…

"Um…if you don't mind me asking…were you two an-"

"An item?" Judith said with a small giggle, pain still very presence on her face as she settled into the chain, "Yuri-chan has never looked at me like that, and I'm much more interested in older men."

"Like the old geezer that's gonna be here any minute, so let's go." The raven haired male said as he wheeled her through the front door. Following close behind Flynn asked just what they were doing, Yuri responding that they were 'kidnapping' Judith as they turned a corner. Kid…napping? He…must've been joking, yeah, there was no reason for him to start overreacting.

However…he was a bit afraid to ask the other male if he was. Friend or not he was certain that the raven haired male wouldn't be dumb enough to actually steal a patient away from the hospital; or rather he _**hoped**_ he wasn't dumb enough to do so. But when he saw someone running full speed at them from the corner of his eye, their scrubs indicating that they were a nurse (male at that), he knew that they had done something wrong. Tugging on Yuri's sleeve he alerted him to the oncoming nurse, the raven haired male making a 'tch' sound before running.

Oh god…they were running now? Judith was not helping at all with her 'faster, Yuri-chan!' as she laughed hysterically. They were both crazy, and he must've been the craziest since he was still tailing behind the both of them. He was going to jail, he just knew it, and the only thing he could be hopeful for was that he at least got to share a cell with Yuri. The three of them managed to get grab an elevator before the doors closed, losing the male nurse for a short while as both he and the raven haired male finally got a chance catch their breath.

Before he could even ask what the hell they were doing, the doors opened to the lobby, Flynn once again sprinting along with Yuri to a destination completely unknown to him. Just as they turned the corner that same male nurse was waiting for them at the entrance, completely out of breath as he leaned against one of the doors.

"Aw, you caught us." Judith said in a slightly disappointed yet amused tone.

"J-Judith, I'm getting way too old to be chasing you two around the hospital." The nurse huffed, looking as if he was about to pass out. God how old was he…

"Then stop being a perv and running after us." Yuri said plainly as he walked around the male nurse, Flynn quite familiar with that tone to know that the other male was annoyed.

"Eh? You know I can't let you leave with a patient without me, _Lily_ -chan."

"Stop with your gross nicknames…"

Flynn decided to follow rather then ask stupid questions, observing the situation to get some grasp of it. The male nurse had been given a name, Raven, and from the conversation the blonde could tell that he had been acquainted with them for sometime. From his looks you wouldn't have thought that he worked in a hospital, the most obvious assumption being that he had stolen the scrubs to gain access into the building for him reason. He looked disheveled, hair a tired back in a ponytail and looking as if he had not brushed it at all and the stubble on his face indicated that it had been a few days since his last shave.

All in all he looked like he should've been involved in some kind of shady business rather than being a male nurse…but stranger things had happened.

Judith seemed to be on friendly terms with him, Yuri on the other hand…just seemed downright irritated that he was around. Since he didn't like seeing the raven haired male in such a sour mood, he reached over, taking the other male's hand as he squeezed it a little. Yuri looked over at him for a brief moment before turning away, a faint tint of pink on his cheek as he huffed a bit.

"Oi, oi, what's this?" Raven said as he examined the two of them, " _Lily_ -chan blushing? Could this person be the one you're always talking about?"

"S-Shut up, I don't talk about him that much…"

"Of course you do, Yuri-chan, every time you visit me it's 'Flynn and I did this', 'Flynn made a really cute face so I just had to take a picture today', 'Flynn is really good at kissing' and recently you've been texting me about how 'Flynn let me sleep in the same futon as him' and 'Flynn and I got to bathe together'."

"…Do you really talk about me that much, Yuri?"

"I-I don't! I-I mean, I don't sound like some love-struck schoolgirl when I talk about you! I-I mean I, j-just…shit…" Yuri just gave up after that, face such a vibrant red that it could probably rival that of a tomato.

There was nothing wrong with the raven haired male talking about their relationship, in fact it meant the other cared a great deal about it, something Flynn had been worried about in the past. Smiling a little and pulled him forward, telling Yuri that he was quite happy to hear that he spoke about him so fondly. He didn't say anything, merely looking away as he face became brighter. Yuri looked really…attractive when he had the expression on his face, so he couldn't help but stare a bit.

"Ah, young love-"

"Shut up, Geezer." Yuri shot at him, removing himself from the blonde's grasp before wheeling Judith off. Flynn followed close behind, a small smile on his face as he thought about what else Yuri had said about him.

The four of them ended up at a café not too far from the hospital, Flynn finding it to have a rather cozy atmosphere about it. He didn't need to ask if they came here often, the overly friendly staff giving it away almost instantly. Yuri and Judith ordered crepes while Raven just ordered black coffee, the blonde decided to go with their special which came with a slice of lychee cheesecake and a cup of tea.

"You really do like lychees…" The raven haired male said out of the blue, the comment taking him aback slightly.

"Y-Yeah, my cousin brought them back once when he was visiting the States. I was pretty young then, so at first I avoided them like the plague since they looked weird. But I fell in love with them at first bite," He began, feeling a small pang of homesickness welling up in his chest as he reminisced about his past experiences, "It was weird that I couldn't compare it to anything else, so if anyone asked 'hey, what does a lychee taste like?' I could only really say 'A lychee tastes like a lychee'. Even to this day I can't…compare…it…did I say something weird?"

He had to stop speaking when he noticed the intent look the raven haired male was giving him, the blonde more so concerned about the 'why' rather than the odd look itself.

"What? You can be interested in the things I say but not vise-versa? That's not fair." Yuri said as a smirk slowly spread across his lips, something he hadn't seen all day. It was a bit refreshing, though the whole flick to his forehead was completely unneeded.

At least he was acting playful again.

It wasn't until Flynn really thought about that he realized that he never really talked about himself in front of the raven haired male, let alone spoke about the place he had called home four years prior. He wondered if Yuri felt the same as he did; he was a completely unknown entity for him, his past life a complete mystery but then again Yuri had never once asked about it. The blonde didn't see any harm in talking about home, and being the mind reader that she was Judith jumped at the chance to ask him about it.

He told them about anything that seemed relevant, from his hatred for the suburbs he grew up in because all of the houses looked the same, to the picnics he and his parents took down the local lake when he was younger. Yuri listened to him with great interest, the look on his face almost mimicking the one he gave when devouring something sweet. It was a bit funny to watch, but he kept his laughter to himself in case he ticked the raven haired male off. When he was done Raven questioned if he had ever thought about moving back home, the comment pretty much wiping the happy look off of Flynn's face.

Could he…really move back home without disturbing the life he had in Japan? It seemed pretty much impossible at this point, because not only would he be leaving behind his friends but also Yuri. There was no way he could do that…and there was also no way he'd be able to ask the raven haired male if he'd come along with him. Yuri had his own life, and it wasn't fair for him to uproot himself and move to a foreign country just because the blonde wanted him to.

"I…don't know…" Flynn muttered, knowing he should go back to visit but not completely sure if he should stay.

"This is his home, so he's not going back." Yuri said before sucking down the remainder of his ice tea as quickly as he could, ice harshly clanking together as he slammed the cup down before he excused himself to the bathroom.

"Ah, I guess I upset him." The male nurse said with a sigh, watching as the other male stormed into the bathroom.

"I should probably go get him-"

"Sit." He cut him off, pretty much stopping Flynn in his track. He did as he was told, not because being compliant was in his best interest but because the look on his face said that he had a lot to say but couldn't find the right words to say it. So that must've been what the blonde looked like back at the hospital…

"Flynn…you're really good for Yuri…" Raven said, eyes avoiding his as if to hide the turn meaning of his words, "He's impulsive, loud, ill-mannered, moody and a headache. Hell, I'm only thirty-five and the kid's already giving me gray hair…but above all else he's unbelievably fragile…"

Placing his coffee cup down the male nurse looked him dead in the eye as he spoke.

"So please…take care of him and keep being his knight…that kid's been through way too much to just let someone like you get away."

Raven was serious. There was not a hint of amusement in his voice as he spoke, but it was the sheer desperation in that voice of his that made the blonde's chest tighten. Flynn didn't like this atmosphere, not at all, because he didn't know how the identify it and that frightened him. He was…afraid of the unknown, afraid because he didn't understand why he was being spoken to like that. What had happened to Yuri to make them look at him as if he was the last hope for the raven haired male?

"I don't really know what this is about, but…I'll try my best, for Yuri's sake." Flynn said, still completely unsure as to what he was really agreeing to.

He would take care of the raven haired male, that was a given, but Raven sounded as if he was trying to make sure the blonde protected the other male from something. But from what? After that things went back to normal, as if the events that he caused Flynn so much discomfort had not taken place. What the hell was going on? When Yuri returned he looked a lot more calm, the forced happiness in the air apparently not bothering him at all. The blonde didn't like the feeling of being out of the loop; there was so much mystery surrounding the three of them, but at least Judith and Raven seemed to at least want him to understand the situation.

But Yuri seemed to not want him to so much as set foot into his world, like it would be a grave sin for him to understand who Yuri Lowell really was.

Other than the tension he felt in the air, Flynn noticed that Yuri seemed…visibly annoyed once again. When he asked if anything was wrong Yuri just gave him a 'tch' before he turned away, the blonde rather confused about his sudden change. Had he done something wrong? He certainly hadn't touched the other male's sweets or said anything embarrassing to him, so what was the deal? It was probably better for him to just let it slide, because at least he wasn't being verbally abused while being given the cold shoulder like before.

He didn't become concerned until he saw Judith take a sudden interest in the raven haired male, Raven soon following suite a the two of them started up a lighthearted conversation with him, the male nurse getting kicked under the table for his lewd comments. Flynn knew that Yuri's name translated to 'lily' in English, but just hearing it come from Raven was just…weird and wrong. So he winced slightly every time he heard the older male say it, but knew that he didn't need to do a thing since Yuri would take care of it.

Flynn really did like watching the raven haired male interact with people he knew, but it wasn't until he thought back on what the male nurse had brought up and the looks he received from Raven and Judith every now and then that he began to feel that something was wrong. He was completely unaware about how these three people were connected and it was _wrong_. Yuri was the key to all of this, the reason for the looks, the promises he agreed to without know what they were really about, everything.

They had been dating for months now and what did he know? Trivial bullshit…His favorite color, the classes he took, which food he disliked, all of it was meaningless in understanding who Yuri was. He wanted a deeper connection…and he knew it was partially his own selfish need fueling him. But there was also the need to understand why the raven haired male looked so sad sometimes…

When the fours of them left, Yuri still treating him as if he'd done something wrong, the blonde couldn't help but feel the urge to finally confront the other male. Even as they said their goodbyes to Judith and Raven, the male nurse handing the raven haired male a small bag of something before they left (he probably should've been much more concerned about that), the only thing he could think about was somehow trapping Yuri and making him talk to him. Enough was enough…being with people who actually knew more about the raven haired male's past than he did pretty much sealed the deal.

He was being hasty and things between the two of them would probably change, but…Flynn thought was ready to know. Just as they had made it to the station he grabbed the other male's wrist, not waiting for him to say anything as he dragged him in a different direction. Yuri protested a bit, asking him where the hell they were going since they had walked right past the station. He didn't know…so he couldn't tell him. Apparently his silence was unsettling to the raven haired male, because the next thing he knew he was struggling more, shouting that he wanted them to stop immediately.

Yuri sounded scared, so he reassured him that he just wanted to talk and not do anything else. When they came to an area in the city that was less crowded he pulled the other male into an alleyway, trapping the other male with his body as he pinned his wrist against the wall.

"Okay Flynn, you're really starting to freak me out-"

"I love you…" The blonde said, instantly shutting the other male up, "And it's because I love you that I need to know…"

"Know what-?"

"About you…"

He saw Yuri visibly tense at this, turning his gaze elsewhere as he bit his bottom lip. At least he hadn't flat out denied him. Flynn tried pleading with him, telling him that no matter what he said he wouldn't turn his back on him. But the raven haired male still stayed silent, eyes still avoiding his as he bit down harder on his lip. No…he wasn't going to let him drift away.

"Yuri…look at me…" He said as he gently grabbed the other male's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"…There's nothing to tell-"

"Bull…don't even try to give me that…just talk to me."

"Flynn, _please_ drop this-"

"Do you really see me as so unreliable?"

Yuri just stared at him after that, stunned look plastered all over his face as he slowly dropped his gaze to the ground. It was a low blow, but in such a situation he had be unfair to get Yuri to open up. The other male questioned why he wanted to know so badly, Flynn having to fess up about the topic Raven brought up after he had left the table. He watched as Yuri cursed under his breath, muttering something about 'killing the old bastard' when he had the time.

The raven haired male began to pull back into himself again, Flynn knowing that if he wanted to get the answers he so desperately desired he needed to make sure that didn't happen. The blonde pleaded with him once more, admitted that he just wanted to help him, that he hated seeing him suffer silently because it made him feel useless.

"So please, Yuri…" The blonde finally dropped his grip from around the other male's wrists, "I want…to be of some use to you…"

"…You… _fucking_ idiot."

Flynn barely had time to react when his head collided into the brick wall behind him, and was far too stunned to block the second punch that smashed into his jaw.

"You think I'm so goddamn weak that I can't deal with my own problems? Screw you! I've been dealing with them!" Yuri shouted at him furiously, tightly grabbing his collar and shaking him as he did so.

"T-Then why-" Flynn coughed a bit before he continued to speak, "Are you crying…?"

Yuri looked horrified as he quickly backed up, releasing him as he furiously tried to wipe away the tears. It was a hard thing to watch, the raven haired male frantically denying his own feelings, so he had to do something fast to stop him. Pulling him forward he held him tightly against his chest, Yuri protesting rather violently as he thrashed about, shouting that he wanted him to release him. But he wasn't going to let go…It took a while ten minutes before the raven haired male calmed down, Flynn suffering a few blows to the stomach and chest during the other male's fit.

The two of them just stood there, the blonde trying his best to ignore the pain his body was currently in. He heard a few 'hic' sounds emitting from the other male, Flynn taking this as a sign that he was finally getting himself under control. He knew this topic would've sent the other male into a spiral of emotions, but he hadn't expected to be punched or for that matter punched into a _goddamn wall_. But he should've been prepared for anything given that he was dealing with the most unpredictable person he had ever known, so he should've seen some kind of physical abuse coming his way.

"Promise me…and you better fucking mean it…" Yuri finally said, voice raspy as his eyes finally met his, Flynn guessing from the way he was looking at him that he was trying to glare…but was failing miserably at it, "That you won't leave me…that you won't just up and ditch me to live in another country five thousand miles away…this is your goddamn home now…"

So that's why he had stormed off and come back in such a foul mood…Raven's words had gotten to him. Given how stuck on him the raven haired male Flynn could only guess that the thought of losing him terrified him greatly, and even if the blonde wasn't even sure if he wanted to move back to the place his parents were he knew for sure that going anywhere without Yuri wasn't an option.

Flynn knew he was being unrealistic when he promised he'd never leave him, but he allowed himself to indulge in his words even if he himself wasn't sure about the future. Yuri didn't say anything, merely burying his face in his chest as he made a few more 'hic' noises.

"I'll…I'll tell you…just give me some time…" The raven haired male muttered, his body completely relaxing against his.

"Alright…I'll give you as much time as you need…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV change next chapter.


	5. Fifth Thread: Broken Lily

He was a slut…and he was trying his best to hide this fact from Flynn. He'd been doing a damn good job of it, but sometimes it was hard for him to control himself. Yuri hated those days…because he was never given any sort of warning to when his body decided it wanted to be needy. Sometimes he could bear with it, usually waiting until he returned home to relive himself, but on other days, such as the one that had landed him in his current situation, he couldn't control himself.

After returning from Guy's place Yuri had a lot to think about, and because of this he tried to best to avoid the other male. He really did need some time to himself, so he locked himself away in his apartment for three days, something he knew would concern Flynn but what else could he do…? There was no way he could've attended school and acted normal, and the last thing he wanted was the blonde making the decision any harder than it already was. He didn't want to tell Flynn about the shit he had been through, he never had the intention to, because he was sure the truth would've warped the other male's view of him.

He really…cared about Flynn, and the last thing he wanted was for anything between them to change. The blonde was sincere but he wasn't very realistic; when he told him that he'd never leave him Yuri knew that there was no guarantee of that, but allowed himself to believe it…because he wanted it to be true. But the truth was painful…so much so that he had to deal with it every goddamn minute of the day. Hell, he couldn't even get peace when he was asleep, and just so he did have to deal with his dreams he avoided falling asleep at night.

It wasn't healthy, he knew, but it was better than asking Raven for anymore pills. But the strange thing was that when slept around the blonde those dreams didn't seem to haunt them, like Flynn was some kind of charm that warded off nightmares. He thought it was funny at first, but when it continued to happen it was almost frightening how true it was.

While holed up in his apartment, he spent most of his time in bed, hiding away from the world as he thought about the relationship he and Flynn shared. He never expected to fall so hard for someone he decided to start a relationship with on a whim, and maybe that was Fate's way of showing him that he really did deserve a second chance at a normal life. But then again it could also be Fate's way of giving him something and once again yanking it away from it, like his life was nothing more than a sick game of give and take.

While lying in bed he found himself feeling rather cold, despite the fact that none of his windows were open and his body being buried underneath a rather thick blanket. Sleeping next to Flynn was completely different that sleeping on his lap, in fact the mere mention of the two of them sharing a futon had caused him to becoming rigid if only for a quick moment. Being in the same bed with the person he loved meant a lot to him, though he did have a few doubts about it.

For one he had left his pills back home, the ones Raven had given him to deal with his lack of sleep. He hated those things…the only thing worse than having bad dreams was not dreaming at all, and that was exactly what those pills did. But Yuri didn't have them at all that day, so he worried if he'd expose his sleeping habits to the other male. Other than dreaming about the past he also muttered in his sleep, sometimes waking up to him saying something or tears streaking down his face. He didn't want Flynn to see that…he didn't want him to know how weak he really was.

Thankfully none of his fears came true; in fact he found that he had slept throughout the entire night, and quite comfortably at that. The blonde really was like a charm. His chest was firm, and as he lied against it he listened to his steady heartbeat, finding that it caused his own chest to tighten. He might not have shown it but everything about Flynn drove him crazy, from his smile, his laugh, the way he became so annoyed with him sometimes, his blush, everything…Yuri loved it.

While thinking fondly about the blonde it hit him… _hard_. His body deeply desired some kind of affection, and he would've been happy to oblige it if not for the knocking at his front door. Yuri would've ignored it but the voice asking if he was alright from the other side caught his attention. It was Flynn…Sure he could've felt himself up to the sound of the blonde's voice (which he would've felt guilty about for the rest of his days), but if he did so he was sure the other male would find a way into his apartment…and him pleasuring himself was the last thing he wanted him to see.

So he staggered over to the front door, opening it a bit to tell him the blonde that he was fine. That probably would've been enough to please any other person, but Yuri had forgotten that he was dealing with Flynn…Before he could close the door the blonde stopped him, commenting that he looked like he had a fever and wanted to make sure nothing was seriously wrong with him. Of course he was flushed and panting like a bitch in heat, he was completely horny and needed to deal with the problem, which the blonde was preventing him from doing…

But then his hormones got the better of his rational mind; the person before had admitted that he wanted to sleep with him, so why not indulge him and get off at the same time? That thought repeated in his head over and over again, and when the other male kept calling his name he pretty much lost it. Pulling the blonde forward he crushed their lips together in a sloppy kiss, kicking the door closed before he pressing him against the wall. Flynn seemed pretty compliant with it all, until Yuri guided his hand to his crotch and made him rub it.

The blonde pulled away, but before he could say anything Yuri dragged him to his room, roughly shoving him on the mattress of his bed before straddling his waist. He wanted it…wanted to be touched and rubbed and fucked so hard that he begged for more. He ignored the other male as he began undoing his belt, his unbearable craving causing him to groans at the thought of what was to come. For someone who wanted to sleep with him the blonde seemed to protest rather loudly, push on his shoulder to try and get some kind of distance between the two of them.

When his pants had finally come undone, boxers very much visible, Flynn gave him a hard shove, the sheer force of it causing him to tumble off of his bed and hit the back of his head on the floor. It stung like hell though he guessed his fall was unintentional payback for punching him into the wall the other day. Of course Flynn was by his side in an instant, apologizing over and over again as he helped him up. At least the fall had knocked some sense into him, the raven haired male stopping the other from speaking as he told him that he was the one who needed to apologize.

The two of them just sat in silence after that, Yuri too ashamed to really say anything. What had he been thinking? He had never wanted their first time to be like that, not with him being driven by pure lust just to get what he wanted. The raven haired male's behavior was inexcusable…and he knew what he needed to do to make up for it. He told Flynn to wait for him in the kitchen, and when he began to question what was going on he merely begged him to do so. The blonde didn't say anything as he left, Yuri waiting a bit before he hauled his ass into the bathroom to take care of himself.

As always he felt disgusted with himself, wanting nothing more than to just crawl into a corner and die. But before doing so he needed to speak with Flynn…and that's how both he and the blonde ended up sitting at his kitchen table, the uncomfortable air around them damn near palpable. Yuri fidgeted with his fingers under the table, a nervous tick that developed when he was younger. The blonde's eyes had never left him, which was why he tried his best to avoid them until he was ready to speak.

"Are you…okay, Yuri?" Flynn questioned, the raven haired male unable to hold back his bitter laughter.

"No, I'm really not, Flynn…" The raven haired male began, finally looking over at the blonde as he spoke, "I haven't been right for a long time…and I don't think it's fair not to tell you why…"

"Really, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to-"

"My father sold me and my mother…"

Flynn just stared at him after that, mouth opened slightly as a horrified look crossed his face. Yeah, Yuri had been expecting that much, because anyone who blurted something like that out would've gotten the exact same look. It was always better to start at the beginning, since there was no point in pussyfooting around the main issue at hand.

His father had sold them off…He remembered that day rather vividly because it was the last good memory he had of the woman he called his mother, and because of his naivety he never once suspected that it would be the last time he ever saw her. The raven haired male did briefly wonder why on a Monday his mother hadn't woken him up for school, but then again at the age of seven the last thing he care about was missing a day of school. She merely told him to get ready, but for what he wasn't told of until the two of them left the house.

It had always been _just_ the two of them, his mother telling him that his father had left as soon as he was born. She always told him not to worry about it, but he always noticed the sad look on her face whenever she spoke about him. At the age of five he had even gone so far as to tell her that he'd go out and look for the man, to which his mother hugged him tightly as she cried. Needless to say he never brought his father up again.

But all of that was put behind him that day, his mother telling him that they could do anything he wanted for the entire day. That was exciting. They started off with his favorite café and then spent a bit of time just walking around town. Yuri was just happy to be spending time with his mother so it really didn't matter what they were doing, because he couldn't remember the last time the two of them just had time to themselves. His mother had been working hard to support the two of them all by herself, Yuri trying to help with the burden of work at home by doing most of the chorus and cooking to the best of his abilities.

They weren't rich by any means, but that didn't matter to him…he was happy just being with her. By the time the afternoon sun had becoming low in the sky, she asked him if he wanted to go to the amusement park, to which he instantly agreed. The two of them had been meaning to go for some time, but because of his mother's schedule things kept coming up, Yuri understanding that her job came first but this didn't mean he couldn't show his disappointment from time to time. He always understood…which was why he never whined, complained or spoke ill of his mother. She had been working hard for his sake, and even at a young age he could comprehend that.

At night the amusement park was beautiful, and he couldn't help but stare in awe at the way the lights lit up the area that he been previously pitch black. The Ferris wheel was the true highlight of the day, the raven haired male practically beaming with excitement as they reached the top. It was there that his mother asked if he knew that she loved him, the question a bit odd but he still answered it truthfully. He said that he knew she loved him, and with a big smile on his face Yuri told her that he loved her very much. She hugged him tightly after, his mother repeating over and over again that she had 'tried her best' as she began crying.

He didn't understand…His confusion only deepened when they returned home; there was as car parked in front of their house, one he'd never seen before and from the way his mother was squeezing his hand he knew it wasn't anything good. They were escorted into the car by a shady looking man, all the while his mother held him tightly. It was eerily silent in the expensive looking vehicle, Yuri having to ask his mother just where they were going because things were really starting to scare him. She said nothing…the raven haired male took this as a sign that she either didn't know or she feared telling him.

Both options terrified him beyond belief.

When the car stopped the back door was opened, two unknown mean reaching into the car as they tried to pry his mother away from him. She tried fighting them, yelling that they 'promised the two of them could go together', but she was ripped away from him, the door slamming shutting as the car drove away. Yuri frantically cried out for his mother, pounding on the door then the back window as she began to disappear from view.

He didn't understand why all of this was happening, but he did know one thing…his mother was gone. The man sitting next to him roughly grabbed the back of his neck, telling him to 'shut the fuck up' or he'd make him do so. The raven haired male tired to, not realizing that he had been crying until he noticed the 'hic' noises he made while trying to prevent himself from shedding anymore tears. Yuri wasn't sure how long he'd been in the car, but when it stopped he was roughly pulled from the backseat and dragged into a building.

He wanted to question where his mother was, but from the look of person dragging him if he did so he'd probably be hit. Upon being shoved into a room, the door locked behind him, he began pounding on it for dear life. He cried out for his mother, cried out that he wanted to see her and wanted to be with her. He kept this up for a good hour until someone gently took his hand, leading him away from the door as they told him that everything would be okay.

That was when he met Judith…she always tried to comfort him when he just couldn't control his tears, stroking his hair gently as she told him she was sure he'd get to see his mother again. Yuri still didn't understand why he was in such a room, or why for that matter was he, along with other children of various ages, supposed to stand next to one another whenever the man that he brought him there came in with someone he called a 'client'…But Judith always calmed whatever fears he had. He watched for a week as the other children were picked and escorted from the room, Judith being one of them, and whenever they returned they always had a blank look in their eyes.

He tried talking to the older girl when she became like that, but she was completely unresponsive, her state scaring him because it seemed as if she were dead. But after a little rest she seemed to be okay, though that dead look in her eyes was still very much present. It wasn't until he was called on himself that he understood that look…Judith tried to tell them to pick her instead, but she was beaten for speaking when she wasn't supposed to. Yuri felt horrible about getting her in trouble, and while he was being dragged out of the room he apologized over and over again to her.

The raven haired male tried resisting, but that only got him hit, and he knew that if he cried he only be hit some more. So he bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from saying anything, all the while hoping the Judith was okay. He was taken to a rather large room, one he had never seen before but wasn't too surprised he hadn't since he along with the other children were barely let out of the room. The person called the 'client' sat him down on the bed, and the way he touched his face made the raven haired male draw back.

Something wasn't right…the way he was touching him made him uncomfortable, and the more he tried to resist the more the other male touched him. When Yuri was about to completely push the other man away he was pinned to bed, the raven haired male struggling just to get free from the other's powerful grip. That's when the real touching started; he was quickly stripped of all of his clothes, the other man licking practically every inch on his exposed skin. He felt sick to his stomach, even sicker when he was forced to please the other male, the things the 'client' asking and making him do enough to send him over the edge.

He actually did vomit, the revulsion he felt for himself and the acts he had committed finally becoming too much to handle. Yuri was scolded for his actions but not severely punished since he didn't know what he was doing, and because of this he needed to be 'taught what to do so it didn't happen again'. He spent a month away from the other children being 'taught', only coming back in the middle of the night to force himself to get some kind of sleep. Judith was always waiting for him, the two of them sharing the same futon as she tried her best to get him to fall asleep.

Sleep was something hard obtain most nights…especially with him crying silently, wondering where his mother was and when he'd be able to see her again. He didn't like to think about it but he was sure she was going through the same thing he was, and that thought hurt him so much. She probably didn't have anyone there to comfort her, to tell her that things were going to be okay even if it seemed impossible. As much as he wanted to be that person he knew he couldn't…because she was gone.

It seemed the further he fell into despair the more he seemed to be picked out, and the more he was touched, licked, bitten and groped the less he began to care about it. This went on for _three years_ and Yuri found it was easier to just lie there and take it…so if he was asked to do something he did it without question. Compliance was his only option, because resistance meant dealing with _that_ man…the one who had taken his mother, the one who had broken him and had stolen all of his hopes away from him. But there was someone he hated more than the man that had taken him away and the clients that defiled him on a daily basis.

His father…He _**hated**_ that man, hated that he had sold both him and his mother just to pay off the debt he had racked up with the wrong people. Yuri never wanted to see him, because if he did he wasn't sure what'd he do to him. There was no forgiving that man in his eyes…but he bottled up all of that hate and anger, because if he didn't want it to affect his performance. If that happened he'd be punished, and being the kind person that she was Judith would defend him, leading to her being punished as well. He didn't like her getting hurt because of him, and he really tried to stop her for sticking up for him. But whenever he told her this she always just smiled, saying that it was worth it.

He didn't understand why she did so much for him…even going so far as to try and help him escape so he could see his mother. It was in the middle of the night when she asked, so he couldn't really be sure if what he had heard was real or not. But when she asked again Yuri stared at her, completely shocked at her proposal. The thought of escaping had never occurred to him, mainly because he'd been told that if he did he'd be shot. But the little hope he had wanted to see her…so he agreed. The two of them left around three in the morning when everyone was asleep, Judith picking the lock with the hair pin she kept under her pillow.

Yuri was extremely nervous about the whole thing, at one point telling the older girl that he had changed his mind because he didn't want her to get hurt because of him again. She merely smiled at him, saying that she wanted to help him because he deserved that much. Yuri didn't say anything after that, only following close behind the older girl. She made sure they stayed out of sight if they spotted someone coming around a corner or out of another room, all the while the raven haired male wondered if the two of them would really make it out.

The ache he had to see his mother again was strong, but he knew after three years the most realist option was the one that usually came true. Even if they did make it out, where would they go? Judith couldn't have known where his mother was, and there was no way the two of them could've survived that long on the streets on their own. There was always the police…but what if they didn't believe them? Then what?

There was only so much two children could do by themselves…

But unfortunately he didn't need to worry about such thing since both he and Judith were roughly grabbed by the hair, the front door to the outside world completely in view. It was just like before…the door to freedom was quickly leaving his view the same way his mother had when he was in the back of the car. It wasn't right…he wanted to cry but he knew tears would do nothing in such a situation. Once back in the room the man who had taken everything away from him awakened everyone, wanting them to see the 'example' he was going to make out of them.

Judith pleading for the raven haired male's forgiveness, saying that everything was her fault and that he didn't deserve to the punished. Not matter how much Yuri told her to stop she continued on, becoming more desperate with her plight the more the situation began to look dire. Why…why did she always have to do that? Why did she want to take all the pain onto herself just for him? Why did she care so much…The raven haired male was roughly shoved away, Judith telling him to look away as his head hit a nearby wall. He did what he was told, his head throbbing as he covered his ears for good measure.

But even that didn't stop Judith's screams from being heard…

"He broke them…both of her legs…" Yuri muttered with his head down, no longer wanted to see the expression on Flynn's face. That horrified look…it pierced his chest in such a way that made him want to stop speaking, but…he needed to keep going.

"Y-Yuri…you-"

"Please…let me finish…"

That's all he wanted to do, and thankfully the blonde didn't question him…so he continued. Judith couldn't walk after that, so she spent most all of her time in bed…the remaining time was spent with clients. That bastard still made her do such horrible things even when she was badly injured. It was disgusting…but there wasn't a thing Yuri could say about it. In fact he decided it was probably best to distance himself from the older girl, no longer wanting her to received anymore pain before of him.

She had lost the ability to walk before of him, and no matter how many times he was told that it was okay from her it wasn't. No more…he wouldn't allow her to get involved with him any longer. He spent two months away from her, paying her no mind as he sat in the corner while he allowed his mind to go blank. It wasn't until he heard a noise come from her that he finally took notice, finding that she was crying while apologizing over and over again.

That didn't…seem right…So for the first time in two months he went over to her, and as soon as the raven haired male was close enough he was pulled down into a tight hug. Judith told him that she was sorry, that she had never meant to put any kind of burden on him and that she had never meant to hurt him with her kindness. No…she shouldn't have been apologizing, it was his fault for being weak. Had he been stronger he could've protected her, strong enough to fight so the two of them could've ran through the door that was mere inches away from them. Yuri cried because he knew…everything was his fault.

However…in his deepest moment of despair an actual miracle occurred. It was one the many nights where he just couldn't sleep, mind once again filled with the awful images of what he had to do that day. Yuri paid much mind to the noise coming from the other side of the door, because anything that happened there that didn't deal with a client was none of his business. But when the noises became loud and much closer too the door he began to worry, getting closer to the older girl who held him tighter. If something really was going on he'd stay by Judith's side, because he knew she couldn't move and there was no way in hell he'd leave her to fend for herself.

It wouldn't make up for the failure he had been in her life, but he could make sure she was safe at that moment. When the sound of gunfire was heard Yuri really began to panic, but he didn't let go of the other girl. The sounds didn't stop for a good hour, and when they began to die down the door was broken in. He would've been much more concerned if not for the fact that he noticed the uniform the people were wearing…they were police officers. So did that mean…they were saved? That seemed to be the case. He along with everyone else was taken to the hospital where they were checked out, the doctors and nurses running a boat load of tests on him to make sure he was healthy.

They said there was nothing wrong with him, which was a relief for the raven haired male, though he was much more concerned about what would happened from that point on. Judith would obviously have to stay in the hospital for some time…but what about him? Where would he along with everyone else go? And orphanage seemed like the most logical answer, or if possible they'd probably try to find everyone's parents. Like his mother…Yuri must've been on the verge of tears because the next thing he knew someone was patting his head, the person telling him that there was no reason to cry since things would get better for him.

He knew the person; he was one of the people who had helped everyone leave that horrible building, and from the way everyone responded to him he must've been in charged. He introduced himself as Captain Nylen Fedrock, and even if he seemed in a position of power he was rather kind. He brought him juice from the vending machine in the main lobby, the two of them talking a bit until Yuri reminded himself to ask the other man something. He wanted to know if he knew where his mother was, but the moment the raven haired male told him his last name the look on Nylen's face became serious.

Kneeling in front of him the officer told him that he was sorry, that if he had been quick enough he could've saved her. Yuri just started at him, look completely blank as he allowed the other male's words to settle in. No…his mother…couldn't be…Yuri barely remembered falling to the ground and screaming, but he did remember waking up with a blanket wrapped around him, Nylen asleep in the chair next to him. The raven haired male wanted so badly hate him, wanted to yell at him for not being able to save his mother. But…he couldn't…because at least the older male had _tried_ to save her, which was more than Yuri could say for himself.

He stayed in the hospital for two weeks, either spending time with a bedridden Judith or Nylen who always seemed happy to see him. He was…content when around the older man, so much so than when the time came for him to be placed in an orphanage he begged to stay with him. The officer told him that he was far too busy and barely came home for him to really take care of him, but Yuri was use to such a lifestyle with his mother so the transition wouldn't be a hard one. After a day of persuasion he finally gave in, Nylen taking him home the next day much to the raven haired male's glee.

Yuri could easily say that he was happy from that point on; he still dearly missed his mother, and visited her grave every time he received a chance to do so. He'd tell her about everything that had happened to him that week, crying every now and then as he admitted how much he wanted to see her again. But he knew that being strong was the only thing he could really do for her, so he tried going on with his life to the best of his abilities.

He decided to live the life his mother would've wanted him to…

Visiting Judith was always a gamble for him, because he never knew when he'd walk in while she was having one of her attacks. It was always a horrifying thing to watch…she'd thrash about while screaming, injuring anyone who tried to stop her since she wasn't in her right mind. It was apparently a side-effect of what she had gone through, and the raven haired male could only guess that she had been trying her hardest to hide that mental stress from him while they were being held against their will. He wanted to tell her that no one was going to hurt her anymore, but she couldn't hear him and if he so much as touched her he ended up getting scratched.

The only thing the doctors could do was sedate her, one of the nurses taking care of the raven haired male's wound that he knew she didn't mean to make. He really thought there was nothing anyone could do for her…until a new intern transferred in from another hospital. It was a year later when Raven started working there, and Yuri had to wonder why his friend always seemed so infatuated with someone nine years older than herself. To him the would-be nurse seemed like a fool, and as such he treated him like one, calling him all kinds of names from pervert to idiot. But he was still friendly towards him, coming up with all kinds of nicknames that always seemed to irritate him.

Because he was the only person in the hospital that could control Judith when ever she became out of control, he didn't complain as much as he wanted to about him, knowing that if the older girl trusted him than he probably deserved his trust as well. Nylen said he was just being an overprotective little brother, the notion making him blush since he never really saw himself as such. The older male was a good person, and even if he wasn't home often because he was busy with police work Yuri still worked his hardest to make sure the home the two of them shared was just that…a home.

When enrolled in school for the first time in three years, the raven haired male tried his best to never make Nylen worry about him, because the last thing he wanted was him getting anymore gray hair. He always tried to be the best in class, and with the ability the memorize everything he'd read once it really did help him along. Getting on with live almost made him forget about the three years in hell that had nearly broken him…but every now and then he'd remember, with full force, what those clients and that man had done to him. However, he always managed to force those memories back, because if he didn't the normal life he wanted so badly would be lost.

But once again that normal life was taken from him…It was the first day of high school for him, and of course he was a bit disappointed that Nylen didn't drop him off. Something urgent had come up, and like always Yuri just waved him off, threatening that if he wasn't home by dinner he wouldn't be eating. The older male just laughed as he ran out the door that morning, but not before ruffling his hair. Throughout the day the raven haired male couldn't help but feel restless, like his gut was screaming at him that something was wrong…but he ignored it.

The feeling became progressively worse by the time night had fallen, the food on kitchen table becoming cooler and cooler as he continued to wait for Nylen's return. He called the older male's cell phone several times but no one picked up, the raven haired male becoming so desperate that he called the officer's office phone, something he was forbidden from doing. When no one picked up that phone he really began to worry…

When he heard a knock at the front door he let out a sigh of relief, Yuri knowing he'd have to scold the older male for forgetting his house key. But when he opened the door he didn't find Nylen…instead he found two people from the station he worked at. The depressing looks on their faces made his heart sink, and when they told him that Nylen had been killed in the line of duty he pretty much shut down. He might've listened as they explained the details, saying that there was a hostage situation and their captain did everything that was humanly possible to make sure everyone go out okay, but he didn't respond.

Yuri was numb…even at the funeral he didn't feel a thing, knowing full well that he should've been crying, screaming, cursing, _anything_ …but there was _**nothing**_. He went through a good portion of his first year of high school feeling like this, knowing that if Nylen was around he'd do everything he could to make him feel better…but he wasn't. He, just like his mother, was dead…but unlike his mother he hadn't visited his gave. He just…couldn't…because he felt that if he did he'd completely lose it, and letting out that much emotion all at once would hurt.

He wanted to feel something other than sorrow, pain and heartache…and the raven haired male got his chance. Yuri wasn't sure why he was downtown in the middle of the night, but then again in his numb state he wasn't sure of anything. It wasn't uncommon to see upperclassmen hanging out till the wee hours of the morning, so he didn't pay them any mind at first. But when he saw someone he actually spoke to at school he took a sudden interest, knowing full well that nothing good could ever happen at one in the morning. Maybe he just wanted someone to talk to, because when he returned home every evening he was greeted with nothing but silence.

The two of them did nothing interesting with their time, just talking about school and how he thought Yuri had an amazing memory. Everyone at school knew about the student who slept through most classes, but when it came to test scores his were unmatchable. The raven haired male just had to pay attention during review or look over the notes of someone else, so during tests all he had to do was write down everything he remembered. School was nothing but memorization, which was why he slept through most of his classes. There was no point in him even being there, but since it was required for him to go he sucked it up, knowing full well that his mother would've wanted him to be a good student.

The raven haired male really didn't say much, though when another hour had passed he began to excuse himself so he could go back home. But before he could the upperclassman grabbed his wrist, saying that his apartment wasn't too far and that it would've been a shame if anything happened to him while walking home. Yuri wasn't stupid…he knew exactly what would happen the moment he'd set foot in that apartment. He'd been around men with that same look in their eyes for three years, though it wasn't like the upperclassman was trying to hide his true intentions.

The touching, the way he said things, all of it pointed in the direction of him hitting on the raven haired male…but he ignored it. But what he couldn't ignore was the fact that he was basically being asking to have sex with this person, someone he didn't know all that well and only spoke to around school. He probably should've done the right thing, which was denying the other male what he wanted and getting the hell out of there, but…being intimate with someone didn't require him to think…just feel. So he followed, body telling him that everything he was doing was okay. Deep down he knew it wasn't…but he ignored that feeling.

The two of them barely made it into the apartment before they were basically shoving their tongues down each other's throats, the feeling sending sparks up and down his spine. Finally…he was finally feeling something other numbness, and it felt good. He hated being kissed, licked and groped in such a way in the past, but at that moment he loved it, loved how it made him feel and loved the way it made him forget about everything. Yuri lost himself completely when he was being fucked, the only thing his lust filled mind able to focus on being the cock that rammed into him with immense force.

However…there was always a downside.

When everything was said and done, when he had been filled to the brim with cum and shaking slightly from the intensely of his own releases, he felt hollow…and disgusted. The raven haired male didn't bother staying because he knew he wasn't supposed to…they weren't in that kind of relationship and would never be. The walk back home was silent for him despite how busy the streets were, his body pretty much shutting down as soon as he reached his room. What…had he done? Or better yet…what had he started? It certainly didn't end after that, he would've been damn lucky if it did.

A rumor started going around school that he'd sleep with anyone who asked him, and as much as he wanted to deny it the raven haired male couldn't. He _did_ sleep with anyone who asked…because he needed to forget about his problems and feel something. Behind the school, on the roof of the school, in an alleyway, their room, his room, the living room, _god_ …the amount of sex he had in just high school was ridiculous and it was no wonder he was dubbed the school's slut. Did it bother him? Of course it did…but there was nothing for him to do to rid himself of that title.

When he didn't get it he crave it, body becoming so desperate that he had to tend to it himself, usually by masturbating or fingering himself. He was sick…there was something very much wrong with him and he needed to see someone about it. But the only person he could've turn to was connected to the one person he should've been speaking to about his problems…and he was sure Judith would've never forgiven him for keep something so serious from her. In the end he just had to hope the Raven didn't rat him out, because if he nurse did he'd be taking the older female to another hospital.

The male nurse only sighed when he told him about his activities, saying that he'd only give him the medication that would help him stop 'fucking like a rabbit' as he put it was if he took a few tests. Yeah, he figured there would be some catch when it came getting anything out of Raven, and at least it was mostly harmless. He just had his blood taken as well as an oral swab, but it took four hours for the result to come through. The raven haired male had a small infection, which would've explained the stomach-ache that wouldn't leave him, but other than that he was completely healthy.

It was then that the male nurse gave him a prescription for an anti-biotic, sleeping pills and an anti-depressant. He didn't understand the last one…he wasn't depressed, or at least he didn't think he was. But he still took the pills anyways, not really sure if he'd actually take them or not. As he left Raven asked if he had told Judith about what was going on in his life, to which he only gave him a small 'no' before leaving without looking back. He wouldn't tell…the way he looked at him told him so, because he was probably expecting him to tell the older female himself…which he would do…eventually.

The anti-depressants helped when he remembered to take them but his sexual escapades still continued, Yuri naively thinking that things would be better the moment he entered college. He chose completely at random, though the raven haired male was a little surprised that out of the three 'random' selections M University came up all three times. He found it a bit odd, but thought nothing of it even while he moved into his new apartment. It was a little disheartening to know that he was still sleeping with people that he barely knew, and when alcohol was introduced into the mixed things just got out of control.

When intoxicated he became looser, his cravings no longer under his control as he unintentionally allowed them to run wild. Of course the people he was acquainted with (they were _**not**_ his friends) took full advantage of that fact and did all kinds of things to him, things he really wished he hadn't remembered in the morning. He hated himself…really he did…because he lacked control and allowed himself to become nothing more than a piece of meat to other men. And then one day he just snapped…he completely broke down in his apartment, so sick and tired of everything he was putting himself through and so _very_ tired of dealing with the burden of living.

And he knew that if he actually did anything to himself he'd have two people waiting for him…

Yuri had nothing to believe in, and as he laid his head against the cool surface of the desktop he contemplated what he wanted to do with the life he no longer found value in. It was the last class of the day so he didn't sleep as long as he usually did, listening to half of the lecture before nodding off for the second half. He wasn't all that surprised when he awakened to an empty classroom, taking a moment to gaze out at the afternoon sun…wondering if it'd be the last time he saw it. Removing himself from his seat he began to walk down the stairs to the classroom door, but before he could reach it something caught his eye.

It was a phone. Even if it seemed like an old model, much like his, he probably should've taken it to the lost and found because he was sure someone was looking for it. As soon as he picked it up his eyes went straight to the charm that dangled from it, the white maneki neko's grinning face staring directly at his shocked one. Just to make sure he wasn't seeing thing he took out his own phone, comparing the white cat to his own black one. It was exactly the same…which would've been virtually impossible given how rare the mate for his charm was. He laughed a bit…What the fuck were the odd of that even happening? Not only finding the same model phone as his but also the same damn charm…it was like Fate was trying to play one last nasty trick on him.

But the more he began to think about it, the less he began to think was it was as trick. Sitting down on one of the desks he thought, he tried to be a logical being but knew that none of that could've explained why such an event had occurred. Why had he, on the very day he was considering his own suicide, manage to find a phone that not only looked like his but also had the same damn charm attached to it? He should've just taken the damn thing to the lost and found like he originally planned, but…he couldn't. There had to be a reason for him finding that phone, because he was sure as hell that there were a lot of other people out there that could've taken it.

Yuri was jumping to some pretty crazy conclusions, like maybe this was a sign that he wasn't supposed to be offing himself, that he still had something in the world worth believe in. That was ridiculous…but the more he began to think about it the more he wanted it to be true…Maybe Fate really did want him to live, but the raven haired male was already so tried of living…Could that have been it then? Was the person whose phone he had found supposed to give him the will to live once more?

Another absurd notion he'd come up with…but his rational side began to dwindle the more he thought that Fate really was giving him another chance. This person…the one whose phone he had found…they would be his last chance, because if the situation once again ended in heartache he'd really do it…Just to make sure it was truly worth it he needed to rush things, to completely skip the courting stage and jump right into dating. Yuri didn't have a single problem with it, especially since he wasn't shy. If this person dated him he'd try his best to make it work, but if they didn't he'd curse Fate one last time and go to meet his mother and Nylen.

While admiring the white maneki neko charm he heard the door to the classroom open then close, and that's when he knew…the person had come to retrieve their phone.

"That's when I met you…" Yuri muttered, a small smile spreading across his lips but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. It was far too out of place…

"Jesus, Yuri…I…I-I really don't know what to say…" Was all the blonde said as he place his elbow on the table, fingers running through his hair. Yuri didn't like the look on his face…it was one of indecisiveness…reflection. There was still one more thing the raven haired male needed to say.

"Flynn, I _swear_ , I-I," He tried to push down the lump that formed in his throat, but only failed, "I never slept with anyone while we were dating. I-I wanted to be faithful because this relationship means a lot to me, a-and I-"

He couldn't hold back anymore…he allowed the tears he'd been holding back the entire time fall freely, hating how pathetic he was making himself look.

"I-I really love you, so please…don't leave me." He said through a few 'hic' noises, wanting so badly to stop but knew that since the floodgates were open they wouldn't be closing any time soon.

God…how long had he been keeping such emotion in? From the pain that radiated from his chest the raven haired male knew it had been a long time since he had allowed himself to become so vulnerable, to let someone else into his fucked up little world and be okay with it. All of the hurt and grief he'd been blocking out for years had come at him full force, all because the thought of the blonde leaving him had becoming too much for him.

He barely noticed that he was being held, Flynn telling him that he had promised not to leave him and that he was sticking to it. Yeah, that's all Yuri really wanted, but he wasn't so sure if the blonde would really keep his word. He had been with so many people, and there was no way the blonde could tell him that it was okay. He was dirty, completely unworthy of being with Flynn in fear that he might taint him. He didn't want to do that…but Yuri still wanted to selfishly hold onto the other male with his filthy hands.

"Yuri, I'm really going to need you to start breathing normally." The blonde said as he knelt in front of him, a look of great concern crossing his face. He didn't understand what he meant by that, but the raven haired male did feel off. A lightheaded feeling suddenly overtook him, the sensation causing him to panic a bit, the pain in his chest doubling as a result.

Flynn shook him slightly, telling him that everything was going to be alright and the he just needed to breathe. But everything wasn't going to be okay…There was nothing _okay_ about their goddamn situation, there was nothing okay with him being a filthy slut and sleeping around as much as he did. He was… _disgusting_. The blonde was shaking him harder now while shouting that he needed to 'stop freaking out'…or at least…he thought he was shouting at him. His words seemed muffled, and it wasn't until it was too late that Yuri noticed how quick he'd been breathing.

The next thing he knew the raven haired male was waking up in his bed, still slightly dizzy from his previous experience. He was such an idiot…he should've listened to what Flynn was saying and then he wouldn't have hyperventilated. Speaking of which…Sitting up slightly he found himself alone, but it was very apparent that the person he was looking for was still in his apartment. From the slightly burnt smell emitting from the kitchen he knew Flynn was still around, and as he really began looking around his room he found a few stacks of nearly folded clothes on his floor.

Yuri never really bothered with cleaning his room, throwing his clothes wherever and only washing them when he saw fit to. Judging by the ridiculously pungent scent of detergent in the air he guessed that the blonde had washed all of the clothes that he had thoughtlessly thrown around his room, which made Yuri wonder just how long he'd been out. Burying his face in his pillow he found that it along with his sheets smelled remarkably fresh, meaning that at some point Flynn had moved him not once but twice. He probably should've apologized for him having to deal with his deadweight, because it wasn't like he meant to pass out. He had just let way too much out at once, and his dark thoughts hadn't helped the situation at all.

He had panicked…the stress and anxiety from his thinking getting the best of him. The raven haired male worried that his behavior would make Flynn a bit more cautious around him, and if that happened he was sure a distance would form between the two of them. That distance would gradually become greater, and as a result the blonde would probably think he had too much emotion baggage to deal with. Flynn had always called him a handful, and even if he was joking it was truth…Yuri was a handful. But what if he became too much for him to handle? He didn't want that…the other male deserved to date someone normal, someone less complicated…

"Oh, you're up." Flynn said as he entered the room, a bag from the convenient store down the street catching his eyes. He'd gone out? Then how had he-? Yeah, there was probably no point in asking such a question…because he knew the landlady was far too kind and had given him an extra key.

"S-Sorry…I wanted to make you some rice but I ended up burning it. So I just went out and brought you pudding instead."

The blonde probably wanted him to eat something light since it'd help with his wooziness, though he had to wonder about the state of his kitchen even if he did say he'd only tried cooking rice. Taking the bag he was a little surprised that the other male had bought his favorite brand, and even more surprised since he had never once eaten pudding in front of him. Maybe Flynn just knew, maybe Fate had made it so. Yuri believed in Fate…because without it he wasn't sure if he'd be where he was currently without it. If he thought that finding Flynn's phone was nothing more than a coincidence, he probably wouldn't have been alive to experience all the things he did.

Now that his head was clear, the raven haired male knew that he was acting foolish back then. No matter how shitty he might've felt about his life, he should've been stronger, which he knew he was since he had been to Hell and back. The promiscuous life he had unintentionally taken upon himself _was_ tiresome…but there was always another option, even if it meant moving away and staring anew. But in his desperation and idiocy he thought the only thing he could've done…but it was _because_ of his desperation and idiocy that he had met Flynn.

He owned him a great deal…

"Flynn-"

"Yuri…" The blonde started as he covered the other male's mouth, "You've been doing most of the talking all evening, so I think it's my turn."

This was either going to be a long conversation or a short one, all of it depended on what he had to say. Would Yuri have to beg and plead for the other male to stay, or would end up crying again because his words touched him in such a way? He could only sit there and wait…

"I'm not going to lie, the fact that you've slept with so many people irritates and disgusts me. If I were a shallow person I would probably leave you; however," Flynn sighed a bit before the look on his face softened, "I'm not a shallow person. I thought about it for a good while and you're not the 'slut' that you keep calling yourself…you're emotionally damaged, I'll give you that, but you're not a slut. So please…stop addressing yourself as such…"

"But-"

"I'm sorry for having you bringing up something so painful, and I'm sorry for making you cry. I can't promise that I'll be completely okay with what you did, but I can promise you two things…I'll share the burden you've been keeping all to yourself and I'll replace all of those horrible memories with good ones…"

Yuri just stared at the other male, mind trying to decide whether it wanted to laugh or cry. So he did both. Tears streamed down his face as he laughed, finding it rather amused that he couldn't decide which emotion was beneficial to the situation. No one had ever said anything like that to him, but then again he had never met or dated such a romantically cheesy person before. It was like he was right out of some crappy romance novel that always had a happy ending, and maybe, deep down, that's all he really wanted. A happy ending…

"God the things you say," Yuri said as he began to wipe the tears away, "You'll be stuck with me forever with those kind of promises."

"Forever with you doesn't seem that bad." The blonde said as a small smile spread across his lips. Yuri just called him an idiot, but that was the response he wanted to hear from him. Suddenly feeling a bit more lightheaded he held his head a bit, the raven haired male knowing that the slight buzzing noise he heard was only audible to him.

"Come on, you need to eat." Flynn said in a concerned voice as he reached into the bag, pulling out one of the many puddings he had purchased. Yuri watched as the blonde detached the small plastic spoon from the top before removing it, dipping it into the custard produced and serving it to him.

It didn't feel that strange being fed given how often he did it for Flynn, though even if he did find it odd the fact that he was eating his favorite pudding would obviously trump his feelings. He noticed the small blush on the other male's face whenever he took a bite, the sight of him doing so probably a bit too much for him. Flynn was a virgin in every sense of the word…he had probably never kissed anyone, had never dated a single person (his excuse probably that he was too busy to do so) and had obviously _never_ slept with anyone.

But that was the kind of person the raven haired male needed…someone that was the exact opposite of him. After devouring that first pack of pudding he told Flynn that he could manage from then on, the blonde giving him a look equivalent to that of a kicked puppy. Jeez, if he wanted to keep feeding him he could've just said so…Sighing a bit, Yuri just opened his mouth, prompting the other male to open a new pack and start feeding him again. After all of the packs of pudding were consumed Yuri felt much better, his stomach in no way full but satisfied.

He heard Flynn said something about picking up bento from the convenient store so he didn't have to cook for dinner at he left the room, Yuri quickly getting up from bed and following him.

"Oi, you should be resting."

"I've been cooped up in here for three day, so I think it's about time I get out." Yuri said as he followed the blonde to the front door. Flynn questioned him one last time, Yuri slapping him in the back of the head to get his point across.

The two of them slipped on their shoes before leaving, Flynn mentioning that they also needed to pick up a few other things for the fridge. They walked side by side for a bit, the raven haired male leaning over to rest his head against the other's shouldered about halfway to their destination.

"Hey, Flynn…"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for…just being with me…"

"Eh? That sounds rather cheesy coming from you."

"Really, I mean it…I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't had met you, or if I'd even be here…" Yuri muttered the last part, fingers slowly lacing themselves with the blonde's before taking his hand. He hadn't expected the other male to stop, or for that matter hadn't expected to be kissed in the middle of the sidewalk.

"If you really wanna thank me, then just keep loving me." The blonde said, a small tint of pink making itself know on the raven haired male's face.

"…Now that was cheesy."

"O-Oi!"

Flynn protested when he was dragged in the direction of the convenient store, Yuri never once letting go of his hand. He'd make it up to him, without fail…


	6. Sixth Thread: Love Hotel Song

"Let's get a hotel."

"…Hotel?"

"Well I did say I'd do something nice for you after the competition."

Yes, he had said that…but Flynn was too focused on other things to really be bothered with the details. But before that day was even upon them his mind was filled with something else…Yuri's past. He had wanted to know about it, feeling that if did he'd be closer to really understanding him, but to actually imagine it was something like so dark and twisted…it made him sick. Something like that should have never happened to any child, but it had…and the raven haired male had endured it for three long years.

Life had broken him, there was no doubt about that, and it was hard for the blonde to accept that he finally understood what that look in his eyes meant. It was the look of someone who had gone through so much during their short years of existence, someone who had been beaten down by life in such a way that it was completely understandable that his thinking had lead him in the direction it had. But the hardest thing for Flynn to deal with was that he could not relate to such a thing…

The blonde had grown up in a normal household, had received a normal upbringing, had two normal parents, had received a normal education and had virtually never had any sort of hardship befall him before. He didn't understand the feeling of losing someone dear not once but twice, being held against his will or engaging in so many indecent acts that he began to hate himself…but just because he didn't understand it didn't mean he felt no sympathy towards Yuri. Pain was a universal thing, and even if he hadn't felt a lot of it he knew the ache it caused in the pit of his chest. Even if he had told him everything, Flynn was positive that Yuri was still hurting.

He spent a lot of time at the raven haired male's apartment after that, its disheveled state irking him to the point where he just needed to clean it. He wasn't a neat freak or anything like that; he just didn't like the feeling of stepping on clothes that didn't belong to him, and adding the fact that he wasn't sure if they were clean or not further fueled his desire to clean. Of course Yuri teased him, saying that having him around was much cheaper than hiring a maid. It didn't last long though, the blonde merely having to tell him that he had been through his underwear drawer.

The comment caused Yuri to back off after that, because Flynn was sure he didn't want the fact that he owned a pair of rather skimpy looking briefs to get out. There was nothing wrong with him owning a pair, Yuri just seemed like the kind of person who'd be embarrassed if anyone found out about them. And oh how embarrassed he was…he had never seen the raven haired male blush so hard before.

When it came to sleep Yuri clung to him, which wasn't that much of a problem unless Flynn needed to get up for some reason. He didn't want to say anything in fear that the raven haired male would take it the wrong way, especially given the things he said during his confession. He wasn't aware of the kind of impact he had on the other male's sleeping habits, so he was quite surprised to find that he was pretty much the only thing keeping Yuri from suffering at night. It was hard to hear that he had such an influence on the raven haired male's life, because he felt that he hadn't done all that much for him…Sure the other male said he did, but…it didn't _feel_ like it.

But if just being there was enough for Yuri then it was enough for him.

Yuri returned back to school a day after his confession, much to the relief of the blonde since it meant he'd stop being hounded with questions by his friends. Estelle scolded him for just disappearing and not telling anyone beforehand, adding that she had called his phone several times during the course of three days. Rita pretty much yelled at him for the exact same reason her friend had but in her own way, which involved a lot of unnecessary cursing. He had a lot of people who were concerned about his well-being, so he made the raven haired male promise that he wouldn't just lock himself away in his room again. He agreed, a little shocked at all the attention he was getting.

The following Sunday he accompanied Yuri to the hospital, Judith rather surprised to hear that the raven haired male had told him so much. Instead of things becoming awkward she admitted that she was rather happy Yuri had someone to talk to about it, because she felt that he had been holding in too much for too long. He knew the raven haired male wouldn't deny what she had said, because they both knew it was true. Yuri was open about a lot of things, but when it came to the important subjects he could do nothing but bottle them up, because he didn't have someone he could trust with the truth. However…he did now and that meant he didn't have to keep suffering in silence.

He knew that getting the raven haired male to open up was going to be like pulling teeth, but he knew that patients went a long way with Yuri. Getting him to say that he'd 'think about ' or that he 'needed some time' was a big step, and Flynn wouldn't push him anymore then that…unless he ended up sealing himself away from the world again. Judith told him if that ever happened again he was supposed to drag him out of his room, because it wasn't right to worry so many people. It seemed the raven haired male couldn't avoid a scolding no matter where he went.

Their lives were slowly starting to go back to normal…that was until something Yuri had said began to replay in the back of his mind. He had not been to Nylen's grave since the funeral…For some reason it just bothered him, and maybe it was because he thought that Yuri not visiting the grave was hindering him from dealing with the tragedy. It almost seemed as if he wanted to pretend it hadn't happened at all, given how there wasn't a single photo of the man anywhere. It just…wasn't right, but then again he felt it wasn't his place to tell Yuri what to do. So instead of 'telling' him he merely hinted at it…

Unfortunately he had forgotten that the raven haired male wasn't the gullible type, so after Flynn's first two attempts he cornered him, telling him to say what he meant before he punched him. That made him speak, because he knew how much one of Yuri's punches hurt. He told him that he just wanted him to visit Nylen's grave, Flynn adding that he'd come along with him to ease to the pain. The raven haired male stared at him for a good while before he let him go, silently going into his room and closing the door behind him. The blonde had gone too far…and he mentally kicked himself for wanting something Yuri obviously didn't.

Maybe it was best for him to stay out of the other male's business…he had already gotten him to speak about his past and maybe that was enough…It took Yuri a full two hours to finally come out of his room, and the first thing Flynn did was apologize for his unreasonable suggestion. Or rather, he was going to apologize but stopped him when the raven haired male began dragging him to the front door. He protested a bit since it seemed the other male was rather hell-bent on leaving the apartment complex, which was all fine and good if not for the fact that it was raining. Yuri didn't have an umbrella.

Flynn quickly grabbed one as the other male was putting on his shoes, following after him as the two of them made their ways outside. From experience he knew it was probably better to just shut up and follow Yuri, because asking questions would only earn him with an uncomfortable silence and a venomous comment from the other male. All he could do was wait, noticing the way the other male bit down on his bottom lip slightly. It was a nervous tick, one of the few the blonde had picked up while watching the other male. He also had a habit of playing with his fingers, usually behind his back or under a table or just in an area where he thought others couldn't see.

But Flynn always saw…he never missed a single thing the other male did, and from his own admission Yuri did the same. The two of them probably knew a lot more about the other then they let on based on sheer observation, which was rather amusing since he originally thought the raven haired male hardly knew a thing about him outside of the things he had already told him. There was something a bit alluring about the thought of the other male watching him when he wasn't looking, memorizing his every little habit that Flynn himself probably never noticed.

The two of them finally left the train quite a few stop away from Shibuya, Flynn trying his best to make sure the other male stayed dry. He still didn't say a word to Yuri as they walked, noticing the raven the raven haired male slowing down the further they got away from the station. When the two of them were finally under the umbrella together he noticed that the raven haired male took his sleeve, gripping it tightly as he brought himself closer to him. The only thing the blonde could do was tell him that everything was going to be okay, adding that if he wanted them to they still had time to turn back. Yuri just gripped his sleeve tighter, heading shaking to tell him that he didn't agree with that option at all.

So the only thing for them to do was keep going…The cemetery had a somber atmosphere about it especially since it was raining, and it left a very odd feeling in Flynn's chest, one that was rather hard to explain. He followed Yuri since he knew where the Fedrock family grave was, and all the while he noticed that the raven haired male's grip on his shirt had moved to his hand, the feeling rather uncomfortable. He didn't say a thing, knowing the raven haired male needed him and letting go of his hand would be depriving him of his security blanket. Upon finding the right gravestone Yuri was still very silent, and Flynn really did expect him to just break down right there. But he didn't…

Instead he stepped closer to the grave, the raven haired male telling him that the umbrella wasn't needed. It was very Yuri of him to start off by saying 'long time no see', a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he placed a hand on the gravestone. Flynn watched as the other male explained all of the things the deceased man had missed, starting off with his graduation from high school and ending with their currently relationship. It felt a bit odd being talked about as if he wasn't there, but Flynn allowed it, getting slightly annoyed with the use of such words as 'uptight' and 'nosy'. He wasn't any of those things…on a good day.

His annoyance deepened when the other male said that he acted like he 'had a stick shoved up his ass', Flynn wanting so badly to hit the other male for saying such things…in a graveyard of all places. He knew the other male didn't have much decency to begin with, but really…Just as he was about to he stopped himself, irritation all but flying out the window when he noticed that the wetness on Yuri's was not all due to the rain. It was then that he said that the blonde was his godsend, that without him he'd still be completely lost in a world he believed was out to get him.

That was understandable…with everything he had gone through anyone would think the same, and he really had to wonder why the world seemed to hate the raven haired male so much in the past…

Yuri added that his decision to date Flynn was probably the only thing the deceased man would be proud of him for, the raven haired male's experiences after his death obviously enough to make him look at him with shame. He doubled over after that, apologizing over and over again for no longer being the innocent little boy he had taken home from the hospital, for seeking the attention of men in a way that made him feel disgusted with himself and for not being strong enough to live his life without casing _himself_ more problems than it was worth. It was hard for the blonde to hear the other male call himself pathetic, especially when he wanted so badly to embrace him as he cried.

But he didn't, because it was something Yuri needed to experience without him. He couldn't coddle him, couldn't tell him that everything would be okay…when he had gotten out all the hurt he had been keeping in by not visiting Nylen's grave he'd come to him when the time was right. Even Flynn knew when to step in and when to back down…and the latter option was the only choice he had. He would, however, step in if it became clear that the other male was going to hyperventilate again, the action the first time around causing him to panic. He _knew_ that the raven haired male would be okay, but that didn't stop his irrational mind from overacting. He _hated_ feeling so helpless…which was why he vowed to never let it happen again.

When the other male had removed himself from the damp ground he said nothing, Flynn knowing that he wasn't supposed to say something unless Yuri did as he followed him out of the cemetery. The train ride back home was a bit awkward, the raven haired male receiving a few odd stares for his dirtied look. He didn't seem to care, instead just lowering his head and keeping all of his attention on the floor. He'd definitely have to take a bath as soon as the two of them returned to their apartment complex, because other than removing the dirt from his body he wanted to make sure the raven haired male didn't catch a cold. When their stop finally came up, Yuri asked if he could spend the night at his place, the question shocking the blonde.

The raven haired male didn't _ask_ to do anything, he just did it. This further proved just how bad Yuri felt, so the only thing Flynn could do was agree, knowing that the other male would return to his normal self after he removed dirt and grim from his body and got some food into him. He instructed Yuri to take a bath as soon as they arrived in his apartment, adding that he'd provide him with clean clothes when he was done. He knew both of them wore the same size from the clothes the blonde had pick up around the raven haired male's room, not all that surprised at the find since both of them looked as if they had the same build in the first place.

After drying himself off, Flynn laid out an extra pair of pajamas for Yuri, which basically consisted of a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He had to wonder if it was considered strange to share boxers with another male, though it wasn't like he had given him womens panties to wear so everything should've been fine. He waited for Yuri to finish with his bath, which apparently took an entire hour and forty five minutes, Flynn having to check on him just to make sure he was okay, but all the while the blonde's mind wandered over to how very wrong his thinking had been in the past.

Originally he had thought that he had needed Yuri in his life for some reason, but in actuality it was the other way around…Yuri was the one who had needed him, and in such a desperate way that it was frightening to think about what would've happened if he hadn't agreed to date him. Flynn hated to think that he could've easily been responsible for the death of the other male, and it left a horrible, painful feeling in the pit of his stomach knowing that it was so very true. Shaking his head a bit he tried to rid himself of the awful thoughts that had flooded his mind, almost missing the small knock at his door in the process.

Quickly he stood, allowing the other male entry into his room before leaving so he could change in peace. He averted his eyes as Yuri walked into his room, not wanting to see his fully naked body just yet. Even if they were dating there were still boundaries that shouldn't have been crossed just yet…or rather Flynn believed that they shouldn't. He wasn't really sure where the raven haired male stood when it came to the two of them becoming bolder, but the fact that they hadn't slept with each other yet meant Yuri still had a few reservations about it. It was nice to know that the other male was actually capable of taking his time with something, because sex was something Flynn really didn't want to just jump right into without much thought.

The blonde knocked before entering, finding the other male lying on his bed, fully clothed and smelling his shirt. He reassuring him that it was clean, to which Yuri replied that he was slightly disappointed at that fact. The raven haired male added that since he was wearing his shirt he wanted it to have his scent, thus why he was dissatisfied that it was clean. Flynn blushed a bit, completely unaware that Yuri liked the way he smelled so much…as odd as it seemed. The two of them made dinner after that, the raven haired male admitting that his sulking had caused his appetite to flair up. Even if he was reduced to a mere assistant, getting whatever the raven haired male asked for, Flynn really didn't mind helping the other male prepare dinner.

He had, however, gotten rather good at cooking rice, even if it meant him staring intently at the cooker just to make sure he didn't mess up. Yuri found this greatly amusing, saying that he looked like a child waiting for cookies in the oven to finish baking. He merely snorted at that the comment, saying that he wanted to be of some use in the kitchen. And of course the moment he looked away the rice began to burn, the raven haired male laughing his ass off as he told him he had the worst luck in the kitchen. As discouraging as it was at least he was beginning to act like himself again, something that was worth more to him than a pot of burnt rice.

They had curry rice along with an assortment of fried and pickled items, all of which tasted good even if the rice had a slightly singed taste to it. For dessert the two of them shared a small cheesecake the other male had purchased two days prior, Flynn loving how much the other male was enjoying himself. The blonde took his bath after washing all of the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, the raven haired male retiring his room as he did so. He couldn't help but chuckle a little upon seeing a knocked out Yuri curled up on his bed, the blonde wanted so badly to take a picture. Then again, what was stopping him? Taking out his phone he snapped a photo, saving it as his background which he was sure the Yuri would give him hell about later.

He didn't have much time to spend with the other male after that, his kendo practice becoming much more rigorous because of the tournament that was coming up. If his team won they'd be champions until the season started back up again in the spring, so there was a lot riding on him and everyone else. Yuri seemed to understand this; any excess fatigue would affect his practice, thus affecting how he performed in the tournament, and he was sure that the raven haired male was acting the way he did so he didn't throw him off his game. It was a bit strange seeing a tame Yuri, the blonde promising to treat him to whatever he liked as a means to apologize after everything was said and done.

Yuri made him swear he'd buy him a parfait…along with a list of other sweets, and the blonde was sure he'd be broke by the time he was done with the other male.

Since his practices had gotten longer, the raven haired male had gotten into the habit of watching him, something his Sensei had no problem with. It was completely out of character for his teacher to allow anyone into the dojo while they were practicing for such a big even, his Sensei not wanting anyone to witness how he was training them. But apparently his boyfriend was the exception…and that wasn't even the surprising part. After a few weeks Yuri was asked to spar with him, the blonde taken aback by his teacher's request. He asked the other male just what the hell was going on, Yuri replying that his middle school reputation had not been forgotten the way he had wanted it to.

Apparently when younger the other male was pretty damn good at kendo, so good in fact that he had taken his team to the national championships. When Flynn asked why the raven haired male had never told him about it in the past, the answer was simple: he had never asked. Yeah, he should've seen that one coming…He really didn't like the idea of fighting Yuri, but he seemed pretty keen that everything would be okay, his enthusiasm calming him a bit. The other male had a very unorthodox style, his stances along with the way he swung his wooden sword completely off from what Flynn had learned.

Each of them managed to win two matches, the blonde completely surprised at how good the raven haired male was given how long he'd been out of the kendo game. After they were done Yuri told him that he had to quite during the last day of middle school because the strict curriculum didn't sit well with him, adding that being told what to do just wasn't his thing. He couldn't help but laugh at this a bit, finding it so typical of the raven haired male. Yuri liked to do things his way, which was probably why his fighting technique was so off…he had made it his own.

After practice the two of them went about their normal routine; they bathed, had dinner, loitering around for a bit doing nothing important and then retiring for the night. Flynn had found that the other male had become rather fond of wearing his clothes, so much so that he decided to wear them around campus on occasion. Estelle was the first to notice, commenting that she had seen the blonde wearing the exact same shirt Yuri was in the past. She pretty much freaked when she found out that it _was_ the exact same shirt, his a-bit-too-enthusiastic friend questioning what other articles of clothing the two of them liked to share.

Of course the raven haired male admitted that he was also wearing his underwear, something Flynn himself wasn't even aware of. He had wondered where that particular pair of boxers had gone…Rita found the whole idea of two males sharing clothes just down right odd, saying that his boundaries must've been awfully small when it came to dealing the other male. She did have a point…but then again it was no wonder that Flynn's idea of personal boundaries had changed while being around Yuri. Personal space had never been an issue for the other male, be it in public or behind closed doors, though he had noticed that there were things even Yuri wouldn't do to him…

On the day of the competition Flynn would freely admit that he was a bit nervous, the blonde trying his best to force all of the anxiety he felt into concentration. Like always Guy gave him a small pep talk, saying that no matter what the outcome was they'd still celebrate later on that day. Luke, being the optimistic person he was, said he'd kick ass like always and that were was absolutely no reason for him to be nervous. Asch really didn't say much to him, just that if he lost he'd never let him live it down. He always had a way of making him feel worse about his situation…Estelle said she'd be cheering for him on from the sidelines as usual, Rita muttering the exact same thing though trying to pretend that it didn't matter to her all that much.

Their words really did help his mood, some more than others, though the person he wanted to hear from the most was Yuri. The raven haired male kissed him hard before he went out with the rest of his team, adding that he'd treat him to something nice once everything was over and done with. Flynn didn't give much thought to what the other male had said, though his curiosity did end up getting the better of him but decided to save them for later. His team fared pretty well throughout the tournament, making a few mistakes here and there but quickly recovering to take the win. It was nerve-racking just to watch, but he always managed to push those feelings aside whenever it was his turn, knowing that he had other people depending on him.

He was the captain…if he couldn't keep it together then what was the point of him having such a position? There was also the fact that Yuri was watching him that made his determination burn, and it was also because of the other male's gaze that he wanted to show off a bit…in the most disciplined way possible. Flynn was going to make damn sure he didn't screw up just because he wanted to show the raven haired male a thing or two. When the last match came Flynn was chosen to go up, sweating dripping from his brow as he stood against the last person that was preventing his team from winning. He had watched this person's matches, watched as they dominated each of their opponents with such flawless execution that Flynn couldn't help but be stunned.

His opponent was tough…but he felt he was tougher, or at least he knew he should've been. The blonde squared off against his obstacle, making sure his footwork was absolutely perfect as he attacked. Two hits were landed on each of them, and because the match was decided on whoever landed three hits first the referees had to figure out what to do. Given the circumstances there were only three options for them…it would be declared a draw (something that was unlikely given that it was the Tokyo championships), the referees would vote on who they thought was the best between the two of them or they'd have them go at it one last time.

The air was tense as the decision was being made, Flynn wanting so badly to go against his opponent one last time. He wanted to prove, in one last stand of glory, that both he and his team were worthy of the title champions. Luckily he got his wish. He stood in the middle of the stage, all eyes on him and his competitor as they positioned themselves for attack. One hit…that's all it took for him to either lose everything or win it all. Even if he had dealt with the pressure of ending everything with one move, it didn't stop him from doubting himself. The only thing he could rely on in the moment was his own skill, but even that had failed him in times of need.

The tiniest thing could've slipped him up, from the misplacement of his feet to the slightly wrong angle of his shinai, and that made it all the more difficult for him to calm himself down. And then he thought about Yuri… thought about how he'd slapped the back of his head while calling him an idiot. The raven haired male would tell him that everything would work out just fine, that if he had enough talent to come that far that he had enough left over for one more fight. Yeah…that was definitely something he'd say…and even if he wasn't in the spotlight with him just hearing his voice in his head was enough to rekindle his confidence. With this he attacked, putting as much effort into a single strike as he could, watching his opponent to make sure his hit didn't land.

It did…but the blonde's landed first. The two of them bowed after the match was over, Flynn's heart beating rapidly from the adrenaline that coursed through his veins, body shaking from excitement in the process. He had a hard time containing himself, though when his teammates practically jumped him at once, all of them praising him greatly, he couldn't help but rejoice with them. Flynn couldn't help but indulge a little in the excitement that had filled the air, becoming slightly high on the victory he had won not only for himself but also his team as well.

He stayed like this even as he joined Guy and the others, his cousin true to his word by treating everyone to a victory dinner at a nearby restaurant. There were a lot of toasts to his success, so many in fact that he had to tell them to stop since it was really embarrassing. The food was good, though the blonde couldn't really find anything wrong with anything deep fried. Yuri clung to him most of the night, saying that there was no way in hell his knight would've lost against anyone. That made him blush, and the kiss in public the raven haired male gave him only made it worse. He received a few whistles and cheers from both his table and the table his team was sitting at, the redness of his cheeks deepening as a result.

Of course his teammates knew he was dating, how could they not? They'd have to be blind not to notice the way the raven haired male acted around him, from the hugging to the way he randomly kissed him it was quite clear that the two of them were an item. A few of them voiced their concerns about him being in a relationship, saying that they were worried that his focus would lie elsewhere and not on their training. But he reassured him that nothing of the sort would happen, that Yuri was in no way a hindrance to his duties as a captain. This seemed to put them at ease, though he did notice that one or two members decided to up and quite all of a sudden, telling him that he had 'picked the wrong guy'.

It really made him wonder…The raven haired male had admitted to sleeping around, so just how many of those people did Flynn actually know? How many people had the blonde talked to on campus, trained with at the dojo or even just looked at had the other male been with? It made his stomach churn just thinking about it, because he didn't know what those people were really doing to the other male. Yes there was sex, but given the way he flinched slightly when he was spoke about it he was sure they had hurt him. He might've been the virgin, but he knew that sex wasn't supposed to involved pain for either party, maybe a little, and it made him question if Yuri had ever had an enjoyable sexual encounter before…

The raven haired male deserved to have a good life…deserved to have an intimate relationship without pain…

The night continued on just as lively as it had started, and after a few more embarrassing toasts everyone decided to call it quits. Yuri linked his arm with his, a habit that had developed recently, cheek rubbing against his shoulder as he told him the he had had a great time. That brought a smile to his face, because the other male's happiness meant much more to him then some win. It was then that the raven haired male brought up the hotel, Flynn wondering why renting out a room would be the 'nice thing' Yuri wanted to do for him. He questioned him, the other male's face turning completely dumbfound as if he had missed something obvious.

"…You seriously don't know what I'm talking about? Jeez, how long have you been living in Shibuya?" The raven haired male questioned, Flynn noticing the surprise the other male held in his voice.

"You know I've only been here for a few years, so just tell me what you're talking about."

"Love Hotel Hill, duh, I still can't believe you don't know about it."

The blonde actually hadn't heard of such a place, but this didn't mean he didn't know what a love hotel was. He had overhead a few of his classmates talk about them in high school, about how they had taken their lover there and pretty much had a blast all night long. He could never understand the notion of sleeping with someone while there were so many other priorities to take care of in high school, but then again he himself didn't have the time to worry about a love life so of course he didn't 'get it'. But wait…if Yuri wanted the two of them to get a hotel, then that meant-

"Y-You want us to have sex?" Flynn asked, unable to hold back the stutter that had formed in his speech.

"Well, yeah," The raven haired male said in a matter-of-fact tone, Flynn immediately feeling his face light up as he did so, "Is that okay?"

"I-I guess, i-it's just a bit sudden, that's all."

The other male just laughed at him, hugging his arm tighter as he asked once more if he was really okay with where they'd be heading next. Sex was such a complicated thing…but it wasn't like they were jumping into it. It had been five months since they had started dating, five long months since he had first been introduced to the crazy person who had completely changed his life. Being with the other male was interesting, and he could easily say he never had another dull day when dealing with Yuri. So then why not bring their relationship to the next level? It was quite clear that they had a strong bond, and it was so very much like the raven haired male to spring something like this on him, so what was stopping him?

Well there was one huge roadblock preventing him from taking the next step… _he had no fucking idea how to please_ _ **anyone**_! The problem that came along with him never being in any kind of relationship before was his lack of understanding about how said relationship actually worked, and even if he had been winging it up until that point the problem still remained…he didn't know what he was doing. Sure there were things that came naturally to him like kissing, maybe a few touches here and there, but other then that…Flynn was lost. The blonde clearly understood the concept of sex, he had seen it in books and had accidentally looked it up on the internet, who hadn't?

But…because of the busy life he had willingly pushed upon himself he was sure that compared to most his 'sexual knowledge' was lacking. By the time most guys were his age they'd would've seen over a hundred pornos, had a hidden stash of dirty magazines and had a secret folder in his laptop dedicated to photos of the idols he loved. Apparently he wasn't normal…he had only watched a few pornos with other people, which he might add was awkward as all hell. The few magazines he did own were nearly placed in the back of his closet where they had stayed since he had received them back in high school, the urge to look through them more than once never occurring to him.

As for his computer…bare was the best way to put it. So he had pretty much deprived himself of the knowledge needed to please his significant other, and now that he needed said knowledge he felt like kicking himself for not having indulged a little in his teenage life. The only thing the blonde could do now was hope that he could wing it like he usually did, that he could just go with the flow and hope everything turned out okay. So with a sigh Flynn allowed the other male to take him to 'Love Hotel Hill', the small knot in his stomach gradually getting tighter with each step.

Shibuya nightlife was a gorgeous thing, from the bright lights of the buildings that never went dim to the bustling streets that were always crowded. The raven haired male was the only reason he knew about such a thing, because in the past the only reason he had to leave his apartment at night was to visit the convenient store. Being around Yuri really did make his life exciting…and it helped him learn that there was a big world out there he couldn't experience by just hitting the books. When they went around the 109 department store, following a small street that lead a little ways away from the building, Flynn was rather surprised that he had never noticed such an area. It was brightly lit, much like the rest of the city, an assortment sign with ridiculous names pretty much blinding his sights.

"Well, go ahead and pick one." Yuri said, the grip around the other male's arm becoming tighter, "I've never been to one before so I can't really recommend any…"

"Never? So that means-""

"Yeah…it'll be my first time at a love hotel…"

Just hearing the raven haired male say that sent a shock up Flynn's spine, one that caused his body to twitch ever so slightly and stare at the other male. His first…time…? The blonde's heart began to race at the mere notion, knowing that he couldn't take Yuri's virginity but at least the two of them could have their first time in a place the other male had never been. Slowly he walked, noticing the different prices for 'rest' and 'stay' that were posted outside of the building. Yuri muttered something about wanting to spend all night there, a small blush making itself known on the blonde's face as his nerves started to get the best of him. All night? So did he want to…have sex _all_ night? Flynn wasn't sure if he had that kind of stamina…but he'd try to muster it enough for Yuri.

After a while he decided to go with one of the fairly normal hotels, one that didn't have too many bright signs or an obnoxiously large statue near the entrance or a ridiculously painted interior. He didn't want his first time to be in a fun-house…Flynn was a bit confused on how the whole process worked upon walking inside, and he wasn't really sure if he could've asked the raven haired male for assistance. There was no one in the lobby, just the big screen with pictures of the available rooms along with prices. He let Yuri pick the room, the other male scrutinizing over every picture with great care.

The raven haired male couldn't help but make fun of a few of the rooms, commenting that he could not for the life of him have sex with that many Hello Kitties staring blankly at him. Flynn joined in on the teasing, knowing that the mood needed to be lightened if everything was going to work out. Things were already a little strange between the two of them, Yuri trying his best to avoid eye contact while the blonde stuttered on like an idiot. The two of them really needed to relax, because if not Flynn really wasn't sure if he'd be able to, you know, 'perform' accordingly.

When Yuri actually did pick a room the blonde was rather relived that it looked pretty standard, no bondage tables, deep sea backdrops or anime characters painted on the wall. There were two buttons next to the pictures labeled 'sleep' and 'stay', much the same as they were printed outside of the building, and it was quite obvious which the other male was going to pick given his admission not too long ago. When the button was pressed a small tray popped out near the bottom of the screen, Flynn concluding that it was their way of asking for money…

"I-I feel like I'm doing something illegal…" The blonde muttered as he took out his wallet, Yuri following suit.

"It's creepy as all hell, I'll give you that, but I rather not meet the staff at the hotel I'm about to be fucked in. Less embarrassing."

"I-I guess…"

The two of them paid half, placing the money on the small tray that quickly shut once they were done. Upon opening again they were presented with a card-key, the room number visibly printed on the back of it. Flynn stared at it for a bit, wondering why he hadn't picked the damn thing up the moment it had appeared. He wasn't scared of it, that would've been silly…but he was slightly afraid of showing the other male just how badly his hands were shaking. They were…really going to do it…and the blonde knew there was no backing down from it.

"Are you okay?" The raven haired male questioned, Flynn wishing that the other male wasn't so damn observant sometimes.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous." He said as he finally took the key, 'a little' being the biggest understatement of the year. He had to wonder what was keeping the other male from commenting about his shaking, because it was damn hard not to notice it given how close he was.

Maybe he thought pointing it out would make the situation worse, which it would, and the last thing he wanted was to be teased about his anxiety. Then again…Yuri hadn't been his usual sarcastic self since the two of them had arrived. Sure they joked around, but it wasn't the same…the other male was much more reserved, meek even, and Flynn believed that the situation was effecting him more than he was letting on. So he reached over and took Yuri's hand, noticing how the other male's face began to turn a shade of deep red as he did so. The blonde hesitated for a moment upon arriving at the right room, decided that prolonging the experience would only make things worse.

When the door was open he was pleasantly surprised at how spacious and nice the room was, Flynn originally thinking that they were going to get some small, plain looking room that was totally not worth having their first time in. But he was wrong…it actually looked as if they were staying at an upscale hotel. Of course there was as bed, that didn't surprise the blonde at all, but what did was the sheer size of it. It was huge, and given the way Yuri pretty much dove into it he could easily say that he liked it that way. Across from the rather luxurious bed the raven haired male had just messed up was a TV, Flynn completely floored to find out that it was one of the newer models that was completely out of his price range.

There was a small table and chair in one of the corners, a phone placed nearly in plain view so the two of them could call the staff for whatever reason. They probably wouldn't be using that phone until morning…or until Yuri's sweet tooth told him that it wanted something from room service. There was as dresser next to the bed, and given the fact that they were in a 'love hotel' he had no desire to see just what kind of things the staff had stocked up in there for them. It was as nice gesture and he was sure they'd need something from there later on that night, but…he didn't want to go snooping around just yet.

"U-Um…I'm gonna take a quick shower." Flynn said as he made his way to the bathroom, the raven haired male instantly perking up at this.

"Eh? Why?"

"Why? Because I smell like dried sweat, Yuri."

"Heh, I don't mind the smell."

"I know, which is why I think you're weird."

Yuri just stuck his tongue out at his comment, the blonde laughing a bit as he disappeared into the bathroom, lightly shutting the door behind him. Leaning against the wooden frame Flynn let out a long sigh, looking down to see that his hands were still very much shaking. A small chuckle escaped his lips; it was amazing how worked up he had gotten himself, and even more amazing that he hadn't laughed at himself sooner. It was so silly…the fact that the mention of sex had turned him into such a wreck, the fact that the single act of becoming one with the person he cared deeply about had rendered him completely incapable of thinking straight. It was laughable…but it also showed just how much the situation really meant to him.

It wasn't just some random romp between two people that ended with one of them leaving in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye; no…it was sex with the only person in the world he had ever desired to sleep with. Stripping off his clothes he thought about the raven haired male lying on that bed, about how poorly he had been treated in the past. He wanted Yuri to experience _real_ sex, not the lust filled haze he seemed to get himself into whenever his desires flared up. Flynn couldn't change the other male's past, no matter how much he prayed he could've, but he could help shape his future little by little.

For one he was going to make sure the other male was treated the way he deserved to be in bed, and if he wanted that he really needed to get his ass in gear and finish up with his shower. He chuckled at himself again as the warm spray of water from the shower-head hit his body, sliding down his skin as it began to rid him of the sweat and dirt that he built up from the tournament. When had he gotten the balls to talk so big? He was just a virgin and here he was talking about giving the other male the best night of his life, something he wasn't even sure he was capable of. But it made him feel better and much more at ease, and maybe there was a good chance that things really did go over well.

Yeah…he just needed to be optimistic.

He washed promptly, not wanting to keep Yuri wanting any longer than he already had. The soap had a rather nice scent to it, and he was sure the other male would get a kick out of him smelling like strawberries. It wasn't overly pungent, which was a good thing because the last thing he wanted to do was completely mask his natural aroma since the other male 'loved it' so much (something he still couldn't wrap his head around). With a quick rinse he was done, Flynn stepping out of the shower to retrieve one of the many towels that hung on the rack near him. He debated how exactly he should've left the bathroom, and he quickly wrote off leaving completely naked. It was cold out there…

Since he had brought his gym bag along he decided to just go with the extra pair of clothes he had, slipping into a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt before walking out. Yuri was still lying in bed, hugging one of the many pillows as he nonchalantly flipped through channel after channel, looking as if he didn't have a clear stopping point in mind.

"What took you so long?" The raven haired male asked, tone completely bored as his eyes never left the screen, "Giving your dick a pep talk?"

"Ha, ha." Flynn said in a rather unamused tone as he sat next to him, noticing that the other male barely acknowledged him.

"Yuri-"

"Eh? They moved that show to around this time? What the hell…"

"Yuri-"

"So I guess that means they canceled the other show-"

"Are you nervous?"

The raven haired male turned the TV off after that, the two of them sitting in an uncomfortable silence Flynn hadn't meant to cause. The blonde fidgeted slightly, wanting to say something to the other male but unsure just what that something was. He had clearly hit a nerve…

"…If I said I wasn't I'd be lying…" Yuri muttered as he sat up, stilling hugging that same pillow against his chest, "This feels… _really_ fucking weird…"

"Weird?" Flynn questioned, not really sure just where the other male was heading.

"I feel like a goddamn schoolgirl about to sleep with her crush…Ugh, your sappy bullshit has finally rubbed off on me…"

"There's nothing wrong with that, besides, I think you make a nice schoolgirl." He said with a small chuckle, the pillow the other male had promptly slamming against his face. He was pelted over and over again, the blonde not minding all that much since he had gotten the other male to act like himself again.

Of course he still put up some kind of fight, but his will to do so diminished every time he noticed the amused look on the other male's face. After awhile he found that their position had changed; Yuri was on his back, hair and clothes completely disheveled from their little tussle as his breath escaped his lips in small pants. The blonde started down at him, pink slowly spreading across his cheeks as his eyes began to roam the other male's body.

"You're supposed to kiss me now." Yuri said, a small smirk forming on his lips as he stared up at the other male.

"I just…god…you look so-"

"I know, it should totally be a crime to look this good." The raven haired male sighed in a rather dramatic fashion, Flynn laughing a bit at his theatrics. He tensed a bit when he felt Yuri's hands slip under his shirt, lifting the fabric up and over his head before casually tossing it over the side of the bed.

His blush deepened when the raven haired male's fingers gently ran up and down his chest, eyes following said digits in a way that made strange chill run down Flynn's spine. When those fingers moved down to his stomach he made a small sound, completely bypassing his boxers and instead traveling up his back to finally rest at the back of his neck. He took this as a sign that he probably should've been doing something…so he did. Slowly he descended, lips gently grazing over the other's as Yuri rubbed small circles near the base of his neck, the sensation causing him to shake once more.

The blonde knew this feeling, knew what it felt like for the other male to hold onto him tightly while he kissed him hard…but for some strange reason it felt so different. Maybe it was because he knew he didn't have to hold himself back, that he didn't have to stop himself from exploring the other male to his hearts content. Yuri's body had always fascinated him, because he couldn't believe that someone could be male and be _that_ stunning. Sure he could've snuck a peek when the two of them bathed together, but that seemed wrong and if he were to be found out the embarrassment would've been too much for him to bear. And yes, that did mean he had _never_ once looked at the other male's naked body when the opportunity had arisen, Yuri saying that he was 'no fun' because of it.

But now he could look all he wanted…and god did that thought really get him going. Flynn had a little trouble unbuttoning the other male's shirt thanks to his shaking hands, but he managed to get them all even if it took longer than he had anticipated. It, just like his own shirt, was throw off the side of the bed, Flynn wondering briefly if it had landed in some odd spot like the lampshade or the TV. He quickly got his back on the task at hand. Slipping away from the other male's mouth he decided to deal with the exposed skin of Yuri's neck, lips connecting with it as he nipped at it roughly, the action earning a jerk from the other male.

"O-Ow." The other male said, placing some distance between the two of them by pushing him back slightly.

"S-Sorry."

"I know it's your first time and all, but calm down a little, okay?"

Flynn nodded a bit, feeling slightly embarrassed with his actions. Yuri just sighed, relaxing against the mattress again before bringing him down for another kiss. Gently he rubbed the spot he had nipped in an apologetic manner with his thumb, the motion causing the other male to make a small sound in his throat. Okay, so that seemed like the right thing to do, now all he needed to do was figured out what would bring about such a response once more. Discounted himself from the other male he moved lower, tongue darting out as he slowly licked the small patch of skin he had unintentionally marked.

The blonde had never thought about branding the other male with his mark since he wasn't the possessive type…but this didn't stop him from smiling ever so slightly at the thought of the hicky Yuri would be sporting the next day. Slowly he slipped his fingers into the other male's hair, his original plan being to gently play with the silky strands without making too much of an issue out of it. But for some odd reason things just weren't going his way…As soon as his fingers snagged on a small bundle of tangled hair Yuri let out a loud 'ow, ow, ow!', Flynn quickly removing them from the other's hair, apologizing as he did so.

Yuri huffed, a look of pure displeasure crossing his features as he sarcastically told him that he was probably the only person in the world who could find the sole tangle in his hair at such a moment. God he was totally killing the mood…and Flynn began to feel that things were going to be ruined if he didn't clean up his act. The raven haired male pulled him down again, telling him to keep his hands on his body and out of his hair before kissing him hard. That was strike two…if he screwed up once more he wasn't quite sure if he could take it, especially given the fact that he seemed to get progressively worse as time went on.

But he had to try…

He hesitantly dove in when the other male allowed him access into his mouth, Flynn not sure of how one messed up a French kiss but he sure as hell wasn't going to find out. He felt the other male relax again, a small moan escaping his throat as the blonde ran his tongue along his. Kissing Yuri always made him feel lightheaded, so when he parted for air it didn't surprise him when the room spun a bit. Yuri was looking at him with half-lid eyes, tongue slipping out to lick his lips in such a way that made the blonde stiffen…between his legs.

Flynn had sported hard-ons before, he was a human male after all, but he had never been _so_ stiff to the point where it was almost painful. The blonde didn't even have to look down to know that he was rock hard and throbbing, something that made the blush on his face deepen greatly. From the way he was squirming underneath him Flynn could tell that the other male was in the same position, and since his staring wasn't doing a thing to relieve him he continued on, lips lowering over his neck. And Yuri tensed at this…and he really couldn't blame him. The blonde had already bitten him once, and even if he had no intention of doing so again the fact that he had just recovered from another mishap obviously didn't sit well with the raven haired male.

The solution was simple: prove that he wasn't a complete screw-up in the bedroom. Kissing the mark he had left Flynn moved on, gently gracing his lips over various spots on the other male's neck before finally stopping at his collarbone. Yuri let out a loud moan as he began to nip ( _very_ lightly) and kiss that area, the blonde's mood instantly brightening because of this. Having messed up not once but twice had really given his confidence a nasty blow, one that made him really want to just give up and call it quiets. It didn't seem fair to Yuri if he did that, but if he couldn't perform correctly what was the point in all of this?

Reaching down the blonde finally realized that the raven haired male was still wearing his pants, and since their first sexual experience couldn't continue with them pretty much blocking everything important they needed to go. But first he had to deal with his belt, the accessory tenaciously holding together no matter how hard he tugged at it. After a short tussle he managed to get it undone, Flynn quickly tossing it aside, wanting to get the damnable thing as far away from him as possible. He had never met a more stubborn belt before…but his mind was taken off of the resistant object when something solid and hard brushed up against his crotch.

Gasping he parted from the other male's clavicle, groaning a little as he began grinding his hips against Yuri's. Flynn really couldn't help it…all he knew was that the sensation felt good and he wanted more of it. He felt like a dog in heat, panting and groaning as he ground his hips against the other male's in a rough fashion. God it felt good…so good that he-

"A-Ah." Flynn suddenly tensed, breathe becoming stuck in his throat as his entire body shook. When it was over he panted hard, a feeling of horror slowly overtaking him as he began to realize just what had happened…

No…there was no way…he didn't just…he couldn't have…

"…Did you just…?" The raven haired male began to question, head tilted to the side as a look of surprise crossed his face. Sitting back on his knees Flynn looked down, unable to deny the wetness he felt in his boxers or what had really happened.

He had…prematurely ejaculated during foreplay, not even during the actual act of sex, _foreplay_. Lying back he covered his face with his arm, completely embarrassed and ashamed that he had murdered the mood…and there was no reviving it.

"Oh…my god…" Flynn muttered, never having felt the need to cry more then at that very moment.

"It's okay, really," He heard the other male say, and from the way the weight of the bed shifted he could tell that Yuri was now lying next to him, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Are you _insane_? I completely fucked up our first time! There is nothing fucking 'okay' about that! God fucking dammit, why…why…" He yelled before groaning out the last bit, knowing that he had hit rock bottom by the amount of curses he was throwing around.

"Oh come on, you're being a drama queen. You didn't screw me so it doesn't count as sex."

"But I-"

"Flynn…" Yuri started as he removed his arm from his face, looking down at him with soft eyes, "You didn't ruin anything, it happens, it's embarrassing as all hell, but it happens. There's nothing wrong with us trying it again."

The blonde just looked at the other male, still feeling like complete shit about his failure of a body. Sure they could've gone once more, but what if he fucked up and came way before he was supposed to again? Yuri might've been rather understanding about the whole thing right now, but what about later? What if he was incapable for pleasing the raven haired male? That thought made him groan a bit, muttering a small 'there's just no way' as he ran his fingers through his hair. Yuri just sighed before slapping his forehead, the blonde letting out an 'ow!' as a response.

"Seriously, what are you getting so depressed about? The worst is over so let's just move on." The raven haired male said as he held himself up with his elbows, Flynn slightly surprised that he still looked rather understanding despite his words.

"…What if I screw up again?" He muttered, earning another small sigh from the other male.

"Then we'll just keep going at it until you don't."

He didn't say anything, trying his best to take everything Yuri said to heart. He really was trying to help him, and Flynn really did appreciate this. Even if he had moments where he acted like an arrogant jerk, the raven haired male did have a heart, and it was because of this heart that he wasn't currently laughing his ass off. Flynn's inexperience was the cause of all of this, and the more he thought about it the more he wished he had prepped himself beforehand…It was far too late to do so now, so…wait…why was he complaining about not being experienced enough when he had someone who was right next to him? As much as it didn't sit well with him the fact still remained…Yuri knew how to have sex.

"…Could you…" The blonde started, making sure he chose his words carefully, "…T-Teach me how to please you…?"

"Eh?"

"W-Well, I mean…you know what you like, and I have no idea what I'm doing s-so-"

"Okay."

"R-Really?"

"Of course. Really Flynn, if you had just said that in the beginning everything would've been fine." Yuri said as he stuck his tongue out at him, the blonde blushing at how much of an idiot he had been. His lack of knowledge wasn't the cause after all…it was his pride had lead to all of this…Flynn had never thought of asking the other male for assistance, because if he did it'd be admitting that he really was nothing more than a hopelessly inexperienced virgin.

But admitting that seemed a hell of a lot less harsh than him cumming his boxers during foreplay…Before flopping down next to him, Yuri removed his pants, tossing them aside like all the other articles of clothing that had been removed that night. Of course they couldn't just go at it immediately, Flynn's body needing to recharge since he had already reached his peek. So the two of them just laid there, the blonde mentally kicking himself over and over again for causing everything that had gone wrong that night.

"You don't jerk off enough." Yuri suddenly blurting out, Flynn blushing deeply at the other male's words.

"W-What?"

"That's why you came too early. You don't jerk off enough so your body lacks control…you were probably 'too busy' to do so, right? That's not right Flynn, you're neglecting your body," Yuri nodded at his own words in a knowing way, "It's about more than just feeling good, it's for the good of your heath. Masturbation not only helps sex last longer but also cleans your body out, getting rid of the nasty chemicals that could cause cancer."

"…How do you know all of that…?" Flynn questioned, believing that the other male was merely teasing him once more and that his words weren't true.

"I do know a nurse ya know, I just looked through one of the medical textbooks he had. The thing was thick as hell…"

"W-Wait, so…all of that is true?"

"Why would I lie?"

Flynn had never known that masturbating was so important…he thought it was just something guys did when they were bored or horny. He must've been making a face because the next thing he knew the raven haired male was pinching his cheek, Flynn wondering if all the bodily harm he was receiving was Yuri's way of paying him back from hurting him twice during their first attempt at sex.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your body gets the proper care it needs from now on. After all, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't keep you healthy?"

He couldn't help but laugh a bit, finding that he had nearly forgotten about what had happened moments ago. Lying there and listening to Yuri talk about silly things really did make him feel better, the blonde at some point linking their hands together and holding his tightly. Though that wasn't to say that he had completely recovered from his disgrace, and he was sure it was going to take much more time for him to do so. It was sad to think that the next time they had sex and the time after that his mind would float back to that moment, causing his self-confidence to fluctuate in such a way that he began to doubt his own performance. But Yuri would always make him feel better, because he was that kind of person.

The two of them stayed next to one another for a good while, Flynn hardly noticing that he had gotten his energy back. Upon informing the other male that he was ready his waist was straddle, Yuri mere inches away form his lips as he asked if he was sure. Instead of voicing his answer he pulled the raven haired male down, crushing their lips together and making the other give off a small sound. He was not going to mess things up this time around…not with Yuri's guidance. Sitting back the raven haired male licked his lips again, smirking down at him as his hands ran down his chest, Flynn shuddering a bit as he did so. He kissed every spot he touched, leaving a small trail all the way down to his torso.

"First's things first, I have to get you hot and horny again," The raven haired male said as he hooked his fingers around the elastic of his boxers before pulled them down, "So just lay there and- a-and…I-I…h-holy shit, Flynn…"

"W-What's wrong?" He asked, wondering why the other male looked so surprised as he observed his limp member.

"Your cock is huge."

"H-Huh? You're just saying that, there's no way it's that big-"

"Flynn…as someone who's seen far too many dicks in his life, I can say without a shadow of a doubt that yours is the biggest…"

The two of them were blushing deeply, Flynn because he had really thought his prick was average at best, and Yuri because…well, he wasn't really sure why the other male was blushing. But he didn't have much time to dwell on it since his mind was completely occupied with what Yuri was doing; he groaned a little as he watched the raven haired male lick his shaft, the new sensation causing him to wiggle a bit as he gripped the bed sheets. He licked him from base to tip, the blonde a bit embarrassed with how hard he became from the other male's actions. Flynn was so ready to come from just the other male licking him, but knew that if he did so he'd feel even worse about himself.

Yuri must've noticed his distress since he told him to 'just breathe', easier said than done when the raven haired male was stroking him, the blonde letting out a strangle moan as he took damn near the whole thing into his mouth. The feeling of someone else touching his dick was strange enough, but having someone sucking on it? Flynn really couldn't describe the feeling…but he knew it felt good. Yuri's tongue did wonders, gently sliding over spots that made him grip the bed sheet harder and pant out the other male's name. He was really keeping his words…Flynn was both hot and very much horny… and he needed Yuri's body… _now_.

With a quick kiss on his tip Yuri pulled him foreword, the blonde now looking down at him as the raven haired male smirked up at him.

"Kiss me here." Yuri said as he stroked a spot on his neck, the blonde doing what he was told and pressing his lips against it. He heard the other male let out a small moan, hands placing themselves around his neck once more. When he was told to move lower he did, licking, kissing and nipping at the skin before him until he reached the spot that made the raven haired male tighten his grip around him.

He gave a not too hard nip at the spot and Yuri reacted, moaning out his name in such a way that he had to stop. He asked if he was okay, not sure if he had once again bitten the raven haired male too hard. Yuri laughed, telling him that if he had hurt him he'd tell him immediately, adding that he wasn't allowed to stop unless he was told to. With a small nod Flynn continued on, earning another moan from the other male as he nipped at that same spot again. Upon being told to pleasure the raven haired male's nipples he was a bit surprised, completely unaware that said spot was considered pleasurable to men.

"What? Seem too girly for you?" Yuri teasingly asked, the blonde instantly shaking his head.

"N-No, I just didn't know that felt good for guys." He admitted, earning a small chuckle from the raven haired male.

"I didn't expect you to, my cute virgin. But I intend to teach you everything you don't know about the male body- a-ah."

He cut the other male off when he took his left nipple into his mouth, wanting to shut that smug mouth of his up if only for a second. It did the trick, Yuri opting out to moan and pant instead of running his mouth. Since the other was being neglected the blonde reached over and began teasing his left nipple, the raven haired male arching against him slightly as he moaned out that it felt 'good'. It was amazing how much pleasure he was receiving from such a small area, and he did wonder what other spot that he never once thought as 'erotic' would drive Yuri crazy. Lower he went unit he told to stop at the raven haired male's navel, Flynn licking and nipping at the sensitive skin around it.

Yuri loved this, running his fingers through his blonde locks as he arched up to feel more. And he gave him more. It seemed that the harder he nipped the more the raven haired male cried out in pleasure, but of course Flynn didn't become so bold as to actually bite down on the other male…there was no way he was screwing this up again. When instructed to take of the other male's boxers he froze, knowing that had been forbidden territory in the past. Well…Flynn had made it forbidden territory, Yuri hadn't said a thing. Swallowing hard he hooked his fingers around the brim of the other male's boxers, much like Yuri had done to his down, and pulled them down. He hadn't even realized that his eyes were closed until he had opened them, a deep blushing creeping across his face once more.

Flynn was sure that he was supposed to look down and give some kind of comment about the other male's cock, but instead he sat back, taking in all of the raven haired male while he was in such a exposed state. His face was flushed, eyes half-lid and darkened from the pleasure he had been receiving. The blonde could clearly see where he had nipped and sucked on the other male's skin, the red marks very much pronounced as he gently ran his fingers over them. He could feel the other male shiver slightly at his actions, the blonde's hand coming to a halt upon reaching his stiff member.

"C-Come one, stop staring so much, it's weird." Yuri panted out, eyes trying to focus on him.

"Sorry, it's just the first time I've seen you naked…you look so-"

"I know, I know, I look good-"

"Beautiful."

The raven haired male stared at him with a look of surprise before turned away, arms trying their best to cover his himself.

"Don't say that…there's no way this disgusting body of mine is beautiful…" He began as his look darkened, the raven haired male letting out a bitter laugh as he continued, "Hell, I can't even give you my virginity…"

Flynn really hadn't expected this topic to come up during such an intimate situation, but it had…and because he was the one who had lead Yuri down such a dark path he'd take responsibility for his actions. Leaning over he kissed his forehead, telling him that he didn't need to think that way, that he was a truly beautiful creature who was loved by someone who didn't give a damn about taking his virginity. The only thing he cared about was his happiness…The raven haired male didn't look at him, but it was clear that his words had reached him due to the way he bit down at his bottom lip.

Flynn really did hate seeing the other male becoming depressed so quickly…but now that he knew the cause he knew how to deal with it. He made a small startled noise when he was pulled down, Yuri wrapping his arms around his neck as he hugged him tightly. The raven haired male told him that he was supposed to be fucking him and not sounding like a cheesy idiot, Flynn laughing a bit as he told him he'd hop to it as soon as possible.

"But first," Yuri started as he opened the top dresser draw, fishing around until he handed him a bottle of something, "Here."

"What's this?"

"Lube. You can't just fuck me without prep first, it'd hurt like hell if you didn't."

"S-So I just-"

"Finger fuck me with that stuff until you think I'm stretched enough, after that you just go from there."

It was amazing how easily Yuri could say those words…but there was no point in wasting time thinking because the raven haired male looked hot, bothered and so very ready to be screwed. So he opened the bottle, make sure he removed all of the protective plastic that covered the opening, and squirted a bit of it onto his hand. The lube was a bit cold, but upon rubbing it against his hands it instantly warmed up. It was fascinating, but he was brought back to reality when the other male nudged his side. Right, he had a job to do.

Nestling himself in-between the other male's legs he began probing his entrance with one finger, making sure he watched the other male's reaction closely. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him during such a crucial moment, so he took his time, slowing inserting his slick digit while watching the other male tense up a bit. He didn't look like he was in pain…rather it looked as if he was merely uncomfortable, so he continued on, finger slowly making its way in and out of him. The raven haired male fidgeted a bit, letting out a few soft moans as he told him to add another finger since it would 'take forever' with just one. Flynn did so, noticing the way the other arched up and groaned slightly.

It was really…mesmerizing…the blonde moving his fingers around to see just what else Yuri would do. He bucked and rocked his hips, crying out when Flynn's fingers hit a certain spot. He was a bit startled by the other male's sudden reaction, but because he hadn't been told to stop he gazed his fingers over that same spot again, gaining the same response as before. He wasn't sure why said spot drove Yuri crazy but he didn't bother finding out, fingers continuing to stretch and rub against that sensitive area while his other hand rubbed Yuri's inner thigh. The other male's body moved against his fingers, obviously wanting more as he moaned out his name, Flynn's member twitching every time he spoke.

The blonde felt the other male whimper softly when he removed his fingers, Yuri telling him to hurry since he 'couldn't wait'. For good measure he coated his cock with the bit of lube, a small chill going through his body as the cool substance touched his bare skin. Leaning over the raven haired male he tried his best to calm himself down, because there was no denying that he was nervous. This was it… _this_ was the whole reason for them being there…he was mere seconds away from having sex with Yuri Lowell.

He was hit with a sudden surge of excitement, his body wanting the other male right then and there…Flynn really didn't see the point in delaying the matter any longer. With a quick rub of his cock against the other's entrance he pushed in, moaning as he managed to get the whole thing inside with one thrust. Yuri let out a strangled cry, the blonde noticing the way his body tensed up.

"Y-You…y-you idiot!" The raven haired male shouted as his hand darting up to grip Flynn's shoulder tightly.

"W-What did I do?"

"Y-You're not supposed to p-put your dick in all at once!" He wiggled uncomfortable below him before speaking again, "Y-You're supposed to enter me s-slowly, especially with a cock as big as yours."

"I-I'm sorry, should I pull out?"

"Hell no! You're a-already in, s-so just let me adjust to it."

Goddammit…Flynn could not believe that he had screwed up again…He didn't have time to beat himself up since the other male's tightness was overwhelming. Yuri's walls were squeezing him tightly, so much so that he really felt like coming right then and there. Now he understood the important of going in slowly…it was not only for the raven haired male's benefit but his as well. If he had gone in slowly Yuri would've gotten use to his presence while he would've gotten use to the tightness, but since he had rushed he had shocked the other male's body and had caused his own to use what little control it had to stop himself from coming.

He tried breathing slowly as a way to calm himself down, Yuri groaning at every little move he made. Leaning down he kissed the other male a few times, apologizing for his idiocy that had lead to their current situation. The other male shakily reached up and held him tightly, breathlessly telling him that it was his fault for now instructing him further, laughing a bit before shifting uncomfortable below him.

"M-Move… _slowly_ …"

"A-Are you sure-?"

" _ **Move**_."

With a small nod he did just that, slowly inching his member out of the other male before pushing it back in. The raven haired male's hole was still pretty tight, but at least it wasn't as bad as before. He bit down on his bottom lip as a means to control his lower half from losing it, because actually moving inside Yuri was… _amazing_. The other male's hole was so warm, the feeling completely different from when his fingers were stretching him. Hell, it didn't even compare…The way Yuri's wall's squeezed around him with each thrust, threatening to send him over the edge each time…it was bliss.

Flynn had never seen anyone actually fall into ecstasy, but right now he could see that the other male had taken the plunge; his breathing was shallow, breathe coming out in quick puff as he moaned into the air, right leg coming to rest against Flynn's lower back, bringing him closer. Yuri's hands roamed his back, fingers clenching and nails digging into his flesh in such a way that it made pain mix with pleasure, the blonde unable to tell the difference between the two. Having all of his senses focus solely on Yuri was not something new, but for it to be so intense was damn near blinding. Flynn wanted so badly to just pound into the other male, completely losing himself in the sensation, but knew that hurting the raven haired male for his own personal pleasure was out of the question. Yuri said he lacked control, right?

So he would control himself.

Sweat rolled down the side of his face as he tried to concentrate on keeping himself from looking like an idiot and coming too early again, which was rather hard given how goddamn gorgeous Yuri looked. Rocking his hips a little more the blonde managed to find that oh-so sensitive spot again, Yuri clinging to him for dear life as he commanded, no… _begged_ him to move faster, the other male moaning probably the loudest he had all night. He was about to give into his request when a better idea hit him…it was probably stupid of him to start teasing the raven haired male when he had already screwed up the situation so many times, but his head wasn't in the right place at the moment.

He eased up on the spot, barely touching it as he began to place kisses on the other male's neck before moving up to nip at the shell of his ear. Yuri tried moving against him, trying his best to make him hit that spot once more, but it was no good…so he resorted to begging harder. To hear his name being said by the raven haired male's pleading voice was intoxicating, and the way he kissed him, trying his best to make him hit that bundle of nerves…goddammit… _sex was amazing_. Because he was so damn close to reaching the very top of that goddamn mountain called pleasure he gave in, deciding to throw caution to the wind and just go for it.

Angling his cock just right he slammed into the spot, Yuri clinging to him as he cried out, body completely pressed against his. Flynn knew his movements were sloppy, mimicking that of someone who had never had sex and was going on drive alone rather than technique, but…he didn't care. The feeling mattered more than his lack experience, and as he moaned in time with Yuri he knew it was true. Forming words seemed to be a chore, the only coherent thing he was able to say was the other male's name, which wasn't that much of a problem since it was the only he really needed to say. After that it was only sounds, moaning, grunting, ragged panting…it was very primal. Sex had brought out the animal in him, an uncontrollable side that hungered for Yuri so badly that he wanted to make him beg him to go deeper, _harder_.

He slowed down momentarily, strides becoming longer and less jerky before pounding into him again, alternating between the two. When he drew out his thrusts he took the time to indulge in the other male's mouth, their tongues dancing together in a slightly frantic motion before he switched it up, thrusts once again becoming hard and fast. Yuri seemed to love this, voicing becoming higher as he moaned against his lips, chocking out every foul word he knew as he grabbed hold of the headboard, it hitting the wall in time with Flynn's movements. The raven haired male's leg soon left his lower back, Flynn quickly taking it and slinging it over his shoulder, the change in angle helping him plung deeper into him while hitting that spot dead on.

His lily was withering, and what a sight it was.

He cursed, knowing full well what the feeling in his gut meant and not wanting to come before the raven haired male again. So he wedged his hand in-between the two of them, firmly taking hold of Yuri's cock before stroking him, movements uneven and erratic. The two of them once again engaged in a frantic kissing match, Flynn pounding as hard as he could into the other male, knowing that there was no point in using his remaining energy for anything else. When Yuri tensed up, body shaking as he cried out once more while he came, the blonde pretty much lost it. It wasn't only because of the intense tightness that had enveloped his member, but because the raven haired male had screamed that he 'loved him'. He knew it was cliché as all hell, but he couldn't help it…

Burying his face in the crook of the other male's neck, hand gripping the bed sheet as he moaned out loud, the blonde released his seed into his lover. It felt completely different from when he had come earlier, his orgasm much more intense as it shook his entire body and caused him to arch up slightly. His eyes were closed as he rode out shock-wave after shock-wave of pleasure, all of this hitting him non-stop. With two more thrusts he collapsed, pulling out and rolling off of the raven haired male as he panted heavily. His vision was a bit blurry from having his eyes shut so tightly, head spinning slightly as he began to slowly come down from his high.

Flynn didn't really do and thing when he felt the bed move, though he did lazily wrap his arm around the other male as he plopped against his chest. Nothing was said between the two of them, the sound of their breathing filling the air. Leaning down he buried his face in Yuri's hair, feeling that he was still shaking slightly. He couldn't blame him, hell, Flynn was still shaking from his own orgasm, it being a damn powerful thing. He held him a bit closer, the two of them slowly bringing their breathing back to normal.

"You weren't too bad." Yuri muttered, shakily pushing himself up so he could straddle his waist, collapsing back down against his chest after doing so.

"Well, at least you didn't say I sucked…" He said, his other arm limping coming to rest on the raven haired male's lower back.

"Nah, you didn't suck at all, you fucked up a lot, but you didn't suck."

"Lovely to know…"

"…Wanna go again in an hour?"

"Hell yes."


	7. Seventh Thread: Head Cold Desires

_The heat from the never relenting sun felt wonderful against his skin, the raven haired male basking in its rays without a care in the world. When splashed with water by Flynn he obviously retaliated, the two of them soon engaging in a water fight that lasted until exhaustion. It was paradise…Flynn's perfectly tanned body, the heat, Flynn's body, the heat, **Flynn** **'** **s** **fucking** **gorgeously** **tanned** **body** -_

"Ugh, I wanna go to the beach."

"It's way too cold for the beach Yuri, plus you're sick."

"It's just a head cold…"

Yuri huffed as he placed his cheek back against the cool surface of the kotatsu that he been set up in the blonde's living room, cursing at the temperature drop that had been going on over the month. He didn't hate the cold; on the contrary he really did like it, the raven haired male eagerly awaiting the first snow fall of the season every year as well as having the excuse to eat as many warm sweets as he wanted. What he didn't like was the stiffness of his joins from the chilled air hitting body, causing him to feel like an old man every time he moved. The runny nose from just stepping outside also didn't help, Yuri hating the feeling of snot running down his face.

The recent hate developed when he saw a picture of the blonde when younger, the youth happily playing at the beach with his parents. It wasn't the picture itself that caught his eye, but the way Flynn looked…his boyfriend apparently tanned up rather nicely during the summer. Thus came his craving to see the other male on the beach, because it seemed like a hell of a lot better than him sitting under the blonde's kotatsu while trying to get over the mild cold he had pick some from somewhere. Yeah…seeing Flynn's half naked body running around the beach seemed like a much better option.

It was a bit sad to know that the other male probably wasn't even aware of how good he looked, his mind most likely telling him that he was merely average. He was far from that…his features were striking, from his deep blue eyes that Yuri couldn't help but stare at whenever he got a chance to, to his naturally bright blonde hair that made him stand out amongst all the dark and artificially colored hair of Shibuya. Even when they weren't dating Yuri always noticed the other male, and who couldn't? He was the only foreigner in the entire school, so it was pretty hard for him to not notice the sole natural blonde walking around campus.

Sighing through the face-mask he wore Yuri looked at the other male as he typed away on his laptop with sympathetic eyes, wondering how someone so well endowed had managed to stay single for so long. He had been given a gift from the gods, there was no doubt about it, but to find out that he had never used the damn thing outside of pissing…it made the raven haired male want to cry. Upon allowing the blonde's member to spring forth from his boxers he was shocked, but even more shocking was that Flynn wasn't even aware that he was sporting a rather large dick. Did that mean he had never peek at his fellow classmates when changing for gym in high school? Had he never once accidentally clicked on a porno website? What the hell was wrong with him?

Well, whatever it was Yuri was damn sure he was going to fix it. Judging by the blonde's performance during their first time it was quite clear that there was definitely some work to be done, but the actual act of sex wasn't the problem. Flynn excelled at that, hitting all the right spots and sending him to nirvana over and over again. The problem lied with foreplay…Unfortunately the blonde became too excited too quickly, resulting in him over doing things and just screwing up whatever he did. Yuri wasn't a very patient person, but he knew damn well that if he wasn't one when dealing with Flynn in bed then things just wouldn't work out. So he took his time with him, which he found was surprisingly rewarding since he got to see a side of the other male others didn't…

Flynn was the kind of person who seemed to pride himself on working hard and doing well, so to actually see him fumbling around being awkward and not achieving what he wanted was a rarity…but of course the raven haired male was privileged enough to actually get to see this side every time he tried to teach him about the art of foreplay. Yuri had never seen another male as cute before, but that was the best way to describe Flynn when he messed up. He always blushed heavily when he saw him naked, so that was a given, but adding that to the thousands of apologizes he threw in plus his far too calculated movements it was just…goddammit, he was just so adorable! And every now and then he just couldn't help but hug him whenever he did something stupid.

During their little stay at the love hotel he could only teach him a few things, because after round three came about his mind was completely clouded by pleasure. It was amazing how much stamina the blonde had, but then again he couldn't expect anything less from someone involved in a sport. When they were both completely spent, and he meant unable-to-move-at-all _spent_ , he collapsed against him, falling asleep without so much as a 'goodnight'. To actually wake up in the morning and have the person he had slept with still there felt odd…but as he stared at the sleeping blonde next to him all of his thoughts about his previous sexual experiences left him. Their peaceful moment together in bed didn't need to be ruined with his baggage, so he put it behind him momentarily, enjoying the sound of Flynn's steady breathing as he slept.

It wasn't possible for him to forget about his indecent acts any time soon…he had just been through too much for that to happen. Hell, he still suffered from sudden attacks of lust, but he would admit that their severity level seemed to have dropped. But they still happened regardless, and he was rather thankful that he could rely on Flynn to help him take care of his problem. If they were in public he would tell the blonde that they needed to find somewhere private to go, because if not he was seriously on the verge of blowing him in the middle of the street. Flynn tried to get him to wait until they made it back to their apartment complex, but Yuri only agreed depending on how far they were from the building. If too far they needed to find somewhere to do it, and the blonde was pretty damn hesitant about screwing him in a public place like a bathroom.

He didn't want to subject the other male to his perverse ways, so places like alleyways, behind school and in an empty classroom were completely out. He didn't want to completely corrupt him. There wasn't any foreplay when the raven haired male became so desperate, because it would only delay him from what he wanted. Being fucked against a bathroom wall still made him feel dirty, as it should, but having Flynn there definitely made him feel less like a slut. He was having rough, hungry sex with the person he loved, so what was wrong with that? Well, other than the fact that they were fucking in a public bathroom, but that was his fault…and he'd take responsibility if someone managed to find them.

When finished the blonde always held him, muttering that he'd find some kind of way to 'fix' him. The raven haired male knew he was broken, knew that he was fucked up in the head from all of the shit that had happened to him…so to hear Flynn say something like that further lit the flame of hope that had dimmed greatly over the years. Yuri always kept the other pretty damn close after the two of them had reached their peak, something he never did or could do with the other people he had slept with. The second time to two of them had sex he told him point blank that he hated being fucked from behind, because it felt so impersonal and it reminded him of all the people that had screwed him because it was 'less of a hassle than fucking a woman'. God he hated hearing that reason…but because his desires completely clouded his mind he never commented on it.

Yuri really wished he had met the other male in high school…because he was sure things would've been different for him. Flynn seemed like the kind of person who would be student council president or head of the disciplinary committee, and as such he could in no way ignore the student that did nothing but sleep during class and barely paid attention when awake. The blonde would be on his case every day without a doubt, and at least if he had something like that his mind wouldn't have rationalized sleeping with as many people as he did just to feel something. He wasn't quite sure if he'd actually fall for Flynn, though he was fairly certain that they would form some kind of odd relationship, be it romantic or otherwise.

It would've been an interesting experience since he had never had anyone really forcing him to do well, since he believe that most people just expected it out of him. No one had ever told him to 'be a good boy', he just knew he should've been one, so to having someone in his ear about doing the very thing he knew about probably would've gotten to him at some point. A fight between a so-called 'delinquent' and the president of the student council or disciplinary committee…that would've been a sight to see. Granted his fuse after Nylen had died become longer, his numbness the main cause, but that didn't mean he didn't have one at all to light. Yuri had been in plenty of fights in middle school for various reasons, all of which had to do with people pissing him off in some form.

A small chuckle escaped Yuri as all of this played out in his head…He thought about changing the past far too much, his future prospects never once coming into play. Even in middle school when he was given the 'Future Plans' assignment along with everyone else he couldn't finish it, mind completely drawing a blank. The raven haired male had never once thought about what could've been…a fact he knew was hindering him from truly moving on with his life. Yuri needed some kind of…aspiration, because just going through life day by day wasn't really fulfilling.

Well…he did have one desire in life…he wanted to stay with Flynn…It might've seem like a fairly normal thing to want, but for someone who had lost things precious to him continuously losing Flynn would be…god, it'd be completely devastating to him. Fate was a cruel bastard…but he really wanted to believe that it wasn't as cruel as he originally thought. It had already broken him, so what more could it want? To kill him? If so then why have him meet Flynn at all? Yuri wanted to believe- no…he _would_ believe that the blonde would not disappear from his life like his mother and Nylen had done, because he had already come so far that he refused to believe that things would end horribly.

Sitting up the raven haired male scooted closer the blonde seated at the other end of the kotatsu, leaning against him with a small huff. Flynn had been on that damn machine for most of the day, his reason being that he was writing up a paper that was due before the winter holidays. That was all find and good, but being ignored eighty percent of the time was not something Yuri liked, especially since he was sick. He tried messing with him, but all he ever received from Flynn was a 'stop, I'm working' or a small shove. It was annoying as all hell, but at least he get to see him wearing glasses. He only wore the things when working, which was shame since he looked damn fine with them on. Yuri didn't have a fetish or anything like that; he just liked the way they looked on the other male.

It was amazing the amount of concentration the blonde put into his work, and even more amazing that the raven haired male hadn't found a way to break it. He wasn't trying to be selfish or anything like that, he just thought that working with few breaks just wasn't healthy. Flynn was an outstanding student, there was no doubt about that, but he didn't need to be outstanding all the time. Yuri honestly believe that was the reason why the blonde seeming to be lacking when it came to certain aspects of sex…because he was trying too damn hard to be perfect. Telling him this would obviously help their situation, but there were certain things he knew Flynn needed to learn for himself.

When speaking to Flynn he sometime received an actual response, though if he spoke too much the blonde's replies dissolved into nothing more then a few 'mhm' sounds. The thought of closing his laptop and just pouncing on his did occur to Yuri, but since he had pulled that trick yesterday with disastrous results he was damn sure not going to do it again. How was he supposed to know that the other male hadn't saved his work? And how could he predict that his foot would hit the laptop and erase half of his work? He had never seen the blonde so pissed off before, so much so that after yelling at him he didn't say a word until he had re-written the lost part of his document. It felt god-awful to be shunned by the other male, so much so that he actually began to feel disappointment towards his actions to Flynn.

That _never_ happened…the raven haired male prided himself in provoking the blonde into doing something, but…it was the first time he had ever regretted his actions.

Staying inside with him just felt awkward, and had Flynn not been so upset with him he'd probably tell him to not leave the apartment since he had a cold. But he hadn't…so Yuri left. Walking around Shibuya alone felt…strange, and even if there was so much hustle and bustle going on around him the one voice he wanted to hear was absent. It wasn't fair…but it was his own fault that he was walking around by himself. Deciding he needed someone to talk to his next destination was obviously the hospital, knowing that on that particular day Judith would be done with her physical therapy by the time he arrive. He really hated watching her struggle through it, and it was then that Yuri was pretty damn certain he was not cut out to be a nurse.

He wasn't sure how the hell Raven managed to put up with it everyday, because Yuri was completely certain that he tended to other people besides Judith. The raven haired male couldn't stand the smell of antiseptic, the sight of people being wheeled into ICU and he without a doubt hated the sound of people screaming from the pain they had to endure until the doctors and nurses did something about it. Yuri was only treated to this whenever he visited his bedridden friend, but Raven…he had to work with it every day. It was one of the few things he would give the male nurse credit for, because it took a strong will to do what he did everyday…and he would never tell the older male this. That idiot didn't deserve his praise out loud.

Yuri pretty much collapsed into the chair next to Judith's bed, the oldest between the two of them commenting not on his disposition but his face mask. He told her the same thing he had told Flynn, that it was merely a head cold and there was nothing to worry about, but she somehow managed to convinced him to ask the male nurse for antibiotics just in case things became worse. He hadn't intended to speak to Raven at all that day, but of course he should've known that when dealing with Judith he couldn't avoid it. He had long since given up on denying the feelings his friend had for Raven, no matter how annoying it seemed. He really wasn't sure just what he hell she saw in the male nurse, but then again he didn't spend the same amount of time around him as she did so there was no telling what the two of them did.

And in all honesty he didn't want to know…heaven forbid he found out that the two of them were sleeping together. Yes, he was being a bit too overprotective of her, but then again he'd rather worry about her than vice-versa. His lips remained firmly tight whenever the chance to tell her about his sexual escapades with various partners in the past arose…and he felt himself a coward because of it. He was afraid…afraid that he'd lose his oldest friend to something so stupid like his confession that he'd been whoring himself around. But…could he really call himself her friend if he couldn't even confide in her anymore? It just didn't seem fair…Sure he had Flynn to turn to now, but just because he had someone else to confide in didn't mean he should've pushed the older female out of his life…

So he turned to her, eyes filled with so much regret as he spoke the words 'I have something to tell you'.

Judith looked slightly startled at him, but given how abrupt he had been it wasn't all that surprising. Yuri would admit that telling Judith about all the sex he had had was a hell of a lot easier then explaining his entire back-story to Flynn, but…that didn't mean it was any less stressful. For a second time he spoke about all the things he had done, not looking up at the older female until he was completely done as a mean to psyche himself up for whatever was to come. Yuri hated hearing his voice speak about the disgusting acts he had committed when drunk on lust, but it was his own fault for allowing himself the fall so low and not seek out the help he so desperately needed. He winced a bit as Judith's hand struck his cheek, the sting amplified when she did the same to the other.

The pain he felt was nothing compared to what Judith was probably feeling…and the only thing he could do was sit and take whatever punishment she dished out. Her strikes seemed to gradually increase in strength, the last one strong enough to actually knock him out go the chair he was sitting in. But he simply got up and sat back down, waiting patiently for whatever she was going to say to him. Surprisingly she didn't yell at him…Judith merely pulled him forward, stroking his air lightly as she called him an 'idiot' over and over again. That was so like her…the older female really did remind him of his mother; the deceased woman would always scold him whenever he did something wrong, but in the end would sooth the damage she had done…and the comfort always felt worse than the scolding.

It felt as if he had…let her down, and that was ten times more painful than being yelled at. The raven haired male spent a good while with his head gently placed in Judith's lap, her soft finger running through his long locks. The silent surrounding them wasn't unnerving, if anything it served to calm the mood down, making it so the raven haired male felt a bit more comfortable. However…silence was still silence, so he decided to converse about his reason for being there in the first place. She merely flicked his forehead, telling him that the answer to his problem was a simple one and that he needed to 'stop being a child'. Well shit, he knew that much…but Yuri was the kind of person who hated apologizing for his stupid antics.

Had it been any other person he would've snorted at Judith's words, but since she was talking about Flynn, well…the only thing he could do was comply. Yuri kicked the male nurse in the shin on his way out, the hospital employee letting out a loud yelp while asking what he had done wrong. He merely ignored him, trying to figure out the best way to apologize while sounding sincere. Saying 'I'm sorry' was easy, but actually getting Flynn to believe him while he was in such an irritated mood was the hard part. If anything just getting him to look his was would be annoying, because whether he liked to admit it or not the blonde was stubborn. Once he set his mind to something it was damn hard to change it, and since the raven haired male was also obstinate by nature getting over their little situation would be more than a hassle…it'd be a complete challenge.

Yuri would try his best to be a good boy, but he could only promise himself so much. He took a small detour before heading home, needing something sweet to snack on as well as a peace offering just in case shit started to hit the fan. The raven haired male wasn't at all ashamed that the people who worked in bakery knew him, though he did blush a bit when they asked him about the 'nice boy he sometimes came in with'. Every time someone asked about Flynn he couldn't help but feel a small pang of something deep within his chest, the feeling not at all painful though it did cause him to feeling rather embarrassed. The blonde might've been the virgin, but Yuri without a doubt had never experienced what it felt like to be loved by someone.

He teased Flynn about his overly romantic descriptions of his feelings, but knew exactly what he was talking about. To actually be in love was a…interesting experience, one that completely caught him by surprise in more than one way. With a nervous laugh he told them that Flynn was busying working on a paper for school, making sure he left out that the other male was pissed off at him because of something he did. Decided to change the topic he asked about their weekly special since he had missed it on the billboard outside, his dark eyes skimming the items in the display case until they locked on something that looked interesting. He was told that their special was lychee macarons, Yuri obviously taking this as a sign from the heavens that he needed to buy them.

After purchasing a dozen macarons and half dozen curry breads he left, telling the residence that he'd probably be visiting them again some time during the week (hopefully when Flynn was feeling better). He watched his surroundings as he walked back, watched as the people around him clinched their scarves, jackets and hats as a cold breeze ran through the air. Fall was upon them…and after that came the winter holidays. Yuri never did much when it came to breaks from school, usually opting to just laze around his apartment or sleep the day away. It was because of this that he was rather eager to see just what Flynn would have the two of them do, or if they just stayed home and did nothing at least the raven haired male had someone to do nothing with.

Just as he was about to cross the street something caught his eye, quickly decided that taking another route home would be in his best interest. The raven haired male had spotted someone who had fucked him in the past, arm casually slung around the shoulder of some girl who was dressed far too light for such chilled weather. He felt like gagging upon notching the way he slipped his hand into her shirt, the girl merely giggling as she nudged him away. God…to think that he had actually slept with that guy…he was completely sleazy, and the mere thought of that nearly drive him over the edge. Thank god he could control his gag reflex.

When he looked his way Yuri froze, half expecting him to throw him some kind of look that expressed some form of disgust towards him, or, heaven help him if it happened, he smirked at him, indicating that he still had some interest in his body. It had already happened once more…though that guy had decided to become physical with him. He probably should've expected it, but then again he was far too busy beating himself up to really pay that much attention to the other male's actions. Yuri hated himself for allowing someone to talk to him in such a way, and hated himself even more that there was nothing he could've said back even if he wanted to. It was the fate he had brought upon himself the moment he decided to substitute numbness for pleasure. But what the raven haired male _really_ hadn't anticipated was Flynn rushing over and beating the shit out of the guy, the sight so completely stunning that his body refused to move.

It had been a long time since someone had stuck up for him, Nylen being the last with his attempts to argue that his fighting in school was not his fault (and it wasn't). It wasn't until a look of shock crossed the blonde's face did he finally stop his assault, the bastard that had hit him fleeing the moment he got the chance. He leaned against Flynn's back, wondering how in the world he ended up with the exact person he needed. The blonde really was his knight…he had arrived when he had needed someone the most and had provided him with everything that was needed for him to live once again.

Yuri let out a long sigh as the guy merely continued on with his business, the raven haired male deciding that his face mask prevented him from being recognized. Even if he was in the clear his mood hadn't improved, a disgusting feeling suddenly taking him over. It always happened when he was reminded of something from the past, and even though the last thing he wanted to do was allow Flynn to see him in such a low state he had no choice. Then again it wasn't as if the blonde would be paying him any mind…Slipping out of his shoe he walked over to the other male, noting that he had probably not moved from that same spot he had left him in. It was frustrating…but the raven haired male was in no mood to argue with the blonde like he had originally planned.

Instead he merely plopped down on the floor and lean against his back, cheek gently rubbing against him. He felt the other male's back muscles tense, which was pretty much the only acknowledgment the other male had given him. Yuri didn't want to deal with such a disheartening situation anymore, so he muttered a small apology and curled up closer to him. He suddenly didn't feel so well, his little trip obviously affecting his condition. When he felt a hand on top of his head he closed his eyes, the other male muttering his name so softly that he strained just to hear it. He knew to remove himself from the blonde when he began to move, though when two of them finally met face to face he was slightly confused as to why Flynn looked so surprised.

A hand was placed against the raven haired male's forehead, the blonde immediately telling him that he needed to lie down. Granted he didn't feel all that great but he really didn't want to lie down, especially if it meant being isolated from the other male. Flynn let out a small groan when he protested, the blonde running his fingers through his hair as if thinking of the best way to deal with the situation. Yuri couldn't help but let out a yelp when he was pulled forward by the collar of his shirt, the blonde turning back to his computer as he pushed him down against his lap. Okay…he really hadn't expected that, especially since the other male really wasn't the impulsive type. He usually gave some warning when he was about to do something, but instead of questioning the other male he merely snuggled closer, knowing that it was the only place he really wanted to be.

"Head cold or not you're not leaving the apartment again…it caused you to have a fever yesterday." Flynn said with a small sigh, eyes never leaving the screen.

"It wasn't even that high…" He grumbled, knowing full well that he probably shouldn't have left the apartment again but not liking the idea of staying inside if the blonde wasn't going to interact with him.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're sick."

"But I wanna see tanned Flynn…"

"…What?"

Yuri didn't even bother to explain since he wasn't going to the beach…Sure there was next year, but the raven haired male had hyped himself up so much that he became eager to see the blonde running around in swimming trunks during the summer. There was also another reason the raven haired male desired to leave the apartment to so much…he had never been to the beach before. Both his mother and Nylen had been far too busy to take that kind of vacation, and of course he never once complained about it since he knew the two of them were just trying to make life easier for him. But now Yuri had his own life to live…and there were things he wanted to experience that he hadn't when younger. Other than the beach he wanted to travel, and it was a bit sad to know that he had never once stepped foot outside of Tokyo.

He would've loved to leave the Kanto region just once, wanting to visit Osaka, Hokkaido or Okinawa just to say he had gone. With a small sigh the raven haired male removed his face mask, knowing that it was about time to change it but took his time while he pondering asked Flynn about taking a little trip during their winter break. It probably wouldn't take much convincing since the blonde probably wouldn't have any school work to do…and if he did all Yuri had to do was distract him from it. It was their _goddamn_ _break_!

He would be damned if he allowed Flynn to work his ass off when Yuri's own ass was ready and waiting for him. He had deducted that it was because of his diminished heath that his distraction powers had been rendered ineffective against the other male, but when he was back in full heath…he was going to make sure Flynn submitted to his advances.

"I wanna go somewhere…" Yuri muttered, earning another small sigh from the blonde.

"I already told you, you're not leaving the apartment again-"

"I don't mean now, I mean during our break…"

The raven haired male thought it a bit odd when the blonde's fingers stopped moved across the keyboard, but founded it even stranger when he finally closed his laptop. He removed his glasses and placed them on the table, fingers nervously running through his hair on the back of his head as he gazed up into the heavens, looking as if he was expecting whatever he was going to say to fall from there.

"About that…" He started, slowly bringing his line of sight to meet that of Yuri's, "I haven't seen or talked to my parents in a long time, so I was thinking about going back, just for a week, during winter break…and I was kinda hoping you'd come along too…so will you?"

The raven haired male just sat there looking at Flynn, wanting to say something but knowing he probably should've thought a bit more about what had just been asked of him. For one it entailed him leaving the country, which Yuri didn't have a problem with at all. Going to America would've been interesting as all hell, and since he'd be going with someone actually from the country he wouldn't feel too out of place. The two of them could've gone to New York for a bit of sightseeing, because everyone said that was the first place people needed to see when in America. They'd walk around Time Square, Yuri musing about how much it reminded him of Shibuya before they went to catch a Broadway show.

After that was Vegas, because he really wanted to see actual gambling going on since it was illegal to do in Japan, and what better place to see it than an entire city dedicated to it? The two of them would spend ungodly amounts of time just walking around, because Vegas was always open and there was always something to do. Hollywood would be their next stop, Yuri completely unsure if he'd be able to contain himself if he actually spotted one of his favorite American actors or actresses. Hey, he was human, so of course there were people even he couldn't act normal around.

And finally they'd top off their trip with a visit to Hawaii, the raven haired male finally getting his chance to see the other running around the beach. It was pretty damn close to Japan, so it only made since that it would be their final destination before returning home. The raven haired male would shamelessly seduce the blonde at every chance, be it in public or behind closed doors, because he wanted to make the best of their time spent together abroad. Yuri saw nothing wrong with being a tourist, because hell, he didn't get out that much! It would've been an absolutely thrilling time…if Flynn hadn't had a reason for going back home.

He wasn't leaving just for a bit of fun, the blonde was going to see his parents…Yuri had pretty mixed feelings about going, since he was sure Flynn wanted to spend quality time with them alone. On the other hand…Flynn had asked him to come along instead of merely stating that he was leaving, so that meant he actually wanted him to meet the people who had raised him. He really didn't see a downside to leaving Tokyo other than the fact that he couldn't visit Judith, and as much as it _pained_ him to say it at least he was leaving her in good hands. So he agreed, adding that there was no way in hell he'd pass up such an opportunity if the other option was him staying home alone.

"R-Really? You'll come?" The blonde said in a rather surprised tone, Yuri a little annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"I already said yes, why would you think I wouldn't?" Yuri said before getting the wind practically knocked out of him.

"I-I just wanted to hear you say it. I really hate assuming things when it comes to you, so…"

"O-Okay, okay, I get it, now loosen up a bit."

Flynn let go of him immediately, saying that it was rather hard for him to contain his excitement at the moment. Yuri could easily see that…but at least he didn't seem to be in work mode anymore. He then told him that his parents were going to love him, especially his mother since she apparently loved the way Japanese sounded coming from someone who's first language it was. The raven haired male listened as Flynn rambled on about his parents, from how his father looked like a much older version of him to how his mother would probably not stop cooking the moment after he had called her. It must've been nice to still have someone to call 'mother' and 'father', because for Yuri those days had long since past.

It really hurt to know that he didn't have anyone blood related to him, and even if there was a chance that his father was still alive he was already dead to him in his own mind. He was the cause of all the madness in his life…so as far as Yuri was concerned he was nothing more than a sperm donor. But as he listened to Flynn, listened to the fond way he spoke about the two people who had given him love he couldn't help but allow a soft smile to cross his lips. At least the blonde hadn't gone through what he had, hadn't suffered through life in any way. Two broken birds could've helped one another, but the raven haired male was the kind of person who wanted a normal bird in his world. He wasn't quite sure how thing would've turned out if the blonde had lived a completely wrecked existence such as his, and truth be told he didn't think about it often.

"S-Sorry, I'm talking way too much aren't I?" Flynn finally stopped, laughing nervously as he fidgeted slightly. The raven haired male just shook his head slightly, saying that listening to him was probably the most interesting thing he'd done all week.

"Besides, I can't really talk about that sort of stuff, so…it's nice to hear it from someone else."

A small silence filled the room, the blonde looking away for a brief moment before bringing his gaze back to him. Yuri quickly darted his eyes elsewhere, telling Flynn that he really needed to stop looking at him like that. It happened form time to time, the rave haired male would catch the other looking at him with sorrow filled eyes whenever something related to his past was brought up…and he really couldn't hate him for it. Being pitied by Flynn felt different than being pitied by others…it…made him feel less shitty about himself, because he knew the other male actually cared instead of putting up false intentions.

Whether Yuri liked it or not people he didn't even know knew about his ordeal thanks to the news, the report merely releasing his name along with everyone else who had been rescued from the bust. They said it was to help find the families of the victims, but it only caused problems for him since the last of his family was killed. It was mostly the teachers who spoke behind his back when they thought he wasn't listening, whispering about the 'poor boy' that had been through so much. He hated it so much…because it just reminded him of how much of a failure he had been in both his mother and Judith's life. For the most part Yuri could grin and bare it, knowing that even adults didn't know the affect they had on children when they spoke…but when it came to other students it was a completely different thing.

He never told Nylen that about half of his fights weren't about the children teasing his appearance…they were about the hell he had gone through when he was held captive. That's when Yuri fought the hardest, the teachers having to pull him off of the other student while he hurled obscenity after obscenity at them. The raven haired male was almost always sent home after the fact, and he really didn't mind since he was in great need of time to himself. Because of his actions everyone tended to stay away from him, which was completely alright with him since he was sure he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a real friend and one who just hung around him out of pity.

"Really, stop looking at me like that…I like it when you speak about your parents…"

"Are you sure-?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Now stop angsting up the room before I lick you!"

"L-Lick me?"

"Yes! I'll lick you and make you sick, forcing you to stay home with me."

Flynn looked at him for a good while before laughing a bit, adding that it didn't seem like that bad of an idea. Okay, so that completely backfired on him. With a huff he placed his cheek against the cool surface of the kotatsu once more, muttering that the blonde was as complete idiot for thinking that being sick was anything fun. When he felt a weight on his back, two arm encircling his waist as the other male placed his chin on top of his head, Yuri shifted a bit, annoyed that this was as far as he was allowed to go when it came to physically affection with Flynn.

"I don't mind staying with you tomorrow." The blonde said as he gently stroked his hair, "I guess I sorta need a small break from my paper."

"Just don't bitch and moan to me about missing school." Yuri muttered, feeling a sudden drowsiness begin to overcome him. It was one of the many shitting things about being ill…random bouts of exhaustion. Turning around he plopped against the other male's chest, not really wanting to give into the sudden feeling but knowing he was going to regardless of his desires.

"I won't, I promise."

"Damn right you won't…"

With a small grunt Yuri slid down to the blonde's lap, making sure his lower half was under to kotatsu so it would stay toasty. It sucked knowing he wouldn't be asleep for long, and sucked even more than he knew the moment he awakened Flynn would be back on that damn machine. But as much as he hated it there was nothing he could do but wait patiently for the other male to finish. As he began to drift off thoughts of the trip to come filled his mind, causing his own stomach to twist and knot with anticipation…But even through all of this a sickening feeling began to overtake all of the excitement, and Yuri knew it wasn't because he felt the urge to vomit…


	8. Eighth Thread: Lost In Translation Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal dialog will be Japanese, italicized dialog will be English and bold and italicized dialog will be the English Yuri can understand.

" _This_ _is_ _ **Yuri**_ _ **Lowell**_ _…_ _my_ _ **roommate**_."

This was seriously turning into a trip Yuri began to dislike greatly…He had never been so damn irritated in his entire life, but he stuck it out for Flynn…because this was all so he could see the people that had been absent in his life for the last few years.

When their winter break was finally upon them he was more than a little energized for what was to come, and his mood seemed to please the blonde quite a bit. Flynn just seemed to be in better spirits after he had agreed to come with him, which was why Yuri never once spoke about the uneasy feeling he began to have. It was the distance that bothered him the most, because America was… _far_. So far in fact that if anything happened and he didn't enjoy his time there was not way for him to go back home without catching a plane, and the return tickets the blonde had booked were only good until their week stay was over. Sure he could've gotten his own ticket back to Japan, but that meant going back alone…because he was sure Flynn wouldn't just up and leave on his account.

If he actually did come with him Yuri was sure there would be friction between them, and the last thing he wanted to be reminded of whenever the two of them became upset with each other was the time he threw a bitch fit and made the blonde leave his old home. The second thing that bothered him the most was the unfamiliarity, because if he had at least gone to Osaka or Hokkaido he would've felt a lot more comfortable. Other than being far as hell American was completely new and unknown territory for him, and even if Flynn would be his guide it didn't make the transition any better. The US was a giant mixing bowl and Yuri would admit that he was in no way a xenophobic (if he was he would've completely shied away from Flynn the moment he saw him), but it was just going to be too much at once.

But the biggest problem he had was the language barrier…because Yuri spoke very little English…He had taken the class along with everyone else in high school, his memory helping him to excel in his studies. However, there was a price to be paid for his perfect memorization; in order for him to obtain new information something needed to be gotten rid of, so of course when entering college the only thing to discard in his mind's filing system would be English along with a few other things he had learned in middle school. When the hell was he ever going to use a language not even native to the country? That's what the raven haired male thought at first, but upon agreeing to accompany the blonde back to the place he had spent part of his childhood in a very loud 'SHIT!' radiated throughout his mind.

Yuri tried salvaging whatever he could, which resulting in his minimal knowledge that he prayed would get him through the week. He tried distracting himself during the days leading up to their trip, wanting to make sure Flynn didn't question his decision. Everything seemed to pass so slow that it was damn near painful, the raven haired male barely getting any sleep since his mind was preoccupied with what was to come. It was a bit annoying since the last time he had lost sleep in the middle of the night was when he suffered from nightmare about his past, and the upcoming trip was in no way on the same level. He was just nervous about leaving Japan for the first time, which was completely understandable, and there was also the added factor was he'd be meeting the other male's parents for the very first time.

They sounded like wonderful people when Flynn spoke about them, though the raven haired male wanted to see for himself if that was really true. He did believe the other male's word, but of course he'd speak fondly about them since he was their son and there seemed to be no bad blood between them. Yuri would be observing from an outsider's viewpoint, so he would probably be seeing them in a completely different light compared to Flynn…and there was a chance that he would witness a side of them the blonde probably didn't know about or just didn't want to acknowledge. But that was merely his pessimism talking and he was sure the other male's parents were great just as he stated, but that didn't mean he completely gave up on the idea of their true colors coming out…

He inquired to Flynn about what his friends back home were like, but he would always receive a nervous laugh out of the other male, followed by him saying that since he hadn't been in contact with his friends in such a long time he wasn't quite sure if they even still remembered him. It seemed a bit rough not knowing if he'd have friends to welcome him back home or not, but then again that just meant more time the blonde would spend with him. Yuri knew damn well that Flynn would probably have little time to be with him, and he really wasn't sure just how he would take the other male basically putting his family and friends before him. The blonde would possibly try to include him in certain activities, but the truth was this…Yuri had not been a part of the other male's life in America, and as such he would be at pushed aside at some point.

With everything weighing heavily on his mind the raven haired male knew he was doing a poor job controlling his mood when Flynn wasn't looking. He might've acted like a chipper idiot when the blonde was watching him, but as soon as his back was turned his mood dropped. He hated it…hated that the two of them hadn't even left Japan yet and he was already getting himself depressed about what was to come. Because of this he was a bit irritated during class, gnawing on the end of his pen as he tapped his foot against the floor, body leaning against Flynn all the while. Of course the blonde took notice, but he reassured him that it was nothing for him to be worried about.

Yuri really hated lying to Flynn, but it was for his own good…and he'd continue to make sure he was blissfully ignorant until the two of them had returned from America. He confided in Judith about his actions, receiving a flick to his forehead followed by an obvious answer. Yes, he knew he should've been truthful and fess up, but that meant being selfish and it was one of the few times where Yuri knew he shouldn't have been. With a small sigh the oldest between the two of them said that he had picked a crappy time to grow up, to which Yuri replied that he had always been an adult. He wasn't sure why she found that so damn hilarious…

After she was done with her laughing fit she finally told him that he needed at least attempt to get along with the blonde's friends and family, because the last thing he wanted to do was completely isolate himself from Flynn's previous life. He snorted at this…why the hell should he get along with them? Hell, would he even be able to understand them? But he reluctantly agreed to do so, because no matter how much he hated it he was sure it would've made the blonde happy to see him getting along with everyone. Those people meant a lot to Flynn…so once again Yuri would suck it up, but at least this time it was in his best interest to do so. If he got along with those people maybe his time were wouldn't be as bad as he predicated, and maybe being away from Flynn wouldn't be as painful if he had someone else to interact with.

Yeah…it wouldn't be so bad…With a little spark of hope inside of him relit he decided to have a little fun with the blonde, something that hadn't been on his mind for a good while. It was just a shame that he decided to do this a week before their break, but in fear of being a killjoy he pushed it all behind him because he was finally going to spend the quality time with the blonde that he'd been denying himself. As soon as it was time to leave campus Yuri immediately began dragging the other male away so they could have some 'fun', Flynn barely put up a fight. He held his arm, not at all caring about the looks the two of them received…though he did ask what the other male thought about it.

Yuri always did whatever he wanted with the blonde without much consideration for his personal feelings, so he just wanted to make sure he wasn't being annoying. It was just his way of showing affection, but if said affection was causing Flynn to feel uncomfortable the raven haired male knew he needed to find another less abrasive way to show that he loved him and that the blonde was his. He saw the way a few of the girls around campus looked at Flynn…watched as they whispered and giggled to their friends as they tried their best to look without being noticed. Of course the blonde was completely oblivious to this, so of course Yuri had to do something about it. He was already pretty physical with him, but apparently it wasn't enough to deter the wandering eyes of the females that they had class with…so he knocked it up a few notches.

He loved the way Flynn looked when he randomly kissed him, the red of his face extending all the way to his ears. Of course this aggressive affection wasn't completely one-sided, the blonde always catching him completely of guard with his actions. His favorite thing to do was hug him from behind, sweeping his hair to one side as he roughly kissed the back of his neck. It was rather had to describe the sound of both surprise and arousal emitting from his mouth, but he knew it was something no one else needed to hear. Having the blonde be spontaneous was a damn wonderful thing, since he never really thought Flynn had it in him. He was so uptight and easy to pick with that the raven haired male never really saw him as the playful type, but apparently he was capable of it…and whenever it happened he couldn't help but blush like and idiot.

Luckily for Yuri the other male didn't seem to mind his aggressive behavior, saying that it was just his way of showing the world who he belonged to and vice-versa. That made him blush deeply; he knew the blonde wasn't the possessive type, but every now and then he'd say something that gave Yuri the impression that if given the chance the blonde could become rather jealous. Of course the raven haired male would never intentionally bring about such a situation, but to see the other visibly pissed off at someone for making a pass at him would've been something to see. Since it was damn close to their train stop Yuri decided that the 109 building should be a must, and it had also been some time since he had bought any sort of clothes.

He'd just been wearing Flynn's so he really didn't bother.

They were apparently going on a good day, because the entire store was having a sale to make room for the 'new season's clothes'. The raven haired male knew about fashion to a certain degree, so buying 'last season's clothes' didn't' really bother him that much. And he wasn't the only one…The problem with going during a sale was that the place was packed, the feeling of complete strangers pressing up against him in all directions not a pleasant thing at all. It was, however, rather amusing to be pressed up against blonde, joking that it probably would've been an interesting way of meeting one another. It was a nice distraction from all of the commotion that was going on, and truth be told Yuri really could've just stayed outside squished against the other male all day.

But since it was cold as hell and he really needed new clothes, that option was completely out. Once they had finally made it inside it was quite clear that the blonde had never been there before. His eyes seemed to sparkle like a who had just walked into a candy store for the first time, and Yuri couldn't help but tease him about him popping his 109 department store cherry. He gave off a nervous laugh as he told him that shopping just wasn't one of those things he did often, and when he actually ventured into a clothing store their selection was nothing that would be considered trendy or in. Yuri was pretty damn sure at least half of the men in the world thought the same way, so he took it upon himself to make sure the other male had something nice to wear back home.

Pushing him over to one of the many men's sections, the raven haired male began picking out clothes, shoving one after another into Flynn's arms to the point where he could barely see over the pile. After Yuri was completely done collecting clothes for the other he guided him over to the changing room, smirking slightly as he offered to assist him in changing. The blonde just shot back at him with an 'only if you wear something from the women's section', Yuri slamming the door in his face just as the other male opened his mouth to laugh at the look on his face. Damn…his comebacks had gotten better. In the past Flynn would've either rolled his eyes at his ridiculous comment or just given him a sarcastic laugh before disappearing into the dressing room.

But he hadn't done either…It always seemed to amaze the raven haired male just how much Flynn had changed, and even more amazing just how much the other male had changed _him_. Yuri never considered himself to be the kind of guy who became embarrassed easily, but Flynn, probably unknowingly, had broken him down in such a way that his emotions had became do hard to control. It wasn't a bad thing by any means, it just felt…different. Seating himself in a chair not too far away from the blonde's changing room he awaited for the fashion show that was to come. He knew full well that he couldn't poke too much fun at the other male since he'd be picking out his clothes later on. And then it started. They agreed that the first few outfits just didn't look good, but their opinions began to differ as time went on.

Flynn was looking for something reasonable, Yuri wanted him to wear something attractive…obviously their conflicting views were the cause of them taking so long to pick out a decent outfit. In the end the two of them managed to agree on only three, Flynn admitting that he never knew shopping for clothing could be so stressful. Yuri just snorted a bit, commenting that shopping was a way of life to some people and their little moment was nothing compared to the things some people did for clothes. He couldn't help but laugh at the stunned look on the other male's face, his rather apparent lack of knowledge when it came to the inner workings of 109 department sales showing even more as the blonde began shopping for him.

It was…a bit sad to watch; the blonde seemed to have little to no fashion sense, picking out article after article of clothing without trying to match them together or at least get a color scheme going. As much as he wanted to just stop the other male, return all of the mismatched clothes to their rightful racks before sitting down and having a long talk, Yuri didn't, wanting to see just how far the blonde would fall down the tacky rabbit hole. And god was it bad…The raven haired male had to drag the other into the dressing room to confront him about his horrible taste in clothing, lecturing him about color coordination, patterns and fabric. It was pretty basic stuff, but apparently Flynn knew none of it. He was the kind of person who just picked up anything he deemed fit-able, and as someone living in Shibuya he should've at least had a little more style.

After Yuri was done the raven haired male sent Flynn back into the fray, waiting patiently for him to return with clothing befitting his new found knowledge. He didn't think the other male would take all that long but seemed to forget just how analytical the blonde could be, so around the fifteen minute mark he really began to wonder just where he was. Just as he was about to barge out of the room the door opened, Flynn handing him a single pair of pants and two shirts. Really? It took him fifteen minute to gather three things? Yuri kept his mouth shut as he took the small pile, noting that the blonde actually had picked out a few things that were to his liking and that at least the other male had brought him something. However…he decided not to forgive the blonde so easily…Quickly grabbing his wrist, Yuri dragged him into the dressing room, holding out his arm as he instructed the other male to stripe him.

As much as he enjoyed Flynn's completely dumbfounded face the raven haired male was completely serious, reminding him that removing his clothes should've been nothing new for him. The blonde just shook his head slightly, muttering that if he did so it would obviously lead to other things…and doing him in a changing room just didn't sit well with him. He did have a point…and the more he thought about it the more a small smirk began to form on his lips. Reaching over he hooked a finger around Flynn's collar and pulled him forward, their lips colliding together as he pushed himself against the wall, arms coming to lazily wrap around the blonde's neck. Whenever Flynn parted he'd just bring him right back, kissing him harder as he ground himself against the other's body.

It was a bit sad to know that the two of them hadn't engaged in barely any kind of sexual activity outside of a little fooling around in the middle of the night for the last week, and Yuri felt that had been too long of a delay. Of course the raven haired male still held onto the will to no completely corrupt the blonde, so he parted from their heated kiss, licking the other male's lips before telling him that they needed to pay for everything… _quickly_. He had never seen the blonde move so fast; hell he hadn't even realized the two of them had even left the changing room until the two of them had left the building, bags in hand. Upon arriving back their newly purchased goods were discarded on the floor, the clothes on their bodies soon doing the same as they made their way to the bedroom.

They really made up for lost time, and after everything was said and done Yuri was completely satisfied. The rest of their week was pretty much the same; the raven haired male would drag Flynn away from campus as soon as classes were over, the two of them finding something to do around town before retiring to one of their apartments where they'd spend the rest of the night in bed together. It was amazing…and it was because of its sheer awesomeness that when everything was over the raven haired male couldn't help but feel that Fate was going to make his life a living hell the following week.

Yuri packed slowly, taking the other male's advice about the weather they'd be facing and making sure he included heavy clothing in his luggage. He might've packed too much, but Flynn didn't seem too keen on stopping him. Then again the other male didn't seem to be paying him much mind, happily going about his business as he babbled on about 'home' once more. Yuri really hated hearing that word come out of his mouth in reference to someplace other than Japan…Maybe he had simply forgotten the time he had broken down in front of him, begging him to not just up and leave him to move back 'home'. Or maybe the promise he had made back then was merely pushed to the back of his mind, damn near forgotten as he reminisced about… _home_.

But Yuri decided that it was best to bite the bitter feeling back, knowing that it was probably misplaced. Their flight left at eight in the morning, so in order for them effectively deal with the massive crowds and not miss their flight they left the apartment _two_ _hours_ _early_. Six in the morning was not a good time for Yuri to wake up…ever…and he was rather surprised that he hadn't bitten the other male's hand off while he was trying to wake him up. Groggy wasn't even the best word to describe his condition, in fact it was better to say that he was a zombie more than anything. He staggered around the apartment, barely hearing Flynn tell him about not forgetting anything and an assortment of other things as he frantically ran around. The raven haired male damn near face-planted into the ramen he had for breakfast before he was dragged out of the apartment, his body in no way ready for everything that was about to happen.

The twenty minute nap in the taxi only helped his condition a little, and it was in Yuri's new found half awakened state that he remembered something…he had _never_ flown before. He quickly held onto the other male's hand as his nerves reached their peek, Yuri unable to hide the shaking of his own hand as a result. He was quickly pulled off to a less crowded area and asked what was wrong, the raven haired male shakily telling him that he had never so much as been inside of any kind of aircraft…and that he was scared shitless. Flynn just gave him a small smile as he pulled him into a tight hug, reassuring him that nothing horrible was going to happen. He tried to allow the other male's words to sink in, because if he worried himself too much over the flight he'd probably have a panic attack by the time they arrived in America.

The blonde must've noticed that he was having some trouble controlling himself, so he proposed that they hold hands until he was completely comfortable with the situation. Yuri didn't reject the idea at all. Being lead everywhere by Flynn didn't seem embarrassing at all, in fact it actually did help to calm him down a bit. Thankfully they'd be sitting next to one another on the flight, because if not the raven haired male was fairly sure he'd annoy the living hell out of the flight staff just so they'd seat him next to Flynn. Was it wrong? Absolutely. But there was only one person he wanted to sit next to during his maiden flight out of Japan. He really needed the other male with him…just in case he actually did have another panic attack for some reason.

He slowly began regretting the negative thinking he had directed towards the other male before their departure, because he knew deep down that Flynn would never leave him in favor of permanently returning to his birthplace. He really needed to have a little more faith in the other, though that didn't stop the horrible feeling he had in the pit of his stomach from emerging once more. When it was time for them to actually board the plane Yuri held into the blonde tightly, as if something was going to jump out and snatch Flynn away from him. For such a large craft the interior was nothing worth bragging about, and the cramped seats that were spaced way too close together made Yuri's legs ache by just looking at them.

On top of being cramped they were uncomfortable, the raven haired male dreading the fact that he'd been spending hours in the same spot. The blonde allowed him to take the window seat, adding that the view would probably be the most entertaining thing about the entire trip. He wanted to see the sky from such a high view, wanted to gaze at the endless blue that dwelled beyond the cloud…but first they needed to get off the ground. The take off was pretty damn rough, Yuri's mind immediately telling him that the plane was going to crash as he gripped Flynn's hand tightly. He was once again reassured that everything would be fine, but when they hit a particularly nasty bump the raven haired male couldn't help but give off a small whimper.

When they actually left the runway Yuri's entire body relaxed, only to once again tense up when the plane shook again. It wasn't until his hand was pried away from the other male's did he realize just how hard he'd been holding onto it, the red marks made by his nails very much prominent on the blonde's skin. When Flynn took his one hand in both of his as he tensed a bit, the other's soft gaze completely distracting him from what was going on around him, did he finally feel some kind of relief. It really wasn't until he looked into those gorgeously colored eyes of his did he truly start to believe that the plane wasn't going to crash, that they were going to make it to America in one piece and that his experience with the blonde's parent's would be a pleasant one.

And soon enough the plane stabilized.

The only plus that seemed to come after his near death experience was the fact that they at least had a movie for everyone to watch, not to mean they would get two meals out of the entire flight. Well…the meal part was a good thing anyways. Besides the fact that he barely understood a damn thing that was going on since it was in English, Yuri found the movie to be god fucking awful; it was some horrible romance comedy about a chick that had fallen head-over-heels for some clueless loser who had a dick of a brother whom she hated. The plot was so awful and predictable that the thought of taking a nap seemed like a much better idea…

Yuri knew about romantic comedies, hell his entire life after meeting Flynn had been one, so of course he knew what the hell he was talking about. The blonde seemed to doze off in the very middle of it, which was lucky as hell for him because he'd obviously start questioning him because of all the faces he was making. By the time the movie had ended (two and a half hours was far too long for that atrocity to be on) it was time to eat, the raven haired male shaking the other awake so he didn't miss the opportunity to eat. The offering was…decent at best, given that it was merely a bento box. Inside was a single smoked fish (he didn't know what kind), a few slices of sashimi, an assortment of fried foods ranging from shrimp to vegetables, a rather pathetic slice of an orange and a small dish of rice.

Everything tasted so damn bland, though that apparently wasn't entirely the airline's fault. According to Flynn the altitude affected one's sense of taste, making everything seem a lot duller than it was…but Yuri was sure that everything had originally tasted that way. Because food was food he ate everything without saying much, greatly disappointed that his first flight was going so horribly…even worse was the fact he couldn't even speak to Flynn that much…

For some odd reason the two of them were never up at the same time, and when Yuri tried to wait around for the other male to awaken he'd doze off, repeating the cycle all over again. It was frustrating at best, and maybe it was Fate's way of getting him ready for what was to come. He did wake up one time to a blanket around both himself and Flynn, the raven haired male making use if it immediately. He wasn't sure just what was going to happen to them upon arrival, if the interaction between the two of them would be limited because the other male wanted to spent time with his family and friends…so he decided to get in a few more rounds of affection just to be on the safe side.

Making sure they were hidden from the rest of the passengers he latched onto Flynn's lips with his own, not minding at all if the favor wasn't being returned. The other male stirred a bit in his sleep but never awakened, and maybe it was for the best because the last thing Yuri wanted him to see was the sheer desperation presented in his eyes. The raven haired male didn't linger too long, parting when he felt it necessary before resting his head against the Flynn's shoulder. Removing the blanket from over his head he gazed out of the window next to him, noting that his lips felt a bit tingly even before he began kissing the other male.

A small smile began to grace his features as he mused about how much the two of them thought a like…It was some time before he was awakened to the sound of the captain's voice booming out of the overhead speaking, the raven haired male jerking awake so violently that he damn near hit his forehead against the seat in front of him. He groggily followed Flynn along with everyone one else as they left the plane, a strange feeling slowly overtaking Yuri with each step. He was stepping on foreign ground…no, that didn't seem right… _he_ was the foreigner in that particular case.

He stayed pretty damn close to Flynn, carefully observing his surroundings while he made sure to keep his contact with anyone else to a minimum. Everything seemed the same, the hustle and bustle of people frantically walking around trying to get their own business done very much familiar to him. But from the smells and the sounds Yuri could tell…he was no longer in Japan. English wasn't the only thing he heard, though of course he could only make out the languages of Asian descent clearly. It all sounded so strange…but even stranger was the sound of Flynn actually speaking his native tongue. Yuri really couldn't help but stare as the blonde spoke to receptionist, the raven haired male rather vaguely making out that he was asking about transportation, but that wasn't the more pressing matter for him.

He sounded completely different from when he spoke Japanese!

Yuri knew it was odd but prior to that point the blonde had never spoken to him in anything other than Japanese, probably believing that there was no point in doing so. And he was right. Flynn just seemed to fit right in with everything, flawlessly interacting with the airport staff without any problems. Yuri on the other hand…well, he tried his best to avoid speaking with anyone unless necessary, and if it wasn't for Flynn translating he wouldn't have a clue what the other person wanted. It was embarrassing…Hell, even when the blonde needed to leave him for whatever reason Yuri felt extremely uncomfortable, especially when he noticed a small group of guys eying him.

They looked around his age, though beyond that he just didn't give a damn and began to ignore him. But doing so became quite the challenge when he knew they were still looking at him. Upon hearing multiple footsteps approach him the raven haired male tensed, slowly look up to meet the mischievous gazes that bore down on him. They began to speak to him, and even if Yuri didn't catch all of what they were saying he knew what they were doing even without being fluent in English. Really? People really tired to hit on others in an airport? Wasn't that what night clubs were for? Yuri gritted his teeth as they came a little closer, the person he presumed was the ringleader taking his hand and kissing it tenderly. Wrenching it back he told them to fuck off, but of course they just stared at him since he had said it in Japanese.

The three of them laughed after getting over their initial shock, which frustrated the hell out of Yuri. Why the hell didn't they just beat it? Just as his wrist was grabbed by the ringleader Flynn finally returned, quickly breaking the two of them apart before engaging in heated conversation with the small group. He wasn't exactly sure what the blonde was saying, but from the horrified looks that slowly replaced the smugness that had been plastered on their faces prior to the other male's arrival Yuri was sure it was affective. Before leaving they threw the two of them a few dirty looks, the raven haired male merely flipping them off as a response.

As Flynn sat down next to him he couldn't help but ask what he had said to drive away those annoying punks, the blonde telling him in a rather embarrassed tone that his harassers thought he was a woman and as such all he had to do was tell them the grave error they had made. Goddammit…that really wasn't the first impression he wanted to make on anyone, jackass or otherwise.

From that point on the raven haired male began to sulk, his bad case of something Flynn called 'jet-lag' only making him feel much worse. He wasn't receiving any comfort from the other male, the two of them silently riding in the back of the taxi as a tense air began to form around them. Yuri really didn't mind though…he felt completely out of it, his mind trying to deal with the obvious time difference and the shocking from being at least twelve hours behind Japan. Slouching in his seat he glanced over at the blonde, noticing how deep in thought he was. He looked…rather concerned about something, and upon noticing that he was being stared at he gave him an apologetic smile before reaching over and tightly holding his hand.

Okay, now Yuri was really worried…Before he could gather up enough courage to ask Flynn just what was bothering him, the taxi stopped, the raven haired male gaze out to an unfamiliar site. The blonde was right…all of the house, not matter how far he down the street he look, resembled one another to a T. Sure there was slight variations of colors along the roof and doors along with a few extra shrubs planted here and there, but that fact still remained…Sure Yuri knew of areas in Japan where houses were build in a similar fashion, where all the house were build with some resemblance to one another, but one could still tell the differences of them at first glance. But this place…this place was on a completely different level.

Upon removing their luggage from the trunk of the taxi Yuri quickly grabbed the other male's hand, moving in closer to him as he gently pressed his forehead against his chest. The two of them just stood there as the vehicle that had transported them there drove off, the raven haired male a bit shocked at the way Flynn's body trembled ever so slightly as he held him. Whether it was from fear or excitement was something Yuri wasn't quite sure he wanted to know at that moment, but that damn unnerving look on the blonde's face just forced him to blurt out his concerns. He said that there was a tiny problem that he needed to deal with, the raven haired male tilting his head to one said as he asked just what said problem was. Flynn didn't say a word after that, only walking up to one of the houses in a slow pace, Yuri following right behind him.

Yuri found it a bit odd when he put some distance between the two of them as he knocked on the door, his entire body jumping as the door was swiftly opened. Standing before him was a woman wearing a dirty pinkish apron, her long dirty blonde haired tied back in a loose ponytail that hung over her shoulder. At first glance Yuri really couldn't really tell how old she was, though if she was who he believe her to be she should've very well been in her mid-forties. But she appeared to be much younger than that, the raven haired male guessing by appearance alone that she was in her late twenties. Deep blue eyes stared into equally blue counterparts, her movements so damn flawless that Yuri couldn't help but gawk as she hugged Flynn.

After parting she smiled sweetly at him, the raven haired male picking up that she had missed him greatly as she spoke. Even if the pit of his stomach still told him to be cautious, he couldn't help but feel glad as he witnessed the other male mood lighten. All the tension the blonde male seemed to hold during their taxi ride melted away the moment he laid eyes on his mother, the two of them conversing happily as a small smile make itself known on his lips. But it didn't last long. When the older woman looked directly at him he tensed, inquiring to Flynn just who he was. Yuri damn near broke his neck from the sheer force of it snapping in the younger blonde's direction as he spoke, the word 'roommate' repeating itself in his head over and over again.

" _You_ _should_ _'_ _ve_ _told_ _me_ _you_ _were_ _ **bringing**_ _ **company,**_ _ **Flynn,**_ _I_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _think_ _I_ _made_ _ **enough**_ _ **to**_ _ **eat!**_ "

" _ **Mom**_ _,_ _I_ _highly_ _ **doubt**_ _ **that**_ _._ "

The two of them laughed after this, Yuri once again tensing as the blonde's mother stepped in front of him, one of her hands extending towards him.

" _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m**_ Tori _ **,**_ _ **Flynn**_ _ **'**_ _ **s**_ _ **mother;**_ _it_ _'_ _s_ _very_ _ **nice**_ _ **to**_ _ **meet**_ _ **you**_ _._ "

So she had a Japanese name…this little fact could easily aid him in making a good first impression. Reach over the raven haired male took the hand that was offered to him, comment on how very fitting her name was, given that she was just as pretty as any of the birds in the sky. Of course Flynn had to translate for him, but his mother seemed greatly flattered to be spoken to in such a way, going so far as to call him a 'flirt'. Things seemed to be going well, and he thanked all of his stars that he had gone with his second option. Upon hearing the woman's name he immediately thought of what it actually meant…chicken.

Of course this was just one of the few thing it did mean, given how it was written it would've either mean 'bird' or 'chicken meat', and he was sure that no one would name their child after something like poultry meat. Upon being invited in Yuri was completely stunned at how immaculate everything looked, the house damn near sparkling as they walked into the living room. She really must've been working overtime to make everything look the way it did, and the raven haired male briefly wonder if she was the source of the other's strong need to clean dirty things. Tori seated the two of them on the couch, saying something about Flynn's father coming home later on that night before disappearing into the kitchen.

Good…they were alone…Directing his attention towards the other male he punched his arm, earning an immediate response from the blonde as he glared at him.

"Ow! What the hell, Yuri-!"

"I'm the one who should be pissed off. I'm your roommate? Are you fucking serious?" Yuri said in a small but clearly irritated voice, not wanting to alarm the other male's mother that anything was wrong.

"I-I…" Flynn quickly dropped his gaze before continuing on, "Yuri, you have to understand, they don't…I mean, I didn't…"

As the he began to trail off the raven haired male was suddenly hit full force with something Flynn had said earlier…

"Wait…that 'problem' you were talking about outside…it's me isn't it? You didn't tell your parents that you were dating a guy, did you?"

"N-No, I didn't…but I will tell them-"

"When?" Yuri quickly questioned, but before the blonde could answer his mother stepped out for the kitchen, announcing the brunch was ready. The raven haired male followed the two of them into the kitchen, completely floored at the amazing spread presented before him.

On the breakfast side were large stacks of pancake and waffles, a plate of crispy bacon, golden hash browns, eggs prepared three ways: scrambled, fried and prepared in a damn delicious looking omelet, buttered croissants, an assortment of sliced fruits and something that looked like rice porridge (which he was sure it wasn't). On the lunch side were small finger sandwiches which contents seemed to be quite varied, a large dish of lasagna, mixed salad, an array of fried…somethings, some kind of stir-fry with mixed vegetables and meat and broiled fish.

Yuri had never seen so much food, nor had he ever attempted to make so much…The smell in the air was intoxicated, and if it tasted as good as it looked and smelled the raven haired male was sure he'd gain at least ten pounds by the time he left.

" _ **Mom**_ _,_ _this_ _is_ _ **beyond**_ _excessive_." Flynn said as he took at seat at the kitchen table, Yuri doing the same as his eyes never left the product of Tori's hard labor.

" _But_ _it_ _ **turned**_ _ **out**_ _ **great**_ _since_ _you_ _brought_ _someone_ _with_ _you_ _ **right,**_ _ **Yuri?**_ " She said while smiling in his direction, the raven haired male quickly nodding even if he wasn't completely sure why he was being addressed.

" _ **It**_ _ **is,**_ um _ **,**_ _ **very**_ _ **good.**_ " Yuri managed to get out, the smile on the blonde woman's face brightening as he spoke.

" _ **Great**_ _,_ _ **now**_ _ **you**_ _ **two**_ _ **are**_ _ganging_ _ **up**_ _ **on**_ _ **me**_ _._ "

" _ **Oh**_ _,_ _it_ _'_ _s_ _ **all**_ _ **in**_ _ **good**_ _ **fun**_ _,_ _Sweetie._ "

Yuri snorted a bit as he witnessed the younger blonde getting his cheek pinched by his mother, Flynn shooting him a look which only made him laugh harder. The two of them were encouraged to eat, the raven haired male doing so with great glee. Everything tasted divine, much better than the bland airline food he had eaten earlier. Their feast lasted a good while, only because of the light chit-chat between Flynn and his mother, the occasional question being tossed at him randomly.

He was rather thankfully the blonde's mother hadn't asked him anything about his parents, because when someone met a 'friend' of their child they liked to know about the people who had raised them. But Yuri knew it was only a matter of time before the topic popped up…and he wasn't really sure how he would deal with it. Tori seemed to disappear just as they finished their meal, saying something about getting one of the rooms ready. Oh right…it would be the first time he had ever seen Flynn's room, something he had always wondering about ever since he laid eyes on his apartment.

Of course there would be some difference between his room when he was younger and currently, but the raven haired male just wanted to know if he really was as bad as a neat-freak as he thought him to be. Upon being invited upstairs, the two of them clearing the table in the meanwhile, Yuri's heart began to beat a bit faster; he was going to be sleeping in the room the younger blonde had spent half of his childhood in, the room where so many events had probably taken place far before he had even set foot in Japan. It was thrilling. But upon laying eyes on the room he couldn't help but hold back a small laugh; it was bare to say the least, only a bed, dresser, lamp, two small chairs and a table the only thing allowing it to actually be called 'hospitable'.

"Your room is a little, um…lacking, Flynn." Yuri snickered, but was a bit surprised when he didn't get an eye roll or sarcastic laugh in return.

"Um, this isn't my room, Yuri…this is the guest bedroom…"

"H-Huh? So- no…no, no, no, no! I am not sleeping alone!"

"Yuri-"

"I told you what happens when you're not with me-"

The grip the other male had on his wrist promptly stopped him from speaking, Yuri having to drop his gaze as he looked upon him with sympathetic eyes.

"I know, Yuri, I know…but it won't be like this the entire time, so until I tell my parents just come to my room in the middle of night…"

The only thing he could do was let out an irritated sigh, not liking the situation at all. His entire body was shaking with frustration, but knew deep down that Flynn's choice to speak to his parents would not be an easy one. The last thing anyone wanted was for their parents to disown them, and that was one of the options the blonde faced if he spoke out about his current relationship. It was a lie to believe every parent was understanding and loving when it came to a child's sexuality, hell he had never even told Nylen that he preferred men over woman. His tortured childhood had nothing to do with it; he had always been that way and had allowed his caretaker to believe that his interest lied with girls, especially Judith. Anyone would assume they were dating at first glance, and he was sure Nylen did…but the truth of the matter was a lot less cliché.

And it was because he understood all of this, that he understood the potential hurt that came with outing one's self, did the anger he felt towards Flynn slowly began to settle. Just as he was about to lean against the other, he stopped himself, knowing that their intimate interactions needed to be limited if not completely held back.

"Please hurry, Flynn…" The raven haired male muttered, the other's sentence once again interrupted by his mother calling out to him. She had gone back downstairs after cleaning up the guest room, though he wasn't quite sure what needed cleaning given how the room looked…

His mother was currently inquiring if Yuri liked the room, to which the younger blonde called back a small 'yes' before motioning for him to follow. They stopped two doors down, a strangely serene look crossing his face as he placed his hand on the door knob. Upon opening it Yuri peered in, the raven haired male only needing to take a quick look around to know what this room was. It was Flynn's…but because it had been vacant for so long it didn't seem like it truly belonged to him. His smell was so where to be found, the scent of fading cleaning products the only thing his nose sadly seemed to pick up. But regardless of how bare, scentless and bland the room seemed to be it still at one point had belonged to the other male.

Stepping into the room that had been unoccupied for so long, Yuri took his time, slowing looking at everything before his eyes stopped on the bed. Running a hand along its soft sheets he began to think about just what the other male's life was like before moving…did he enjoy it? Was there anything he regretted leaving behind? Did he ever think about the life he could've had in America…? Yuri's head was beginning to hurt, and as he plopped down in the bed that was formally called Flynn's he began thinking…but it wasn't until he regained consciousness that he found that he had been dreaming rather than thinking. It wasn't until he was awake did he realize just how tired he was, his lips allowing a small groan to escape as he rolled onto his back.

It took a few minutes for him to regain a little of his senses, and upon doing so a deep blush began forming on his cheeks. He had slept in Flynn's bed…burying his face in the sheets he could smell the fading scent that belong to the other male, meaning that he had been with him at some point. He lied there until the aroma completely disappeared, it reminding him of just how distant their relationship needed to be in order for things to work out. Yuri was sure the last thing Flynn wanted was for his parents to catch them in a lip-lock or worse, so the raven haired male would control himself to the best of his abilities…

Removing himself from the bed he found that it was already dark outside, and judging by the laughter and the extra voice he heard coming from downstairs it was clear that all of the family was together. He debated on going down or not, Yuri not really wanting to trample on the quality time Flynn had been missing out on during his stay in Japan, but…he wanted at least see what the other male looked like when around his family. So he slowly snuck down the stairs, peering between the balusters of the banister once he was close enough to watch the scene play out before him. Flynn was sitting across from his parents, slowly sipping on tea (Flynn never drank coffee after seven o'clock) as he laughed along with whatever they were talking about.

It was a sight he had only ever witnessed in movies, the luxury of being a part of what some people called a 'typical' family was something Yuri was never blessed with. He had had a mother who loved him so much, a father who he never wanted to see, a police officer who had treated him like his own son…and then what? The raven haired male was alone when it came to people he could call 'family'…and no matter how much he wanted to go down those stairs and sit next to Flynn, he knew he didn't belong there. Hell, he didn't even belong in that house let alone the country…So just as quietly as he had come Yuri disappeared back upstairs, instead of returning to the younger blonde's room he went were he belonged…the guest bedroom. That's all he was…a visitor.

The next three days were horrible; the distance between he and Flynn seemed to become even greater, but Yuri never once voiced his concerns because the other male seemed so happy. Whenever around either or both of his parents he just seemed to brighten up, and it was a shame that happiness wasn't contagious because the raven haired male could've really used a good dose of it. To keep his mind busy he helped around the house, Flynn's mother completely against it at first since he was the 'guest'. But after some persuasion he managed to make her come around. If given the option to spend the day cleaning the house with Tori or go to the office with her husband, the first option always seemed like the better deal. He had nothing against the man, it was just his appearance was rather…distracting.

When introducing himself the only thing Yuri managed to make out was that his name was Finath Scifo, and everything after that was simply a blur as the raven haired male stared at him, occasionally nodding for no good reason other than the fact that he was being spoken to. He had no reason to doubt the younger blonde's words prior to their departure from Japan, but to actually see what he was talking about in person was a completely different thing. Flynn's father really did look like an older version of his son, and after Yuri had gotten over the initial shock he made sure not to keep eye contact with him for too long. It the younger blonde was truly going to look like that fifteen years from now, then Yuri had something to really look forward to.

The raven haired male really did feel out of place when inside that house, even as he silently made his way to Flynn's room in the middle of the night. Lying in his bed and waiting for the right time to leave sucked, because he was forced to do nothing but stare at the ceiling until he felt that everything was okay. When he actually did leave the guest room he remembered to take the blanket with him, wrapping it around himself as he walked the short distance to the other male's temporary living quarters. He never knocked but always remembered to lock the door once he entered, snuggling close to the other male as he wrapped his arm around his waist. But…even then there still seemed to be a void. Flynn was right there, holding him as he stroked his hair and sometimes giving him the occasional kiss…but for some reason the raven haired male still felt empty.

The only logical reason he came up with seemed to be fairly simple, and it was a shame he hadn't thought of it sooner…he needed to get the fuck out of the house. Being cooped up inside just wasn't his thing, and by the fourth day something happened…something Yuri knew would shake him up.

" _ **Oh,**_ _ **Flynn,**_ _Sodia_ _ **called.**_ " His mother said from across the dinner table, promptly stopping the younger blonde from eating, " _She_ _asked_ _if_ _you_ _could_ _ **go**_ _ **out**_ _ **later**_ _on_ _tonight,_ _and_ _since_ _you_ _haven_ _'_ _t_ _seen_ _ **the**_ _ **poor**_ _ **girl**_ _in_ _so_ _long_ _I_ _told_ _her_ _to_ _ **come**_ _ **right**_ _ **over**_ _ **after**_ _ **dinner**_ _._ "

" _ **M-Mom,**_ _ **don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t**_ _just_ _ **make**_ _ **plans**_ _ **for**_ _ **me**_ _…_ " Flynn muttered between bites, not looking particularly happy with his mother's decision.

" _ **Come**_ _ **on**_ _,_ _you_ _can_ _even_ _ **take**_ _ **Yuri**_ _ **with**_ _ **you**_ _,_ _ **find**_ _ **the**_ _ **guy**_ _ **a**_ _ **nice**_ _ **American**_ _ **girl**_ _if_ _you_ _know_ _what_ _I_ _mean._ _I_ _'_ _m_ _sure_ _ **he**_ _ **'**_ _ **s**_ _ **starving**_ _._ " His father let out a deep laugh as he finished speaking, nudging his son's side in a playful manor as he did so. Flynn just paled, merely giving his father an extremely nervous laugh back as he sunk a bit in his seat. Yuri damn near choked on his drink, making sure he didn't spit the contents in his mouth at anyone as he did so.

The younger blonde gently patted him on the back, Yuri managing to gain some of his composure back as he settled back in his chair. Seriously? What parents said that? The raven haired male could only believe that Finath understood the male psyche rather well, and as such knew that males over the age of eighteen liked to get as much ass as humanly possible. What the man didn't understand was that his son was currently in a relationship, one that involved being in love with a member of the same sex. Now if only Flynn would only open his mouth and tell everyone then his parents wouldn't be left in the dark…but he calmed himself down since he knew it was a hard thing to deal with.

" _ **But**_ _ **really**_ _ **Flynn**_ _,_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _rather_ _ **concerned**_ _ **that**_ _ **you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re**_ _ **still**_ _ **single**_ _…_ _ **I**_ _ **want**_ _ **grandchildren**_ _you_ _know._ " Tori said with a small laugh, further making the raven haired male feel completely uncomfortable.

All of their dinners had been like that; Flynn's parents would make little comments about their son getting married or at least dating a 'nice girl', and Yuri would listen on, bringing himself to a new level of self hate because he couldn't do the things they talked about. He always felt sick after dinner, not completely sure what the feeling was but knew it ran deeper than him being upset that he wasn't what the other male's parents wanted. From the corner of his eye he could see that the younger blonde was, like always, not enjoying the conversation at all, and Yuri briefly wondered just how much he could've taken before he exploded.

The raven haired male knew that if he heard the words 'children' and 'girlfriend' one more goddamn time he was flipping the goddamn table, but as for Flynn…his calm demeanor seemed to hide what he truly felt. Maybe the blonde should've let loose…it took a lot more energy to hold ones self back than it did getting angry, not to mention it looked as if the truth was eating away at the other male. It wasn't healthy…but Yuri kept his mouth shut because this problem of theirs needed to be thought about thoroughly before anything could be done.

As soon as they were done with dinner Flynn's mother ushered them upstairs, instructing them to wear something 'nice' since they were finally getting out of the house. Yuri really didn't feel like going anywhere, but he could see the younger male's eyes pleading for him to tag along and because he didn't want to be cruel the raven haired male sucked it up.

"So…who is this girl?" Yuri questioned as the two of them walked down the stairs, dressed in the best clothes they had brought with them.

"Sodia? She's an old friend from middle school."

"Your parents seem pretty fond of her…"

"My parents are fond of any girl I know. They'd marry me off in a hot second if they didn't think it was too old fashion." Flynn said with a small chuckle, the raven haired male not finding his joke all that funny.

"I don't want you marrying anyone…" He said in a small voice, not liking the direction the conversation had taken.

"Does that include you?"

Stopping dead in his tracks Yuri had to allow his mind some time to process what the other male had said, refusing to believe that his words had actually meant what they had. But when he finally put together all of the pieces his face lit up, quickly chasing after the younger blonde before grabbing his sleeve.

"I-I, y-you- I-I mean, y-you'd really- u-um, I-I." Yuri sounded like a babbling idiot while trying to find the right words, Flynn merely watching him with a confused look on his face.

Goddammit, he started all of this! Just as he was about to pull him forward and smash their lips together, not at all caring if his parents saw or not, there was a knock at the door. The raven haired male made a small 'tch' sound before allowing him to open the door, not at all surprised when Flynn was hugged. Yuri noted that she seemed to only be a few inches shorter than the blonde, a single braid dangling from her short red hair as she slipped it behind her ear without much trouble. Her outfit was clearly not something a girl wore to hang out with her guy 'friend', this knowledge given to him by his many observations of girls around Tokyo hanging off of their boyfriends.

A black miniskirt and tight blue sweater clearly screamed that she thought their outing would be considered a date, but as her happy expression shattered instantly upon meeting eyes with him, Yuri knew that her expectations had changed drastically. Her stare was hard, eyes scanning his body as she seemed to be trying her best to figure out just who he was and what connection he had to Flynn. Oh if she only knew…When she was done with her examination the red-haired girl looked back at the reason for her being there, asking him about the strange guy who she had never seen before.

" _He_ _'_ _s_ _ **Yuri,**_ _ **my**_ _ **roommate**_ _ **from**_ _ **Japan**_ _._ _He_ _ **doesn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t**_ _ **speak**_ _ **much**_ _ **English**_ _,_ _and_ _since_ _he_ _'_ _s_ _ **never**_ _ **been**_ _ **to**_ _ **America**_ _ **before**_ _and_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _going_ _out_ _I_ _thought_ _I_ _'_ _d_ _ **show**_ _ **him**_ _ **around**_ _._ " The blonde lied, Yuri a little sad at how easily the other's little story came out.

"… _ **Roommate?**_ " She repeated back, more so to herself than anyone else. After a moment she seemed to brush him off, directing her attention back to Flynn were the look on her face instantly brightened up.

Yuri really needed to watch her…

They took a bus to their destination, the blonde sitting in-between the two of them as they talked away. Flynn told her about his time in Japan, about how hectic it could some times be as well as quiet and beautiful. The raven haired male did perk up a bit when he began talking about his high school life, commenting that it was completely different from its American equivalent in more ways than one. Yuri could never imagine going to high school without a uniform, changing his shoes at the entrance or spending an extra year in that hellhole, but the blonde admitted that he found these customs strange at first. Curiosity got the better of him and he asked Flynn just where he had gone to high school, a bit surprised to find out that their schools were only a train stop away.

No…that was a lie…he wasn't surprised at all, just greatly amused. Flynn's high school had been Nylen's first choice for him to attend, obviously because of the fact that they had a kendo team and that said team had won quit a few championships. But at the time Yuri didn't want to join any kind of sports related club, finding them boring and not to mention far too structured for his liking. Had he actually taken the deceased man's advice he would've gotten the high school life he had fantasized about with Flynn, but no…Fate had wanted them to meet at a specific time, and maybe it had been for the best.

" _ **Did**_ _ **you**_ _ **have**_ _ **a**_ _ **girlfriend**_ _ **in**_ _ **high**_ _ **school?**_ " Sodia suddenly asked, Yuri already knowing the answer to that question.

" _ **N-No,**_ _ **I**_ _ **was**_ _a_ _bit_ _ **too**_ _ **busy**_ _to_ _have_ _one._ _I_ _did_ _ **get**_ _ **asked**_ _ **out**_ _ **a**_ _ **lot**_ _,_ _and_ _ **I**_ _ **felt**_ _really_ _ **bad**_ _ **turning**_ _ **them**_ _all_ _ **down-**_ "

" _ **But**_ _you_ _'_ _re_ _ **not**_ _ **too**_ _ **busy**_ _ **now,**_ _ **right?**_ " She suddenly said, earning a confused look from the blonde who seemed to think over his answer before speaking.

" _ **I-**_ "

" _ **Flynn**_ _ **is**_ _ **busy**_ _ **always.**_ " The raven haired male answered, not liking the look the Sodia girl was giving him. She seemed to be on the verge of saying something, but the bus coming to a halt quickly shut that mouth of hers.

Yuri knew he was probably being a little mean, but she just annoyed him and the way she acted around Flynn did not help. He could spot a girl in love a mile away, then again it wasn't as if the women he had been around put up much of an effort to his their feelings. Rita was the prime example as such; he didn't need the blonde to tell him that she had a thing for Estelle, because even a blind person could see that. Estelle oblivious nature made things pretty humorous, and when he teased the two of them only love-struck Rita knew what he was talking about, usually resulting in some kind of harsh comeback or physical violence.

He really didn't mind any of this, but what he did mind was the way Flynn's so-called 'friend' kept behaving around him. Sodia had the bad habit of getting too damn close to the other male, Yuri usually having to yank him towards his direction just to put some distance between the two of them. He knew he wasn't supposed to let on the there was something going on between the two of them, but when it came to someone else messing with the blonde his jealousy couldn't help but flair up. He didn't distrust Flynn, no, he wasn't the problem…the problem lied with the hands-y red-head that seemed hell-bent on getting the other male's attention. Like hell he'd let her get her way…

The blonde finally asked just where they were going, and given that they were downtown in the middle of the night Yuri knew that there were only a few places a girl who wanted to score with the boy she liked would go. And of course he had been right. Sodia mentioned something about a new lounge opening up, adding that she had hoped they could have a few drinks and talk a little. The red-haired girl seemed to leave out the fact that she probably wanted to get him drunk, seduce him and the drag him back to her place. Yuri was probably reaching a bit, and maybe Sodia's character wasn't actually as bad as he thought it was…but at the moment the raven haired male wasn't in the mood to be friendly.

Their destination wasn't horribly crowded, but it was dimly lit and he had to grab onto the back of Flynn's shirt so he didn't lose him. The last thing he wanted was to leave him along with that girl…The three of them had found a rather nice booth to sit in, Sodia somehow managing to get herself in-between the two of them. The raven haired male made sure whatever he ordered wasn't too strong, because if he got himself wasted there was no telling what would happen. When Flynn and his red-haired admirer began talking again, he made sure to listen closely, making sure the conversation stayed casual and didn't veer off into the intimate.

It went on for a good while without any indecent, but Yuri knew it wouldn't stay like that for too long. Sodia seemed to act like any other girl with a crush: giggling far too often for her own good, blushing when her gaze and the blonde's lingered a bit too long and changing the subject often in case things became a little too personal on her end. It'd be pretty boring to watch it he had been a casual observer, but since he was watching the person he loved being hit on by some damn girl his attention was focused solely on them. Flynn would occasionally throw him an apologetic look, the raven haired male only sighing as a response. He blamed Sodia for all of this…if she had grown a pair and actually confessed to the blonde earlier none of this would've been happening.

And…okay, so he put some of the blame on Flynn too…If he had actually kept up with his friends in America then this little problem probably would've been resolved a while ago, but there was no use getting mad at him since he wasn't the one pursuing a hopeless relationship. He gnawed on the olive that once resided in his drink, watching carefully as things began to progress into a territory he really wished it hadn't. Sodia seemed to becoming increasingly bolder with her actions, from where the raven haired male was sitting he counted that she touched his knee no less than three times. She also seemed to become increasingly closer to Flynn, the raven haired male's nails digging into the cushion below him as a means to control him.

" _ **Um**_ _…_ _when_ _are_ _you_ _ **going**_ _ **back**_ _ **to**_ _ **Japan?**_ " She asked, the question not at all directed at the raven haired male.

" _ **This**_ _ **weekend**_ _._ " Flynn said, Yuri noticing the way he scooted away from his admirer ever so slowly. Something was up…

" _ **S-So**_ _ **soon?**_ _Can_ _'_ _t_ _you_ _ **stay**_ _ **for**_ _ **another**_ _ **week?**_ "

" _ **No,**_ _ **I-I**_ _ **made**_ _ **a**_ _ **promise**_ _to_ _someone-_ _ **S-Sodia?**_ "

It took every bit of self control Yuri had to not reach over and pull the dumb girl away from Flynn; she was damn near on his lap, face near inches away from his as she gently brought her hand up to touch his cheek. She seemed to have trouble choosing her words, opening then closing her mouth before looking to the side before trying again.

" _ **I-I**_ _ **…**_ _ **Flynn,**_ _ **I-I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve**_ _ **always**_ _ **r-really-**_ "

" _ **S-Sorry**_ _,_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _ **use**_ _ **the**_ _ **bathroom**_ _._ " Flynn quickly said as he slid from under her, darting in a random direction without looking back.

As happy as he was for the blonde's retreat he really wanted him back, because the uncomfortable silence that had formed around him and the distraught looking red-head was really eating at him. He didn't say a word to her as she took her original seat next to him, though he did throw her a small glance to see if she was crying or not. Surprising she wasn't…Instead she merely stared at her half empty drink, Yuri somewhat curious if she'd strike up a conversation with him or if she'd just leave all together. When Sodia looked in his direction the raven haired male was a little shocked by the intense malice she held in her eyes. That wasn't good…

"…You can understand me, right…?" She finally said, completely catching Yuri off guard as he stared at her with an amazed look on his face.

"You can speak Japanese…?" He questioned, earning a small nod from her as she finally looked away.

"Yeah, I can…I started learning when Flynn left…" She began, but not before biting her bottom lip slightly, "I wanted to visit him, wanted to see what his new life was like…a-and I wanted to tell him how I really felt about him…"

Being human and all Yuri did have a heart, and as such began to feel bad for the red-head. He wasn't quite sure what he should've been saying or even if he should've been comforting her, but when she shot him another look he knew he probably should've left her alone.

"You…it's your fault Flynn is the way he is…"

"…What are you talking about? I know you're probably upset right now, but-"

"I know you're not his goddamn roommate…"

Yuri didn't say anything, but he did brace himself because he knew this was going to get ugly. Flynn's little lie was pretty stupid to beginning with, because who brought their 'roommates' home with them during a school break? He was a bit surprised it hadn't fallen apart after a few days, but his parents seemed to believe every little thing he said…probably because he was a 'good boy'.

"You've…you've completely tainted him with your disgusting ways. He'll never have a normal life because of you." She spat, her words filled with so much venom that the raven haired male was rather thankful that his skin was tough enough from all of his previous abuse to actually take it.

"Normal? The life he's living now is completely normal-"

"That's a lie…he can't start a family with you…the two of you can't get married and you certainly can't have children."

She did have a point, but that didn't make him back down, his calm face never once wavering. Yuri scoffed at the red-head's reasoning, telling her that if having a family was such a big concern for Flynn he would've already brought it up. She seemed pretty pissed off with his explanation, saying that someone with such loose morals as him wouldn't understand what it meant for a man to father a child with a woman. With a small groan the raven haired male rubbed his temples…Even if he already knew the answer he really couldn't help but ask just why she considered him to have 'loose morals'. And then she said it…

"Because you're a filthy deviant who preys on men, and it's your fault for turning Flynn into what you are." She spat out once more, the raven haired male wondering just how many more things she had to say about the things he did behind closed doors.

"So then what makes you so sure Flynn was straight to begin with? He doesn't seem to have any interest in you, but then again that could be more to do with good taste rather than sexual preference." Yuri said smoothly, noticing the way Sodia clinched her teeth as she glared at him once more.

"He doesn't deserve the life you've given him! You've taken away all of his other options!"

He began to say something but quickly stopped himself, that strange feeling in his stomach slowly beginning to make itself known once more. Dammit…why now?

"You probably forced him to date you!"

No he…he never forced him…he had given him the option to say no…Yuri would admit that he did put a little pressure on him, but…

"You didn't think about his feelings at all!"

He…he really wasn't thinking about what Flynn thought at the time, but-

"You're a sick and horrible person!"

Yuri suddenly felt very ill, so much so that he excused him from the livid red-head, Sodia still yelling at him even as he walked away. Air…he needed air. Stumbling around a bit he managed to find the back door, quickly throwing it open and existing the far too dimly lit building. Leaning against the wall across from the lounge his queasiness still hadn't subsided, and knew damn well that he wasn't drunk so there was no reason for him to feel so off. But as Sodia's last few words began to replay over and over again he clinched his stomach, leaning against the opposite wall with his head down as he panted a bit. No…her words were in no way true…he had given the blonde the option to say no to him, he could've easily take his phone back and walked away.

The more he tried to reassure himself the more ill he began to feel, and with a slow realization that he was probably just making excuses for himself he began to vomit. His denial apparently wasn't strong enough, and the truth of the matter began to make itself known. Yuri had taken away the blonde's normal life…even if they somehow found a way to get married, there was no way they could start a family, not to mention he'd be looked at like a goddamn freak by both his friends and family. He had never wanted that for Flynn, but in the beginning he wasn't really thinking about what he wanted. The raven haired male was just looking for something to save him, regardless of if they really wanted to or not.

He was so goddamn selfish…

Before he even realized it he was sobbing, tear rolling down his cheeks and falling in the spot where he had regurgitated all of his dinner. He hated this place…he wanted to go home with Flynn and pretend that nothing horrible had happened to him. But the time to play stupid had long since passed, and the only thing he could do now was bare the horrible realization of his own actions and wait for the horrible week to be over.

"Y-Yuri…"

His head quickly shot up, eyes meeting with the one person he was having such conflicting feelings about. He really wanted to go over and hugs him, cry into his chest and tell him how much he wanted to go home. But on the other hand he had wronged him in such a horrible way, and as such should've kept his distance from him.

"I-I…I'm so sorry, Flynn…" He finally said, quickly avoiding further eyes contact with the other male.

"What are you talking about-?"

"I-I really fucked up…I took your normal life away without even thinking about it…I-I took away the wife you'll never know and the kids you'll never have. I'm s-so sorry, Flynn." He managed to choke out, his tears beginning to cloud his vision as it turned his world into a hazy mess.

"…What the hell happened when I left…? Sodia kept yelling about how you're a deviant and now I find you crying…what did she say to you, Yuri?" Flynn asked as he placed his hand on the raven haired male's back, Yuri tensing as a result. He wanted to lie, wanted to tell him that he had come to this realization by himself, but…things had spiraled so out of control for him that lying would only make things worse.

So Yuri was truthful…he told him that the red-head could speak Japanese, and that she clearly disliked him because he was involved with him. He told Flynn about the things she had said, about how he tried to deny her words but found that they had wounded him deeper than expected. No words were exchanged between the two of them, Yuri taking this time to try and control himself. It took some doing but he managed to stop the tears from flowing, but by that time the blonde had hugged him behind, holding him tightly as he placed his chin on his shoulder.

"…I hated my 'normal life' as you put it…I was bored with living day by day doing the same thing. In the beginning I accepted the fact that I would graduate from a good high school and college, get a job, marry a decent woman, have at least one kid and work for the rest of my life…" He began, the grip around his waist loosening a bit, "But then one day I thought…'Why? Who says I have to live like that? For what reason have I been living my life for up until now? I wanna follow a different path…'"

And then the raven haired male was turned around, Flynn smiling at him the moment they locked eyes once more.

"Do you know what day that was, Yuri…?"

"U-Um…"

"It was the day I met you."

Yuri was truly at a loss of words…The raven haired male had always believed that being saved was a one-sided thing, that Flynn had never received any sort of salvation from being with him. But he had just been proven wrong…He really didn't think he was worthy of the title of savior, but he had broken the blonde out of a routine he himself thought would lead him nowhere in life. Resting his forehead against his chest Yuri decided that since they were bring truthful he'd tell him how he really felt about their trip, about how the distance they had to put between themselves had become unbearable and about how badly he craved for attention.

"You really felt like that the entire time?"

Yuri merely nodded.

"…I'm sorry…it's my fault for that, so I'll make it right."

Having the blonde take his hand once again felt great, the two of them walking away from that god-awful building to…well he wasn't really sure. When they boarded the bus he could only imagine that they were going back to his place, but he dared not ask because of the look on Flynn's face. He was in deep thought, looking extremely tense as he stared out at the window next to him, Yuri only seeing his face in the reflection of the smooth but slightly dirty surface. The raven haired male could only sit back and wait until something was said, which made the ride slightly awkward for him. But at least he was with Flynn, who was still holding his hand tightly…what more could he really ask for in that moment?

Upon leaving the bus the grip the other male had on his hand seemed to tighten a bit, Yuri once again worrying about just what was going through that head of his. As they walked up to his house Flynn paused, hesitating a bit as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. But it was when he turned to him, the blonde telling him to stay outside until he 'finished', did he truly begin to worry. What was he about to do…? And why was his presence not needed inside- no…Yuri tried to stop him, telling him that it was okay for them to keep up their little act as roommates for the remained of their stay, but when he was pulled into a tight hug he knew there was no changing his mind…

"It's not okay, Yuri…you shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable and have your interactions around me be restricted just because we're at my house…" He said in a small voice, Yuri decided that fighting with him would do no one any kind of good. So he let him go, watching as he walked into his house and shut the door behind him.

Sitting down on the stoop in front of the blonde's house he waited, not really sure how long Flynn would be gone. It was twenty minutes before the yelling started, the raven haired male jumping a bit a first since he really wasn't expecting that. Maybe he should've seen that coming…He might've spent only a few days in their home, but Yuri could already tell that the blonde's parents were not the kind of people who would accept their son telling them that he was in love with someone of the same sex. As much as he wanted to go in there and defend Flynn's affections towards him, Yuri knew he'd only get in the way, causing more trouble than it was worth.

It was a hard thing to listen to, especially when he heard Flynn's voice so full of anger and desperation. The raven haired male could only guess that it was the first time the blonde had ever spoken to his parents in such a way, since he really didn't seem like the kind of kid who would give anyone any kind of trouble. He was a good boy…but that good boy was currently going against his parents wishes. It was damn near two hours before Flynn reemerged from his house, Yuri completely shocked that the other male was carrying their luggage. His heart sank…but before he could say anything the blonde helped him to his feet, saying that he had nothing to apologize for. The two of them sat on their suitcases near the curb, the cab that was supposed to arrive for them apparently ten minutes away.

"So…what happens now…?" The raven haired male asked, still feeling guilty for what had happened.

"Well, first we'll stay at the hotel I made a reservation at, it's nothing fancy so I hope you don't mind it…then we'll actually have some fun."

"Have some fun?"

"Yeah, it'd be a shame for you to come all this way and not have a good time. I'll show you around first, there are a lot of bakeries in town so I'm sure you'll love it-"

"But what about your parents? What happened in there?"

Flynn stopped himself and let out a slow sigh, obviously wanting to avoid such a conversation so soon. But Yuri wanted to know just how much damage he had done…

"My dad is pretty pissed off at me…and from the way my mom was crying she probably never wants to talk to me again…But it feels really good to finally get it out…" The blonde said with a small smile, Yuri unable to stop the apology from coming out.

"I'm really sorry for doing this to you Flynn…" He said while his hands restlessly clenched at his pant leg.

"I already told you…you don't have anything to apologize for. It's my fault for not dealing with this sooner…I'll call my parents tomorrow and see if they've calmed down a bit, but after that whatever happens, happens."

He watched as the blonde reached over and calmed his restless hands, slowly prying them off his pant leg as he entwined their fingers together. Leaning against him he mused once again about how much he had missed the other's touch, his cheek gently caressing the fabric of the blonde's jacket. Their trip hadn't been great, with them denying their relationship in front of others, the language barrier, dealing with Flynn's crazy red-haired friend and Yuri coming to the realization that he could've really messed up the other male's life…but since they had already hit rock bottom there was nowhere to go but up.

"I'll definitely make it up to you, Yuri…"


	9. Ninth Thread: The Other Side of Hell

Flynn knew very well that he was easily seduced, and he was sure the other male found this to be rather amusing. He'd freely admit that he was weak to pleasure, having denied himself such a thing for so long it was inevitable that he'd get hooked on it. The only thing he did regret was his lack of control, something he still needed to work on but the progress he had made did not go to waste. The blonde used his knowledge to make Yuri want him even more, begging, kissing and clinging to him as if he was truly his lifeline. It felt amazing to be needed in such a way, and to see the raven haired male wither under him was an added bonus.

It was because of his weakness that he was currently lying on his stomach, Yuri sitting on his ass as his slender fingers ran up and down his exposed skin, clenching and un-clenching as he gently (and sometimes not so gently) massage his back. Flynn had every right to carry so much tension given everything that had happened that week, but that was his own fault for pushing things to the side and dealing with them later rather than sooner. But who could really blame him? He had ample time during his first phone call to his parents to his departure back to America to tell them that he was dating a guy, but…he selfishly wanted his parents to see him as their son that he gone off to Japan…not their son who had fallen for another male. Flynn knew it was wrong, which was why upon arrival he vowed to tell them…at some point.

He enjoyed the time he spent with his mother and father, enjoyed how they laughed and talked about the past…but what he didn't enjoy was the distance that was necessary between both he and Yuri. He wanted the raven haired male to cling to him, kiss him randomly and just…be there. But that sort of thing couldn't take place until he opened up to his parents, and he wasn't sure why the dulling presence of the other male didn't push him to rush things. It was as if Yuri was a completely different person; he had never been a reserved person, but to actually see him quietly observing everything instead of jumping right into the conversation, barely speaking when spoken to and shying away from him whenever someone was looking was…startling to say the least. However, it didn't entirely have to do with him holding back due to their unfortunate circumstance.

It never really dawned on him until much later that Yuri probably didn't speak much English…or for that matter didn't speak English at all. The blonde asked him two days before their departure date just how vast his knowledge of the English language was, hoping that his 'perfect memory' had held onto what he had learned in high school (everyone took the class so he was sure Yuri had). When he received a 'not that much' Flynn did begin to worry, but asking the raven haired male to stay in Japan was completely out of the question. Being away from Yuri for an entire week wasn't the problem…it was the fact that he'd be in a completely different country, miles away from him that made the option absolutely out of the question.

The raven haired male would obviously fall into a depression while he was away, while he on the other side of the world would be constantly be worrying about the other's well being. To deal with both of these issues there were only two options: take Yuri with him or forget about the whole thing. As much as he wanted to stay in Japan, spending his entire winter break with the other male, he hadn't seen his parents in _years_ …He shouldn't have been estranged from his family, especially given that there was no tension between the three of them. After all he wasn't sent away to Japan for being a horrible son; Flynn himself had suggested it since he believed himself to be a burden on them until they managed to deal with their problems.

So the choice was obvious. Upon looking back on it Flynn really regretted how he acted around Yuri after he had agreed to come with him, one of the most damnable things he did being his overuse of the word 'home' in reference to America. If he had been in his right mind the blonde would've remembered that using the word 'home' around Yuri when talking about something else was a big no, especially since he had promised the other male that there was no other place he would call 'home' but Japan. Flynn had been too busy wandering off in his own little world instead of thinking about the raven haired male, and had he actually had Yuri's feelings in mind he probably would've foreseen everything that was going to happen to him during their trip…He really should've taken better care of Yuri…

The plane thing was predictable, because anyone would become frightened on their very first flight out of the country…what he hadn't expected was the raven haired male clinging to him like a scared cat stuck to the ceiling. It hurt like hell, but after some reassurance Yuri began to let up, only latching onto him when the plane jerked unexpectedly. The flight itself was much like it had been when the blonde had first come to Japan…long and boring, so much so that sleep was truly the only option. As much as he wanted to entertain the other male with…something, it seemed as if the raven haired male had burned out all of his interest after having the sad excuse for a bento as a meal.

Their on again off again sleep cycle really didn't help the situation at all, and even if Flynn saw this behavior as some kind of sign he wasn't really sure what it meant. He did at one point ask the flight attendant for a blanket, not wanting the piece of fabric for its normal usage. Given that their day had been so hectic it was no wonder that they barely had time to show any kind of affection to one another, and that bothered him greatly. It wasn't only because he hadn't so much as kissed the other male, no, he knew it ran much deeper than that…but to actually identify what his unease stemmed from seemed damn near impossible at the time.

So he pushed the feeling to the side instead of dealing with it, not completely sure if it was the best thing for him to do given how it made him feel. The blanket was thrown over the both of them, concealing them from any prying eyes that might question what they were doing. Reaching over he cupped Yuri's cheek with his hand, gently running his thumb against his soft skin in a slow manner. He truly was beautiful…every inch of him, even if the raven haired male himself thought differently. Flynn could understand how the other's views of himself could completely warp after going through what he had, how he could see himself as a disgusting human being that didn't deserve to live…but the blonde saw him as someone who had gone through so much that he deserved the chance to really be loved by someone.

He knew he'd probably be called out for using such sentimental wording whenever he thought about Yuri, but the raven haired male just brought out that side of him…a side he never really thought existed for him. Romance had never been on his mind in the past, in fact he had found the whole idea of loving someone to be distracting if not just down right absurd. What was the point in loving someone when they were both so young and still in the educational system? For him being in love meant less time with work since dealing with another person would take away time he didn't necessarily want to waste, and upon looking back on such stupid views he was so happy to have dropped them.

Leaning forward he gently gazed his lips against Yuri's, knowing full well that the actions would be completely one-sided. It was fine with him since he was merely seeking affectionate contact with the other male, and as he pressed a little harder against the other Flynn couldn't help but wonder briefly if such a kiss would be their last until they left America. No…it wouldn't take that long for him to tell his parents, he was sure of it…but the more he thought about it the tighter the knot in his stomach became. Procrastination was nothing good, especially if it meant treating Yuri not like a boyfriend but…wait…what was he supposed to treating Yuri like? He hadn't really thought about it, but until he actually told his parents about his current relationship status he needed to hide the fact both he and the raven haired male were involved.

He knew it was wrong of him to having Yuri force such a lie upon himself, but he had to understand…he just…had to.

The sense of nostalgia that had overtaken him upon landing in America was quickly over taken by the fact that he had more important things to be thinking about, his reminiscing put on hold until everything was taken care of. It didn't surprise him at all that the raven haired male stuck so close to him, looking at his new surrounding with caution as he barely made eye contact with anymore. It was probably a completely different world to Yuri, and Flynn knew that he needed to make sure the other male's stay was as comfortable and enjoyable as possible. It really didn't make sense to bring him five thousand miles away from his home just to make him feel out of place, so the blonde needed to take responsibility for his actions and indulge the raven haired male in the pleasures that were another country.

It was a bit awkward listening to Yuri try and speak English, sometime placing the wrong word before another or just drawing a blank when it came to what he wanted to say, but then again it must've been strange for the raven haired male to listen to him speak while using his native tongue. From the corner of his eye he could see Yuri staring at him whenever he spoke to someone, and who could really blame him for being surprised? Flynn had never felt the need to speak any other language than Japanese around the other male, lest he confused the poor guy. But it was clear that the language barrier had already started them off on the wrong foot…

Because he had so much on his mind the blonde needed a moment to himself, so he excused himself from the other male and made his way to the bathroom. Thankfully there weren't many people around when he entered, Flynn taking his time as he ran the water from one of the many sinks before splashing a bit on his face. Looking down he could see that his hands were shaking, and wasn't completely sure if it was from nervousness or excitement. His parents were only a thirty minute drive away, and as much as he wanted to see them he still needed to think of something to address the other male as. Flynn truly wanted to call him his boyfriend as soon as the door to his old house was opened, telling his mother and father about all the fun he had had with the raven haired male as well as the fact that he was the only person he ever wanted to be with.

But making such a statement while he was standing in front of the house meant instant rejection, and he would've at least liked to have stepped inside before he was kicked out. A small groan escaped his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair, wondering why the hell things needed to be so complicated. It was because he knew what kind of people his parents were that made everything so damn tricky…they were simple people with simple values, and as such they had certain expectations of their son…and dating a member of the same sex was nowhere within those expectations. How did he know all of this? Because of the run of the mill life he had lived until moving to Japan…

There was absolutely nothing spectacular about his life, no excitement, no irregularities, no nothing, and his parents seemed to be completely okay with this. So to bring Yuri home and introduce him as his lover would've thrown a wrench in their perfectly normal life they had built up over the years, confusing and probably making them deny the idea all together. But…he wanted them to know…wanted to tell them just how happy had been after meeting the raven haired male and that he had learned that there was more to life than just mediocrity. Even if his mother and father disapproved of what he had done, they at least should've approved of his happiness…no parent wanted their child to be unhappy.

With a deep sigh he decided that there was no point in delaying their meeting any longer, existing the bathroom only to find the raven haired male being spoken to by a few people. Well…by the look on his face it was quite clear that Yuri was being harassed, and when he saw one of the bastard latch onto the other male's wrist he instantly jumped into the situation. They seemed rather pissed off that he had interrupted them, but then again he could've cared less what they wanted since he was much more focused on Yuri's safety. He began arguing with them, quickly grasping that the only reason they had disturbed the other male was because they thought he was a woman. Well that did make things rather easy…

Upon telling them that Yuri was indeed a male the small group was completely shocked, and judging by the looks on their faces as they left it was clear that they were rather disgusted. Flynn didn't want to think about those looks plastered on his parent's faces, because the blonde was sure that if he actually did so he'd be sick to his stomach and unable to hold it back. He did find a small amount amusement in watching Yuri pout a bit after learning just what he had said to make those damn punks leave him alone, but it didn't make him forget that in a matter of thirty minutes he needed to think of a solution to his little problem. Though he didn't think it fair to call Yuri a 'problem'…The problem didn't lie with the other male, it lied with him who had had ample time to tell his parents over the phone about his relationship.

The drive felt longer than it should've, Flynn staring intensely out of the window as his mind began to fill with all of the options he had in regards to Yuri, his focus so deep that he damn near missed all of the familiar sights passing by him. His old middle school, the store he use to bicycled to when running errands for his mother, the hospital he had been born in, the old homes he was sure his friends no longer lived in…they were all recognizable sights but for some reason something was different about them. It took him some time to realize it but nothing had been altered at all… _he_ was the one who had changed. Japan was all he had known for the past three years, so to finally come back to America and experience the things he had so long ago left him with a strange feeling. Flynn felt out of place…

When the taxi stopped he tensed, eyes never leaving the house he had grown up in even as he existed the vehicle. He did snap out of his trance when he felt the other male take his hand, leaning against him as the car sped away. The blonde knew he was shaking…and he knew that Yuri noticed the look on his face, so he decided to fess up a little bit. He hated the fact that he used to word 'problem' once again when referring to the raven haired male, but the sooner he took care of things the soon he could've stopped using such a word. As they walked up to the door he cursed at himself mentally for moving away from Yuri ever so slightly, knowing that he needed to but still hating himself just the same.

Flynn really had to wonder if it was going to be an entire week of self-hate for him…

But when the door was opened, his mother standing before him with a look of excitement that she tried to hide behind her soft smile, all of his nervousness seemed to melt away. She was so happy to see him, and Flynn could easily say that the feeling was in no way one-sided. He was so absorbed in their small talk that he was violently shaken back into the real world when his mother inquired about the person standing next to him, the younger blonde's brain immediately going into overdrive. He needed something believable but something that also wasn't far from the truth…so as he introduced Yuri he blurted out that he was his 'roommate'. It sounded stupid and he really expected his mother to give him some kind of questioning look, but she seemed rather convinced that it was the truth.

Then again Flynn had never actually lied to his mother before…Sure there were the small things when he was little, like if he broke something and didn't want to take the blame (though there wasn't anyone else to blame it on), but big things like if he didn't do well on a test or if he had been somewhere he wasn't supposed to were all things he told the truth about. It left him with a guilty feeling, but knew that he could do nothing buy lie until he told them about Yuri. It was a bit funny to see the raven haired male flattering his mother, probably wanting to starts things off on a good foot and the easiest way to do that with his mother was to give her a nice compliment.

Upon stepping into the house Flynn was in no way surprised that the house was damn near sparkling, his mother always taking extra time out of her day to make sure the house stayed completely clean. Thinking about it he was sure that he could near recall ever seeing the house in shambles, and to make sure he never caught the wrath of the older woman he made sure to keep his room in the same fashion. When his mother disappeared into the kitchen his arm was assaulted by the other male, his immediate response being to glare at his attacker…but he quickly dropped the look upon being told just why he was being hit. He wanted to tell him that it was merely a slip up, that he would correct things as soon as his mother returned…but lying to Yuri in such a situation just didn't sit well with him.

Getting the truth out was a hassle, but when the other male figured it out it hurt even more hearing it from him. He seemed even more pissed off than when he had punched him, and Flynn knew he completely deserved whatever lashing the raven haired male would give him later one. But their conversation didn't last long as his mother announced that bunch was ready, the younger blonde once again not surprised with the sight presented before him as he entered the kitchen. His mother was the kind of person who overdid things, especially when something important came up, and it was for this very reason that he was rather happy to have brought Yuri along with him.

There was no way in hell he'd be able to finish all of the food by himself, and from the way the raven haired male's surprised eyes seemed to sparkle it was quite clear that he was rather impressed and very much ready to eat. Anything would've tasted better than the food they had on the airplane, but since they were eating his mother's homemade cooking he knew it wasn't just 'anything'. His mother's cooking wasn't just food…it was nostalgia, and as soon as his bit into his first pancake he knew he had returned to his birthplace. The light chit-chat the three of them engaged in really made the unease he felt lessen, but it also reminded him that his confession needed to take top priority.

He was so easily distracted with the happy air that seemed to always appear when he spoke to mother, so much so that he never bothered to gather enough courage to tell her anything. As he cleared the table, his mother going to get the guest room ready, he tried once again to think about just how to approach such a delicate situation. Yuri still seemed rather bothered that he hadn't said anything yet, and he had every right to be. Just as he was about to reach over and take his hand, apologizing for his procrastination, his mother called them upstairs. He noted the way the raven haired male practically bounced up the stairs, Flynn wondering why he seemed so high in spirits so suddenly. He found out why when the two of them reached the guest bedroom…

His face paled a bit upon hearing Yuri refer to the lacking room as 'his', the blonde slowly telling him that the room he spoke of wasn't the one they were currently looking at. It was hard for him to watch the other male go from confusion to realization to complete horror in matter a of seconds, but he quickly calmed him down, saying that he understood what happened to him when he slept along and as such all he needed to do was come to his room in the middle of the night. He seemed to accept this but not without a look of irritation crossing his face, it slowly dissipating into one of understanding and…desperation. When the words 'please hurry' left his lips he truly wanted to do just that…hurry so the two of them could stop pretending that there was nothing between them.

Flynn lead the other male to a room two doors down, responding to his mother as she called up to him from the lower floor. If they were going to be sneaking around at night he should've at least shown Yuri just where his room actually was, the raven haired male peering into it with extreme fascination as soon as the door was open. He watched as the raven haired male walked into his room, eyes slowly roaming every inch of the small space as if trying to memorize it. So that's why there seemed to be an extra pep in his step as the two of them walked up the stairs…and the blonde couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

His room was nothing spectacular and it had never been so, but the way the raven haired male looked around it someone would've thought that he had discovered something amazing. It seemed as if his jet-lag had finally gotten the better of him, so as the raven haired male plopped in his bed the smile on his face seemed to brighten even more. Given how far they had traveled it was no wonder how tired Yuri was, and the blonde was rather surprised that he had lasted as long as he did. Walking over he sat on the edge of the bed, gently stroking away a few of the other male's raven locks as he leaned down and placed a small peck on his forehead.

He didn't linger in the position for too long, in fear that his mother would catch him and he really didn't want to explain things while his mother was in such hysterics. Since sleeping with Yuri was completely out of the question (at least until the middle of the night) he decided that the couch was the next best option, the piece of furniture just as comfortable as he remembered it. Sleep felt wonderful after being up for so long, and even if he missed the presence of the raven haired male asleep next to him he still managed to get a decent amount of sleep. He was out long enough for his father to get home, and when both he and his parents were together things just seemed to brighten up for him. The three of them talked for a good while, Flynn slowly sipping on his mother homemade lemon tea that he had missed so much.

As time went on he noticed movement out of his peripheral vision, but as he looked over in the direction of the stairs he saw nothing. It bothered him greatly from that point on, and when he finally went up stairs and witnessed the raven haired male sleeping in the guest bedroom his heart damn near sunk. He didn't belong in that room…but as much as Flynn wanted to go in there, carry him back to his own room so the two of them could sleep blissfully together like they had back home, he couldn't…He was always brought back to the reality of the situation whenever he looked at Yuri, but whenever he spent time with his parents it just seemed to eclipse the issue…

It wasn't fair to Yuri…but at the time he could admit that he wasn't really thinking about the raven haired male's well-being. His denial about the whole thing was saddening, and even worse was his realization about how truly uncomfortable the other male was and the fact that he _could've_ stopped it before it became worse. He should've been paying closer attention to him during dinner, should've noticed that he wasn't the only one completely uncomfortable with his parent's talk. Flynn hated it when they spoke about him being 'single', him getting married and how much they wanted him to father children, because he had pretty much denied them of everything they had expected out of him.

He didn't feel any guilt or remorse for being with Yuri, but it would be the first time he had actually disappointed his mother and father. But it was well worth it. This didn't stop him from squirming around whenever his parents mentioned something they wanted out of him, even if they only meant it in a joking manner. The only thing that made him feel better were the raven haired male's late night visits, Flynn eagerly awaiting the other's arrival so he could finally get a good night's sleep. He'd always come in with the blanket from the bed wrapped around him, probably due to the temperature drop that occurred at night. The blonde always held him close, kissing him every now and then as they began to drift off to sleep. The only down side came when morning arrived, the feeling he had upon waking up and not finding the Yuri next to him making his chest ache.

Things took a definite turn for the worse when his mother announced that he'd be going out with and old friend of his, Flynn a bit surprised that Sodia had kept in contact with his parents. She was one of the few people he actually regretted not calling, because she seemed truly heartbroken that he had left. When younger she was quite the tomboy, the blonde almost not acknowledging that she was actually a girl until his second year of middle school. He was rather curious to see just how much she had grown, but this didn't change the fact that he really didn't feel like going out…especially since his parents tacked on Yuri like an afterthought. What were they expecting to happen? The blonde didn't get his answer until Sodia came, and after catching a glimpse of what she was wearing he knew _immediately_ what his parents had on their minds…

He wanted to curse a bit and completely turn her down, but because she seemed so happy to see him the blonde broke. He stiffened a bit when she asked him about Yuri, giving her the same response he had to his parents with a little more added on. She seemed a bit confused, even going so far as to repeat the word 'roommate' to herself. A small lump formed in Flynn's throat as he watched her contemplate his words, hoping she took them as the truth. Luckily for him Sodia seemed to brush them off, much more interested in him then the raven haired male. He really didn't think this to be a good thing given just how much attention he was getting from her, and even if he tried to pretend that he didn't understand what was going on there was no hiding how uncomfortable he was.

The bus ride was merely the beginning, and even if he enjoyed speaking to his old friend the fact that she liked to touch him so much really dulled the enjoyment. He had never seen her act in such a way, but given the time they had spent away from one another there was no wonder that she had changed so much. It surprised him a bit just how much the red-head had shed her boyish mannerisms and way of dress, Flynn wondering if his leaving had anything to do with it. She was coming on to him rather strong, and it made him a little sad to see her fighting a losing battle. Her desperation truly showed itself during their visit to the lounge, and it was because he feared rejecting her outright that he fled. Flynn couldn't do that…not when she was trying so hard to get him to notice her.

Upon reaching the bathroom he stood over the sink, much like he had in the airport, splashing water in his face before gazing at himself in the mirror. None of this had to occur…he didn't need to feel as if he had disappointed his parents, didn't need to have Sodia practically throwing herself at him, didn't need to have Yuri acting in a way that quite frankly scared him and he certainly didn't need all of the goddamn pressure that came with him lying. It was too much for him…and it was completely his own fault at that. He felt horrible as he left the bathroom, just wanting to get the hell out of the dimly lit building and be with Yuri. And speaking of the raven haired male…he was a bit concerned when he didn't see him at the table, the red-haired girl looking as if she was about to explode…and explode she did.

He didn't know what was more confusing…her yelling about Yuri being a 'deviant' or the fact that she was speaking Japanese. To know that she actually knew the language completely threw him, but he quickly shrugged off his surprise and asked her just where the raven haired male had gone. Sodia told him point blank that she didn't care and was rather pleased that he had left her sight, Flynn getting slightly irritated at her pissy attitude. Decided that she would provide him with little help he left, checking the bathrooms and the bar before asking the staff if they had seen a long haired Asian male leaving at any point. Just as he was about to give up the bartender pointed in the direction of the back door. He properly thanked them before heading in that direction, and the sight that awaited him truly put him at a loss of words.

Yuri was hunched over, tears flowing down his cheek and into the pile of vomit he himself without a doubt had made. The blonde knew that the other male was in no way drunk given how little alcohol he had consumed that night, and even if he wasn't entirely sure just how high his tolerance was he knew he could take more than a few sips. He hesitantly called over to him, the surprise Yuri held in his face greatly startling him. It was when that the raven haired male apologized, babbling on about how he had completely ruined his 'normal life' that he really worried. Flynn was once again confused about the whole situation, so he asked him for some kind of explanation to clarify just what was going on. He was extremely amazed to find out that Sodia was capable of spouting such malicious words, but even more amazed that such words had wounded Yuri so deeply…

The last time had seen the raven haired male in such a distraught state was when he had come clean about his past, and Flynn really wanted to make sure it truly was the _last_ time he ever saw it. He held the other male from behind, telling him how very wrong his thinking had been and the truth about what he really thought about the 'normal' life he claimed to be messing up. Why did the word normal insinuate him getting married to a woman, having children and working a mundane job? Why did he need to appeal to the wants of his parents? Flynn had found his own path to walk, one that deviated from what others expected out of him but one that he was happy with none-the-less.

With his admission to himself added with the angst Yuri had confessed he'd been going through the entire time, the blonde finally managed to gain the resolve he had been lacking for far too long. Sodia was long forgotten as he left along with Yuri, the blonde kicking himself mentally for allowing his own idiocy to continue on for as long as it had. He had hurt the person he loved…and as unforgivable as that was he knew he could make it right. The self hate he had for himself was intense, and there was probably no amount of rationalizing that would make him think otherwise. When the two of them reached his house he instructed the raven haired male to wait outside, the other's confusion quickly leaving as he grasped the situation.

He swiftly told him that it was necessary for him to go in there alone, that he had caused the two of them so much discomfort when they should've been enjoying their time in a different country. Yuri seemed to understand this, and as such allowed him to enter the house without him. No matter how much his nerves were telling him to turn back he didn't, wanting to make things right even if it meant alienation from his family. His mother and father were still awake, obviously waiting for him to dish about what had happened while he was out. They were rather surprised to find him alone, asking him just where Sodia and Yuri were. If he was going to start being truthful to them he should've probably started right off the bat…

The blonde told them the he had left his friend at the lounge they had attended, admitting that he wasn't quite sure just where she had gone or if she had left the building at all. His voice grew a bit small when he started talking about Yuri, that he was outside and that his unhappiness was the reason for the blonde being there. Of course they were confused with his words so he took his time to elaborate, and knowing full well that what he was going to say would be Earth shattering he sat both of his parents down in the living room. Flynn took his time, explaining that he had truly enjoyed his time in Japan and it was all thanks to the raven haired male. He unintentionally paused as he reached the purpose for their conversation, a lump forming his throat as he muttered the words 'Yuri is my boyfriend'.

The two of them just stared at him, his mother chucking a bit after a while, saying that he was merely pulling their leg and that his words actually held no truth to them. Flynn just stared, hoping his silence would be the answer they didn't want to hear. His mother rather amused face slowly began to turn into that of horror, his father doing the same but with an added touch of anger presented on his face. He took their comments about his being 'stupid' and him 'not understand what he had gotten himself into' with a cool head, but when they began to speak about Yuri, about how he had probably 'been deceived', he snapped.

It was the first time he had ever yelled at his parents, had ever defended someone and something he believe so strongly that he was willing to loss his mother and father's approval…but as he raised his voice he felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. His heart sank when his father demanded he'd leave the house, Flynn expecting it given how the older man was speaking but still feeling the pain that came along with it. He asked in a small voice if he could at least be given time to find both him and the raven haired male a hotel, his father no longer listening as he tried to console his wife. It took some doing since it was so late, but he managed to find decent hotel that'd allow him and Yuri to stay for a few days.

He also had to call a taxi since it was quite a ways away from his house, and he made sure to hurry with everything since he had left the other male outside for a bit longer than he'd had anticipated. As he walked down the stairs, both his and the other male's bags in hand, he noticed that his mother was still crying…and he knew going over to her would only make things worse. So with a heavy heart he left the house, making sure he told Yuri that he had nothing to apologize for. He could see the look on his face, the guilt it held making his heart sink deeper since he knew none of this was Yuri's fault. He tried a second time to tell him that he had nothing to regret as they sat near the curb, pointing all the blame to himself since that was the source of everything.

To feel the other's hand against his, his warm body gently pressed against his shoulder as he leaded against him, made the pain in his heart begin to lessen. He would call his parents the next day to see if they had changed their opinion of him, and if not…that would be that. Approval was not the thing he was looking for out of his parents, because they could've disapproved of his choices all they wanted, but he at least wanted them to _accept_ the fact that even if he had done something against their wishes he was happier than he had ever been. It would probably take some time for them to just get to that point, but as long as they reached it everything would be okay.

Their ride was spent in close proximity, because he might've been calling his parents in the morning but that night belonged to him and Yuri. The hotel room was nothing spectacular, but then against Flynn was much more concerned with if the room had a bed that wasn't covered in bugs rather than it being an upscale room. When the door was closed, the blonde making sure he placed the 'do no disturb' sign on the outside handle, the two of them finally had the alone time they so desperately needed. To actually hear Yuri moan once again, begging him as he withered beneath him, made Flynn realize just how much he truly missed the other male's touch. Yuri seemed to be in the same boat, clinching and crying out his name which clearly indicated that he had been deprived of him for too long.

They spent a good while together, the two of them finally calling it quiets during the wee hours of the night, and it was the first time Flynn had slept so peacefully during his arrival in America. He didn't have to feel empty and cold in the morning because he knew Yuri would be there when he awakened, and that was a feeling truly worth getting kicked out of the house for. But when morning finally did come he was overcome by the reality that he needed to call his parents, though he reminded himself that the worst was already over. Flynn had already been yelled at and kicked out of the house, and because he knew his parents he was sure they had mulled over the whole thing since the previous night.

He didn't hesitate when he took out his phone, didn't flinch when his father picked up and asked him what he wanted. The blonde told him that he just wanted to talk to the two of them again, without all the yelling, finger pointing and high emotions that had occurred last night. The older man grew silent, Flynn wondering if his father would come around or if he'd truly be banned from ever going back to his old home permanently. But he had faith in his father and mother…because he knew that they saw this as his first true offense and as such he was sure they'd giving his decision some more thought. He was their _only_ son…why would they want him leave and never come back? Their relationship had always been sound, so why break something that didn't need to be just because he was dating someone they disapproved of?

When his father said that it was alright for him to come back he felt his spirits brighten, thanking him for giving him another chance. Since he knew his father had to work Flynn decided to wait until the afternoon for his return, in the mean time he spent most of the day alone in the hotel room with Yuri. They fooled around a bit, the raven haired male finally acting like he usual aggressive self, pinning him down and kissing him suddenly like he often did back home. It was a nice change of pace from the last few days, and Flynn hoped it'd continue to be that way even after he spoke to his parents once more.

Yuri admitted that he was a little nervous to be meeting his parents since they knew the truth (he told him point blank that he wasn't going to be left alone in the hotel room), though he did tease him about the horrible lie he had come up with last minute. He knew…calling the other male his roommate was stupid, but he shot back with saying that passing the raven haired male off as a woman and making sure he didn't talk probably would've easier. The comment led to the two of them tussling and of course the tussle lead to sex, his sore ribs quickly recovering as Yuri rode him. He knew it was a strange transition but it was how their relationship worked. It wasn't lovey-dovey all the time, in fact there were things that still irked him about the other male.

For instance his cocky attitude and the way he teased him about being 'virgin' when it came to certain activities were just two of the things that drove him crazy most of the time, and even if he couldn't necessarily change the first he could definitely do something about the latter. Sure Flynn hadn't experience everything someone his age should've, but that didn't mean it gave the raven haired male the right to tease him about it EVERY single time. Of course the irritation wasn't one-sided, since he knew for a fact that Yuri disliked his stubborn nature. When the blonde set his mind to something anyone would by hard-pressed to get him to think otherwise, so when the other male wanted something out of him when he wasn't in the mood the situation easily turned into an argument.

But that's what love was…getting annoyed as hell at your significant other, making up and then acting like two love struck idiots.

By the time the afternoon had finally come around Yuri began to cling to him again, and there was no point in giving him sweets words about how everything was going to be okay…Flynn wasn't sure if it would be. Just because his parents were reasonable people didn't mean they'd act accordingly, but he knew they wanted to continue having a relationship with him. When they actually reached his house he noticed the way the raven haired male began to put some distance between the two of them, Flynn not allowing such behavior as he pulled him right back. He told him point blank that such behavior was no longer necessary, that their love life was no longer in the dark so they could finally act like themselves while around his parents.

Yuri stared at him silently for a moment, mouth slightly parted in shock before it curled into his signature smirk as he latched onto his arm tightly. _That_ was the Yuri Lowell he knew and loved, the one he never wanted to go away no matter what the situation. When his mother came to the door she looked between the two of them, concerned every much present in her deep blue eyes. With a small smile he told her that everything was going to be okay, something that apparently startled her slightly. Once inside the four of them took a seat in the living room, the air so heavy that Flynn could damn near feel it pushing down on him. But this didn't stop him from holding up a strong disposition, knowing that if he wanted to get through their meeting without someone storming off or worse he needed to be strong.

Since no one seemed to want to do it, the younger blonde decided to take the initiative, telling his parents about the odd connection both he and Yuri shared. He told them about their meeting, about how he had willingly allowed himself to enter into a relationship with a person he, quite frankly, thought was crazy. But over time he really began to grow on him, showing him that there was more to just life than keeping one's head down and going with the flow. Flynn looked to the other male for permission to explain just why he needed him as well, Yuri giving him a wary look before giving him a small nod.

He made sure to leave a few details out, like the fact that the other male had been promiscuous prior to their meeting, but he made sure to tell them that he was the only thing keeping Yuri happy and sane. His parents exchanged looks with one another, Flynn hoping that the next words out of their mouths were the ones he so desperately wanted to hear. His father seemed a bit frustrated as he spoke, his mother following him by asking so many questions like if he knew what the future would be like for him. The younger blonde answered truthfully; he wasn't sure what the future had in store for him and Yuri, but they would take it one day at a time. He made sure include Yuri whenever his parents spoke to him, since they seemed pretty keen on pretending he wasn't there in the beginning.

No…he was going to make sure they knew Yuri was there…Though he was a bit surprised when they began to address the other male directly, the raven haired male taking in all of their questions before answering. He simply told them that he 'loved Flynn' and that he would 'never hurt him', Flynn noticing the way he shifted uncomfortably as he spoke. This seemed to do it for his parents, the two of them admitting that it would probably take some time for them to truly get use to such a change. That was completely fine for the younger blonde, and asking for anything else would've been crossing the line. Because they weren't completely comfortable with his behavior around the other male (kissing, hugging, etc) he still wasn't allowed to stay in the house, which he totally understood since he was sure his parents weren't ready to see him making out with another male.

Upon saying their goodbyes Flynn tried to get in contact with Sodia, if only to apologize for just leaving her the previous night. What he wouldn't apologize for was being with Yuri, which she probably wanted him to do but there was no way in hell he'd stoop to such a level. There was a lot he should've apologize to Sodia for, like not calling her for so long and telling her he had never actually liked her as more than just a friend being the main two. But what he wouldn't do is get on his knees and beg her to continue being his friend if she insisted on looking down on the raven haired male. It truly wasn't worth it, especially if it meant the other male being uncomfortable.

It took him three hours just to get her on the other end of the line, and after that all they ended up doing was yelling at one another. She clearly didn't want to hear anything he had to say, but that didn't give her the right to bad mouth the raven haired male when she didn't even know him. It was sad to know that their friendship pretty much ended right there, but there was no point in having someone in his life who disagreed so strongly with his choices. To lighten the mood he fulfilled his promise to Yuri by showing him around town, the other male completely fascinated by everything he saw. The casual air around the two of them was a nice change from all the drama that had occurred, Flynn hoping it stayed like that for the rest of the week. Thankfully it did.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Yuri said, and even if Flynn couldn't see it he was sure he was smirking.

"Just shut up and keep going…and would you mind not sitting on my ass?"

"It's so firm, why wouldn't I sit on it? Besides, I'm in the perfect position to-"

"O-Oi!"

The blonde jumped a bit when his rear-end was pinched, quickly looking over his shoulder to find the other male grinning at him. Settling back into the mattress he called the other male a 'handsy bastard' before letting out a small sigh, Yuri continuing on with his rub down.

"You're being pretty aggressive today…but I guess I should say more so than usual." He muttered, noticing the way the weight on his back shifted as the other male lied against it.

"Because we're going home today, and as much as an, um…'interesting' stay it's been I wanna go back to Japan." Yuri muttered in his ear, a small shiver running down the blonde's spine. He really couldn't help but agree; as much as he had missed his parents, upon meeting them he began longing for the home he had left just hours ago.

The first half of the week must've been hell for Yuri…and even if he tried to make up for it Flynn was sure it'd take much more time for the other male to truly get over it. Staying any longer would be detrimental to the raven haired male's mental state, and given how eager he was to leave there was no way the blonde would ever add anymore days to their say. Of course everything wasn't all bad; the other male seemed to really enjoy himself around town, especially when he was taken to a café or bakery. Yuri marveled at the serving sizes, admitting that he was totally going to gain weight before he arrived back home. That seemed fairly possible given how much food his mother liked to shove down his throat, which the other male seemed to enjoy regardless of his complaints.

Even if she was a bit cautious of Yuri his mother liked it when he helped around the kitchen, and she especially liked to feed him the fruits of their labor. It was pretty funny sometimes, because he knew the raven haired male wouldn't refuse the older woman no matter how much he ate. Of course Flynn stepped in to help him when the poor bastard began to look a little queasy, but other than that he kept his distance and just watched. He liked the fact that his mother seemed to get along with Yuri, though his father on the other hand seemed a bit more distant. He wasn't expecting too much out of them so soon, so the only thing he could do was hope.

When he felt that his back had taken enough of the other male he instructed him to lift up a bit, Yuri surprisingly compliant and silent as he did so…but not before his rear-end received another pinch. Turning over he made it so that he was lying on his back, the other male straddling his hips once settled. The raven haired male then leaned over him, arms on either side of his head as a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes. He knew what that meant…but before they went another round he had something to say.

"I've been thinking-"

"That's never a good thing."

"Ha, ha…but seriously, I was thinking…it's a little strange to be going in-between apartments, right?"

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked, head titling to the side ever so slightly to indicate his confusion. Flynn took his time with the topic, sounding a bit vague as he spoke and hating himself for it. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous given that what he wanted to ask wasn't all that big of a deal…at least that's what he thought.

"Okay, you're really confusing the hell out of me…" Yuri said as his brows frowned up in frustration.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Flynn said with a small sigh, running his fingers through his hair as he decided to just get on with it, "But I'm really just asking if you'd, um…move in with me."

"M-Move…move in with you?"

The raven haired male grew silent, eyes filled with shock as his mouth lied agape. Flynn really believed that he hadn't asked anything too out there, but given the other's reaction he was seriously rethinking things. Just as he was about to apologize for bringing something like that up Yuri covered his mouth, and even if the other male had turned his face away from his Flynn could clearly see that he was blushing deeply.

"I-Idiot, of course I'll move in with you." He muttered, the blush on Yuri's face deepening as he looked back over at him. With a small smile he removed the other male's hands from his mouth, leaning up so he could meet his lips.

It seemed fairly logical for them to move in together, especially given that they lived right next to one another and the fact that the raven haired male came over so often that he already practically lived there. But this didn't stop Flynn's chest from radiating with happiness, the thought of Yuri finally moving in with him making him damn near giddy.

"O-Oi! Don't just suddenly touch me like that!"

"Why not? You can touch me randomly but I can't? That's just not fair, Yuri." The blonde said, his hands griping the other male's ass slightly tighter as they began massaging his cheeks.

"P-Pervert."

"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

"Sh-Shut up…"

That was all Yuri managed to get out before he was reduced to nothing more than a whimpering mess, Flynn noting that he wasn't the only one weak to pleasure. He damn near collapsed on top of him when he slipped his hands underneath his boxers, the sensation of his warms hands coming in direct contact with the skin of his rear-end driving the raven haired male up a wall. Flynn had learned that the more sex they continued to have during a single day the more sensitive the other male's body became the next time they did it, meaning that the slightest touch would send him into a deep state of excitement. When the other male quickly back up, panting a bit as he pulled his hair over to one side with eyes half lid, the blonde knew he was aroused, and he knew exactly where the heavily aroused male would be going next.

Flynn watched as the raven haired male placed sloppy kisses along his abdomen, paying special attention to the love-bites he had placed on his skin not but hours ago. He really loved to mark him when he was in such a state, though he really wasn't sure if it was his possessive side that caused him to do so or just because he wanted to poke fun at him later on about them. But whatever the reason was he was snapped back to reality when Yuri pulled down his pants and began rubbing his member through his boxers, the action causing him to let out a small groan. Even when in a haze of lust the raven haired male knew what he was doing, never forgetting to tease him before getting to the point.

He slowly began to lick his member through the fabric, his tongue and mouth hitting all the right spots even with the thin material blocking actual contact. Upon licking upward he removed a small amount of the barrier keeping his entire member from springing forward, only allowing his tip free as he sucked on it, his hot tongue darting out to caress his slit. Flynn's toes curled at this, stomach muscles tensing as he began to beg the other male take him fully.

"Y-Yuri, come on, stop teasing me." He managed to groan out, fingers running through long, dark hair as he shifted uncomfortable.

"You're not begging hard enough."

So he wanted to play that game…but the blonde was in no position to be stubborn. Begging was nothing new to him, especially when the two of them were in such a situation: Yuri denying his release while he teased his cock. Flynn pleaded to him, breath coming out in short puff as the pressure inside of his dick began to become unbearable. The raven haired male smirked up at him, saying that he had to do a little better than that or else he'd completely mess up his boxers.

"Sh-Shit Yuri, just d-do it!"

"Do what?"

"Ugh."

Biting down on his bottom lip he knew what the other male wanted him to say, but found the words so damn vulgar that he hated hearing them come out of his mouth. He left the dirty talk to Yuri, because even if he had screwed the other male into the sheets countless time he made sure to never sound like a porn star. But every now and then he had found that Yuri liked to force it out of him, it always causing him great embarrassment though he was sure it was the other male's way of making him 'loosen up'.

Decided to give in he gritted his teeth as he told the raven haired male to 'suck him off properly', the blonde trying his best to not push his head down into his crotch. Thankfully Yuri complied, removing his boxers as he took his length into his mouth. His body shivered in response to the other male fondling his balls, hips bucking in time with Yuri's bobbing head which sped and slowed at random times. Flynn was always amazed when Yuri managed to swallow his entire cock given his claims of how 'big' it was, but it wasn't like the blonde was complaining, oh no, the sensation of the raven haired male's hot mouth around all of him was enough to make him forget about such minor details. He managed to choke back a rather loud moan as Yuri squeezed his balls tighter, his head thrown back slightly as he bit down on his bottom lip.

It probably wasn't in his best interest to tell the other male that he was close, but because he didn't want to surprise him he announced himself. Big mistake on his part…He gasped as the other male held the base of his cock with one hand, licking his way back up before planting a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Y-You're really not going to make it easy on me this time, are you?" Flynn panted out as they parted, the raven haired male licking his lips before speaking.

"Of course not."

He figured as much…Instead of complaining he just lied there and allowed Yuri to do whatever he wanted. He watched as the raven haired male pulled down his owns boxers with one hand, the other still firmly wrapped around his base. He groaned again when their rock hard members met, Yuri licking down his jaw-line before reaching his neck where he gave the skin a rather hard nip. Flynn could tell another mark had been made, but paid more attention to the other male's hips grinding against his. The blonde knew he wouldn't be getting any relief until the other male was about to come, so to speed things along he reached up and grabbed the raven haired male's rear-end, squeezing it tight as he forced the friction between the two of them to increased.

As much as he enjoyed Yuri returning to his non-coherent moaning state, he remembered that the other male was still very much in control of his release. It was agonizing to know that he couldn't come when he wanted to, but it wasn't the first time the raven haired male had deployed such a tactic. When they first started having sex Yuri used the same method to get him to understand the importance of control, the pressure unbearable at first but as he got himself accustomed to it found that his orgasms were far more intense and enjoyable. But now he was merely using it as a means to tease him, though the blonde had leaned a thing or two about teasing him right back. For example, while they were in such a position it actually took some maneuvering, but after his mouth latched onto to the raven haired male's nipple he lost it.

They had a pretty good rhythm going, though his throbbing cock was screaming for release and he was trying his best to get Yuri to come so he could do the same. The grinding of their hips became fiercer as the blonde became desperate, so very thankful when he saw the raven haired male arch up and moan loudly. He gripped the other male's cheeks hard as he ground their hips together one last time, the both of them spilling their seed at the same time. The two fell limp, bodies sticky from their discharge which they probably needed to get up at some point. But for the time being they just laid in bed, Flynn removing his hands from the others ass to hold him tightly.

"Shower…" The raven haired male mutter, Flynn reminding him that he actually needed to get up for that. He just grunted at his comment, nestling against his chest while muttering that it was too much of a 'hassle'.

"You should probably wait till we leave to sleep."

"Mhm."

"Are you even listening to me, Yuri?"

"Mhm."

"I love you."

"Trying to sleep here."


	10. Tenth Thread: Creating A Monster

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No…"

"Then come in."

There was absolutely no reason why he should've felt so damn nervous…but then again it had been a long time since he had actually lived with someone. When the blonde said 'move in with me' his heart damn near stopped, brain repeating what he had just said over and over again. Yuri's mind was being logical, telling him that it was only a matter of time before such a subject came up and that the there was nothing to worry about. But his heart, the thing that had been governing his actions since he had met Flynn, decided that it needed to promptly freak the fuck out. He had always come home to an empty home after Nylen's death, and even in the beginning of his relationship with the blonde had always arrived back to his apartment without a soul inside.

He had always been afraid of being alone in a room…because he wasn't sure just where his thoughts would wander. It was why he liked to spend so much time over at the other male's apartment, just so he could have a little momentary peace from himself. When he began realizing just how much he really cared for Flynn going back to that damnable room truly made him feel terrible, because there he knew he would be greeted with nothing and thus would feel nothing. Yuri didn't want the feeling he received from being around the other male to be a fleeting thing, which was why he was so happy when the two of them began sleeping in the same bed. It made him forget about the loneliness, because he knew Flynn would be right there next to him the moment he awakened.

But the biggest thing that caused him to hesitate a bit was that even if he hated being alone, he'd be losing the one place he could escape from the world and truly be away from everyone. The raven haired male would be losing the place he could truly call 'his', the place he could run to when things became too much for him to handle. But maybe that was for the best…Running away never really solved anything for him, in fact it usually made things worse to the point that he regretted fleeing from said problem rather than dealing with it. So removing the thing that seemed to enable such bad behavior would obviously do him some good, since he was sure Flynn would set him on the right path.

It felt strange actually agreeing, his face betraying him like always as he spoke. He had an odd feeling of excitement and nervousness for the rest of the day, their sexual encounters and outings from the hotel room only making him forget about it temporarily. Despite how stressful most of the week had been, spending time with Flynn really made up for the horrible act the two of them had to put on. They received a few odd stares like always as they walked down the street holding hands, but given the week they endured he could've cared even less about the thoughts of others. But then again he was sure that half the people who witnessed their public display of affection probably thought he was a woman, which irritated him to no end.

Yuri took great pride in the fact that he was a male, which was why he engaged in so many fights when younger. But…he'd admit that passing himself off as a girl did have a few perks. For instant the waiter at one of the cafés both he and Flynn visited while in America had really taken a liking to him, and that probably would've caused him to just up and leave had it not lead to him getting free desserts. It was a bit amusing to watch the blonde get so miffed at the waiter's actions, further proving that Flynn indeed had a jealous side. He was so damn cute when was mad, from the small glare he sent the oblivious young man whenever he was around to the way he ground his teeth slightly whenever the waiter overstayed his welcome.

After leaving he had to hug the blonde's arm tightly, teasing the other male slightly as he told him he didn't need to worry about him being stolen by anyone. He only received a small grunt from Flynn, causing the raven haired male to laugh at his childish behavior. He really didn't have anything to worry about…Yuri decided to make it his personal mission in life to ensure the two of them never separated. Though it wasn't as if such a day would actually come…it was just nice to be prepared for any sort of situation.

He really enjoyed the nostalgic look in the other male's eyes when they came upon a place from his childhood, because Yuri knew he couldn't do that same. He didn't have a lot of good memories of his younger days, and the few he did hold onto only brought him pain when he thought about them. His mother and Nylen were no longer among the living, but he knew there would probably come a time when he could reminisce about them without feeling the need to shed tears. Even if his scars were deep he knew they'd heal, and he'd be rather grateful to take it one step at a time with Flynn right by his side.

When not roaming the streets they visited the blonde's parents, which became slightly less awkward as time went on. They had made it rather clear that there would still be quite a bit of tension whenever the raven haired male arrived in their home, but they at least seemed to be making a small attempt to get to know him. For example Flynn's mother allowed him to cook along side of her, saying that his help seemed to add an extra flavor to everything. The toughest nut to crack was Flynn's father, who seemed pretty damn hell-bent in pretending he didn't exist. Yuri really didn't try too hard with him, knowing he'd probably come around with time or at least see that he really meant no harm to the younger blonde.

It did surprise Yuri when he actually spoke to him out of his own free will, and even if the conversation wasn't all that long or deep he was rather grateful it had occurred. While watching one of the many baseball games on television Finath randomly asked him if he liked the sport, completely taking both him and Flynn by surprise. The raven haired male managed to get out that he did indeed like baseball, adding that his favorite team was the Hanshin Tigers from Osaka. Even if he only received a small 'I see' as a response it still felt nice to be spoke to directly by him.

His parents were probably hesitant to speak to him given how he acted around Flynn, from the hugging, cuddling and small pecks he was surprised that they hadn't kicked them out. But it was probably because they wanted to be accepting parents that they actually hadn't done anything yet.

When the time to leave finally came around Yuri felt a little better about the trip, his opinion going form 'this trip was god awful' to 'it wasn't all that bad', though of course before actually leaving he needed to pick up a few things. It just didn't seem right to visit a foreign country and not being something back to his friends in Japan, so both he and the blonde spent the better part of their last day scouring the stores looking for the perfect gifts. He was rather picky when it came to just what was bought, because he wanted to make sure he put some actual thought into the presents instead of just picking up whatever he saw.

For Estelle and Rita he picked out matching pink scarves, the end pieces donning a cute looking bear face as well as fuzzy tassels that he was sure they'd get a kick out of. Judith was a little harder to shop for; he didn't want to get her something she'd never use, but on the other hand he didn't want to get her something he deemed utter crap. In the end he decided to get his older friend the latest CD from the American band she liked so much, the very one he knew Raven hated with a passion.

And speaking of Raven…the older male was definitely the easiest pick something up for since Yuri had always known what he needed…a good shave. He wasn't sure why Raven seemed to neglect the fact that he came to work looking disheveled, hair a mess and face completely full of stubble. So he decided to pick up an electric razor for him, because he was sure the male nurse hadn't owned one for some time.

Of course before even thinking about leaving the two of them needed to take an obnoxious amount of photos of everything, which was why the raven haired male had purchased a camera before leaving Japan. And when Yuri said everything he really meant _everything_ ; trees, buildings, random people, landmarks, Yuri didn't care what he captured just that he did. Other than snapping endless shots of really nothing, he liked to pull Flynn close and snap a shot of the two of them kissing, which he seemed to enjoy greatly. They didn't return back to the hotel until all of the memory in the camera had been used up, which took a lot less time than predicted.

Yuri couldn't help but let out a long sigh as both he and Flynn boarded the plane that would take them home, though he did tense up a bit during take off. Their flight was a little better the second time around, though he did grip the other male's hand whenever the plane jerked suddenly. The biggest plus was that the two of them managed to stay awake at the same time, entertaining one another until they both fell asleep for a few hours before the cycle commenced once again. The meal was a little better, though the movie was just as bad as the first one they had watched, Yuri snickering at parts of the movie he probably wasn't supposed to be.

Though it wasn't like he was disturbing anyone, given that most of the passengers were either asleep or off in their own little world. This made their random make-out sessions great since there were no prying eyes, though they did get caught by the flight attendant once or twice. It was pretty funny watching her try and keep a straight face as she spoke to them, the raven haired male snickering every time she left, knowing full well she was probably telling the rest of the crew about the two guys smooching in coach. Flynn seemed to be a little embarrassed whenever it happened, blushing a bit as he broke apart from their lip lock, but it never lasted long, the blonde usually joking around with him about just what the startled woman would be saying to her co-workers.

It was a big change that was for sure; in the past if the two of them were caught the other male would blush uncontrollably, an oh-so adorably shocked look crossing his face as he drew his attention to the ground. And Flynn wondered why he teased him so much…he was just so damn cute, how could he not? It was probably the reason the blonde teased him as well, though he had never actually heard the words 'you're so cute' come out of his mouth. He could tell, even if the other male played stupid, that he got a real kick out of making him look like a flustered shoujo manga character.

To actually set foot back in Japan was a huge relief for the raven haired male, Yuri acting as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulder. And it had. He was finally in familiar territory, finally around the sights and sounds he had grown up with. Flynn also seemed to be much more at ease, far more relaxed than he had been during their trip. Before going back to their apartment complex the raven haired male wanted to stop off to see Judith, since he believed that because she had gone an entire week without seeing him the older female was probably feeling a little lonely. Sure there was Raven, but he was sure Judith appreciated his presence more so than others. After spending years with her he could tell.

He really did hate it when the other nurses teased him, asking where he had been and if his 'little friend' had gone along as well. He couldn't give them any sarcastic comments because of two things, one being that he had known most of them for _years_ and two being that even if he was a bit of an asshole to other people he still respected elderly women. So instead he'd laugh nervously and tell them everything, because they seemed to have the uncanny ability to tell when he was lying. They never let him spend too much time speaking to them, because the veteran nurses knew that Judith was waiting for him and knew how much his visits made her happy. Upon leaving Flynn liked to ask him just why he acted so out of character while around them, the raven haired male blushing a bit as he told him to mind his own damn business.

Judith was, as always, happy to see both him and Flynn, and even more excited to hear about their 'adventures in America'. And what a story he told…Yuri might've treated the whole thing as a joke as he spoke, but the wounds he had received from the trip still needed time to completely recover. Unfortunately he had forgotten just who he was speaking with, so when he was done with his tale of their misadventures in America a silence filled the air, Yuri knowing that he was about to get a ear full because of his stupid trick. Judith quickly told him that he shouldn't have spoken as if nothing had fazed him, because she know how much he took things to heart. He could only slump down in his chair as he was lectured not only by the older female but by Flynn as well, who apologized for putting him through such an ordeal after he was done scolding him.

The mood lightened a bit when the gifts came out, Judith thanking him for bringing her something new to listen to. Since he was still in a slightly pissy mood he launched Raven's gift at his face as soon as the man entered the room, the male nurse letting out a yelp before questioning what he had done. As always the just gave off a small 'tch' before he decided to ignore him. His childish behavior was soon stopped when he felt something hit the top of his head with a light 'thud', the raven haired male attempting to swat whatever it was away before actually viewing what it was. When he was finally done freaking out he actually looked too just what had assaulted his head, rather surprised to find that it was a nearly wrapped packaged of some kind.

Yuri couldn't help but ask just what the occasion was, both Judith and Raven chuckling a bit at his apparently oblivious comment. Had he missed something? Oh yes he had…Because of everything that had been going on in America he had forgotten about his own birthday, the raven haired male blushing a bit as he finally remembered that the day he was born had come and gone without him noticing. Flynn was completely shocked that he hadn't told him his date of birth, and as always the raven haired male merely told him that he 'didn't ask'. But it seemed that it wasn't the fact that he hadn't told him his birthday that had gotten the blonde so worked up, it was the fact that their birthdays were _only a week apart_.

Ah, another little fact that just brought them closer together, and further proved that Fate seemed to be working some kind of magic. After that little discovery he was quickly told to open his present, Yuri doing just that as he wondered what the two of them had gotten him. When the wrapping paper was completely removed the raven haired male could only stare; it was framed picture of him, Judith, Raven and Nylen, all smiles and looking as if they didn't have a care in the world. He remembered when they took that picture…It was one of Judith's good days and Nylen just happened to be off, and the raven haired male couldn't really ask for more. They took quite a few pictures that day, but after the police officer's death Yuri had thought he had gotten rid of all of them…

He gazed upon the picture with a feeling of longing, wanting so badly to return to those days. He hardly noticed that he was crying until the tears began to fall on the glass surface of the picture, his attempt to wipe them away getting him nowhere fast. Yuri was quickly stopped when the blonde took his hand, telling him that it was okay to cry as he gave him a soft smile. Leaning against the other male's chest he allowed his tears to continue their descent, thanking both Judith and Raven for giving him something that meant so much to him. Yuri truly hated himself for disposing of everything that had any connection to Nylen, because it wasn't until much later in his life did he realize that the things he had thrown away were the proof that he had actually experienced some kind of happiness during his childhood.

After getting himself together he thanked the two of them again before leaving, the blonde holding him close as they exited the hospital. He debated just where he'd place the picture upon returning back to his apartment, but it was while he contemplated such a thing that he remembered something…he had agreed to move in with Flynn. He really couldn't help but fidget as he thought about returning to the apartment that both he and the blonde would be sharing, it causing him to blush ever so slightly. Yes he knew that it only made sense for them to move in together, especially given that they lived right next to one another and the fact that the raven haired male already had a key, but…that didn't stop him from becoming anxious.

Flynn pretty much collapsed on the couch upon making it back to his apartment, Yuri sitting next to him for a good while before he asked about the move. He said that they'd deal with that tomorrow since he was far too tired to move anything anywhere, and the raven haired male couldn't help but agree. Yuri had managed to keep himself awake long enough to see Judith, but their little trip had completely burnt him out, the raven haired male collapsing next to him before the two of them began to drift off to sleep. It took some time from him to wake up, and when he did the only thing he wanted to do was go back to sleep. That would've been fine if he hadn't noticed Flynn on the phone, and after he had gained a little more consciousness he could make out that he was talking to his cousin.

The conversation basically consisted of him asking Guy for some kind of assistance, and if he had to guess it probably had something to do with the move. Nestling back into the couch cushion he listened to the conversation a bit more, knowing full well that if they were expecting company he probably should've gotten up. When the other male was done he pulled him back down on the couch, muttering that he wanted him to stay with him on the couch for the entire day. Flynn just chuckled a bit as he stroked his hair, saying that if the two of them did that nothing would get moved. Yeah, he knew that, and as much as he wanted to move in with the blonde it still filled him with a little apprehension.

He would be living with someone again…and the last time he had something horrible had happened. He wasn't sure if it was some kind of curse, but Fate had a horrible way of having him become close to someone and then snatching them away, leaving him alone and confused. He knew the third time was usually the charm, but his fear of what _could've_ happened truly fueled his worry. Yuri shifted a bit as he told the blonde about his reservations, admitting how deeply afraid he was of something happening to him and him being unable to cope. Flynn held him tightly, burying his face in his long, dark locks as he told him that nothing of the sort would occur, promising that he'd always be around no matter what happened.

Those words just had to be true, because if not…the raven haired male didn't even want to think about it…

It was a few hours before Guy and the twins showed up, and by that time the raven haired male was well awake and prepared to do all the lifting that was to come. Though it wasn't like there was a lot of stuff in Yuri's apartment to begin with; the place was already furnished when he arrived, so they'd only be taking his personal belongings. Clothes, a few electronics, bathroom accessories, cookware and the food in the fridge were pretty much everything that was moved into Flynn's apartment, Yuri overseeing the entire move so nothing was left behind. When his apartment looked exactly like it had when he had first moved in he was relived, but as he stood in the doorway of what would be called his new home he hesitated. The younger blonde asked if anything was wrong, and when he replied with a rather shaky 'no' he was told to come inside. Taking a deep breath he decided to just get it over with…

"T-Tadaima…" The raven haired male managed to get out, a small blush gracing his features as he gave Flynn a small glance. The blonde gave him a gentle smile as he extended his hand, uttering the words that Yuri had not heard in such a long time…

"Okaeri, Yuri…"

The blush on his face only deepened slightly as those words began to sink in, Yuri slowly taking the other male's hand before being pulled into his new home. Before the blonde could say anything romantic (and Yuri was slightly thankful) Luke peeked his head from around the corner, saying that they could get lovey-dovey later since they needed help with the placement of things.

"Right, right, sorry." Flynn apologized, Yuri not all that shocked when he was asked to take the lead on the redecorating. Much like with the his old apartment the process didn't take that long, the raven haired male helping fold clothes (he did his underwear himself), put food away and look for a place for his laptop.

All the while he noticed the way the 'younger' redhead liked to cling to both blondes, but it wasn't Guy that he was irritated about. Luke had his own damn boyfriend to hang off of, so why the hell was he messing with Flynn? The raven haired male was well aware that the two of them were just friends, that they had been around one another for the three years Flynn had been attending high school…but there was a line and Luke was currently crossing it. He probably should've made it perfectly clear with the 'younger' redhead that he didn't like all the touching, but instead of being the adult he was he sunk to childish antics.

"Um, Yuri…my arm is kinda going numb…"

"Deal…"

"Is something wrong…?"

The raven haired male merely grunted at the younger blonde's comment, saying everything was just 'peachy' as he clung to his arm tighter. With a sigh and a small shake of his head Flynn continued placing things around the kitchen, Yuri handicapping him slightly. When Luke came in, asking Flynn what he would do for his birthday, the raven haired male couldn't help but make a small 'tch' sound, Asch being the only one to take notice. Now that he thought about it…Asch was the only one who actually paid any mind to his behavior, though it wasn't like he was vocal about it at all. The 'elder' twin was a…interesting person to be around, especially since he didn't speak all that much and when he did it was usually some kind of insult. Yuri seemed much more interested in the Asch than his brother, because he had already figured out what kind a person Luke was…

A peppy, clingy idiot…

"Well I was thinking about staying home with Yuri." The blonde said as he seated himself at the kitchen table, Yuri making sure he pulled up a chair right next to him.

"That's all? That sounds boring-"

"It sounds fine to me." Yuri spat out, not actually meaning to but the sound of his and Flynn's alone time being called 'boring' just got to him.

"S-Sorry, did I offend you?"

"Of course you did idiot," Asch said a as he slapped the back of his brother's head, "You have been all day with your idiotic behavior, now apologize."

He did so, but not without hitting his forehead against the table as he bowed over and over again. Yuri really wasn't sure whether to call the whole thing funny or sad, but he did allow himself a small snort of amusement. Okay he'd admit it, even if some of the 'younger' redhead's behavior irked him he was still amusing, earning him a few points in his book. But only a few…he was still mad about the whole touching Flynn thing. Of course Asch made a dick-ish comment about his brother's behavior, prompting them into another argument.

"Come on you two, cut it out." Guy said as he walked in, placing the box he was carrying down on table so he could pat the twins on the head. Yuri really had to wonder just how the older blonde put up with the two of them…but then again anyone else could ask the same thing about him and Flynn.

"I mean, I guess I could go out, b-but," Flynn began, rubbing the back of his head as a goofy look crossed his face, "I sort of wanted to celebrate Yuri's birthday since I missed it."

The raven haired male could only stare at the younger blonde in disbelief; sure he knew that Flynn held some resentment for missing his birthday upon finding out just when it was, but Yuri really didn't think he'd go so far as to celebrate it along with his. No…that didn't seem right…he had expected something out of the other male…Yuri just believed it was worth it. For the longest time he had downplayed his birthday, usually telling both Judith and Raven to not make a big fuss over the day when it arrived. They seemed to get it after so many years, only giving him a present and a piece of cake whenever he came by. He just…didn't see the point…

His birthday just reminded him that he was getting older, that another year had gone by without his mother and Nylen. He knew that there was a much happier way of looking at his birthday, but his mind had been so polluted with all the horrible things that had happened to him that he just couldn't think in any sort of positive light. So as he stared at Flynn, eyes wide with shock he couldn't help but contemplate if he was upset or trilled. Yuri really did like it when the younger blonde did nice things for him, but this instance he didn't know what to feel…

"Yeah, um…about that, Flynn…" The raven haired male began, earning an odd look from person he was speaking too, "Maybe we should, you know, just focus on you, since it is _your_ day after all…"

"What? There's no way I'd just blow off your birthday-"

" _Flynn_ …" He hissed out, another unintentionally slip but he had a hard time controlling his emotions whenever something like this came up. When the other male asked him if something was bothering him he grew silent, not willing to expose his true feelings about the topic. But he knew if he didn't say anything Flynn could hound him until he snapped…and the last thing he wanted to do was get angry at the younger blonde.

"It's just…it's been a long time since I've actually celebrated my birthday, and at this point I don't really see the point in it…" He muttered before dropping his gaze, knowing his words would probably confuse the blonde.

"Yuri… _I_ believe you deserve to happy on your birthday…it's the day you were born and I'm extremely grateful for that."

"God can you not talk like that when there are people around?"

"What's wrong with it? I really am happy you were born, my heart just flutters thinking about it-"

"Oh my god, please stop."

Yuri could do nothing more than hide his face in his palms, wishing the younger blonde would cut all of the romantic crap when they were in front of people. His face was beat red, and as much as he wanted to retaliate the comments from their visitors completely stopped him.

"Aw, Flynn, I didn't know you could be so romantic."

His cousin was killing him, his face reddened.

"You really care for Yuri, don't you Flynn?"

Luke was not making things any better, the blush on his face merely deepened.

"Gee, who knew something like that could come out of your mouth?"

Asch just hit the nail into the coffin, and with his face at the brightest he could only sink down into his chair, wanting them all to just stop. Flynn tried to get them off of his case, but the damage was already done. He tried to tune them out as the three of them talked about their combined birthday bash, not saying a thing because the younger blonde had that look on his face that meant there was no changing his mind. Everyone (the 'older' redhead didn't seem all that amused, but whatever) seemed to be so damn happy when they spoke, prompting the raven haired male to sulk even more since he didn't seem to fit in with the mood.

"We'll even get you two matching cakes."

Okay, now Yuri was listening. He really didn't contribute much, listening as they spoke about going out somewhere to have a small party or just having one in their apartment. Some of the ideas annoyed him, like going to a nearby karaoke bar (Yuri hated singing in front of people), and others he liked, like spending the weekend at a ryokan. Their talk ended up lasting much longer than Yuri had anticipated, having to ask if their visitors wanted to stay for dinner since the night had crept in upon them. He was somewhat grateful when Guy said they should probably head home, because the last thing he wanted to deal with was the twins fighting over what they wanted to eat.

When they had gone, both he and Flynn saying their goodbyes at the door, he was once again hit was the realization that it was _their_ apartment now. And then he recalled what the blonde had said to him before entering…

_Okaeri, Yuri…_

"Fuck…" He muttered under his breath, trying his best to not replay those words anymore but only managed to make the voice in his head worse. When asked if he was okay Yuri made the terrible mistake if not answering, prompting the other male to gently grip his shoulder and ask once more.

"Yuri? Are you- o-oi, what's gotten into you?"

"J-Just…bear with it for a little, okay…" The raven haired male muttered, face deeply flushed as he buried it into Flynn's chest.

He had long since come to accept the fact that the other male could make him react in such strange ways, ways that made him remember just how of an impact the blonde had truly made on him. Everything he did, from touching to speaking, made his body overreact in such a way that he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. The most irrational emotion he had ever experienced was the cause of it all, and with him being completely new to it was no wonder that his body was out of control.

"You really shouldn't hide your face when you get like that…" The blonde said, though Yuri knew better than to fall for such words.

"Yeah right, as often as tease you about it? There's no way in hell…" He said as he buried his face deeper in the other male's chest, hating himself for allowing his cheeks to redden further.

"I won't laugh."

"Liar."

"Come on, you know me better than that."

Oh yes he did…Yuri probably know a lot more about Flynn than he was probably aware of, and as he peeked up at the blonde he couldn't help but wonder if he was the same. When his left ear the gently stroked, the other male telling him that he didn't need to hide anything from him, Yuri pretty much decided there was no way for him to win against such sweet words. There was a point where he could've just laughed at Flynn for using such overly romantic language, but when he finally understood that he _meant_ everything he said the raven haired male couldn't help but became taken by them.

"You're such a damn bastard…are you even aware of what you do to me?" Yuri muttered as he peeked up a bit more so that his face was exposed.

"Completely, and I like admiring my handwork." The raven haired male couldn't help but groan as he stared up at Flynn, wondering if a bit too much of him had rubbed off on the smug bastard that was currently grinning down at him.

Yuri then decided that he had created a goddamn monster…


	11. Eleventh Thread: Binding Affection

To say Yuri looked beautiful in the snow, standing there in a kimono he had been forced to wear, was as gross understatement. In fact as he stared at the other male posing in the snow white landscape that had appeared recently, Flynn found that he was at a compete loss of words when it came to describing the sight before him. The city's sudden change in appearance began, surprisingly, on his birthday, though that wasn't the real treat that had been given to him that day. The blonde awakened a bit earlier than he had anticipated, startled when he didn't feel a familiar warmness next to him as he moved around.

His panic didn't last long though; after jolting up in the bed he found Yuri staring out of the window, and if he had been a dog his tail would've been wagging nonstop. He seemed so damn excited about the snowfall going on outside, and who could really blame him? Slipping out of the bed he gently placed his chin against the top of the other male's head, arms lazily wrapping themselves around Yuri's slender waist. He felt a bit cold which probably mean he had been by the window for some time, so the blond retrieved the blanket from their bed and wrapped it around the both of them.

That's right…it was _their_ blanket, just like it was _their_ bed, _their_ room and _their_ apartment. Yuri did slip up a few times, leaving the apartment only to come back with a deep blush on his face and a small 'don't even start' comment before plopping on the couch. He could understand the raven haired male confusion and hesitation…it didn't take much for him to realize that it had been a good amount of time since the other male had lived with anyone, and as such Flynn couldn't help but feel his heart ache.

He hated to be reminded that Yuri had lost two very important people in his life, each driving him further away from normal childhood he so desperately deserved. But then Flynn remembered that his job wasn't to pity the other male, no, he was supposed to do everything in his power to make sure that smile never left his face. He had ever right to panic, to believe that something horrible was going to happen to him since he had probably the worst luck in the world, but this didn't mean that all of his luck had run out and there was no hope for him.

The blonde wasn't going anywhere, he'd make sure of it, and even if Yuri still held doubt in his heart he would prove to him that nothing horrible was going to happen. Though he had to admit…the raven haired male's awkwardness the first full day in their shared apartment was undeniably cute. It was like he could hardly control his emotions, blushing whenever their eyes met for too long and getting a bit too angry when he teased him about his actions. It was nothing like his usual self, and he'd admit that he milked it for everything that it was worth. Flynn knew very well that the other male would get him back, it was a fact, and the only thing he could do was wait and see just how bad his punishment would be.

And oh god was it horrible…being handcuffed (he wasn't even aware Yuri owned a pair) to the headboard was bad enough, but to be denied release for so long that he was sure his balls had turned blue was beyond painful. He learned a very valuable lesson that day…teasing Yuri too much could've easily led to the loss of his balls and dick. Of course it was completely unfair for the other male to treat him in such a way and not expect any kind of vengeance to occur…and Flynn knew _exactly_ how to make the raven haired male apologize.

Though it didn't go as smoothly as he had hoped…

After denying the other male sex for most of the day he was roughly tossed on the couch, Yuri making sure there was no room for escape as he apologized quickly before getting to work. Estella and Rita found it tremendously amusing when they saw that his neck was riddle with love-bites the next day, the shorter of the two nearly dying of laughter when she spotted the bite mark on the shoulder. All Yuri did was sit smugly, commenting that 'Flynn just tasted so good' so he couldn't help himself. That might've been true, but Flynn was damn sure all the marks on his body were from Yuri getting back at him.

The first thing they did upon witnessing the first snowfall of the season was go outside, though he tried to remind the other male that it was six in the morning but it really didn't seem to sink in. Yuri looked so happy as they walked through the neighborhood, the raven haired holding him close as a means to keep warm. Because they were located in the city everything was still busy and open, Flynn wondering just what so many people were doing up at such an ungodly hour. Sure there were the punks and the ship-owners. But what about everyone else? He remembered asking the raven haired male at some point if anyone in Shibuya actually slept, to which he replied 'only when they're about to fall over'.

Since it was so early and Yuri didn't feel like going back home to cook they stopped off at one of the many shops to have breakfast, the blonde suggesting that they go out to eat more often. It would've been a nice change in pace every once in a while, not that he was saying he had gotten tired of Yuri's cooking or anything. If anything the raven haired male deserved a break from cooking all the meals, and because he couldn't give him such a thing he thought it best to take him to a place where someone could. The other male chuckled a bit, apparently reminiscing about the first few dates they had gone on and teased him about how absolutely annoyed he seemed with the whole process.

Oh yes, he remembered…and truth be told he was more confused than annoyed. Flynn's confusion steamed from the fact that he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing, thus leading to his annoyance because he wasn't sure if what the other male was doing could be deemed 'appropriate' for their supposed relationship. He really felt like he was being played for a fool…Yuri smirked a bit as he sipped on his coffee, admitting that he had thought about exploiting the blonde' lack of knowledge when it came to romance. The worse part was that Flynn wasn't at all surprised to hear that.

What he was surprised about was that the other hadn't gotten him to do something beyond embarrassing earlier; sure there were all the times Yuri had made himself comfortable on his lap as he fed him, but that wasn't what he meant…

The blonde was referring to the other male making him prove his 'love' for him, like making him shout out 'aishiteru' at the top of his lungs or buying him a bouquet of roses and present them to him while they were in class. Flynn really didn't like the contemplating look the raven haired male had on his face, because it meant he was seriously considering doing those things in the future. Well, the blonde had no one else to blame but himself. For breakfast they had miso soup, pouched eggs over ham, umeboshi plums, strips of seaweed and of course rice. The two of them skipped on the natto because, quite frankly, they hated it.

It was one of the few foods he had tasted upon arriving in Japan that he could not for the life if him acquire a taste for, and he was rather thankful that he shared his distaste with other's because the last thing he wanted to do was show that he was disrespectful for not eating something. When finished they were right back outside, Yuri unskillfully asking what he wanted for his birthday. He knew asking for 'anything' was probably not something the other male wanted to hear, but it was true.

Be it big or small Flynn would happily accept any kind of gift from Yuri, knowing that he had taken him time to figure out just what would've been perfect for him. Since the raven haired male apparently thought the conversation wasn't going anywhere, he decided that the two of them should've split up, each of them buying a gift for the other and presenting their find later on that day. That didn't seem like a bad idea, though he did worry about the other male's safety…and upon admitting that his forehead was flicked.

Yuri told him point blank that he was fully capable of taking care of himself, Flynn rubbing the sore spot as he gave him a muffled 'okay, fine' before they parted ways. Yes, he knew the other male could take care of himself…but that didn't stop him from worrying. Having spent damn near four years in Japan he had figured out how to navigate the streets without causing any kind of incident, so he didn't end up bumping into anything and apologizing excessively. Flynn had thought to stop off at a clothing store, but he wasn't really sure if the other male wanted something of that nature or not. Getting clothes on one's birthday wasn't always a good thing, and he was sure it wouldn't stop Yuri from wearing his clothes constantly. So that was out.

He'd obviously be getting the other male a cake, that much was a given, so presenting it as a gift would've gotten him banished to the couch for a least a week. So he was left with accessories, and because he was roaming Shibuya he had plenty of shops to choose from. There were a lot of cute hair clips he could've picked out, but that brought up two problems…the first being that if he indeed bought a hair clip there was chance Yuri would see it as a passive-aggressive way of saying there was something wrong with his hair. The other problem he had was that if he bought a hair clip he deemed 'cute', he was sure Yuri wouldn't accept it since it was too 'girly'. So that was out as well.

Going from shop to shop Flynn found it increasingly difficult to buy something for the other male, though when he finally did think of something he couldn't help but mentally kick himself because of its simplicity. A phone charm. Of course it wouldn't be a replacement for Yuri's black maneki neko, he'd just be getting a add on…or rather a mate for it. Since he finally had something in mind it made finding it much easier, and as he entered another shop he felt much more confident that he wouldn't make himself look like an idiot in front of the shopkeeper.

Since the other male's charm was black all he needed to do was buy him a white one, but since finding the actual match for it would've been damn near impossible he decided to go with something close to it. It took some doing but he eventually found one that looked like his own, though the markings were different it still had the same face. After getting it wrapped he phoned Yuri, who was apparently back at their apartment, asking just what in the hell had taken him so long to find something. He really didn't have a comeback since he had been out for too long, but he did threaten the other male not to get lippy or else he couldn't bring a cake home.

Needless to say Yuri didn't stay on the line for much longer. It was pretty much impossible to speak to him without some kind of remark coming out of his mouth, though it was only when he was in a good mood. The raven haired male might've liked teasing him but he liked sweets even more, so it was clearly in his best interest to hang up. Flynn couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he walked to the nearest bakery, knowing that the other male was most likely sulking because of his comment.

Of course he couldn't enter the bakery without starting up a small chat with the workers, because with Yuri's constant sugar cravings it was no wonder that he was familiar with quite a few of them. They all thought it was so 'sweet' of him to buy a birthday cake for the raven haired male, asking if he could give him their congratulations. He ordered a yellow cake topped with whipped cream frosting and strawberries, remembering to ask for a small chocolate plaque that said ' _Happy Birthday Yuri!_ ' that would be nestled on top with the fruit.

He happily carried the cardboard box back home in the snow, though he didn't let his happiness blind him to fact that would be quite a few people over at their house in the afternoon. A total of five people would be coming, and he probably should've informed them that getting a cake for the occasion wasn't necessary. Having extra cakes would've taken up space in the fridge, but he was sure that Yuri would deal with the problem.

Upon walking into the apartment he found the raven haired male sitting under the kotatsu, mindlessly staring at the television as he nibbled on an orange slice. There was a cake placed in front of him, and from the looks of thing it seemed as if he had become a little impatient. The damage wasn't anything bad, just a few finger marks where he had wiped the whip cream off. He made himself comfortable next to the other male, apologizing for staying out longer than he had anticipated. Yuri just grunted a bit, complaining that the blonde was making him feel cold as he inhaled another slice of the orange he had piled.

Well he had been outside for a while, and as Flynn looked down at his chilled hand he knew exactly how to warm them up. He slipped them under other male's shirt, fondling his nipples as Yuri cried out in surprise. Even if he shouted and complained there was no denying that he was turned on slightly, his nipples completely giving him away. Flynn couldn't help but feel slightly smug after that, though he should've known that something was up when Yuri left the room. When he came back he shoved his hand down his pants, the blonde coughing out a curse as his crotch came in contact with the other male's cold digits.

Apparently he had dangled his hands from one of the windows, waiting until they were nice and cold before coming back to shove them in his pants. Since they were even he decided not to pursue revenge, instead presenting him with the cake and present he had purchased for him. Yuri examined the box, shaking it as he held it against his ear as a means to try and figure out just what it was. Before he dove in and ripped all of the wrapping paper off of it he tossed him his present, Flynn catching it easily but waiting to open it until the other male was done.

He was a bit confused when Yuri started down at the phone charm, and even more so when he began laughing hysterically. Before he could question his strange behavior Yuri instructed him to open his gift, and upon doing so he could understand his amusement. They had purchased the same gift, or more correctly the opposite 'mate' for their charms. As he stared down at the black maneki neko he couldn't help but join the other male in his laughing fit. The odds of them actually getting the same items, though possible, were low, but of course because it was _them_ the chances were higher then normal.

When the two of them had finally calmed down he watched as Yuri dangled the beckoning cat in front of his face, his features softening as he told him that he now had two cats given to him by people he cared about. Flynn knew that look, knew that the next thing the other male would say had something to do with his past. But as he told him about the other cat given to him by Nylen the blonde noticed that he didn't look sad…just…thoughtful. As if merely reflecting on said memory rather than allowing it to drag him down into despair. Yes, melancholy was still present in his eyes, but…there was just something slightly different about it.

The blonde knew he was probably being far too bold, but as he began stroking Yuri's hair he asked just what kind of person the older male had been. The reminiscent look was soon replaced by one of surprise, Flynn not completely sure if he should've quickly change the topic. But he was stopped from doing so. It took him a minute to compose himself but he did end up telling him about Nylen. He spoke so fondly of him, the blonde knew he would, but of course he seemed to poke fun at the much older male just like he did everyone else. Flynn had to stop the raven haired male when he noticed his eyes becoming misty, saying that he had spoken enough about Nylen to make up for the last few years.

The two of them lied under the kotatsu after that, a comfortable silence surrounding them as the sound of whatever was on TV filled the air. When they had been on the ground long enough the two of them rose, Yuri going back to his orange while he leaned against him. It was some time before everyone came, though when they did everything just went into party mode. He was rather surprised that the neighbors hadn't come to complain about the noise, because they were pretty much acting as if the Hanshin Tigers had beat out the Yomiuri Giants during the Japanese Series.

According to Yuri this was a HUGE deal and amazing if the Tigers actually pulled it off.

When the booze came out he finally got to see a partially drunk Yuri, and learned firsthand just why the raven haired male had reframed from drinking too much in the past. Flynn really had to do everything within his power to keep the other male away from his crotch, and Estelle's egging him on didn't help in the slightest. He had at one point contemplated allowing the other male to just have his way, but of course his common sense quickly slammed that idea right out of the ballpark. It took some doing but he finally managed to get him under control by threatening his sweets, Yuri obediently staying calm though occasionally giving his crotch a light rub.

But both he and the raven haired male were completely taken by surprise with what happened to appear two hours after their party had started, Flynn apparently the only one who noticed a knock at the door. Upon opening it he was shocked to find Judith sitting in a wheelchair with Raven standing behind her, both dressed in casual clothes. It actually took him a minute to remember how to speak, and when he did he finally invited them inside. Yuri seemed to sober himself up rather quickly upon laying eyes on their new visitors, quickly asking if it was okay for her to be so far from the hospital.

The male nurse then explained that he had convinced one of the administrators that keeping Judith inside wasn't healthy, adding that her mental state would definitely improve if she spent more than an hour outside. The only catch was that one of the nurses has to go with her, Raven volunteering and thus how they arrived there. Yuri seemed pretty happy that she had come, and amazingly there was only a hint of annoyance in his demeanor with the much older male being there. He probably didn't want to destroy the mode that he been built up prior to their arrival, and the younger blonde was rather relived to know that he at least possessed enough maturity to do so.

Estelle and Rita instantly took a shine to Judith after she had been introduced, though everyone who had not been acquainted with her before was rather interested in her, and who could blame them? Yuri had only been open about her with him, and it was because of this that he seemed a little uncomfortable when they began bombarding both of them with questions. Judith seemed to take everything in stride; omitting certain detail about her past to make it seem as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened to her. Hell, she even managed to come up with a story about why she was in a wheelchair, saying that she was in a horrible car accident when younger.

After a while it became clear that Yuri was slowly becoming comfortable with his old friend being around his new ones, the raven haired male reverting back to his normal self after while. Of course with Judith there he did behave himself a little better than before, though he did call Raven a 'pervert' whenever he saw the chance to. He became a little embarrassed when everyone sang Happy Birthday to the both of them, and given what the raven haired male had said about not celebrating his birthday for the last few years he could understand. It was a shame that he had not even allowed himself at least one day of happiness out of the year in the past, but Flynn would definitely change that…

When it was time to cut the cake Yuri was beyond thrilled, happily eating his pieces while the blonde watched him. It was hard not to because he still found it fascinating how one person could receive so much bliss from just consuming sugar. In the back of his mind he briefly wondered if he had ever experience an orgasm from eating too much of the sweet stuff. He was soon after hit was the full idiocy from his thought and couldn't help but laugh at himself. After cake they began opening presents, though some were probably better left unopened…at least until everyone had left.

Like Estelle's gift, which was a hand drawn, fully colored 'doujin' featuring both him and Yuri engaged in rather explicate acts. Of course since the raven haired male lacked any kind of common decency he merely praised her on her wonderful artwork and attention to detail, Flynn pretty much rendered speechless by the whole thing. Guy and Luke's gift (because apparently Asch wanted NOTHING to do with it) was a book titled ' _The Gay Kama Sutra_ ', his cousin's comment about how it 'really spices things up' really made him want to slap him with the damn thing.

Rita's gift was much more normal and practical; she presented them with a DVD box-set of for a show the two of them like but could never seem to catch on TV. Asch quickly handed over a piece of paper with a recipe for cookies, the redhead muttering about how much he knew he liked them as he turned away. Judith and Raven gave him what looked like a hand knitted scarf, Yuri rather surprised to see such a thing since he wasn't aware that his old friend was capable of knitting. Flynn finally found out where the other male's 'you didn't ask' response originated from.

It was some time before everyone actually left, the sun having long set beyond the horizon by the time it was only he and Yuri in the apartment. The raven haired male had decided to take a small nap under the kotatsu to get over his drunken state, the blonde cleaning the living room up as quietly as he could so he didn't disturb him. He did a pretty good job, but when he brought the vacuum out it was inevitable the other male would wake up. Flynn made sure not to take too long, since he knew that last thing someone hung-over needed was loud noise.

He couldn't help but feel bad when he witnessed Yuri groaning on the floor, the cushion he had been sitting on during the party placed over his face as a means to block out the racket that the vacuum was producing. Flynn hoisted the raven haired male onto his back and carried him to their room once done, Yuri muttering something about wanting to eat ramen at one of the stands. When placed in their bed he made sure to stay until the other male had awakened again, which was approximately an hour and forty-five minutes though he wasn't completely aware of what was going on.

In his half conscious state he managed to make himself comfortable against him, once again muttering incoherent things before wrapping his arms around his waist and falling back asleep. The next day was pretty dull compared to the previous one, and that was pretty much a set up for what was to come. When Estelle came over and begged Yuri to help her with her photography project he was a bit skeptical, but when she mentioned that it involved him cross-dressing he flat-out refused.

She pleaded with him, saying that he was the only one tall enough to fit the kimono she had and that the teacher was excepting her to use a different subject other than Rita. The raven haired male was almost won over with her constant praises of his good looks, but the thing that made him pretty much break down and agree was when she told him that the project was fifty percent of her grade.

Flynn really couldn't say anything since he was far too busy trying not to laugh; as arousing as the mental image of the other male in a kimono was he couldn't help but find it amusing that he'd be wearing woman's clothing in general. The blonde patiently waited outside while they began making up Yuri, Flynn having to leave the room because he knew he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face. He snickered a bit as he heard Yuri bitching and moaning from the other side of the door, the urge to peek in rising as time went on.

Just as he was about to both girls and Yuri emerged from the room, and all the humor he had for the situation was soon lost when he laid eyes on the raven haired male. He was…absolutely gorgeous. The deep purple kimono he wore offset his creamy skin perfectly, the intricate flower pattern also adding to the effect. His obi was a stunning light yellow, it being not so dark that it looked out of place but not so light that it clashed with the kimono color or appeared white. His hair was loosely tied in a ponytail the hung over his shoulder, and a flower hairpin the same color of his obi had been placed in front of his left ear.

There didn't seem to be any make up on him other than a touch of lipstick, all the noise that he been coming from the other side of the door probably had something to do with that. All in all it was a Yuri he had never seen before, seemingly full of grace a beauty…until he opened his mouth. Even if you poured a pound of makeup on him, dressed him in layer upon layer of feminine clothes, there was no changing Yuri Lowell's personality and love for foul language.

Flynn damn near lost it when he witnessed such a beautiful creature spitting out such profanity like it was nothing, wanting so badly to just double over in laughter even if it meant punishment. But because he knew Yuri so well he managed to keep it together once more, only commenting on how 'cute' he looked. The raven haired male just grunted at the comment, asking for assistance going outside since he was wearing two inch geta sandals which he wasn't accustomed to in the slightest. Estelle wanted the photo shoot to take place outside because, well, why not?

More snow had fallen and it looked like a gorgeous Winter Wonderland, making an amazing backdrop for Yuri to pose in. But just how amazing wasn't made known to him until the whole thing had actually begun. Flynn had truly thought the word 'breathless' was just that, a word, but upon witnessing the raven haired male posing in the snow, flakes gently kissing his skin as he twirled the paper umbrella given to him by Rita, he couldn't breath.

The stunning sight before him had left the air caught in his throat, and every time he tried to dislodge it Yuri would move in such a way that it caught once again. The blonde had never seen anything like it in his life, which was why his eyes had never left the raven haired male.

"Don't stare so hard." Rita remarked, finally snapping Flynn out of his trance.

"Huh? O-Oh, was it that obvious?"

"Is the sky blue?"

His cheeks were already pink from the cold biting at his skin so it was probably hard to tell that he was blushing, but he certainly was. It was pretty damn tough not to stare at the other male, but then again he probably needed to give his eyes a break.

"Sorry, it's just...I've never seen him like that before. He's...beyond stunning." The blonde said, eyes once again focused on the topic of their conversation.

"Yeah...it's kinda annoying that he looks better in a kimono then most girls I know." Flynn really wasn't sure if she was scoffing or if she was merely making a comment, but from the sound of her voice he knew it was probably both. He listened as Yuri began complaining again, this time about Estelle wanting him to lie down in the snow though even with all of his whining he still did it anyway.

"I'm beginning to think he just likes to hear the sound of his voice bitching…"

"He does, it's a pretty bad habit…"

"You should probably try to fix that…"

"I've tried, he just complains more…"

The two of them just sighed in unison, Flynn watching as the other male once again took another flawless picture.

"Yuri, you should really be a model!" Estelle said with her usual enthusiasm, a brief look of deliberation crossing Yuri's face before that of irritation replaced it.

"No way, I'm not going to be someone's dress up doll." He said as he plopped back down in the snow, obviously not liking the conversation thus ending it promptly. But just because he wanted it to be over didn't mean his photographer would allow it.

"But you're so pretty!" She exclaimed, sounding as if she was begging more so than giving her opinion. She'd probably get extra credit if the person she photographed became famous…

"The only person I want ogling me is Flynn, and since that's the only thing he's been doing while we've been out here I'm pretty satisfied." Yuri said as he smirked over at him, the blonde not flinching in the slightest as he gave him a 'happy to be of service' as a reply.

The raven haired male just laughed at his comment, getting up and dusting the snow from his backside and hair before the shoot continued. It was a whole hour before Estelle was done, Yuri trying his best to get her to take the kimono back but she insisted that he keep it (though it was more like she said 'keep it' then ran). The blonde suggested that they go back inside, but before he could finish his sentence he was pulled down into the snow. He landed with a small 'plop' in a pile of cold, the raven haired male smirking over at him from his position next to him.

"You could've just said that you wanted to stay outside for a bit." Flynn said as he fixed his hair, the fall causing it to becoming a little messy.

"You know me better than that." The raven haired male just smirked again, and at that point it was probably in Flynn's best interest to just move on.

"We'll catch a cold if we don't go in soon."

"Mhm, just a little longer…"

So they stayed there in the snow for a bit longer, though of course Yuri had to make the whole thing much more interesting. Because the kimono was constricting and limited just how far apart his leg would go, it was not at all surprising that the other male didn't straddle his waist. He did, however, leaning over him, both hands on either side of his face as he came in a bit close. Nothing out of the ordinary-

"I love you."

Well…that was different. Flynn couldn't help but stare at the other male, and he knew that there was a confused look plaster on his face. Yuri just gave him a 'tch' before rolling back to his former position, saying that he just wanted to say it since he hadn't for some time. Now that he thought about the raven haired male really hasn't said 'I love you' for a while, and as he looked over at the other male he could understand why. Much like his own cheeks he knew Yuri's had become reddened because of the cold…but as he looked closer he could tell that something was a bit off…

"Hey, are you-"

"Shut up, just…shut up-"

"…You are! You're blushing because you said 'I love you'!"

"Oh my god Flynn, shut the hell up!"

He allowed an amused looked cross his face as he watched Yuri bury his face in his hands, the sharp tongue he had acquired from the raven haired male commenting that it seemed that he had finally developed a little bit of decency. He received a muffled 'fuck you' as a response, prompting him to burst into a fit of laughter. He was stopped when a foot came in contact with his side, the hard geta sandal hurting more than when Yuri used his bare foot. Flynn coughed a bit as he rubbed the sore spot, snickering a little as he looked over at the raven haired male once more.

"You are such an ass, Flynn…" He muttered, glaring at him as he rubbed his face a bit.

"Oh come on Yuri, how is this any different than all the other times you've said 'I love you'? Unless you didn't mean it the other times-"

"I did mean it the other times!" Yuri quickly cut him off, obviously not liking his words, "Everything is just, you know, hitting me all at once…"

"What do you mean?" The blonde questioned, the blush on his face deepening a bit as he bit down on his bottom lip slightly. He gave off a small laugh after a while, saying that the full weight of his inexperience with relationships had finally come down on him.

He elaborated by saying that in the beginning he was just winging it, allowing his aggressive personality to do most of the work. But as time went on he found that after he began feeling one new, complicated emotion after another he just couldn't control himself.

"…And you called me the virgin."

Flynn really should've ducked, but then again how could he have known that the raven haired male would give him a right hook to the face. As he doubled over into the snow he was much more focused about the fact that Yuri had struck him with his right hand, given the fact that the last time he had been hit the other male had used his left. He became a little more concerned when he noticed a few drops of crimson in the pure white snow that weren't there before, and upon removing his hand from his face he found that he had collected a palm full of blood.

Flynn's cheek throbbed painfully, but he knew that the source of the bleed lied elsewhere. Since his nose was in far more pain than his cheek he knew just where the blood was flowing from, but from the fact that he could touch it and not double over in pain again told him that it at least wasn't broken. The blonde deserved it, he knew, though when he saw the horrified look on Yuri's face he was a bit startled.

"H-Hey, I'm okay, really."

"B-But your nose…"

"I-It's not broken or anything, it just stings like hell…I'm starting to wonder if you're getting weak."

"I'm so close to hitting you again…"

The blonde could only laugh for a few seconds before the pain in his jaw shut him up, Flynn using his free hand go cup his sore cheek. He was soon ushered back into the apartment, and once inside he was shoved into the bathroom and down on the toilet seat, Flynn watching as the other male began rummaging through the cabinets. Waiting patiently wouldn't have been such a problem if he hadn't look down to see just how much blood he had lost, a bit surprised that he wasn't feeling lightheaded at all.

Since he hadn't been paying that close attention to the other male he jumped when his hand was removed from his face, Yuri tightly pinching the brim of his nose with a damp bath cloth. He then took another piece of fabric and began cleaning him up, wiping away all the blood that he dripped down his face and onto his hand. The stains on his jacket would have to be washed out so he wasn't surprised when the other male overlooked them, though the silence in the bathroom was become a little uncomfortable.

"You, um, hit me with a different hand this time." He said, trying to make some kind of conversation.

"…You never noticed I always hit you with a different fist each time?" The raven haired male questioned, Flynn not really paying too much attention to which hand he had used before since he was too busy trying _not_ to get hit.

"Well, I mean, sort of, but I just thought one hurt more than the other-"

"I have perfect control over both of them."

"Huh?"

"Really? I have to use big words for you to understand? I'm ambidextrous."

The blonde could only stare at Yuri for a moment, wondering if the other knew how rare it was for someone to be both ambidextrous _and_ have a photographic memory. Flynn really began to believe that Yuri was probably a genius, an extremely lazy one, but a genius nonetheless. The two of them didn't say anything after that, the other male leaving so he could finally change out of his new kimono but not before instructing to keep holding his nose for five minutes. Flynn did was what was told, not daring to check and see if his nose had stopped bleeding before those said five minutes were up. He'd be damned if it was about to stop and his checking started it up again…

"Ah, right," Yuri said as he popped back into the bathroom wearing his normal clothes, lipstick gone, "I feel kinda bad for making you bleed and all, so here."

"Um…what are you doing?"

"I want you to hit me, well I mean after your nose stops, which should be in a few seconds."

Currently the raven haired male was crouched down in front of him, point to one of his cheeks and looking dead serious as he spoke. He knew Yuri was sorry for what he had done, but hitting him back was a bit much…Though surprisingly (or not so surprisingly) when the blonde refused to do so the look on his face became rather irritated. Yes, he agreed with Yuri when he launched into a rant about how just because they were dating and he was 'taking it up the ass' that he was a delicate little flower, but it wasn't a matter of it he could take a hit or not.

It was not because of the feelings Flynn had for him, but because, quite frankly, he knew just how much his fists could seriously hurt someone. The day after he had assaulted that bastard for punching Yuri he looked horrible, the guy sporting a pretty bad black eye and busted nose. Now he was completely aware that the raven haired male was only asking him to strike him once, but the fact still remained…

"I'm sorry Yuri, I just can't…" He muttered while removing the cloth from his face, touching his nose with the back of his hand before pulling it back to find no blood.

"Would you just do it already?" Yuri began, voice full of impatience as he glared at him, "I doubt you'll do as much damage as you think…"

"Yuri, really, just stop-"

"No! Not until you grow a pair and hit me!"

"Yuri-!"

"Hit me you fucking bastard!"

"O-Ow!"

The blonde winched as the other male violently squeezed his still sore nose, really wanting to just stop being stubborn and given into Yuri's demand. But if he could get through the pain…if he held out long enough the raven haired male would probably get tried and just leave him alone. After all it wasn't the worse thing Yuri could've done to him-

"Hit me or I swear I'll never let you come during sex!"

 _That_ was pretty much the worst thing Yuri could've said to him, and even if he knew that the raven haired male was only trying to get a rise out of him…when sex was mentioned his dick took over and began doing the thinking. He yelled a loud 'fine!' at the other male, clinching his fist before he reared it back and struck Yuri's across the face. He regained his common sense when he witnessed the other male spit blood onto the tiled floor, Flynn instantly going down to his side to make sure hew as okay.

"F-Fuck Flynn…you've got a pretty mean right hook." He chuckled a bit, stopping to wipe the blood that had trickled down his lip and onto his chin.

"I-I'm so sorry, Yuri." The blonde looked to the side, no longer wanting to view the damage he had done. The raven haired male just gave a long, irritated sigh, saying that there was no need for an apology.

"We're even now, that's all I wanted…Besides, you have little scuffles with me before we have sex sometimes, so I don't see the problem with you hitting me." He commented as he stood, walking over to the mirror in front of the sink to apparently check the damage done.

"That's a completely different thing, Yuri…" Flynn followed right after him, standing by his side as he watched him turn on the faucet. The raven haired male cupped a handful of water, bringing it to his mouth and slowly taking in all of it. After a quick gargle he spat into the sink, Flynn not at all liking the sight of the other male's blood swirling down the drain.

"Sure you're not punching me, but you are pretty rough," The blonde once again watched as Yuri moved, this time sitting on the edge of the sink, "It's the fact that you're not treating me like porcelain that makes them the same. I _like_ it when you're rough with me and vise-versa, Flynn."

"…That sounds slightly sadomasochistic…"

Instead of getting himself hit once more the raven haired male merely laughed, Flynn not completely sure if him being amused was an entirely good or bad thing.

"Is that so? Then maybe we should start getting into kinbaku." Yuri said as he laughed a bit harder, probably in response to the look he had on his face. The blonde merely gave him a small 'I'll pass on that' before shaking his head a bit, knowing that it was entirely his fault for the other male bringing up bondage. He didn't really move when Yuri hopped down from his spot, lazily draping his arms over both of his shoulders before coming in close, like usual, and smirking at him.

"Come on Flynn, let's be perverts."

"Well with you corrupting me everyday I'm sure that's going to happen at some point."

"There's nothing wrong with a little corruption."

"Never said there was."

This time he couldn't help but join the other male in chuckling, finding the whole conversation a little odd but without a doubt amusing. The two of them left the bathroom, the raven haired male pushing in into their room and onto the bed. Instead of attacking him like he usually did Yuri merely laid against him, non-sore cheek pressed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around his neck. The silence around the two of them was much more comfortable then the one that had occurred in the bathroom, the blonde always enjoying these moments when he could just feel the other male against him.

He was a little startled when asked if he believed in reincarnation, though Flynn had never really thought that much about anything religious before. He had at one point believed that his parents were Christens, but he never once attended church or had read a single line from The Bible. Since they never really pressed the issue he never bothered to ask, but the process as coming back as someone else seemed completely plausible to him.

If the soul truly did exist, why not reuse it? Give someone who had lived a horrible life a second chance? Flynn questioned why the other male had brought up such a topic, the way Yuri fidgeted slightly meant his answer was going to be interesting.

"I mean we're already bound by Fate and all that, so we're probably going see each other again, but…" He moved a little, removing one of his arms from behind his neck, "Just promise me you'll come and find me no matter what."

"I'm not sure I'll remember even if I do-"

"Promise."

A small smile made itself known on the blonde's lips as he watched other male bring it hand up, pinky extended into the air where it awaited him taking it. The significances of the other male offering up such a gesture was clear to him, and as he locked his digit around Yuri's he knew there was an invisible red string binding them together…one that had always been there. Even if it had taken him some time to realize that Fate really did have a hand in everything that involved the raven haired male, and even if it meant he had little to no control over his destiny he was fine with it. For him being a puppet seemed to be much better than wandering aimlessly through life like he had before.

He had found his purpose in life, and it was to make Yuri Lowell happy until the day he died.

"I promise I'll chase you down no matter how far I need to go."

"Ugh, that sounds so-"

"Cheesy, I know, and I'll make sure to be cheesy in the next life so you know it's me."


End file.
